You and you alone can save me
by Kuraii Koneko
Summary: Kagome is attacked and must depend on Sesshomaru to save and nurse back to health, but while healing is taking place will something else develop too? [SK]
1. I'm leaving now Inuyasha

You and you alone can save me

_Introduction_

_By: Kuraii-chan_

* * *

**Kuraii-chan:** Hi-lai-lo! Kuraii-chan here with my first fanfic! Yayyy! 

**Kagome:** _:hands Kuraii-chan a box of chocolate pocky: _Here! To celebrate!

**Sesshou:** Umm… Not a good idea Kagome… _:edges away from Kuraii-chan:_

**Kuraii-chan:** Eeeeeeee! _:grabs the box and begins munching away:_

**Sesshou:** Awww! Kagome!

**Kouga:** Eheheheh…. _:backs away slowly:_

**_Everyone in the Inu-cast hurry out the door before the sugar kicks in_**

**Kuraii-chan:** _:growls:_ Heyyyy! Get back here!

* * *

**Author Note:** Rating is for language. Thoughts are in italics and conscious in 'these'. Flashbacks are also in italics. :D **(Revised)**

**Disclaimer:** Hey, what's this for again? Oh yea, no I don't own Inuyasha. I do own however all made up charries. Yesh, they are mine! _:sticks: out tongue_ You know you want them too but that's to bad.

* * *

Kagome yawned. She hadn't really had any sleep recently, but she couldn't rest; not when a village needed her. 

She had set out before dawn that day, bow, arrows, quiver, and large overly stuffed backpack and all.

With a sigh she set everything down, if she didn't eat now, Kagome was sure she would fall over. And in about three minutes at that.

It took about four minutes of intense searching on her part to actually find something that was edible in that enormous backpack of hers. And of course, all this searching required intense concentration as well, it was just part of the package.

About five, maybe six, bear youkai silently surrounded the ebony-haired girl, planning their next meal with a side of ningen.

With a smug look Kagome tugged a box of chocolate pocky free from its confines. (**A/N:** No fair! Mine was taken away.. _:glares at Inu-cast:_)

"Ha! And you thought you could hide from me!" she mumbled triumphantly to the inanimate object.

"Are you alone human?" one of the larger youkai inquired at last; finally ready to make their presence known.

Kagome, who was in the middle of trying to cautiously step over her multiple items brought along so she could lay against a nearby tree trunk, turned and gasped. Of course as luck would have it, at the same moment Kagome turned around to look at what or who had spoken her foot caught on one of the straps of her backpack that she had been trying so hard to avoid.

She made quite a funny sight, arms flailing, box of pocky flying, and a few high-pitched yelps all didn't help. But the funniest thing was the astonished look on Kagome's face as she hit the ground with a small _thud_. Her mouth formed a small 'o' shape; her cheeks took on a crimson hue, and the size of her gray-blue eyes widened considerably.

This sight, quite understandably, caused a few of the youkai to have to smother their own bursts of laughter.

"I…um…that is…. uh…who are you?" Kagome stumbled over her words as she tried to bring order to her confused mind.

"That is of no importance to you," said the same youkai that had spoken before "now, answer wench. Are you alone?" It seemed the youkai's patience seemed to be wearing rather thin.

"Why?" she asked. The youkai could detect a change in her scent. It had gone from confused and surprised to suspicious and wary.

"Just answer you wretch!" the youkai growled. Warning snarls from the other youkai seemed it imply that if there was to be any more trouble it might cost Kagome her life.

"No," she answered feebly in reply "my, uh, companion has just gone to search for firewood and should be back soon." The answer sounded fake, even to her.

"You lie human. There is no companion." One bear said with a snarl after sniffing the air delicately.

_Duh, you just now noticed that! What are you, slow?_ "If you know that then why did you bother asking?" Kagome asked innocently. _Ugh! I shouldn't have insisted that they stay behind!_

(**A/N:** Flashback below! Warning you now for everyone who decided to skip my note. I will not warn in later chapters. Just so you know. :D)

* * *

_Grunting with effort Kagome slung her pack over one shoulder then her quiver and bow over the other. Quietly as humanly possible Kagome began to make her way to the forest, it being the quickest way to get to the neighboring village._

"_Just where the hell do you think you're going Kagome?"_

"_Eheheheh, Inuyasha! I, um, was just going for a walk." _

"_Right, then why are you taking all that stuff?" His amber eyes glittered as the last of the dying embers from the fire that had been made the night before crackled._

"_Fine," Kagome raised her hands in mock defeat "I'm going to that village to help Kaede. And I'm going alone."_

"_What! Kagome we are all going together later! Even Shippou wants to help with this."_

"_I know but everyone seems so happy here so I'm going to go alone, I'll be back in about five to six days. If it takes any longer than that then, and only then, may you come and raise hell." _

"_Why the fuck is it going to take five to six days!" _

"_Because! It will take me about a day to get there, one or two days to rid of the demon, two more days to make sure its friends or family won't come to avenge it and for me to rest, and one more day to come back." She finished breathlessly and stared up into Inuyasha's skeptical eyes._

"_Keh, do whatever you want since I don't seem to have a say in this at all." Was Inuyasha's reply as an annoyed expression settled on his features and he turned slightly, arms crossed._

"_Tell the others for me when they wake up, 'kay Inuyasha? Please?" Kagome gave him her best pleading look. "I need to get going, like now."_

"_Fine, whatever." Wearing a scowl Inuyasha turned his back to her and began walking over to the tree where he had been previously sleeping, but he paused and with is back still turned, spoke._

"_Kagome?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Be safe, okay?"_

_Kagome smiled softly. "Sure Inuyasha, I will. Oh and don't follow me, watch over Shippou, Sango, Miroku, Kirara. Be sure to take good care of them while I'm gone. If I hear otherwise then you are in BIG trouble." And with that she turned and left between two trees but not before hearing the soft chuckle from Inuyasha. He obviously didn't think there was much she could do to him, but he was forgetting about the rosary around his neck._

* * *

(**A/N:** Ending flashback! Yay! _:cheers:_) 

_I must get out of this somehow, for my friends sake if not my own._

'No, you know you only want to live to see Inuyasha again.'

_No! I want to see my family and friends again! I'm not just going to decide to live because of Inuyasha!_

'Uh, huh. And that's why you're blushing?'

I'm not blushing! All right, maybe I am, but what does that have to do with anything? You know what? I think I'm beginning to despise you.

'I'm thrilled.'

"Agh!" Kagome cried in frustration. It was only then that she remembered the situation she was in. In utter embarrassment she flushed crimson, oh how she couldn't believe her stupidity…

"I'm sorry did you say something?" She asked after silently noting that all eyes seemed to be trained on her.

"Yes I did. You should listen when spoken to, especially if it might mean your death." Said the youkai that had scared her when it had first spoken.

"Um, Mister youkai, might I ask what your name is? I mean, I think I should know the name of my captive."

The youkai growled but decided to acknowledge Kagome's question and answer it.

"I am Akito." Was all he said in reply.

"Okay, thank you Akito." Kagome awkwardly got up, rubbed her sore back, and bowed to the best of her current ability. "Now, what was your question?"

Akito glared at her, obviously annoyed at having to repeat himself to a mere mortal. "I had asked," he said slowly as if she were stupid "why you would be out here alone. When hungry youkai, such as ourselves, are out?"

She could see the bear youkai begin to close around her, forming a small circle that offered no comfort or escape.

"Um, y-you know th-that's a good question." Kagome stammered nervously. She had a bad feeling about this. Not only that but as she was bending over for her bow and arrows a pair of claws got there first and shredded them as if they were made of paper.

There was no way left that she could defend herself against the hungry youkai who wished her as their next meal. She was doomed.

* * *

**Kuraii-chan:** There ya go! A small cliffe. Hope everyone enjoys it but if not, read and review! I wanna know your thoughts people. If you don't review how am I supposed to know what should happen, should be fixed, and what you think. I'd love to but I can't read minds… 

**Kagome:** I wanna read minds!

**Kouga:** _:peeks around a corner:_ Has the chocolate worn of yet? Is it safe to come out now, Kagome?

**Sesshou:** Yes, is it safe to some out? This Sesshomaru does not like hiding.

**Kuraii-chan:** If you don't like hiding then why are you?

**Sesshou:** Because, you are truly terrifying when on chocolate.

_**All the cast nods**_

**Kuraii-chan:** _:pouts:_ Fine, I will ignore all of you now. So, read and review people! Also, I will accept flames because I like seeing people's stupidity in action. :D Don't you?


	2. Um, hi Sesshomaru?

_You and you alone can save me_

_Um, hi Sesshomaru?_

_By: Kuraii-chan_

* * *

**Kuraii-chan:** Awww, I have reviews! _:dance:_**Kouga:** Oooooh….. _:reaches out to poke:_

**Sesshou:** Damn wolf! Do not touch what is mine!

**Kuraii-chan:** _:blinks:_ What is yours?

**Sesshou:** He cannot touch what is mine.

**Kouga:** Whaddaya mean 'is yours'! She's mine damn it!

**Sesshou:** Yes, you just keep telling yourself that…

**Kouga:** Grrr! I don't have to tell myself that! Its true!

(I, during all this, am just staring dumbfounded)

**Inuyasha:** Wow, you two always fight about this, but this is the first time you've done it in front of the person you're fighting over…. _:struggles to keep from laughing at their astounded faces:_

**Sesshou:** In…. front of….. _:finally remembers Kuraii-chan, who is still staring:_

**Kouga:** _:grasps Kuraii-chan's hand firmly:_ Kuraii-chan? Would you be my mate?

**Kuraii-chan:** ……. (STILL dumbstruck)

**Sesshou:** NO! I told you not to touch her! _:hisses warningly:_

**Kuraii-chan:** Um, guys? Can we continue this later? This IS supposed to be the next chapter….

**Sesshou & Kouga**: Eheheh, sure!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Yes I own Inuyasha! _:looks nervously at the lawyers that are now closing in:_ Um, I was just kidding? o.o;; Damn lawyers… **(Revised)**

* * *

A mane of glittering silver hair trailed gracefully behind what looked to be a human a first glance that was racing at demonic speeds.

A pair of flashing golden eyes darted, looking for the prey that was being sought out. It had been awhile since his last hunt and Sesshomaru had been feeling restless and agitated because of it. Getting annoyed at the littlest things. Snapping at Rin, almost killing Jaken, things like that.

It felt good to be away from the castle, Rin, Jaken, and all his responsibility.

Wind collided against the object that seemed intent on defying it. Unfortunately for the wind, the object, or youkai really, didn't look like he was going to willingly submit to the wind and turn around.

He was closing in on a strong sent of bear youkai and felt almost delighted.

Of course he wasn't delighted, he, Sesshomaru, was incapable of such petty feelings.

Sniffing the air delicately he noted that there was also the sent of human. Perhaps the bear youkai had just had a breakfast of their own? No, there was no trace of blood. Oh well, perhaps the human would be fun to torture? No, Rin would never hear of such a thing.

Wait…. Rin would never hear of?…. Ugh, that human would be his downfall one day. Nonetheless though, torture of such feeble creatures such as humans seemed a waste of time.

Finally as his prey was almost within view, Sesshomaru slowed before quietly walking the rest of the way.

As he reached the final few trees that surrounded the clearing where the youkai and human were he heard an earsplitting scream.

Wincing and hurriedly covering his sensitive ears Sesshomaru glared at the small circle of bear youkai even though they couldn't see the frosty glare directed their way. The youkai were too occupied with the human; they wouldn't have noticed if the forest burned down around them.

Soon after the scream a yelp of pain was earned by the largest youkai from swiping his paw across the human's legs. Hard. (**AN**: Claws out, very sharp, and all that fun stuff)

_Well, that is a wench. No male human would lower himself to such useless high-pitched noises. I sure as hell hope not anyway. That would only serve as to lower my opinion of the useless creatures even further. If that is even possible._

* * *

(**AN:** This shows I'm changing povs! Just so ya know! It will also be used for scene changes.) 

She couldn't help it; there was no other way to handle this. So, she screamed.

Akito, thoroughly annoyed and alarmed, quickly swiped his claws against her unprotected bare legs. Well, you couldn't call a thin skirt protection could you?

This time she yelped in pain. Somehow she hadn't anticipated such a thing… well that showed how much time and effort she had put into her screaming plan. All she had done was the first thing that had come to mind, hoping that someone, anyone, would come help.

_Yes, I officially declare that **one** of my stupidest ideas yet._

The stupidest thing she had done was making Inuyasha agree to stay behind.

"Um, Akito, that really hurt."

_Yeah, real smart, way to go Kagome._

"Yes, I would hope so. I grow tired of you now. Goodbye wench."

Gulping nervously she edged backwards. And backed into the tree she had wanted to eat under earlier… previous to this "situation".

'Run you baka!'

_Um, good idea. But…how am I supposed to do that?_

'By lifting you legs and moving them forw-'

_I know that! I mean there is now way to get through._

'Oh. Yeah, can't help ya there.'

_Grr!_

Well, that had been real helpful. Now for an escape.

* * *

He would make his move now. There was no other way, the scent of blood had begun to fill the air and soon would attract more demons. Not something that was particularly desired at the moment…

Casually he strode forward until he was close enough that if he reached out he could touch the youkai in front of him.

"I believe that you have my prey in your possession. You had best release it if you want to live," Hah, he'd kill them all anyway.

Startled the youkai surrounding the bleeding human turned to look upon the creature that had so boldly declared that their prey was its own.

"M-my lord! We, I mean, I had no idea this ningen was yours!" Akito stammered. He had had enough encounters with the Lord of the Western Lands to know not to cause any disturbances. It was amazing he hadn't been slaughtered yet...

"Akito. I should have known you would be the one interfere."

"No milord! I would never such a thing on purpose!"

"Well? Let me see the…." He struggled to remember what Akito had called the human, "Let my see my prey." That would have to work.

As carefully as possible Akito swept up Kagome in his arms. She was no longer in good shape. He admitted that he had struck the brave human a few times as now she had gashes along her legs, arms, only a few on her face (he hadn't wanted to ruin such a beautiful face), and some on her stomach. The human flesh had broken more easily than he had expected and her small kimono hadn't offered much protection from his sharp claws.

_Inuyasha's wench?_ Sesshomaru thought in amazement and disgust. Of course the girl had always possessed an ability to attract the unwanted attention of trouble where ever she went and seemed to do more harm than good in the more important situations… he would admit though, that the girl had a fair aim on her, and unrealized potential to be better than she was with the proper training.

He had noticed the day he had first laid his golden eyes on the girl that she bore a slight resemblance to the priestess Inuyasha had once longed for. That had to be the only reason that he kept her around; she wasn't really worth the trouble or effort, and he was sure that Inuyasha couldn't have realized just how much raw potential that girl had.

Soon after that he had learned that she was the reincarnation the dead miko. His theory had been proven.

"What have you done to her?" He hissed, willing himself to look and sound angry. Perhaps he should just let the bear youkai to eat the wench; she held no value to him.

'She could keep Rin occupied.'

_Possibly. All right fine, I'm sure Rin will be delighted._

She had better be with all the effort this was going to require.

* * *

Her legs howled in pain as she tried running to a small gap in the circle she had noticed. Of course in the condition her legs were in you couldn't call it running, or jogging for that matter. Really fast walking maybe?

Sadly the bear youkai had caught on to what she had been attempting more quickly than Kagome had anticipated and closed her only possible escape.

For her attempted escape Akito decided to do what Inuyasha had threatened to do when they had first met. Sharpen his claws on her. Well, that's how it looked anyway.

He pulled his claws across various parts of her body with unimaginable speed. It took about three seconds before the blood reacted and spouted from the new rips in her flesh. She could feel the searing pain set in as well but this time she made not a sound.

Kagome could see gashes on her arms, legs and her stomach. She didn't need a mirror to tell her that she had some scrapes on her face though. The pain was quite enough signal.

She looked up at Akito with a dazed expression before falling backwards. Her vision slowly faded into darkness but somehow she managed to stay conscious. Well at least long enough for her to hear Akito's soft swearing and then and icy voice she knew all to well. Sesshomaru's.

"I believe you have my prey in your possession. You had best release if you wish to live."

* * *

Akito humbly knelt before Sesshomaru and with his head bowed he stretched out his 'arms' in which the young bloody miko hung limply in.

Sesshomaru nodded slightly his face impassive.

Stepping forward he quickly transferred the limp body into his own arms and the smell of blood assaulted his sensitive nose. It took all he had in him to keep from wrinkling his nose, dropping the miko, and getting away from the overwhelming sent as fast as possible.

"I shall spare you this time, but cross me again and you won't live to see the next day." Sesshomaru threatened softly.

His icy tone was enough to convince the youkai that the Lord of the Western Lands was not kidding about this, but then when did Lord Sesshomaru ever joke?

The bear youkai nodded and rapidly left the small area in which Sesshomaru and the unconscious miko now stayed.

Sesshomaru eyed the large yellow lump that Kagome had tripped on earlier. How were you supposed to pick it up? He had never seen such an item before and knew not how to handle the foreign thing.

"Girl," he whispered. "How am I supposed to pick that yellow thing up?"

"By the straps of course." Kagome murmured breathlessly. Perhaps she spoke in her sleep?

"Ah, of course." Sesshomaru answered, as she had looked like she was waiting for a response. But how could she be waiting for an answer if the girl was unconscious?

Ah, how was he to carry the yellow lump? His arms were full at the moment.

Oh. His tail.

Curling his velvety tail, which had previously rested about his shoulder, around one of the larger straps Sesshomaru was astounded. The foreign item was even heaver than he had first thought.

_What is in that thing!_

'Quite a bit I think. But that's basing off of how fat it is.'

_You're back._

'Please, contain your excitement.'

_Why do I put up with you?_

'Because you can't get rid of me?'

_Yes, and that is a problem._

'Oh, I'm not so sure about that.'

_I am. You are annoying._

'Well, at least I'm doing something right.'

Deciding to ignore the little voice in his head for the time being Sesshomaru darted off to his castle where and bubbly Rin and sullen Jaken were awaiting his return. Of course each had a different reason. Rin probably wished to play while Jaken would wish to shake off the little human.

* * *

Kagome awoke and looked around drowsily. This wasn't her room.

Quietly she pushed away the nice blankets that covered her and sleepily stumbled out of the grandly furnished room and into a long hall.

With a stifled yawn Kagome decided to open the next door that she came to. Easing it open Kagome glanced at the bed, it looked a lot like hers at home. Perhaps it was?

Stumbling she lifted the covers and snuggled against her fluffy white pillow. It was good to be home.

He felt a source of warmth nearby and tugged it closer. Whatever it was seemed to be clinging to his tail as if for dear life.

Opening a sleepy eye he noticed it was his brother's wench, _what was her name again?_ but that didn't register just yet in his mind and he buried his face into the girl's silky hair.

Her sent was wonderful, vanilla and jasmine blended harmonically together to create the unique sent that belonged to her alone.

Content Sesshomaru eased into a peaceful slumber without ever realizing that his source of warmth shouldn't even be there. In his bed.

And what would the guard he had assigned to look over her, Kyo he believed, think when he found his charge missing?

Kagome yawned lazy and stretched slightly. When was the last time she had had such a good sleep? Kagome couldn't remember and really didn't feel like trying just yet.

Turning blue-gray met with gold as Sesshomaru and Kagome's eyes met.

"Eep!" Kagome screeched as she tried to disengage herself from the awkward position she now found herself in.

Sesshomaru's tail was wound about one of her legs while her other leg was hooked about one of Sesshomaru's legs. One of her hands had been clutching a fistful of the silver tresses that belonged to the Taiyoukai that lay at her side.

"Er, how did this happen?" Kagome asked timidly.

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome with one of his stony glares.

"You crawled into my bed last night and clung to me as if for dear life. It was impossible to move you without waking you up."

"Ah, um, sorry 'bout that. Thank you for caring enough not to wake me though."

Sesshomaru made a noise that closely resembled a snort.

"Well there was that, but you had already grabbed my hair. It would have been painful to have tried to leave or move you, and you wouldn't wake up. If I wasn't youkai I would have mistaken you for dead."

A blush rapidly tinted Kagome's cheeks as she stared at him in shock.

Which soon turned to anger.

"I can't believe you! You could have woken me up if it was that important to you, I'm sure you could of! If my **ningen** mother can do it every morning I'm sure a great and powerful youkai could! And don't stare at me like that, it's unnerving." It was a slow process trying to untangle her body from Sesshomaru's but she managed. Only after unwinding his tail from her leg, removing her hand from the silky silver tresses, and removing her leg from Sesshomaru's was she able to move again.

"Now, I will be leaving your ungrateful presence." Hmphing Kagome stalked out of the Lord of the Western Lands' room and began her search for the room that had been assigned as 'hers'.

Sesshomaru stared after the pissed human and fought the urge to smirk. No one had ever dared talk that way to him and live to see the next day.

_Amazing that some strange human that belongs to my half-brother can just sneak into my room, half asleep, go to bed with me, and when she wakes up the next morning, despite my allowing the wench to behave in such a manner because she didn't know what she was doing, she gets mad and storms out of my room._

He sure had a lot to think about now.

In the meantime he was going to get dressed for the day. Hopefully he wouldn't encounter Kyo anytime soon. Kyo took his duty seriously and would try to get an answer out of him. A headache he didn't need at the moment.

* * *

_Aha! Found it._ Smiling in pure delight at being able to find her room Kagome was about to do some sort of 'happy celebration dance' when a harsh voice stopped her. It wasn't the usual cold tone that Sesshomaru used, but it was certainly lacking warmth.

"Where were you last night Lady?" It sounded respectful enough but at the same time the question seemed mocking.

"Um, might I ask who you are first?" The male looked annoyed.

"Kyo, Lady. I am your guard. The one who spent the whole night looking everywhere possible for you."

"Ah, I'm so sorry!" Kagome stepped forward and seized Kyo's hand in her own smaller ones. "I didn't mean to cause you any trouble Kyo. I'm Kagome by the way."

Kyo bowed from the waist up. His hair was the color of the flames. Or orange if you want English. And his eyes were the most interesting shades of blue she had seen yet. It was a combination of a dark shade of blue and a slightly lighter shade. Now that she thought of it his eyes looked like a pair of sapphires, a lighter shade in light and a darker shade the rest of the time. (**AN:** Oh, you people know what I mean. e.e Jewels do that.) Clutched in his right hand was a rather sharp looking scythe.

"As long as you're safe then I guess it's fine." Kyo said somewhat doubtfully.

Kagome smiled brightly. "I'm going to change now."

Kyo blinked and nodded. "I'll be right here milady."

Kagome's smile vanished, "Um, Kyo-kun? Could you call me Kagome? Lady and milady are rather unsettling."

"I'm sorry milady but I am under strict orders not to call you anything else."

"Please? Please Kyo-kun? For me?" Kagome gave Kyo her best puppy look.

"Alright, fine. Kagome." Kyo noted how happy Kagome looked but managed to keep his face expressionless. Until Kagome disappeared into her room and the screen door snapped shut. Then he allowed himself a small smile.

* * *

**Kuraii-chan:** I do believe I shall stop it there. :D _:yawns:_ Ooph, now time to sleep so I can write the next chappie. Oh! But I need help wonderful reviewers!

**Sesshou:** Wonderful reviewers?

**Kuraii-chan:** Yes, for reviewing they rock. Anyway, HELP! I'm sad to say as many fanfics that I've read I just can't remember what it is that Sesshou wears (ya know, the description) and any additional descriptions for any kimonos would be gladly accepted! Of course, you don't have to tell me as you review, email is fine. (I want emails damn it!)

**Inuyasha:** Demanding wench.

**Kouga:** Back off my woman dog-shit!

**Sesshou:** YOUR woman!

**Kouga:** Damn right! You two wanna start something?

**Kuraii-chan:** Ugh, do you ever stop? Anyway, you can always IM me too! Remember, R&R!

**AIM:** Kuraii Koneko

**Email:** (check profile)


	3. Lunch together, or not?

_You and you alone can save me_

_Lunch together, or not?_

_By: Kuraii-chan_

* * *

**Kuraii-chan:** Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen! Ahhh! Gomen people, gomen! 

**Sesshou:** What's so wrong that you must shout?

**Kouga**: Fuck off FLUFFY. Kuraii-chan, what's the matter?

**Kuraii-chan**: _:glares at Sesshou:_ Well, I've noticed that I have LOTS of errors in my story! _:sniffle:_ First Sesshou has both of his arms, hehe I figured out this after watching an episode with Sesshou…. his left hatori sleeve was just flapping in the wind.. oo, so because this is my fanfic I'm gonna say it grew back quickly. Next, Kagome's eyes were blue-gray at first and then they were brown…. They are going to be blue-gray. All the other mistakes where when I used a different word than I should have, GOMEN!

**Kouga:** That's all? And I thought it was something horrible.

**Kuraii-chan:** Aww thanks Kouga-kun!

**Kouga:** _:beams:_ No problem Kuraii-chan! _:sticks tongue out at Sesshomaru when Kuraii-chan isn't not looking:_

**Sesshou:** … _:glares at Kouga for two reasons, first because of being called 'Fluffy' and second because of him for sticking out his tongue at him:_

**Kuraii-chan:** Anyway, I hope everyone will forgive me for my stupid errors and keep on R&Ring anyway:D Thank you for all your support so far; you don't know how much your reviews help me.

**Sesshou:** You really don't, she only keeps on writing because the reviewers seem to like the story so far.

**Kouga:** Enough being nice to the reviewers!

**Kagome:** Why? Reviewers are loved. Not the people who only read the fanfic, but the people who R&R!

**Sango:** When are we going to show up?

**Kuraii-chan:** Ummm, that might take awhile….

**Kyo:** …….

**Kagome:** Kyo-kun! _:hugs:_You made it!

**Kyo:** You requested I be here La- Kagome.

**Inu:** Who the hell are you! (Muaha, is this jealousy?)

**Kyo:** I am Kyo.

**Inu:** Grrr, _:draws Tetsusaiga:_ die!

**Kagome:** SIT!

_**Thump**_

**Sesshou:** Kyo! How dare you hug MY Kagome!

**Kuraii-chan:** DOWN!

_**Thud**_

**Kuraii-chan:** Sesshou! I… I thought you l-liked me…. _:cries:_

**Kouga:** Look what you did you BAKA! _:comforts Kuraii-chan:_

**Kuraii-chan:** _:sniff:_ Thanks Kouga-kun. Anyway, on with the fanfic!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Errr, do I have to keep on repeating this? It just depresses me… _:looks at the lawyers that closed in during chapter 2: _All right, all right I don't own any of the original characters from Inuyasha. I do, however, own Kyo! _:hugs:_ He's MINE:D **(Revised)**

* * *

Kagome looked openly with surprise at the kimono that way lying on the bed. 

"Wow." She stared in wonder at the silk, having never actually worn silk before.

She shed her tattered and somewhat bloody school uniform easily, dropping the articles of clothing unceremoniously onto the floor. With extended care Kagome slipped on the powder blue fabric with gracefully falling pink sakura blossoms embroidered skillfully on the right shoulder. Next she carefully tied a delicate-looking lavender obi around her waist to keep the kimono from slipping.

Kagome looked into the mirror in awe, her appearance like one of royalty or great wealth... but she'd be damned if she didn't do something about her hair.

Looking around she glanced only briefly at the elaborate pins that had been laid out as well, having no idea just as to how one would use such things on _hair._ No, that just wouldn't do…

"Ah ha!" Kagome mumbled triumphantly with a mad glint in her eyes. Her rather large-and over stuffed- yellow backpack had been huddled protectively in a corner as if hiding from her.

Digging frantically through the multiple items that had all been shoved into the yellow sack Kagome searched until she found the small elastic circles of various colors that she had been looking for.

Selecting one that was a rich navy in color Kagome slipped it onto her wrist, then dug through the backpack again until she had found her black hairbrush.

She ran the brush through her hair a few times before pulling her hair back quickly into a high ponytail.

"Yes, that looks better." Kagome murmured happily… though she really had to break the habit of talking to herself; people would think she wasn't mentally stable.

Sliding the door open Kagome smiled at an astonished Kyo.

"So, what am I supposed to do now? I'm already dressed."

Kyo, who seemed to be having a bit of trouble finding the right words, managed to somehow tell her that she was to have breakfast with the cold Taiyoukai of the West. After that the castle's doctor would have need to check over her injuries.

"How are your wounds Lady?"

"Kagome" she corrected, "and they seem to be healing rather nicely. Thank you for your concern Kyo-kun." Kagome nodded in substitution for a bow.

Her wounds were healing but it would take about a week before she could run without any pain. Truthfully it hurt just standing but she wouldn't let anyone get the impression that she needed a lot of medical attention.

Smiling bravely Kagome lifted her head and motioned for Kyo to lead the way.

And winced once Kyo's back was turned.

* * *

Sesshomaru brushed his silver bangs from his golden eyes carelessly. He was dressed in his usual white hatori with blood red sakura blossoms, armor, and yellow and blue obi. All that was lacking were his swords, which were now lying on the bed next to him. 

Picking up Toukijin he eased it through his obi. Soon after Tensagia followed.

Finally ready, Sesshomaru's tail slipped into place around his shoulder.

With a sigh the Taiyoukai slid the shoji screen open and stepped into the hall before shutting the screen with a sharp snap. His black boots, surprisingly, made no noise against the cold floor.

Sliding the door to the 'dining room' open Sesshomaru was surprised to find two figures already there and engaged in a light conversation. He recognized Kyo right away but the other person he was unsure of. Well, until he caught the human's sent that is.

Vanilla and Jasmine.

Kagome turned and smiled brightly.

"Sesshomaru! Come on, we've been waiting for you." she beckoned him almost playfully.

With a glare he strode gracefully over and sat across from his brother's wench-_what was her name again?_-and next to Kyo.

"Do not speak to this Sesshomaru in such a way ningen." He said icily.

"Ningen? Ningen! My name is Kagome! I will not be called any names you might come up with, ONLY Kagome!" Fuming she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the wall.

'Wow, she's pretty when mad…'

_Hn… Wait! What are you doing here?_

'Getting a confession out of you is what it looks like.'

_You did not get a confession out of this Sesshomaru. You merely startled me._

'Hah, you just keep telling yourself that. And I didn't know you are capable of being startled…'

_This Sesshomaru has no feelings for… what's her name?_

'Kagome.'

_I don't want to know how you know that._

'She just said that was her name.'

_Go away, you are not needed here._

'Sure…'

_This Sesshomaru will not speak to one who utters such nonsense._

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, his face was stoic as usual but his golden eyes reflected his annoyance.

* * *

_How dare he, how DARE he!_ Even if he was Taiyoukai of the Western Lands that gave him no right to call a guest by such offending things or treat her as such. 

Who said royalty possessed manners? Obviously whoever thought that was had yet to meet Sesshomaru.

Huffing angrily, Kagome crossed her arms and glared dangerously at the wall.

An awkward silence followed her outburst and Kagome could full well feel Sesshomaru glaring daggers into her back… but she'd be damned if she would crack and apologize for HIS impudence.

She wasn't sorry.

And there was no way in hell that she would be.

"This Sesshomaru did not come here to argue with you." Said a cold voice directly behind her. How the hell hadn't she noticed him approach?

"Well it seems that's all we are doing, doesn't it?" she snapped in return.

Nope, she wouldn't fall for it.

'Don't have a hissy fit.'

_Shut up._

'Ohh, PMSing?'

_No I'm not._

'Really? Then why are you getting all pissed off at such stupid things?'

_Err, because he's such a…. a…. a asshole!_

'Now how do you really feel?'

…

Oh how she wished Sango was here for her to talk to!

Just then someone entered the room. It was as if someone was actually listening and had decided to answer her silent prayers.

Her savior happened to be in the form of a small girl.

Rin.

* * *

He admitted it; he, Sesshomaru, had been wrong. The wench was not worth even **half** the trouble she was causing. 

His clawed hand itched for Toukijin; the damn girl was really getting on his nerves.

Right before he was about to hiss some sort of threat at the miko and make her see just who was in charge here the door slide open and Rin bounced in.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Rin has been looking for you." Rin announced brightly.

"Rin was thinking that we could take Ah-Un out to the fields! Rin is certain Ah-Un would very much like it." She nodded rapidly, "Can we Sesshomaru-sama? Please?"

"Fine Rin, we will go later." It couldn't hurt, and maybe if they went out Rin would have less energy… maybe.

"Yay! And can we take Onee-chan too?"

"Onee-chan?"

"Yes." Rin pointed to Kagome behind him, "Onee-chan."

Sesshomaru was momentarily surprised but easily regained his composure and nodded slowly, "Hai Rin, Onee-chan can come."

Rin squealed in obvious delight before scampering over to Kagome's side.

"You get to come with Rin, Sesshomaru-sama, and Ah-Uh later to the fields!" Rin beamed proudly. "Will Onee-chan play with Rin and Ah-Un?"

"Hai Rin, Onee-chan will play with you and Ah-Un." Kagome replied softly with a smile.

Sesshomaru observed the interaction with mild intrest.

Maybe it wasn't so bad to have rescued that girl. Rin seemed to like her well enough, and the got along fine.

"My lord, I will be coming right?" Kyo asked.

"I don't think your presence is required."

"Aw, why can't Kyo-kun come?" Kagome whined piteously.

He mentally flinched, Kyo-KUN? When had she become so close to her assigned guard?

"He is not needed." He explained shortly.

"Aww, please Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome looked at him pleadingly, her eyes like that of a trapped doe.

Somehow the prefix attached to his name was bothersome. He had never liked her speaking to him so informally but now that she was speaking respectfully it sounded almost wrong.

And he found himself nodding.

"Thank you sooo much Sesshomaru!" she exclaimed delightedly and then she ran over to Kyo and pulled him into a hug, "Did you hear that Kyo-kun? Sesshou-kun said you could come!"

Sesshomaru turned his head in disgust at such a public display of affection.

And his stomach to coiled tightly.

But nothing was happening to him. Perhaps his breakfast had been a bit bad. Wait; did she just call him Sesshou-kun?

"Rin?"

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin looked grinning up at him.

"Go dress, we will leaving soon."

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin bounded off, forgetting to close the door.

Sesshomaru looked back over at Kagome and his best guard.

Kyo was blushing timidly and Kagome was smiling and laughing while telling 'Kyo-kun' how much fun it would be.

"Higurashi."

Her head snapped up as she looked at Sesshomaru with a dazed expression.

"H-Hai?"

Kyo looked over at Sesshomaru with something akin to relief.

"You will need to eat quickly, we will be leaving soon."

He looked pointedly at the both of them.

Kagome blushed and pulled away from Kyo and nodded.

"I will finish up some important matters, be ready to leave when I come back."

And with that he disappeared out the open door that closed with a loud 'snap!'

* * *

Kagome ran over to Kyo and hugged him tightly. 

"Did you hear that Kyo-kun? Sesshou-kun said you could come!"

She felt ecstatic; Rin had just invited her to go to a field and play, Sesshomaru, the ice prince, had just agreed she could come, and he had said Kyo-kun could come too!

"This is going to be sooo much fun Kyo-kun!" Wow, she had just rhymed.

"Higurashi." That voice froze her instantly.

Dazed she looked up at the Taiyoukai. He had never called her by name before.

"H-Hai?" Damn it, she couldn't keep her voice from faltering.

"You will need to eat quickly, we will be leaving soon."

He looked pointedly at both of them.

Kagome felt a blush rise into her cheeks and she quickly disentangled herself from Kyo and nodded.

"I will finish up some important matters, be ready to leave when I come back."

And then the Taiyoukai disappeared out the screen door and it shut with a loud 'snap!'

Kagome looked to her guard with a grin.

"Well Kyo-kun, it looks like our favorite Ice Prince has decided to let us eat by ourselves. So, what's for lunch?"

* * *

**Kuraii-chan:** Well? There ya go. I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner but I haven't been feeling my best. Still good enough to go to the evil torture building called school, but I do feel wiped. 

**Kouga:** My poor Kuraii-chan.

**Kuraii-chan:** Heh. Anyway, I feel like replying to reviews so I shall!

**Sesshou:** Why?

**Kuraii-chan:** Because I can.

* * *

**Moon Mage Goddess:** Aww, thank you so much! I do try my hardest! 

**WinterBlossom/YukiSakura: **Thank you! I'm glad you are enjoying it and I hope you will continue to review!

**Saria4:** Aw, only pretty good? I'm crushed…

**Emma:** Err, that may take awhile. I plan on making this as long a fanfic as I can.

**Yukioh2021:** Hehe! You've reviewed twice! I hope you like the new chappie!

**dumbbell:** Yay! Another person whose reviewed twice! Hurray!

**KawaiiLil-InuGurl:** Thank you so much! You're the only one who actually emailed me! (I accidentally deleted it though…)

**Juliet:** Agh! You rock soooo much! Thank you for actually reviewing for me. I know I like to only to hair and eyes but I shall try harder! And I will work on everything else. :D

* * *

**Kuraii-chan:** Whee, I guess that's it. Oh! But before I forget, ancient Angel of the west, You Joined On My Birthday! That is soo AWSOME! (yesh I look at odd things like that oo Got a problem with it?) 

**Kuraii-chan:** Kyo-kun? Would you to the honors?

**Kyo:** Anyway, Read & Review people!

l l

l l

l l

l l

l l

l l

l l

l l

l l

l l

l l

l l

l l

l l

l l

l l

\\/


	4. Part 1: An interesting outing

_You and you alone can save me_

_Part 1: And interesting outing_

_By: Kuraii-chan_

* * *

**Kuraii-chan:** Whew, and here is another chapter for ya wonderful reviews. (Yes, I'm purposely ignoring those who only read. :D;;)

**Kagome:** Err, Kuraii-chan?

**Kuraii-chan:** Mmph?

**Kagome:** How come you don't ever your bold of italics in your fanfics? You know how to use them, don't you?

**Kuraii-chan:** -.- Yes, I know how to use them. It even works on my little profile thingy, but my evil computer won't let it work for chapters. Gay ass piece of crap….. mutters darkly

**Sesshou:** Kuraii-chan?

**Kuraii-chan:** What? _:snaps:_

**Sesshou:** Hanyou, I come to apologize and you use that tone? This Sesshomaru will not stand for it!

**Kuraii-chan:** You came….to….apologize? (is amazed)

**Sesshou:** Yes I did…

**Kuraii-chan:** _:open-mouthed:_ Really? For being such an ass last time?

**Sesshou:** _:evil glare:_ No, for handing out dandelions to strangers. What do you think!

**Kuraii-chan:** AWW! _:hugs:_ Thank you soo much Sesshou-kun!

**Sesshou:** Hn…

**Inuyasha:** You two can be mushy later.

**Kuraii-chan:** Inu, there is some ramen hidden in the kitchen just for you.

**Inuyasha:** Really? For me? _:runs off to find it:_

**Sesshou:** Baka.

**Inuyasha (from the kitchen):** I HEARD THAT!

**Sesshou:** …

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Honestly, do you really think I own Inuyasha? Lemme spell it out for you, NOOOOOOOT-MIIIIIIIINNNNE! (But Kyo-kun is! _:wicked look: ) _**(Revised)**

**AN, IMPORTANT:** If the part of the conversation up there about the bold/italics makes no sense it is because when this was originally typed I was unable to use them, but seeing as I have now revised this chapter it contains those things. I didn't in any way edit the content of my imaginary conversations though, so that is why it's like that.

* * *

"Are you ready yet Lady Kagome?" Kyo had quit calling her 'Kagome' after receiving a really frosty look from Sesshomaru for his informality.

"Almost!" called Kagome from behind the door in her room. She had decided to redo her ponytail because it looked like she had just been through a tornado, and still it was being stubborn.

She had also begged Kyo to get her an attire much like the one he wore. She knew Sesshomaru would be royally pissed at her for wearing a guard's uniform, but at the moment she didn't care. How the hell was she to be expected to run around and play with Rin in a kimono?

She couldn't, it was a simple as that.

He had reluctantly agreed and now she had changed. Her new outfit consisted of a royal blue kimono that reached to her knees and was tied loosely at her waist with a black obi. She also had on some black leggings that reached to her ankles and a pair of matching black shoes.

She frowned at the mirror and turned a few times.

Then smiled.

It didn't look half bad.

Easing the door open Kagome smiled at Kyo whose outfit looked almost the same except his obi was a velvety red, with a black kimono. The only similarity was the black leggings and shoes.

And oh how Kagome suddenly wished she had a camera with her because Kyo's expression was priceless.

His jaw didn't seem to be working because his mouth was hanging open, and his eyes were a bit wider than Kagome had ever thought possible. But then he was a youkai right? So anything was possible…

Stifling a burst of laughter Kagome tried her hardest to slip into an expressionless mask like Sesshomaru always wore.

"Kyo-kun, if you keep your mouth open that wide for a few more seconds you might catch something I wouldn't exactly call delicious."

Kyo promptly shut his mouth with a small click and looked at some imaginary item on the wall while mumbling, "Um, that outfit doesn't look half bad on you… you know, with you being a girl and all."

"Thank you Kyo-kun! Now, lets head out before Sesshomaru sees me and forces me to change."

Kyo looked astonished, "You don't possibly mean he would change you for you if he so desired?"

Kagome gave a rueful smile, "I hardly doubt it. He thinks because he's Taiyoukai of the Western Lands that he can make **everyone** do _exactly_ as he says." She stuck out her tongue and scrunched up her nose.

Kyo grasped his scythe firmly hoping to hold back a grin. It didn't really work though, and he grinned.

"Now come ON Kyo-kun, lets go. Oh oops." She grabbed the long black cloak she had found in her backpack.

She tugged it on so covered all her new clothing from prying eyes and grabbing Kyo's hand pulled him along after her.

"Almost there," she mumbled under her breath, they were about ¾ the way to Ah-Un when a bright voice stopped Kagome cold.

Which caused Kyo to run into Kagome's slender back.

"Onee-chan! Rin is so happy that Sesshomaru-sama said that Onee-chan could come." Rin flashed her a toothy grin.

"And Onii-chan too." Said Kagome suddenly.

"Onii-chan?" Rin said confused.

"Onii-chan." Kagome imitated Rin's earlier demonstration and simply pointed to Kyo.

"Ooh! Rin understands now." Rin said with a few quick bobs of her head. Then she grabbed one hand of both her 'Onii-chan' and 'Onee-chan' and skipped happily towards Ah-Un leaving behind very unhappy Taiyoukai.

It wasn't that Sesshomaru was frowning but his glare was filled with enough ice to freeze hell.

He had obviously overheard the conversation and wasn't exactly pleased at this new turn of events, but followed the three to the two-headed dragon all the same.

"Ready Sesshou-kun?" Kagome asked nervously. She had decided to keep using the pet name she had made for him.

Even if it meant risking the Lord's wrath she figured that it was a cute nickname and he would keep it.

* * *

Sesshomaru stared at the three as Kagome convinced Rin to call Kyo 'Onii-chan'.

He it was grating on his nerves.

No, must've been lunch.

Wait, he hadn't had lunch, maybe the lack there of?

'Baka, quit making excuses. You know seeing Kyo get all this attention from BOTH females is making you jealous, especially where Kagome-chan is concerned.'

_You are mistaken. And if I didn't know better I would say you were quite taken with that useless nigen._

'Of course, I AM **you** after all. Well, your conscious anyway.'

Sesshomaru decided to ignore that. Perhaps someone had put a curse of some sort on him without knowing it. That was the only excuse he could find for the odd voices that kept talking to him.

So he took his annoyance out on the figures that were happily walking towards him.

Or more like he really wanted to, but settled with just glaring instead. Maybe he would practice with Toukijin later. Or go hunting. Either would do.

"Ready Sesshou-kun?" Kagome asked with false cheeriness. He could smell how nervous and uncomfortable both Kyo and Kagome both were. So they had noticed his less-than-friendly looks had they?

"Hai, are you?" His voice dripped with even more ice than his glare had contained.

Even Rin noticed.

"Is Sesshomaru-sama alright?" Rin asked worriedly.

"Hai Rin, I'm fine. Are you ready?" He asked once more staring pointedly at Kagome and her cloak, which billowed gently as a random breeze passed by.

"Yes, we are ready! Aren't we Kyo-kun?"

Kyo nodded, "Hai."

"Good! So Sesshou-kun, how are we going to get there?"

Sesshomaru gave her a look of questioning.

* * *

_Duh Kagome, ask the obvious!_

Sesshomaru gave her a funny look.

"We are riding on Ah-Un."

"Ah." Said Kagome nodding.

"Wait, but isn't there only enough room for two?" Only now that she looked had she noticed that.

Sesshomaru nodded, "Hai, which is why both Kyo and I will sit down and one of you will each sit in our laps."

Kyo gave Sesshomaru a startled look; obviously he had not known either.

As soon as he had answered Sesshomaru had climbed up onto Ah-Un and motioned to Kyo to sit behind him. Kyo followed orders and climbed up behind him placing his scythe behind himself. He obviously had great faith that it wouldn't fall and be lost forever.

Unconsciously Kagome started towards Kyo and Rin to Sesshomaru but both were stopped by a voice.

"Rin I want you to sit in Kyo's lap." Rin pouted but obediently climbed up into Kyo's lap.

That left only one spot left…

Right on Sesshomaru's lap.

Gulping nervously Kagome looked hesitantly at Sesshomaru missing Kyo's glare that was directly to the Taiyoukai in question.

Sesshomaru only stared down at her as if daring her to complain or refuse.

So she did the only thing she could; Kagome climbed up into Sesshomaru's lap. And surprisingly enough it was rather comfortable.

But no sooner had she settled herself and made sure that none of her hidden attire was revealed than Ah-Un had taken off.

"Eep!" Came her terrified squeak of complaint to the sudden movement. Jolted Kagome felt herself slipping sideways, well until a pair of hands grasped her waist and steadied her.

With a grateful sigh Kagome turned her head to thank Sesshomaru for saving her and despite his still icy glare and arrogant stance she did just that.

"Thank you Sesshou-kun."

"Why do you insist on calling me that onna?"

Kagome did her best to glare evilly at him for ignoring her earlier comment but found it kind of hard to do considering that she was sitting in his lap and facing the opposite way no less.

"Well why haven't you complained before now if it bothers you so much?" Kagome huffed.

_A question for a question, beat that your highness!_

All right, she knew that she was being childish but he could really piss her off sometimes.

"Hn." Was the arrogant reply.

With an annoyed look Kagome turned back around and decided to stare at the scenery that was rushing by.

Perhaps that would take her mind off the pain she was now experiencing.

_Mental note, do not turn around, your wounds have not fully healed yet and are protesting violently against being twisted and jerked around._

Well duh, whose wounds wouldn't hurt?

Finally Ah-Un reached the ground in the middle of an open field. The grass-covered ground was littered with all sorts of flowers and the smell was incredible.

Gently Kagome slid down Ah-Un's scaly hide and landed softly into the field. In absolute awe Kagome took a few steps away from Ah-Un and closed her eyes. She inhaled deeply, the smell was relaxing and seemed to be calming her once burning wounds that had been threatening menacingly to reopen.

The wind's gentle caress soothing; almost as soothing as the sound of the bubbling creek that was now residing on the other side of the meadow.

"Wow," Kagome said breathlessly, "this place is amazing!"

Her eyes had remained closed so she was blissfully unaware of Kyo and Sesshomaru's gentle stares. And Sesshomaru's silent approach.

"You like the scenery?" asked a low voice in her ear.

Startled Kagome jumped and found herself face to face with a smirking Taiyoukai.

He really must've enjoyed scaring the shit out of her.

Kagome found herself smiling and nodding.

"Hai Milord."

Whoa, where had that come from? Can you say random?

Never mind, she could say random. How more random could you get when you are in Futile Japan, with the-person-you-have-a-crush-on's brother who just _happens_ to be the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, and are enjoying yourself in a meadow of flowers?

She didn't think it would get any more random. (**AN:** Neither do I for that matter. :D A bit of fluffiness, ne?)

Sesshomaru looked a bit startled by the formality but quickly slipped back into his usual expressionless mask.

"You are beginning to sound like Jaken." He muttered before turning to Rin who had been anxiously tugging on his hatori.

"Can Rin, Onee-chan, and Onii-chan play now?"

"Hai Rin."

"Yay!" Rin latched onto Kagome cloak and wrinkled her nose. "Onee-chan, must you wear this large black thing? It will be harder to play in!" she complained.

Kagome nodded. "Hai Rin, it would make it hard to play." She began slipping out of the large concealing cloak quite aware of the expectant watch of the cold Taiyoukai.

Rin began giggling upon the sight of her without the cloak. "Onee-chan you look like one of Sesshomaru-sama's guards!"

Kagome just smiled, "Hai, I do don't I Rin?" She stole a quick peek at Sesshomaru. His look was priceless but Kagome didn't want to be around when he finally registered what he was seeing.

"Come Rin! Onii-chan! Lets play 'tag'! What you don't know how to play? Why then I must teach you!"

She hurriedly brought Rin, Kyo (after he had propped his scythe up against a nearby tree), and herself a nice distance away from the still stunned Lord.

Perhaps he wouldn't notice? No, that was stupid; of course he would notice she was wearing the attire of one of his guards!

Well, she could only hope he wouldn't react to it to violently.

* * *

**Kuraii-chan:** Well? Part one is done! Review, review, review! 'Tis something many people don't seem to want to do. BUT I WANT YOU TO! _:sniff:_ I only have… errr… _:counts:_… 3 new reviews from the last chappie!

**Inu cast:** Awww, how sad.

**Kuraii-chan:** Yeah, if not many people want me to continue this fanfic I won't. It all depends on how much support I receive! So if you don't review and tell me what you are thinking then I might just decide to stop writing this fanfic and begin a new one…

* * *

**Chibi kitsunebi:** Thank you so much, I changed it just for you! You like? Please continue to review!

**ReginaLucifer:** I know, isn't it so cute? Of course I think Rin/Sess pairings are all wrong, she's too YOUNG for him! Do you people not understand that? Eep, sorry. _:sweatdrop:_ I got a bit off track huh? Anyways, please keep reviewing!

**yukioh2021:** And a third time! Ya know, you ROCK! If only all reviewers (or people) were like you….. pocky? _:offers:_ You deserve it for continuing to review!

* * *

**Kuraii-chan:** Hmm, since nobody ever reads the print stuff I always add I'm gonna try something. At the end of your review say 'Pocky!' and you will get some from me! (and add the flavor you want too so I know what flavor to give out to ya) :D Tee hee! And now I want to recommend a story! (Cause I'm weird like that and suddenly want to,. Perhaps a desire to take up as much space as possible? Nah.)

* * *

**This chapters Recommendation:** 'The missing link' by Emilio. It's a Kag/Inu thing but I like it and it was the first fanfic I ever read that was actually a GOOD story. :D And because I respect this story and author so much, I will not butcher the summery!

* * *

**Inuyasha:** Sesshomaru it's your turn.

**Sesshomaru:** Fine, R&R! But mainly REVIEW!


	5. Part 2: An interesting outing

_You and you alone can save me_

_Part 2: And interesting outing_

_By: Kuraii-chan_

* * *

**Kuraii-chan:** Holy shi----! You people rock! So many reviews… Wow.

**Sesshou:** But I must say, just because Kuraii-chan's friend Juliet chose to crit doesn't mean any of you should. Every thing in the story was done for a reason. -.-;;

**Kuraii-chan:** Thank you Sesshou-kun! But he's right, that's just annoying. I will tell them off when I reply to reviews later. Or maybe I won't. Who knows? Depends how bad a mood I'm in while I'm writing it.

**Inuyasha:** You lied. There was no ramen. -.-;;

**Kuraii-chan**: Wha?

**Inuyasha:** You said there was ramen in the kitchen during the last chapter. There was none. Shippou ate it all. _:evil glare:_

**Shippou:** Eheheh… _:hides:_

**Kuraii-chan**: Shippou! I even put a sign up that said 'Inuyasha's Ramen, DO NOT TOUCH!'… how could anyone miss that?

**Shippou:** Err… heh…

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Okay, I believe this will be the last disclaimer I put. -.-;; It's not only depressing me but pissing me off as well. Which makes for a worse mood then I was already in. Anyway, I DON'T OWN THEM! (With the exception of Kyo-kun of course. :D)

* * *

Just what the hell was she wearing! And where had she acquired the outfit of his guards. Wait… Kyo.

Figures. He seems quite taken with Kagome; it figures he would do this.

'But she manages to make it work for her. You cannot tell me she doesn't look good right now, even if she's dressed as one of your guards.'

…

'You know I'm right too.'

…

'Silent treatment, eh? Won't work.'

…

'Ah, alright! All right! I surrender. Consider me gone.'

_Heh, I knew that would work._

Sesshomaru decided to let her have her fun now, but he would talk to Kagome later. He had prohibited her use of the outfit she called her 'school uniform' because it was rather indecent and he wouldn't allow any guest of his to be caught dead in such clothing. But that gave her no right to pull a stunt as extreme as this.

What was wrong with the kimono that she had been previously wearing? She had even looked rather nice in it.

'Ooooooh! Yep, I knew it. Someone's fallen. Hard.'

_Ugh, what have I said/done now to make you go off again? And so soon too._

'You though she looked nice!'

_Good enough for a nigen anyway._

'Uh, huh. Surrrre.'

But he couldn't deny it; Kagome had looked rather nice in that kimono.

… He could too deny it!

Because he hadn't really thought that she had looked good in it. No, must've been his imagination. Yes, that was it. His imagination. He still wasn't sure he possessed one though.

Kagome's rich laughter managed to bring him from his thoughts. Something nobody could ever manage to do. How many more 'firsts' would she pull? The first to defy him, the first to talk back and live to see the next day, and now the first to bring him from his thoughts; damn, he must really be getting soft.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes settled on Kagome's figure as it ran from a laughing Rin and a grinning Kyo, then Kyo tackled Kagome and pinned her to the ground. It was rather unsettling how much the sight disturbed him.

Kyo and Rin mumbled amongst themselves while Kagome, who was still pinned to the ground, strained to listen. Then the two grinned wickedly. Kagome seemed to panic.

"Eeeee! No, no! Anything but that! Nooooo!" Kagome's cries probably could've awoken the dead.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously, thinking the worst.

He really should've had more faith in the two, for as soon as he was about the 'rescue' Kagome they began their assault.

They were tickling her mercilessly. Ignoring her pleas, and tears from laughing so much.

A slender silver eyebrow rose and disappeared under the fringe of his bangs.

That was her reason for screaming for help?

"Sesshou-kun! Help me!" Kagome cried through her peals of laughter.

Well, now he had a reason to go over there and stop this nonsense.

He was at Kagome's rescue almost instantly. Hoisting Kagome off the ground and over his shoulder looked smugly at Kyo and Rin.

Kyo grinned devilishly.

_Hn?_

Kyo somehow managed to tear Kagome from his grasp and held her with one arm around her shoulders and the other snugly beneath her knees. Kagome, looking rather shocked and confused, glanced between Sesshomaru and Kyo. Then looked pleadingly at Rin who was just giggling and clapping in delight.

Kyo took off with Kagome dangling helplessly in his arms. Of course she wasn't exactly resisting either by the look of it.

Sesshomaru growled and took off after Kyo and Kagome leaving Rin in the field alone. Rin didn't seem to mind though; she just continued giggling and began cheering.

"Come on Sesshomaru-sama! Yay Onii-chan!"

Kagome tried her best to glare at Rin, "Traitor! What about me? Your Onee-chan!" Rin looked thoughtful but then shook her head. "Onee-chan is what Onii-chan and Sesshomaru-sama fighting over, ne? Then Onee-chan doesn't need cheering."

At that point Sesshomaru had caught up with Kyo and taken Kagome from him. Kagome just smiled at nothing in particular and Sesshomaru sped off to hopefully loose Kyo. Quickly Sesshomaru leaped and landed Kagome and himself safely in a tree and watched as Kyo hurried by looking rather confused.

He could feel Kagome shaking with silent laughter as she watched Kyo search frantically for the two of them. Sesshomaru peered down at the girl in his arms, her ponytail was drooping, the kimono was shifted at a slightly odd angle, and her face was flushed as if she herself had been running… It was amazing; a human shouldn't possess such natural and effortless beauty.

* * *

Kagome tried her hardest to keep from laughing aloud; all that would do is alert Kyo of just where they were hiding. No, it was funny to watch the youkai look for them, quite unaware that they were nestled in the tree just above him.

She then looked up into the face of Sesshomaru. So he had been staring had he? Hah, probably just silently mocking her about how bad she looked and how a youkai could probably manage to look presentable after all that. Much unlike herself of course.

And somehow the thought really bothered her. She didn't want to look so horribly, she wanted to look as good as any youkai. No, better then that. She wanted to be able to surpass all female youkai, to be the one of which could possibly catch Sesshomaru's cold, heartless, but beautiful golden eyes.

Wait, what? No, that was all wrong. She was in love with Inuyasha, was she not? So why was she having such fantasies about his BROTHER! Was she really that shallow? No, of course not. She wasn't shallow; or was she?

A crimson blush spread across Kagome's face. She could vaguely recognize the golden eyes that bore into her blue/gray ones and narrowed in worry.

A clawed hand brushed a few raven bangs from her forehead and was about to press the back of the hand against her skin when Kagome's own hand came up and grabbed the wrist.

"I'm fine," Kagome mouthed to Sesshomaru. He nodded and began to withdraw his hand, but found it rather difficult when Kagome refrained from releasing his wrist. She was looking at the magenta streaks across his wrist; it was something she had obviously missed before.

She slowly ran her thumb across the lines as if trying to remove them from Sesshomaru's skin. Then she looked up and brought her other hand to gently caress the same magenta lines upon the Taiyoukai's face.

Only when Kagome realized just what she was doing did she pull away from Sesshomaru as if he had suddenly caught fire and the crimson blush became even darker. "G-Gomen Sesshomaru-sama." She murmured softly staring at her hands.

She could feel Sesshomaru shift a bit and suddenly they seemed to be falling out of the tree. Kagome gasped and clung to Sesshomaru's hatori as if for dear life. And tried to ignore the streak of fire that ran through her body as Sesshomaru landed.

"Kyo," Sesshomaru snapped, "Kagome is hungry, now would be the ideal time for the food that was packed. You and Rin go set up, Kagome and I will be there in a minute."

Kyo, who had had his back to the two, turned and nodded but hesitated looking from Kagome, who was still clutching Sesshomaru's hatori in what could only be described as a death grip, to Sesshomaru who just glaring at the guard. Finally Kyo nodded once more.

"Hai Milord." Was his response and then Kyo turned and began towards Rin.

"Now, are you sure you are okay?" Sesshomaru asked.

Eheh, so he could tell could he?

"Fine Sesshomaru-sama. Really. My legs and arms are a bit sore but that's all. Honestly." Kagome persisted as she stared into the Taiyoukai's unbelieving face.

"If you're sure." Sesshomaru said in a tone that quite clearly stated that he thought she was far from fine.

But she would survive. Maybe.

He slowly began to tilt her form the right way and at the same time lower her to the ground. With a smile Kagome cautiously stepped onto the solid ground and timidly to a few steps towards the busy Rin and Kyo.

"Come Sesshou-kun!" She called. Reaching out she grasped his right hand firmly in her own and began on her way pulling Sesshomaru behind her.

His surprise showed clearly on his face but soon he had regained control. Sesshomaru had caught up with her slow deliberate strides easily and allowed himself to gently grasp Kagome's hand as well.

* * *

**Kuraii-chan:** Part Two is done! Part Three I will begin working on as soon as I get rid of this writer's block…

**Kouga:** RTTR time!

**Cast:** Wha?

**Kouga:** Replying to the reviews time!

**_Silence_**

**Kouga: **Its not THAT bad!

**_Silence_**

**Kouga:** Fine, fine.

* * *

**inuyasha-n-kagome-rox142:** oo;; Thank you! And yes, Sesshomaru MUST be called Sesshou-kun. If you dun like it then ignore it. And yes, Kagome IS supposed to be wearing the leggings and shoes. She did borrow the outfit from Kyo, A GUARD after all… --;; Thank you for your support, but perhaps you should pay more attention to what I write?

**firewitch666:** Hehe, thank you! I hope you like the added jealously in this chappie!

**vampire foever:** Awww… Is that bad? I like talking to nonexistent people… ;;

**Kuailong:** The answer for that is in this chappie! What kind of demon? Err, I didn't mention that? Hmm, perhaps that might come up in the next chappie? And you don't know what pocky is? You poor deprived person. Gomen, I don't really know how to explain…

**Dunames Dark Witch:** Thanks!

**Dunames Dark Witch:** Maybe, I'm so busy trying to write chapters, do homework, stay off my ankle (I sprained it really badly… ;; I must stay off it for like two weeks now…) that I might never get around to doing that. Gomen!

**Yukioh2021:** YAYNESS! A FOURTH TIME! glomps Muah, I lurv ya! You don't know what pocky is either? You also are a poor deprived person… ;; I can't imagine a world without pocky… shudder What a dark and sad place!

**Liz-chanloverofAnime:** Laying Amongst Dokatsu? Wakarimasen? I've read both actually! The first one is on my favorite stories list and the second one I've been looking for… I'd forgotten the name… Hehe.. oo;;

**ra:** Okay! Thank you!

**raye: **glomp ASHLEY! Thank you so much for reviewing! sniffle I love it when my friends review! must not tell Taylor about it though, she is overprotective of 'her Sesshomaru-sama'! --;;)

* * *

Pocky Giveaway:

And the winners of the Pocky are……

Yukioh2021

Kuailong

Wow, that's it? How sad, nobody ever reads all my extra print…. ;; I ish so unluffed… Ah, well you both get Chocolate pocky then!

(Hands out MOUNDS of the stuff)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Story recommendation:** Laying Amongst Dokatsu

* * *

**Sesshomaru:** Kagome?

**Kagome:** Err, Sango?

**Sango:** No, Miroku

**Miroku:** Fine. R&R!


	6. Part 3: An interesting outing

_You and you alone can save me_

_Part Three: Flowers  
  
By: Kuraii-chan_

* * *

**Kuraii-chan:** I'm back to torment you people with yet another chapter for this fanfic!   
  
**Sesshou:** Torment? Err; they seem to like this fanfic...  
  
**Kuraii-chan:** Really? {checks reviews} Oh! I knew that! Oo;;  
  
**Cast:** --;; Surrrrre.  
  
**Kuraii-chan:** {evil glare} What did you just say?  
  
**Cast:** Eheh, nothing?  
  
**Kuraii-chan:** Good. . Now, on with the Part Three!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Did I not say I was no longer putting any more? Well then, why are you even checking/reading this? 

* * *

Kagome smiled at Rin who bounced beside her.  
  
"Is Onee-chan ready now?" she asked both impatiently and eagerly.  
  
"Hai, Rin. Onee-chan is ready." There was no way she would get peace otherwise. Rin seemingly had endless amounts of energy stored somewhere in that tiny body of hers.  
  
Getting up rather slowly, Kagome set her ramen down on the ground next to the fire. Not before staring at it longingly at it for a moment first though.  
  
"Kyo-kun? Sesshou-kun? No touching my ramen while I'm gone!" She said warningly. She had seen the watchful eyes of the Taiyoukai and the guard follow her ramen as she had set it down.  
  
Kyo tried to look offended but failed miserably and ended up just staring longingly at her ramen just as she had only moments before. Sesshomaru on the other hand just looked at her expressionlessly, as if he had no idea of what she was speaking of.  
  
Then, taking the small hand that belonged to Rin she began to head away from the three demons (**A/N:** How dare you forget Ah-Un?! Shame on you. ) and her beloved ramen.  
  
"Now Rin, what are we going to do?"  
  
"Rin wants to pick flowers!" Kagome smiled.  
  
"Alright Rin!" Soon they had arrived in the middle of a particularly thick blanket of flowers and Rin bent over to begin 'The Picking'.  
  
{**A/N:** 'Kay, I don't know much about flowers or what kinds of flowers they would have in Futile Japan so you may just have to bare with me...}  
  
"Look Onee-chan! Isn't it pretty?" Rin asked, as she held out a small delicate looking yellow flower. Despite the actual flower being yellow the buds instead were red.  
  
"Hai Rin, it's very pretty!" Kagome said nodding. And truly it was. Perhaps she would pick a few for herself, provided that Sesshomaru would allow her to use a book in which she could press the flowers.  
  
Rin nodded solemnly and tucked the flower into an unseen pocket. She then promptly picked another flower and held it out for Kagome to see.  
  
It was a startling blue to begin with but as it neared the center the color became more of an electric blue. Rather startling at first but as you kept staring at it the colors balanced rather harmonically.  
  
{**A/N:** No, I'm not insane. I am actually looking at the picture of a flower that looks like this off of Google. I know, I know, not the best way to find flowers but I am no gardener. I know nothing about these things. So I'm picking random flowers I like and describing them to the best of my ability. If you want to try and find this picture, type in 'blue flower' in under images. Cheesy I know but it works...}  
  
Kagome stared in awe at the flower presented before her. She was no expert but she had to say that was the most amazing flower she'd ever seen.  
  
"R-Rin? Just where did you find that?" Kagome asked softly. She'd be damned if she didn't have at least one to keep.  
  
"Right here Onee-chan." Rin said brightly, pointing to a small group of them. Just staring at so many together hurt her eyes. So she quickly reached for one... and managed to pick two instead. 'Oops. Ah well.'  
  
She then turned to Rin who had been tugging at her hatori. Rin then held out a small blood red flower. It was delicate and rather plain, having only four petals, but seemingly was beautiful all the same.  
  
When Kagome nodded her approval Rin then placed the flower in the unseen pocket along with the others and held out a purple flower.  
  
Just how was she managing to pick one flower of each color? Perhaps she was doing it on purpose...  
  
The purple flower was small as well. It possessed but five petals that spread out to look much like some sort of star. And nearest the center of the flower on each petal there were some small markings of color. It was a rich purple, almost pink.  
  
Delicate and beautiful.  
  
Kagome smiled. "Wow Rin, I can't believe it. You keep picking the most beautiful flowers!" she commented more to herself that to the grinning little girl. Of course Rin took much pride in the statement.  
  
"Thank you Onee-chan. Rin is most... um...flattered?" Rin said hesitantly, as if questioning weather or not she was using the word correctly.  
  
"It's no problem Rin." Kagome replied. She then bent over to gently pluck one identical to the purple flower in Rin's hand before straightening up. "Now, lets go show Onii-chan and Sesshou-kun what we've found!" she suggested. Rin seemed to rather like the idea.  
  
"Yes Onee-chan, lets!" Rin smiled gleefully and began skipping back to the two youkai. She whistled softly to herself, something she was making up as she went.  
  
Kagome just nodded and began to follow the bouncy little girl.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama! Look at what Rin and Onee-chan have collected!" Rin exclaimed as she threw herself at the Taiyoukai. She then produced the flowers she had picked. Somehow she had managed to keep them safe, Kagome was even beginning to doubt they had even left the little girl's hand even though she had clearly seen there was nothing in either hand when they had started on their way back.  
  
Sesshomaru stared down at the flowers with his usual expressionless mask. "Very nice Rin." The Taiyoukai commented. Even though his face never changed and his voice still seemed to carry its usual ice somehow Sesshomaru had managed to make his voice sound a bit warmer too.  
  
But that might just have been Kagome's imagination. And if that was so then she and Rin must've both possessed the same kind of imagination because at that very moment Rin had burst into a wide grin.  
  
"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama! And Rin picked them all by herself." Rin stated with obvious pride.  
  
Kagome smiled inwardly and looked around. Kyo was looking at the flowers with ill disguised interest, Rin was beaming with pride, Sesshomaru was also looking at the flowers but showing not interest at all, and Ah-Un was munching happily on the grass.  
  
Rather peaceful today.  
  
Was that a good thing or a bad one...? It seemed if it was peaceful then something much less like that would soon occur. Were they in some sort of danger? No, she was just being paranoid.  
  
Kyo then cleared his throat, rousing her from her thoughts.  
  
"Erm, Lady Kagome? Are you ready? It is about time to go back to the castle." Kagome gave the youkai a funny look and gazed out into the sky. True enough, somehow time had escaped her grasp and the sun was now setting. The sky was now filled with all sorts of oranges, pinks, reds, and blues.  
  
"Wow. It's beautiful." She whispered softly, doing almost if not the same thing as she had when she had arrived at the field.  
  
"Would you hold on for just a minute? I'm almost ready." Kagome responded at last. She then began to make her way to the bubbling creek that she had first noticed when they had arrived.  
  
The soft bubbling noises the creek made were most soothing. Kagome dipped her hands into the water before quickly pulling them back out.  
  
"Cold!" she murmured to herself. Kagome took a deep breath before daringly dipping her hands back into the water. Rubbing her hands together firmly but quickly in the water Kagome hissed.  
  
It was just so cold! To cold for her liking.  
  
She then hastily pulled her hands back from the icy depths and clutched them firmly against her chest. They had become numb!  
  
Soft footsteps from behind somehow managed to elude Kagome's hearing. They drew closer and stopped just behind her. And still Kagome was clueless, only paying attention to her numb hands that looked a bit blue.  
  
"Lady Kagome? What is wrong?" asked a soft voice from behind. The owner of the soft footsteps.  
  
Kyo.  
  
"K-Kyo-kun!" Kagome stammered. "Uh, hey! Why aren't you with the others?" Oops. That wasn't exactly polite.  
  
"Do you wish me to leave Lady?" Kyo asked with a wounded expression.  
  
"No! Its just I didn't expect anyone to follow me." Kyo smiled sheepishly. "Well, that is part of it. I also needed to collect my scythe."  
  
Kagome laughed. "So that's it! I didn't think it was just to see lil 'ol me." She responded trying her best to sound and look humble.  
  
She either failed miserably or she had done a good job because even Kyo couldn't keep from snickering.  
  
Kagome mocked anger and gingerly placed her hands on her hips. "Are you laughing at me?!"  
  
Kyo nodded weakly, but straightened up as soon as he saw her hands.  
  
"Lady Kagome! Your hands!" reaching out Kyo gently grabbed both her hands and began to rub them between his own. Trying to get Kagome's hands to regain its blood flow.  
  
"Ah. Its fine Kyo-kun! Really." Kagome mumbled as she stumbled over her own words. A blush rose quickly to her cheeks causing them to turn a crimson color.  
  
Kyo hardly seemed to notice though. "Nay Lady. I will help to the best of my abilities. Is that not my present duty?"  
  
"I suppose it is." She mumbled. Kagome looked everywhere but at Kyo. She had to admit, it was helping but still arising a blush all the same.  
  
"There Lady. Do your hands not feel better now?" Kyo questioned. "Thank you Kyo-kun. My hands feel much better!" She was healed!  
  
Kagome gingerly flexed her hands and smiled in genuine delight when she didn't feel the all-to-familiar pricks that often accompanied the evil numbness.  
  
"Now Kyo-kun! Lets go before Sesshou-kun decided that we are taking to long and comes over here." Kyo nodded in agreement.  
  
So the two slowly made their way back to Ah-Un, Rin, and the beloved ice prince Sesshou-kun.  
  
"It's about time. What took so long?" The 'Ice prince' asked. His tone was none to friendly.  
  
"Why do you care?" Kagome asked annoyed. She was in no mood. This was the most exercise she had had on her stiff wounded limbs so far, so she was in slight pain, and what made him think that held authority over her and could determine whether or not she was taking to long?  
  
Sesshomaru's response was a long cold glare. Pfft, so he would be that way would he? Oh, she was SO not sitting in his lap on the way back!  
  
"Kyo." Sesshomaru said. Quite obviously an indication that it was time for him to board Ah-Un.  
  
Kyo nodded and climbed upon the spot he had previously occupied, laying his scythe across his lap. After Kyo was settled Sesshomaru gracefully ascended to his spot in front of Kyo upon Ah-Un's back as well.  
  
She would be damned before she sat on HIS lap again.  
  
"Rin." Kagome said sweetly. "Hai Onee-chan?"  
  
"How about we switch places? You are on Sesshomaru-sama's lap and I am on Onii-chan's lap." Rin grinned happily.  
  
"Really Onee-chan? Hai, Rin likes that idea!" Rin nodded ecstatically.  
  
"Here." Kagome muttered as she boosted Rin up to Sesshomaru.  
  
He didn't look pleased to say the least. He was wearing I-could-freeze-hell- over-without-a-second-thought look. Eheh, she was in some serious trouble when they got back.  
  
Gently and as gracefully as she could manage Kagome finally boosted herself up onto Kyo's lap upon the back of Ah-Un. She couldn't match the grace of Sesshomaru though and scraped her leg against Ah-Un's scaly hide.  
  
**'OW!!!'** Kagome thought silently. She would not give anyone the satisfaction of knowing that had hurt her more than she had thought possible. {**A/N**: coughSesshomarucough}  
  
As they arrived at the castle Kagome got her first good look at it. It was huge! Awe struck Kagome just stared before Kyo's hand upon her arm brought her back from her state of shock.  
  
"Lady Kagome, I shall take you to your room. Soon after we have the castle doctor check over your wounds you may go visit the hot springs to bathe."  
  
Kagome nodded, she saw no need for the doctor but she was just a guest here.  
  
She followed Kyo to her room and sat on the futon. Kyo bowed. "Excuse me Lady, I shall fetch the doctor now." I nodded and Kyo disappeared out the door.  
  
Only minutes later Kyo appeared back in the doorway. "Lady? This is Hotohori the doctor." A rather beautiful lady followed Kyo into my room.  
  
Long hair was tied over to her right side so as to stay out of her way. Her hair was the color of gold, shining in the light of the fire. Gentle azure eyes seemed to give her a look of understanding and compassion. As for her clothing, she was dressed in a somewhat loose white hatori tied to her slender waist with a delicate looking violet obi.  
  
Kagome was rather struck at her beauty. "Hello Hotohori-chan." She said at last.  
  
"Hello Lady." She replied with a small bow. "Now, show me your wounds?" she questioned while a slender golden eyebrow rose.  
  
Kagome nodded and slowly rolled up the leggings. Deep set lines with small scabs covering them showed in criss-cross patterns across her legs. She then loosened the kimono only enough to show some over her back and identical cuts.  
  
Hotohori looked over the wounds carefully and nodded at last.  
  
"Yes, these are healing nicely. I shall have a drink ready for you when you wake. You will only need to take that for about two to three days." She smiled. "Thank you Lady." Hotohori bowed once more and exited the room as quickly as she had come. {**A/N:** For all those who actually know where I got the name Hotohori from.... Guess what! She is really a he! I ish so evil. If ya dun understand, you will soon.}  
  
Kagome looked at Kyo as she put all the clothes as they originally been. "Hotohori-chan is rather nice!" Kyo nodded. "Now Lady Kagome, do you wish to bathe in the hot springs?"  
  
She nodded happily, "Yes, that sounds wonderful!" Kagome stood and strode over to the door but paused. "Um, Kyo-kun? Just where is the hot springs?"  
  
Kyo smiled to himself and hurried over to Kagome before leading her to the springs. 

* * *

**Kuraii-chan:** Muah. I am done. And thus ends day one.  
  
**Cast:** And how long will it take before Inu raises hell looking for Kagome?  
  
**Kuraii-chan:** I said about six days right? So then we all know he might go looking for her early... hmm. I can't really say how many chapters it will take until then but it might take awhile.  
  
**Inu:** Whaaa?  
  
**Kagome:** Really? And what's going on between me and Kyo-kun?  
  
**Kuraii-chan:** Umm, looks like he is developing feelings for you.  
  
**Kyo:** I am?  
  
**Kuraii-chan:** Yes, I dunno if I want anything to happen though. 

* * *

**Moon Mage Goddess:** Thank you so much!  
  
**Saria4:** I know, I hope that is what this is making everyone say when they read it. Aww!  
  
**last vampire:** ;; Merely.... Entertaining? That's it? I'm crushed.  
  
**Aleviel:** Thank you so much! I'm glad you are enjoying it! And pocky is food. That's all I know how to describe it as. Gomen!  
  
**ra:** Is that all you ever say?  
  
**Inu-Anime:** Glad you like!  
  
**LuckyKoormie:** Yes, I shall find another way to describe it. I will darn it!  
  
**raye:** No, he no longer loves you! XP Nayh!  
  
**raye:** Good, your opinion matters to me!  
  
**raye:** YES! Taylor shall pay!  
  
**Suki:** Thanks for reviewing! I hope you continue to enjoy this!  
  
**Selene:** Aww! Thank you! You are so nice to me! And I'm not quite sure I want Kyo to kiss Kagome.... Hmm, something for me to think about now. I had honestly never even considered it.  
  
**The-piro-16:** I have now! Yay, I hope you liked!  
  
**Yukioh2021:** Gomen. ;; I didn't mean to. But you like, ne? I hope so! 

* * *

**Story Recommendation:** 'Transcending A Dynasty' by JadeWing 

* * *

**Kagome:** R&R! 


	7. Kira

_You and you alone can save me  
  
Kira  
  
By: Kuraii-chan_

* * *

**Kuraii-chan:** Hi-lai-lo! I'm back, thank you reviewers and my first flamer. Now I can roast marshmallows!  
  
**Inu:** Fire. WE CAN MAKE RAMEN!  
  
**Everybody:** oO;  
  
**Kuraii-chan:** Anyways! The start of day two...

* * *

**Author Notes:** Woohoo! As everyone saw on my last chapter fanfiction has now enabled me to use all sorts of wonderful things. Eventually I will go back and fix the first... err, how many chapters was it? Ah, the first five chapters. Oh, and both flashbacks and Kagome's conscious will be in italics... Erm, anything else? Naw, on with the show! 

* * *

**Kuraii-chan:** This ish meh wonderful flame! . Everyone stare at it in awe! It was left for me by First-Chair-Flute!

hey no this isnt a flame, and u r free 2 think whatever u please about it (that just means i dont care, not that u care if i care, because no one can constrict wat u think)  
i kno u said there would be bad words and i headed ur warning and aproached it with caution  
i found 2 many bad words 4 my liking and a slightly bad story, my simple suggestion, more description of plot, more intertwining of the action and description  
that is my advise  
y i didnt even finish the chapter, didnt enjoy it, didnt enjoy the bad words, very simple  
take wat u want leave wat u want, tho i have no control over it   
(here is a hint : i fully recognize, i will think wat i will think and u will think wat u will u will take wat u will take and u will deside upoon who u r and what u believe, i respect that,i wont even attempt a debat because that would be futile, u have an attitude and could be proud of it, i dont kno u so i dont kno, with that attitude u would escalate, lose ur reasoning and then make a fool out of urself and i hate it when people do that. the moking voicetake wat u want. . . is all a simple formality showing, it doesnt matter 2 me an i kno u dont care about that at all)  
if u choose 2 read my works, they r on w.fictionpress.com same sn ect  
not that u care  
my appologies if u r a diff kind of person  
w/e   
peace out

* * *

Kagome turned on her side. Then turned on her other side. Then turned back where she had first started, on her back.  
  
Finally heavy lidded eyes slowly crept open. And with a huge yawn Kagome slowly got up.  
  
Rubbing one sleepy eye with the back of her hand it took a few moments before Kagome finally registered where she was.  
  
Large room. Comfortable futon, not hard cold floor. Room, richly furnished and big enough to find about thirty people. Small desk next to futon. Large yellow backpack resting against the desk.  
  
Sesshomaru's castle.  
  
The door to her room slid slowly open and Kyo's head hesitantly peeked itself in.  
  
"Lady Kagome, you're awake. Good morning." He quickly entered the room and bowed. "Hotohori will want to see you once you've fully awoken and dressed."  
  
Kagome nodded her head slowly, barley able to comprehend what Kyo had just said. Ugh, and her scrapes were killing her! 'Hotohori's medicine had better work' Kagome thought idly. What she wouldn't give for some painkillers right about now...  
  
"Lady Kagome, you should find a closet full of clothes to your right. Please pick out a pair and come and get me once you are done. By then I shall have gathered Hotohori." Stifling a huge yawn she nodded and waved a hand in Kyo's general direction.  
  
"Yes, Kyo-kun. Just give me a few minutes..." Kyo bowed once more. "Yes Lady Kagome. I shall be waiting just outside the door." And with that he was gone.  
  
Kagome stifled another yawn and gracelessly got to her feet. Soon after she stumbled to where Kyo had said the closet would be. 'Ah, and that would be it...' Kagome thought as she reached a rather large door.  
  
Placing a hand upon the wooden fame she noiselessly slid the door open and was greeted with what appeared to be hundreds of yukata lined up in a row. Of course the closet shouldn't have been able to hold so much so each yukata seemed almost connected to another two or three.  
  
The silk fabric came in so many colors and possessed a huge variety of designs. How the hell was she to choose? And after just waking up, was everyone mad? With her luck she would manage to mismatch everything.  
  
Ugh, fun.  
  
'Mmm...' Kagome's blue-gray eyes began skimming over the multiple yukata possibilities before being drawn to one in particular. Seemingly the yukata was a liquid silver in color and had little blue sakura blossoms dancing about upon various multiple places. A light plain purple obi went well with the outfit. And thus, Kagome had somehow decided what to wear.  
  
A bit clumsily Kagome bent and picked up the yukata and obi before shutting the screen door with one foot, crossing the small expanse from the closet to the futon, and laying the clothing upon the futon as if they were the most precious things in the world.  
  
It was slow and painful work, but Kagome managed to fully clothe herself without putting something on the wrong body part. With another stifled yawn Kagome crossed over to the door and slid it open.  
  
She was greeted with the faces of both Kyo and Hotohori. Hotohori was adorned in the same clothes as yesterday; perhaps she had been busy all night?  
  
"Morning Lady." Hotohori greeted with a deep bow. A small smile was place delicately upon her lips as her gaze caught on Kagome's choice of wardrobe. She slowly nodded approvingly and murmured "Good choice."  
  
Kyo seemingly thought so as well seeing as he was just staring at her while a small blush crept its way up to color his cheeks.  
  
"Thank you Hori-chan!" Kagome said, smiling brightly. Hotohori gave her a startled glance, before smiling as well. She seemed to accept her new nickname.  
  
"Ahem." Kyo said clearing his throat. "Hotohori? Do you have Lady Kagome's medicine?" Hotohori nodded.  
  
"Hai Kyo, I have it. Lady, are you ready to take it?" Hotohori produced a rather small cup filled with a amber colored liquid.  
  
Kagome nodded and gently wrapping her fingers around the cup brought it to her lips. The drink smelled greatly of cinnamon sticks.  
  
It was gone in a few seconds. With a grateful smile Kagome handed the now empty cup to Hotohori.  
  
"Thank you Lady, now if you will excuse me I have some business elsewhere." And with one more graceful bow Hotohori was gone.  
  
Kagome turned to Kyo. "Kyo-kun, what am I to do today?" she inquired. Being confined to her room didn't sound appealing so she was hoping for the chance to maybe go play with Rin. The little girl was lots of fun and full of energy.  
  
"Well Lady Kagome, you are to attend lunch with Sesshomaru-sama." Kyo mused to himself, racking his brain for some forgotten thing that Kagome was to do in the space of a whole day. There was none.  
  
Kagome looked thoughtful. "Kyo-kun do you suppose I could explore the castle?" Now it was Kyo's turn to look thoughtful.  
  
"I don't see why not Lady Kagome..." Kyo said at last. "As long as you don't try and leave the grounds in your condition I think you would be fine. I shall find you when it is time for your lunch with Sesshomaru-sama if you wish."  
  
Kagome nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, that is wonderful! Thank you Kyo- kun!" she exclaimed in a hurried rush. All she had to do was put her hair up and she would be set to explore as much of the castle as she possibly could before Kyo came and escorted her to where ever she was to dine with the Taiyoukai.  
  
Kyo smiled softly and nodded as he watched the excited human rush back into her room and begin to dig hastily through the large yellow item she had arrived with.  
  
"I will be going now then Lady Kagome." Kyo said with an amused and lazy grin. Kagome shouted a distracted "Yea, okay! See ya later Kyo-kun, oh where did I put those damn chopsticks?!" and waved a hand in the direction she thought Kyo to be.  
  
After minutes of agonized searching Kagome finally found just what she was looking for.  
  
"Muah, and you thought you could hide from me!" Kagome grinned triumphantly. In her right hand was a pair of chopsticks. They were a coal black with delicate silver designs lacing and winding themselves in complicated patterns. Rather valuable looking if you asked her.  
  
Kagome then ran her brush through her uncooperative raven tresses before expertly twisting it into a bun upon the top of her head. And now for the chopsticks part, they were carefully stuck in the bun and when Kagome haltingly to her hand away the hair stayed.  
  
She then got to her feet with more grace than she had ever thought possible and hurried out the door to her room.  
  
As soon as she had come to a new unexplored hall Kagome slowed and lazily looked around.  
  
'Ah, finally I get some time to explore.'  
  
Cautiously Kagome opened one door and peered inside. A study from the looks of it. Multiple half-finished pieces of parchment were strewn across a desk. Two shelves were on opposite walls looked as if ready to charge for battle. Books were crammed on each shelf, looking as though the owner had been in some great hurry when placing them there. A bit messy, yes, but it had a rather pleasing smell of ink and musty book pages.  
  
With one last reluctant sniff Kagome eased the door closed and went down the hall and stopped at the next door she came too.  
  
Upon opening it Kagome found a bedroom. Quite similar to hers in fact bit not nearly as large. Spare room perhaps?  
  
A fair sized futon was placidly cowering in one corner with the closet on the opposite wall. No fancy decorations or anything. Just as Kagome was about to shut the door and continue her search when a voice stopped her cold.  
  
"And just what do you think you're doing?" an icy voice inquired from behind her. Stiffly Kagome slowly turned to face her visitor.  
  
"I-I was just, ah, exploring and came upon this room. I was just looking, honest!" Kagome stammered in horror. She could plainly see it was another guard by looking at his kimono, obi, leggings, shoes, and weapon that so closely resembled the one Kyo and the other guards wore. Tucked into his midnight colored obi was a rather long and sharp looking katana.  
  
His eyes were a strangely breathtaking molten color and his hair a dark azure. His rather silky looking hair reached just past finely chiseled cheekbones. What was with all the guards all being good looking? Did Sesshomaru have something against hiring ugly guards? Err... On the other hand it meant the only really ugly thing she would have to worry about would be Jaken.  
  
"And if that is so then just why would you be afraid?" the guard asked after seemingly sniffing the air with more grace and delicacy that ever thought possible.  
  
"Well, you are a scary threatening youkai. Just what about that shouldn't I be scared of?" Kagome answered haughtily.  
  
'Mmm, and a rather handsome looking scary youkai at that.'  
  
Ah, but he really was scary looking. Could have been related to Sesshomaru if not for his tail that obviously set him apart. The appendage in question wasn't nearly as long as Sesshomaru's, about Kouga's length. But more so fluffy like Shippou's... Was this guard a kitsune? An artic one perhaps, like the kind you would find in Antarctica?  
  
The guard's tail flicked to the side, and then to the other side. As if knowing it was being stared at and questioned. Eheh, did Mr. Ice Guard know she was staring at his tail? Oops...  
  
Kagome quickly snapped her attention back the face of the possible artic kitsune.  
  
"Sir? Might I ask your name?" Though his face remained expressionless and his eyes cold as ice the pregnant pause told quite clearly that he was hesitating.  
  
"Kira. What is yours and why is my name of any importance to you?" Sheesh, you would think she had just asked something offending...  
  
But Kagome just smiled, bowed politely, and answered as best as she could, "Higurashi Kagome. It is nice to meet you Kira-san."  
  
Obviously a bit startled at being addressed so formally by someone he had just met, Kira just stared at Kagome. But soon regained his usual air of frostiness.  
  
"Higurashi? Would you then be Higurashi-sama? Or rather as most have adopted 'Lady Kagome'?" A healthy shade of red filled Kagome's cheeks as she bowed once more and mumbled something like, 'Erm, yes that would be me.' It was either that or 'I really like blue cheese.' But Kira didn't think it was the second one...  
  
"Should you not be dining with Sesshomaru-sama?" That monotone voice was getting a bit annoying, how could they stand to be so emotionless for so long? She knew that she could do that for that long. Hah, if she would probably crack up about five minutes into the job.  
  
"Really? Its already that time? Agh! Where is Kyo-kun?? I have no idea where the room is..." Kagome was on panic mode now... "Oh no! What if Sesshou- kun thinks I didn't want to dine with him so I was late on purpose? Or what if he thinks I'm a slob or something? Ah!!" Kagome looked frantically about the room and then to the only exit. Which was blocked by a certain evil cold youkai...  
  
"Er, Kira-san? I need to go try and find Sesshou-kun now and get hopelessly on the way so if you could just please let me by..."  
  
Kira stared coldly at Kagome as if she were just some annoying pest until she ceased her babbling.  
  
"I shall assist you to where Sesshomaru-sama is currently residing." He said before turning and quickly striding down the hall.  
  
"Thank you so much Kira-san!" She smiled brightly but was soon just talking to empty air. "Hey! Wait up!" Hurrying to catch up with the rather quick artic kitsune Kagome gave him an evil glare.  
  
"You could wait for me ya know." She pouted once she was finally at Kira's side. Her glare was quickly returned.  
  
"I am offering to guide you to Sesshomaru-sama and you dare tell me as to what I should and shouldn't do? I am being more trusting than I should be of some onna ningen and the thanks I get is being told that I should wait for you because you were not even paying enough attention to see that I had already left the room." Well when it was put like that...  
  
"Well if it bothers you that much to help this 'onna ningen' out then you shouldn't do so! Baka." Kagome muttered fuming. Turning away from the infuriating kitsune Kagome stalked down the rest of the hallway......  
  
And ran right into Kyo.  
  
"Kyo-kun? Oh! Konnichiwa Kyo-kun!" Kagome was rewarded with a warm smile. "Konnichiwa Lady Kagome. How are your wounds faring?"  
  
Kagome smiled happily. "Just fine actually! Hori-chan's medicine seems to have helped greatly."  
  
"Good, I would hate for you to be in pain." Kyo then nodded to someone behind Kagome. She wanted to turn and see who it was but resisted. It would be rude to turn and stare, and she didn't particularly like the idea of becoming enemies with some powerful youkai...  
  
"Konnichiwa Kira." Kyo bowed deeply. Kira? As in the Kira-san she had met earlier? Eheh, oops? She hadn't meant to argue with him earlier, really. It's just that he was being such an ass...  
  
"Kyo." Came the velvety but icy reply. The soft swishing of fabric told Kagome that Kira had just bowed, mirroring Kyo's earlier performance.  
  
"Have you met Lady Kagome yet Kira?"  
  
"Yes, we had just met when Higurashi-sama decided to leave and thus ran into you. She was rather worried of what Sesshomaru-sama would think if she showed up late."  
  
Kyo nodded. "I see, well we must go or risk Sesshomaru-sama's wrath." Kyo bowed once more, grasped Kagome's right hand firmly and pulled her away leaving a bemused Kira standing in the hallway.  
  
'How odd it is that Kyo seems to show so much compassion for the ningen wench... Well I must see what it is that is just so special about her then.'  
  
{**A/N:** Kira, you are so cold hearted and villain-like. Wheee! (glomp/cling)}  
  
Kyo and Kagome soon arrived in front of one particularly large screen door.  
  
"Here it is Lady Kagome. I will be out here the whole time so you need not feel vulnerable to Sesshomaru-sama or any attacks."  
  
Kagome nodded appreciatively, "Thank you Kyo-kun. You don't know how much that means to me."  
  
A faint blush stained the guards cheeks, "Think nothing of it Lady." Kagome made a face and stuck out her tongue. "I have to go in now don't I?"  
  
Kyo chuckled. "Yes Lady Kagome, you do."  
  
"Awww, come on Kyo-kun. Do I have to?" She whined unhappily.  
  
"Yes Lady. Now come on." Said Kyo before opening the screen doors, shoving Kagome through, and closing them quickly with a snap.  
  
Kagome had no time to survey her surroundings before Sesshomaru's voice captured all her attention. And the coldness in his voice told her he was unhappy to say the least.  
  
"Just where have you been? You were to be here ten minutes ago. Where you dawdling with Kyo?" said Sesshomaru icily.  
  
"N-No! How dare you even think of such a thing?! I just happens that I was doing a bit of.. exploring and ran into a most, err, interesting guard by the name of Kira. He offered to bring me here but I declined and soon ran into Kyo who instead led me to this place." Answered Kagome angrily.  
  
'How **DARE** he?! He has no right to presume I was doing **ANYTHING** wrong! And look at that woman hanging all over him! See, and he dare assumes that I was doing something.'  
  
And true to it some female youkai had just entered the room. Neko youkai. She had the cat ears and tail to prove it too. Her hair was the color of the sun, a bright golden color and was pulled back into a ponytail. Her eyes were a clear green that sparkled whenever she looked at Sesshomaru. A silver yukata with a midnight black obi greatly accented the curves that she possessed. More than Kagome possessed.  
  
_Wow. You've never been this worked up about one persons thoughts before..._  
  
'Shut up.'  
  
_I wonder...  
_  
'I said shut up!'  
  
_Fine, fine. But you need to watch your temper, jealously beyond a certain point stops being cute._   
  
'**WHAAA? WHO SAID I WAS JEALOUS??**'  
  
_..._  
  
'**I'll... KILL... YOU...**'  
  
Annoyed Kagome stared heatedly at Sesshomaru. She hadn't said anything that had indicated jealousy! How could she be jealous? There was nothing to be jealous over! Her conscious was getting weirder and weirder...  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama, is there anything else I can get you?" she purred softly.  
  
"No, that will be all Tsubasa," said Sesshomaru. The look on his face clearly showed that he held no desire for the neko youkai to stay and fawn over him.  
  
"Aww, are you sure Sesshomaru-sama?" Tsubasa asked, her face showed hurt when Sesshomaru nodded wordlessly, dismissing her. But soon filled with anger as she glared pointedly at Kagome.  
  
"This is your fault you ugly ningen wench! I will get my Sesshomaru-sama back, you cannot have him!" she hissed to Kagome as she passed on her way out.  
  
Kagome just sat there, silently fuming. There would be no use in yelling at the neko youkai that she was a baka. That she didn't like or want her precious 'Sesshomaru-sama'! She would be leaving soon anyway so what did it matter.  
  
"Now. Tea?" Sesshomaru asked his expressionless mask back into place.  
  
It was going to be some lunch...

* * *

**Kuraii-chan:** Gomen! I would have posted it sooner but we lost our cable for a while... But its all better now! Like? No like? Tell me!  
  
**Kouga:** Where the hell am I?  
  
**Kuraii-chan:** Shut up Kouga. If keep bugging me about that I will stick you with Ayame.  
  
**Kouga:** You wouldn't..  
  
**Kuraii-chan:** You care to test that theory wolf-boy? {evil look}  
  
**Kouga:** Ah, no. That's okay, I'm fine the way I am... 0.0'

* * *

**Leira1-** Pocky ish food. Good food might I add. Um, I'm not quite sure how to explain it to anyone... gomen?  
  
**Leiea1-** Onee-chan= sister, Onii-chan= brother. You really like it? Thank you so much! I enjoy writing it very much! I saw it on one of my favorite stories and decided when I finally write a fanfic I wanted to do it too!  
  
**last vampire-** But I am crushed! I really want people to enjoy my poor excuse for a story!! Ah, but I'm glad you like it. You can't really hate it too much if you keep reviewing now can you?  
  
**INUGIRL-** I have. Be happy! .  
  
**Sinfornia-** Aww, I rock! Thank you so much, and here is the next chappie! Enjoy it okay? And then, review! Or don't enjoy it, and then review! I've gotten meh first flame! Woohoo! Inu-chan says we should make ramen with the fire. I say, hell no! Marshmallows!!! What do you think we should do?  
  
**INUGIRL-** Oopseh. I answered to your last posteh... aw well, Review!!  
  
**First-Chair-Flute-** It is a flame. And I thank you for your opinion! But I must say that I didn't really use that many bad words...hell and damn, are not really all that bad. Fucking is but that word is something Inu-chan would say.. it fits his personality. Now, even though I am thanking you that you should voice your opinion I will also say however that EVERYONE will be able to see your flame and that you should honestly learn how to spell. And no, I don't think I want to read your work. The only work I read off of fictionpress.com is Juliet's. No one else's. (And yes I have an attitude and am PROUD of it.)  
  
**onyxpanther19-** Thank you! See I read all these wonderful fanfics but there is NEVER any competition... I would rather it had some so I added it. . Glad you like!  
  
**Yamako Tennyo-** I have emailed you and you are on my buddy list so I will know when you are on. I'm glad you like my fanfic and hope you will continue to do so!  
  
**ra-** Aww! You don't have to be shy! And it's fine to be lazy! (That's about half the reason that this is so late coming out.. the other half belongs to my computer and the cable being cut...) 

* * *

**This chapter's recommendation:** 'To Bear Witness' by Striking Falcon 

* * *

**Kuraii-chan:** That's all then.  
  
**Inu:** How come Sesshomaru gets to end up with Kagome? What about me??  
  
**Kuraii-chan:** You dare question who I put Kagome with?  
  
**Inu:** Yeah! What are you gonna do about it?  
  
**Kuraii-chan:** I think you will be stuck... hmmm... Kouga!  
  
**Inu/Kouga:** WHAAAA?  
  
**Kuraii-chan:** Well you said....  
  
**Inu:** I TAKE IT BACK! I TAKE IT BACK!!  
  
**Kouga:** HE TAKES IT BACK!!  
  
**Kuraii-chan:** {pouts} Fine, fine. You two sure know how to ruin a yaoi- loving girls fun...  
  
**Cast:** Oo'  
  
**Kuraii-chan:** Oh, hehe, none of you knew did ya? Ah, well I'm a fan of Yaoi!  
  
**All the male members of the cast:** AHHH! WE AREN'T SAFE ANYMORE!!! {runs away}  
  
**Female cast members:** As long as she doesn't care for Yuri...  
  
**Kuraii-chan:** Yuri? Ewww, no!  
  
**Female cast members:** All right then! Anyone got popcorn? Oh yea, and review! 

**Kuraii-chan:** Oh, and the next chappie is going to be called: _Playing with Rin and Ah-Un_, so R&R!


	8. Playing with Rin and AhUn

_You and you alone can save me  
  
Playing with Rin and Ah-Un  
  
By: Kuraii-chan_

* * *

**Kuraii-chan:** I'm back with another chapter! Hn. I wonder if I could get 100 reviews by 12 chapters? Well, that will be my new goal! And if I achieve that goal then... umm... I dunno, what should I do for you reviewers?  
  
**Kouga:** An extra chapter?  
  
**Kagome:** No... pocky for everyone?  
  
**Kuraii-chan:** x.X Nu. My pocky.  
  
**Inu:** {clings to ramen protectively} My ramen!  
  
**Kagome:** Honestly Inuyasha! Could you just grow up?  
  
**Inu:** Hn. Nope.  
  
**-{**Kagome storms off stage**}-**  
  
**Kouga:** Now look what you've done mutt-face!  
  
**Kuraii-chan:** Shut up, all of you. You are giving me a headache.  
  
**Sesshou:** This Sesshomaru was not speaking.  
  
**Kuraii-chan:** Did I not just say to shut up? That doesn't exclude you!  
  
**Sesshou:** You DARE speak to this Sesshomaru that wa- err... Kuraii-chan? What are you doing with that axe?

* * *

**Author Notes:** Hn. {looks through notes} Lemme see..... Ah! Here we are. I want to say this now; each day that Kagome stays in Sesshomaru's castle will be about two chapters long. If this changes for any reason I will let you know. Right now is the second chapter for day two. The chapter that starts the beginning of a new day will often cut off around lunchtime. That's all I think...

* * *

Finishing off the soup with practiced ease Kagome then set her bowl and pair of chopsticks down upon the beautiful mahogany table before her. The cups, bowls, and chopsticks all matched. Each white with blue, gold, and purple designs that seemingly never ceased their twirling about the porcelain-looking objects.  
  
She didn't know how anyone in the castle managed to eat with such utensils. Kagome was constantly scared that she would somehow manage to break the valuable-looking items.  
  
And each time the chopsticks collided with the side of the bowl, which was quite often in Kagome's case, it made this soft clicking noise. And every time it made the noise Kagome's stomach would lurch, fearing the worst. That she had broken something she could not pay for.  
  
"Thank you very much for the meal Sesshomaru-sama." said Kagome once she had quickly made sure she hadn't broken anything while setting it down. "Are you sure you didn't want anything to eat yourself?" He hadn't eaten but instead drank tea the whole time.  
  
"Must you keep asking that? I do not need petty human food." Said Sesshomaru. He looked... bored at the conversation.  
  
"All right then, if you are sure..." said Kagome softly.  
  
"Yes I'm sure!" snapped Sesshomaru. At first Kagome just stared at the Taiyoukai but soon she allowed her anger to surface.  
  
"Well you didn't have to snap at me! I was only concerned and didn't like eating when you weren't." huffed Kagome. She stood and gave a small incline of her head that looked to be a substitute for a bow. "Now, I will be going." And with that Kagome opened the door Kyo had been guarding and slammed it shut behind her.  
  
"L-Lady Kagome?" said Kyo. Had Sesshomaru done something to upset her? He had been focusing so hard on his job that he had forgotten to listen to what was going on. Something that had gotten him in trouble a few times before...  
  
It was a few moments before she actually responded. "I'm fine Kyo-kun. Now, just where can I find Rin? I was hoping to play with her after I had lunch..."  
  
"Rin?" Kyo looked thoughtful, "I do believe that she should be out playing with Ah-Un. It's something she likes to do after she eats lunch. Then she gets to play until dinner."  
  
"Thank you Kyo-kun!" Kagome started down the hall but soon paused and turned back to face Kyo.  
  
"Um, Kyo-kun? Just where is it that Rin likes to play with Ah-Un?" asked Kagome biting her bottom lip. How could she have forgotten to ask where Rin played? And how to get there? She sure didn't know.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry Lady Kagome. She should be out in the garden that's nearest Ah-Un's 'house' as Rin calls it. So if you follow this corridor until you reach the end there should be a door to your right. Take that one and three doors down on your left should lead you outside straight to Ah-Un's 'house'. Just a little beyond that is the garden."  
  
Kagome nodded, "Thank you Kyo-kun!" she called before starting once more down the hallway.  
  
"No problem Lady Kagome" called Kyo from behind her.  
  
She soon came to the end of the corridor and saw two doors, one to her left and one to her right.  
  
"Right." Muttered Kagome to herself and easily opened, slipped through, and closed the door that was on her right. She found herself in another hallway looking place, but this one was much colder than the one she had just been in. And a bit smaller as well.  
  
"Third door on the left... third door on the left..." Kagome muttered to herself so as not to forget. There was one door...and then two...  
  
Where was the third door?  
  
Oh, there it was. But why was it so far from the other doors? _Oh well, I might never know.  
_  
Reaching out Kagome grasped the wooden door. It was much warmer than the stone corridor she was currently in. It took a bit of work pulling the door open; it felt like it hadn't been used in years. But finally it gave and slid open, revealing lots of lush looking green grass, and a nice small wooden stable that Kagome assumed was Ah-Un's 'house'.  
  
Kagome stepped through the doorway and slid shut the door with great difficultly. The sun blazed overhead making her squint against the assaulting harsh brightness. It was nothing like the darkened halls, and corridors that she had just came from.  
  
After several moments Kagome could look around without needing to block out the sunlight with her hand. The garden was just beyond Ah-Un's 'house' if she remembered correctly, so Kagome started to the stable that belonged to Ah-Un alone.  
  
As she approached the stable she could make out a figure resting lazily against the side of the wooden structure. She could soon see the pale blue yukata and pristine white obi that the figure, which she could sense was another kitsune youkai, was wearing.  
  
"Hello?" Kagome called uncertainly, she wasn't quite sure whether or not this artic kitsune, she could see a tail identical to Kira's upon the female, was friendly.  
  
The kitsune turned and smiled at Kagome. "Hello. And just who might you be?"  
  
She had hair an identical color to Kira's as well. The same azure color, except her hair was longer, reaching mid-back, and instead of being strait it was wavy and curled ever-so-slightly at the end. Her eyes were a milky brown with small golden flecks in them.  
  
"Higurashi Kagome. And you are...?" said Kagome with a smile.  
  
"Taijou My-Linh. You would be Higurashi-sama, am I correct?" Kagome nodded, "Oh! Well then I am rather pleased to meet you. The miko that our Sesshomaru-sama, a coldhearted bastard, has rescued and is trying to help heal. Amazing, I don't know how you did it."  
  
Kagome couldn't help but grin at My-Linh. She had an attitude and a sense of humor, all anyone really needed in Kagome's opinion. "Yes, that would be me. But please call me Kagome, always hearing 'Lady', 'Lady Kagome', 'Kagome-sama', and 'Higurashi-sama' is annoying!" She scrunched up her face and stuck out her tongue.  
  
My-Linh laughed, "Yes. I see what you mean, fine then. Kagome it is, but only as long as you call me 'Your Highness'." The kitsune cracked up when she saw Kagome's next expression. "Just kidding! Just kidding!" she cried between gasps, "Call me My-Linh."  
  
Kagome nodded. "Yes, Your Highness." She answered with a straight face.  
  
My-Linh stuck out her tongue, "Thank you Higurashi-sama!"  
  
Kagome raised her hands in mock surrender. "I give! You win, My-Linh it is."  
  
"Thought so. So, what are you doing out here?" said My-Linh grinning smugly.  
  
Kagome was quickly reminded of her reason for being out here. "Oh! I was looking for Rin and Ah-Un." My-Linh nodded, "They are out in the garden playing. Rin likes to play with Ah-Un after she eats. Truth be told, I am grateful that she does it. She has to much energy and it makes her pay more attention while eating and to her studies."  
  
"Are you her sensei?" asked Kagome suddenly. My-Linh's head inclined. "Yes, she really is quite a bright little child, if only she would pay more attention to her studies instead of daydreaming." She shook her head and stood quickly.  
  
"I can take you to them, I'm rather curious as to what they are playing right now anyway." Kagome nodded gratefully. "Thank you! I'm sure it would have taken me awhile to find them by myself."  
  
My-Linh stretched and when she was certain that Kagome was following she took off at a steady pace towards a somewhat small enclosure surrounded by a stone wall and a small wooden gate.  
  
"My-Linh?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Are you in any way related to Kira?"  
  
My-Linh paused and turned to Kagome with a puzzled look, "You know Kira?"  
  
"Well I met him earlier. So are you?" asked Kagome. She was almost 100% sure.  
  
"Well yes." My-Linh replied with a laugh, "We are triplets. Though both of my brothers are a few minutes older they think that they can tell me what to do. Or more so Kira thinks that, Kiba doesn't think that way."  
  
"Kiba? Is that your other brother?" My-Linh nodded.  
  
"Now, come on. And while we are walking you can tell me just how you came across Kira."  
  
They began once more on their way to the garden.  
  
"Well I was exploring and while looking in a room your brother, Kira, scared the hell outta me." Kagome paused, "He should really learn not to sneak up on people and demand what they are doing when they have every right to be there."  
  
She could hear the distinct sound of snickering.  
  
"My-Linh, it is not funny."  
  
"Like hell it isn't!"  
  
Kagome decided to ignore that remark. Well, that and they were finally at the gate to the garden. From within she could hear Rin's muffled giggles and a few less-than-happy sounding grunts from Ah-Un.  
  
Kagome opened the gated and bowed low in mock sincerity, "After you Lady My- Linh."  
  
My-Linh glared at Kagome but walked through the gate opening with an air of mock dignity.  
  
"Onee-chan!" Cried a voice that identified itself as Rin.  
  
"Hey Rin. I came to play with you and Ah-Un. Just what are you playing?"  
  
Rin grinned toothily and gestured to Ah-Un. Who might I add did not look very happy. Ah-Un had quite a few wreaths of flowers about their necks and atop both heads.  
  
Kagome and My-Linh both seemed to be stifling laughter at the sight. Ah-Un gave them dirty looks.  
  
"We were about to have tea."  
  
Wow, even in this era little girls liked to have tea parties. Amazing.  
  
Kagome tried her best to look serious as she nodded. We would like to join you."  
  
Rin grinned once more, "Rin would like-"the little girl paused at the reprimanding look from My-Linh. "Err, I mean, I would like that."  
  
My-Linh smiled and nodded, Rin looked pleased with herself.  
  
"Come on, onee-chan. Sensei. Over here!" Rin skipped off around a hedge to where Rin and Ah-Un obviously had been about to start the tea party before they had interrupted.  
  
Kagome followed after the bouncy little girl, admiring the many flowers and plants along the way.  
  
Rin sat down in the middle of a circle of grass that was surrounded with plants with only one path out, the way we had just come. "See onee-chan? Would you like some tea?" Kagome smiled and nodded. "Yes Rin, I would love some tea." Rin beamed. "And sensei?"  
  
"Hai Rin, I would love some tea." Answered My-Linh from behind Kagome. She whipped around and glared at My-Linh, "You are just as bad as Kira!" Kagome hissed. My-Linh looked thoughtful before smiling sheepishly, "Gomen Kagome. I didn't mean to just scare the hell out of you."  
  
"Hn." Well, they were family. (Kira and My-Linh) And kitsune are normally wonderful at stealth, Shippou seemed to be an exception though... but she wouldn't tell him that.  
  
Rin offered Kagome an imaginary cup filled with imaginary tea. And then repeated the gesture to My-Linh. Both accepted the imaginary cup with a smile.  
  
"Rin did you make this yourself? It's quite delicious!" said Kagome after taking a sip of something that was never there. Rin beamed happily. "Yes onee-chan! Rin made-erm, I made the tea by myself."  
  
My-Linh had given Rin another warning look about her grammar.  
  
Ah-Un gave something resembling a snort as it made its way into the enclosure as well.  
  
Rin got up and went to reprimand Ah-Un as it lay down and tried to rid itself of the annoying wreaths of flowers.  
  
"Ah-Un, you can't do that! Rin worked really hard to make those for you, so Rin would appreciate it if you didn't try to destroy the flowers." Huffed the little girl. She was back at speaking in third person yet again. My- Linh sighed in defeat.  
  
"I give up. Rin will never learn not to speak properly. Oh. Wait, I don't give up. I would rather not being punished for failing to teach Rin properly."  
  
"Nani? Sesshou-kun would have you 'punished'?!"  
  
My-Linh nodded as if it were only obvious. "Of course. Why wouldn't he if I have failed to do my job?" she sighed and made a face, "The baka could be nicer and less cold though... I really don't think it would kill him. Or maybe it would? That could be why he is always so cold."  
  
Kagome laughed. "No, I think he chooses to do it of him own free will... a waste, ne?"  
  
"Hai," My-Linh nodded sagely, "If he weren't so cold he might actually notice that he has many women fawning after him. But no, his high-and- mightiness must stay cold, distant, and cruel to everyone. Seemingly with the exception of Rin and you..." The artic kitsune studied Kagome closely.  
  
"But why?"  
  
Kagome snorted, sounding rather undignified, "Like I know. I even travel with one of his grater enemies..."  
  
"Oh! Really? Who?" My-Linh questioned looking rather interested.  
  
"Inuyasha." Now My-Linh looked shocked.  
  
"You travel with him?! Whatever possessed you to do something like that? I know from experience that he has horrible manners and the worse temper I've ever seen."  
  
"Inuyasha isn't all bad! Sure he can be a bit mean when he's in a bad mood and he isn't exactly civil but he's a really nice person!"  
  
"And you are defending him?" My-Linh studied Kagome once again and announced to an unsuspecting Kagome, "You are in love with the hanyou are you not?"  
  
"N-nani? Why would you say a thing l-like that?" stuttered a nervous looking miko.  
  
"Aha! I knew it!" cried My-Linh triumphantly. "But I can also tell that something is troubling you about it... explain."  
  
Kagome could clearly see that there was no point in denying anything; My-Linh was clearly skilled at this sort of thing. "Well, he's still hung up over Kikyou."  
  
"Kikyou...Kikyou... where have I heard that name- wait! Was she not the protecter of the Shikon no Tama? About fifty years ago?" inquired My-Linh after racking her brain for a few moments.  
  
"Hai. Not to long ago a witch, Urasue, stole Kikyou's ashes. She then recreated Kikyou with her ashes, bones, and graveside soil. She's a friggin clay pot. Either way Kikyou in now back in the land of the living with soul stealers because she cannot live without the souls of the dead. And now that she is back Inuyasha is having trouble deciding between us."  
  
"Err, I hope you don't mind my asking but would her clay pot-ish-ness not require her soul as well?"  
  
Kagome darted a wary glare at My-Linh, "You are to sharp and know to much about, well everything. Yes, Kikyou as a clay pot would require her soul. I am Kikyou's reincarnation, so Urasue stole it from me for a short while. When Kikyou tried to kill Inuyasha I was able to call my soul back to my body. Kikyou is only able to walk upon the earth because seemingly her hatred for Inuyasha had sunk into the graveside soil that she was made of. Not only that but now the only thing Kikyou wishes for is to drag Inuyasha to hell with her. She has already tried once."  
  
_And I witnessed the whole thing... bound to a tree I witnessed her trying to take Inuyasha from me... I saw her, I saw her...kiss... Inuyasha...._  
  
"Wow." Said My-Linh at last. "That is one of the most complicated things I've ever heard. In my opinion if Inuyasha can't decide then he can't be worth too much. He should be able to see that Kikyou is no longer a pure maiden, but in fact a clay pot, and an ugly cold one at that. He should be able to see that you are a wonderful person and that he should be happy to even know you, much less breathe the same air. I really don't think he is worthy of you. Think about it, okay Kagome?"  
  
Kagome nodded, a bit shocked by the intensity of understanding, knowledge, and wisdom in those words.  
  
_Maybe My-Linh is right; perhaps I should just try and forget Inuyasha. No, I don't think that is something I can do. Ever._  
  
"Thank you My-Linh." My-Linh nodded and smiled.  
  
"Not a problem now lets get back to our 'tea' and enjoy watching Rin scold Ah-Un." Kagome giggled and turned to watch the little girl keep telling Ah- Un that she had worked so hard to make it those wreaths of flowers and that she didn't like Ah-Un messing it up.  
  
Quite a funny sight really.  
  
With a sigh My-Linh got up from her position on the ground and walked over to Rin and Ah-Un. "Rin, it is almost dinner time. Ah-Un, ready to go back to the stable?" The youkai nodded both of its heads vigorously, ready to get away from Rin so it could take off the flowers in peace.  
  
Kagome got up as well and followed the two youkai and ningen to the gate.  
  
Rin then stood on her tiptoes and whispered into My-Linh's pointed ear. My- Linh nodded and whispered back to the little girl. Kagome would have been able to read their lips had they not been whispering behind their hands.  
  
Finally both stood up straight and Rin stepped forward. "Onee-chan? Would you please have dinner with Rin and Sensei?"  
  
Kagome's lips formed a smile and her eyes danced delightedly. "Of course Rin! I would love to. I must go speak with Kyo-kun about it first but I can have him bring me to.. Where will we be eating dinner?"  
  
"Um." Rin looked at My-Linh.  
  
"We shall be eating in Rin's chambers."  
  
"Okay! I will see you there in a little bit." Kagome called as stared off at a jog back to the castle. When she had reached the stable she turned and waved before jogging the rest of the way back to the door she had come out of.  
  
Once again it took a while before she had pried the door open. Stepping into the cold stone hall Kagome shivered before the door snapped shut. A reminder that it was colder in the castle than she would have liked. Now, if only she could remember just how she had arrived here... had it not been something like left, then third on the right?  
  
Wait, no. It was the other way around. Last door on the right then third door on the left! Yay, she had remembered!  
  
Kagome hastily hurried down to the end of the hall pulled the door open. She slid it shut as quietly as she could before scurrying down the hall. Well, now she was back to the dining room that she had stormed out of earlier.  
  
Erm, where was her room again?  
  
"Lady Kagome!" Hm?  
  
Kyo turned the corner and smiled at the sight of the confounded looking ningen before him.  
  
"How do you always know where I am?"  
  
"I shall never tell Lady."  
  
"Humph, be that way. Oh! Yes, I am going to have dinner with Rin and My- Linh."  
  
Kyo stared at her dumbfounded, "You've met My-Linh?" Kagome beamed.  
  
"Hai! And she is really nice and funny."  
  
"She rather has a certain disregard for rules, formality, and everything else."  
  
"So? You say that like it's a bad thing. As long as she is loyal, funny, a good ally, and a wonderful person that is really all that matters."  
  
Kyo nodded. "I guess so. Ability to fight comes into consideration as well though."  
  
"For a friend? You know what, never mind. Now, should I change before dinner?"

* * *

**Kuraii-chan:** Hm. I will add that to the next chapter. (The dinner thing) Or maybe not. Who knows? It depends on the turnout of reviews!   
  
**Kagome:** Meaning...?  
  
**Kuraii-chan:** That I want at least 6 new reviews (meaning if you post more than once it wont count) to get the dinner thing.  
  
**Kouga:** That's it? I would have thought like, 15.  
  
**Kuraii-chan:** Your right, but instead it will be 14.  
  
**Sesshou:** Why 14?  
  
**Kuraii-chan:** Because it's sort of my lucky number.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Oh and as for the thing I put at the beginning of the chapter... ya know, about the 100 reviews? I need help as to what I should do for you reviewers if you **DO** just happen to get 100 reviews by chapter 12... so if you have any suggestions please tell me!

* * *

**Aleviel:** Yes, nobody is perfect. Especially not me...  
  
**INUGIRL:** Wow, do you really like this story that much? I'm flattered!   
  
**ra:** Here ya go!   
  
**Leira,Frooky:** Really? You had pocky?? No fair! I haven't had any in quite awhile... {glares suspiciously at cast who suddenly finds something to do...}  
  
**DemonWicca1:** Glad you like! I really hope many others enjoy my story as well. (Stories really, I started another one...)  
  
**Shinna:** Thank you. Here is the next chapter and I hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
  
**serenity2222:** Yes, um thank you very much!  
  
**sessshy74:** I'm happy that you like it so much! Please continue reviewing.

* * *

**Chapter Recommendation:**_ 'Two Faced' By Rozefire_

* * *

**Kouga:** Ahem. Kuraii-chan has locked herself in her closet and is trying to figure out the second chapter for her other ff, Will I remember you?. Be wonderful reviewers and not only review this story but WIRY two!  
  
**Inu:** Feh. You really think that they read this? Nobody ever does, so they really won't go and review WIRY.  
  
**Kagome:** What's WIRY?  
  
**Cast:** {dead silence}  
  
**Sesshou:** Honestly you baka ningen. WIRY- Will I Remember You?  
  
**Shippou:** Be nice to Kagome!  
  
**Sesshou:** You think you can order this Sesshomaru around?  
  
**Kuraii-chan** (from closet)**:** SHUT UP! I AM TRYING TO WORK HERE!!  
  
**Cast:** {nervous dead silence, again...}  
  
**Kuraii-chan** (from closet)**:** Well? Kyo?  
  
**Kyo:** Make Kuraii-chan happy and review. And remember, 14 reviews will get you how the dinner turned out on the next chapter... 


	9. Dinner

_You and you alone can save me  
  
Dinner  
  
By: Kuraii-chan_

* * *

**Kuraii-chan:** Aww, I absolutely LOVE you guys! I have more than 14 reviews so you wonderful reviews, here you go. You get the dinner and part of the original chapter! Hurrah!  
  
**Kouga:** You mean they actually pulled it off?  
  
**Kagome:** Yep! Wonderful, ne?  
  
**Kuraii-chan:** Well you probably don't want to hear us babble on... (Since almost no one reads any of this anyway!) There will not be a long note at the beginning of this chapter.  
  
**Inu:** Why? What's wrong with us talking at the beginning of the chapter?! If you reviewers don't like it then come say it to my face!  
  
**Kagome:** Sit.  
  
**_Thud_**  
  
**Kuraii-chan:** Sorry! Here ya go, your hard earned chapter.

* * *

**Author note:** Um, nothing I can think of.

* * *

Kagome hurried out of her room and tugged impatiently on Kyo's hand.  
  
"Come on Kyo-kun! Lets go already!" A brow rose in faint amusement.  
  
"I take it you are ready Lady Kagome?" The girl in question's head bobbed up and down in rapid succession. If they didn't go soon Kyo feared the young miko would possibly explode. And that couldn't be called good.  
  
Kyo sighed in mock defeat, "Fine Lady. I'm going, I'm going."  
  
"Yay!" Kagome cried in pure delight. She had changed out of her previous outfit and into the usual miko clothing, a white haori and red hakama. She had found it lying on her futon, though why she was unsure.  
  
Who would want her dressed as a miko? And why?  
  
Her unruly raven tresses had been loosely pulled back and tied with a white ribbon. It was amazing how different she looked like this. And, well, kind of creepy too.  
  
'Wow, I look like the real thing. But, who wanted me to dress in such an outfit?'  
  
No matter how many times she tried to think of who could possibly have requested it or even asked it be lain out she always came back to Sesshomaru, which puzzled her. Why would Sesshomaru...?  
  
In front of her Kyo stopped quite suddenly.  
  
Too bad Kagome was not paying any attention.  
  
She ran strait into Kyo's back, stumbled backwards with her arms flailing, and finally landed on her back with a small "Oomph!".  
  
"Owwww... That really hurt ya know!" Kagome mumbled in protest of the violent treatment she was receiving. Her wounds felt as if they were now on fire, but she wasn't about to tell Kyo that.  
  
Kyo turned, took one look at Kagome and gave an apologetic smile. "Gomen Kagome-sama. But we are here." One clawed hand reached down to Kagome in hopes of helping her up.  
  
Kagome took Kyo's offered hand and slowly got to her feet. "It's okay Kyo- kun. And we are here? Already? Wow, that was fast."  
  
Kyo gave Kagome a concerned look, "Lady Kagome, are you alright? Are your wounds hurting?" Kagome shook her head.  
  
"Nope Kyo-kun, I'm fine." She said with as much cheeriness as she could muster while trying not to grimace in pain.  
  
"Are you certain?"  
  
"Positive Kyo-kun! Now, lets see Rin and My-Linh!" Why did everyone have to assume after every little bump, or fall that she was in pain?  
  
_Because you are._  
  
'Well, yeah, but no one needs to know that. Everyone would just start treating me like I'm made of glass.'  
  
_Meaning they actually care about you and your comfort. But you don't want people to care about you and whether or not you are in pain do you?_  
  
'That's not it! Wait... oh shut up.' Thought Kagome crossly. What did she want? Oh she would tell My-Linh when they go inside, she just didn't feel comfortable burdening Kyo with her wounds more than she already had. Granted she didn't want to tell My-Linh either, but if she didn't tell someone then... who knows what would happen?  
  
Kyo cast her one more worried look before opening the door to Rin's room. And they were greeted with... shrieks?  
  
"Kyooooo! What if I had been dressing Rin? Or if I was changing? You honestly need to learn how to knock." Repremanded a voice that sounded suspiciously close to My-Linh's.  
  
Kyo glared and bowed reluctantly. "Gomen Taijou-sama. But Kagome is here with me." The guard didn't look very happy at having to apologize and explain himself.  
  
Kagome had to stifle a giggle and pretend she wasn't about to die from refraining from either laughing or the pain in her wounds.  
  
It didn't work very well and Kagome collapsed to the floor.......  
  
... 

...

...

...Laughing her ass off.  
  
Kyo sent Kagome a dirty look as My-Linh and Rin came to the doorway.  
  
"Onee-chan!" cried Rin happily. "Onee-chan? What is so funny?" the young girl looked from Kyo to Kagome. And then to My-Linh who had started cracking up as well.  
  
"Ne?" Asked Rin to the wall, hopelessly confused.  
  
Once Kagome had finally regained her breath, and with many glares from Kyo, she got up and smiled at Rin. "All right. Rin, are you ready to have dinner?" Kagome looked at My-Linh, who was still laughing, "If My-Linh ever stops laughing?"  
  
Seriously, if the artic kitsune didn't stop now Kagome might just start giggling all over again.  
  
My-Linh's laughter slowly dissolved and soon she was wiping hastily at her eyes that were filled with tears of mirth.  
  
"Gomen Kagome, Kyo, and Rin-chan." She bowed and once she had straightened headed back into the room that was quite obviously Rin's. Rin grabbed Kagome's hand and excitedly pulled her to her room.  
  
The room was richly furnished with gold, violet, emerald, silver, and sapphires. Paintings of flowers decorated the walls and next to the futon on a small wooden table was a vase of the flowers that both she and Rin had picked just yesterday.  
  
"I love your room Rin!" cooed Kagome happily as she flopped down on Rin's futon. "Its such a comfortable place!"  
  
Rin giggled happily, "Thank you Onee-chan, Sesshomaru-sama did it! He even asked Rin what she wanted." The child obviously cared for, respected, and had come to love the cold Taiyoukai.  
  
My-Linh joined Kagome on the futon and looked questioningly at her choice of clothing. "Care to explain?"  
  
"Well it really isn't all that interesting. I found them on my futon and changed into them. I see no real point in wearing it because after this I'm going to the hot spring and then to bed..." mused Kagome.  
  
"Onee-chan is going to the hot spring too? Rin and Sensei are too!!" Rin cried delightedly. My-Linh looked amazed.  
  
"Well you don't have to agree but we would be delighted if you would join us to the hot spring as well. Rin likes to splash around and play 'keep away from her Sensei' so I wouldn't mind the help."  
  
Kagome grinned, "I would love to!" she turned to look at Kyo who was sulking in the doorway.  
  
"Would you mind at all?" Kyo shook his head; obviously sulking didn't keep him from eavesdropping. "Hurray!" cried Kagome delightedly as she ran to Kyo and gave him a hug.  
  
Kagome grinned happily and broke away from the embrace to share her excitement with Rin and My-Linh.  
  
Kyo blushed the deepest shade of red and mumbled something before shuffling out of the doorway to stand in the hallway.  
  
My-Linh, who observed Kagome's innocent hug and Kyo's reaction, began to laugh quietly.  
  
"Sensei? Why are you laughing again? What is so funny Sensei?" inquired a once again confused Rin. Kagome stopped mid-bounce and gave My-Linh an equally curious look.  
  
"Did either of you see Kyo's expression after Kagome hugged him?" Kagome shook her head. She hadn't looked. Rin scrunched up her face in thought.  
  
"When he was doing his tomato face?" she asked after a moment. My-Linh giggled and nodded, "Hai Rin, he did look like a tomato didn't he?"  
  
Kagome's jaw went slack and she stared open-mouthed at the two. "You mean he was blushing?!"  
  
"It seems our little Kyo has his eye on the young miko named Kagome!" My- Linh whispered loudly.  
  
"I-I do not!" cried a voice from the hall, trying to defend itself. "Surrrre Kyo," called My-Linh teasingly.  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to say something when she was interrupted by a knock on the opposite wall.  
  
"In." said My-Linh and immediately a neko youkai entered with plates of steaming food, soup, and tea.  
  
Kuso... Tsubasa.  
  
My-Linh glared irritably at Tsubasa. Rin clapped delightedly chanting something like, "Foods here, foods here!"  
  
"Will that be all My-Linh-sama? Rin-sama?" she had yet to notice Kagome who was trying to sneak into the hall before she had the chance too.  
  
My-Linh and Rin both answered with a 'No' and a gentle shake of their heads.

"Oh, is there anything you would like, miss?" Tsubasa asked placidly, seeing Kagome just seconds before she had the chance to slip into the hallway.  
  
"Uh no, I'm fine." She muttered looking everywhere but at Tsubasa.  
  
"Very well." Her voice had gone cold now. She bowed to Rin and My-Linh. And reluctantly to Kagome as well before leaving the way she had come.  
  
"Explain." Said My-Linh expectantly. How did she know something was wrong?  
  
"Um, well, she really doesn't like me because, and I quote, 'I'm stealing her Sesshomaru-sama from her.'" Kagome snorted, "Like I even want her 'Sesshomaru-sama'!"  
  
"Hn." Said My-Linh thoughtfully. "And how many youkai and humans do you have chasing after you?"  
  
"Well..." started Kagome, "There is Hojo, Kouga-kun, sometimes Inuyasha claims I'm his, Kyo-kun," Kagome giggled as she teased the poor guard, "and that's all I think."  
  
My-Linh was staring openly at her and Rin was humming to herself as she sipped her tea happily.  
  
"Wow. That's all? I think there are more and you don't realize it Kagome. Like Sesshomaru-sama, quite a few of the other male guards here, soon to be Kira, and possibly Kiba when you meet him." She stuck her tongue out at Kagome. "Oh yes poor you, it must be terrible to have ningen and youkai males alike after you."  
  
"Its not all that great," Kagome admitted. "They can be rather pushy, annoying, loud, and persistent even after you've told them they are just a friend."  
  
My-Linh looked skeptical.  
  
"Anyway! Lets eat already, I'm starved!" said Kagome.  
  
My-Linh and Rin nodded and all three of them hurried over to the table to eat.  
  
**(-.-)**  
  
{**A/N:** Has anyone noticed I always skip food scenes? It would be because I'm not quite sure what they ate then, so I skip it to be safe. Probably miso soup, sushi, and other things but I can't be sure so... I skip it to be safe.}  
  
Rin, Kagome, and My-Linh set off to the hot springs with Kyo tagging along behind. This was after Kagome had gone to her room and retrieved her shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and a few towels.  
  
Rin ran ahead every few minutes, stopped and waited for Kagome, My-Linh, and Kyo to catch up, and ran ahead again. She repeated this until they finally arrived at the hot spring.  
  
Kyo nodded to the two guards on duty, and the gate to the spring opened allowing the girls access. Kyo stayed behind to talk with the guards. Well, that and he wouldn't have been allowed in anyway.  
  
Kagome quickly shed her clothes and stepped into the hot spring. One foot tested the water before she sank into the offered warmth.  
  
My-Linh and Rin soon did the same and followed in after Kagome. They didn't comment on Kagome's wounds though, both already knew how she had acquired those.  
  
"Oh! This feels really good." Cooed Rin happily. She went under the surface before popping back up, completely wet.  
  
The trio just sat there for a few minutes before Kagome grabbed her shampoo.  
  
"Rin, come here!" she called, Rin looked warily at the creamy substance that Kagome was now pouring into her hand.  
  
"Onee-chan, what is that? Will it hurt Rin?" asked the little girl nervously. Kagome laughed quietly, "No Rin it will not hurt. And it is shampoo. I'm just going to wash your hair."  
  
Rin went to Kagome with a worried look. She wasn't convinced just yet. As soon as Rin had reached the miko she turned the girl around and told her to close her eyes.  
  
"That way it won't get into your eyes and make them hurt," she explained as My-Linh asked why. Rin shut her eyes tightly.  
  
Lathering the shampoo onto Rin's surprisingly thick hair Kagome began to hum.  
  
"Okay Rin, now you can go under water to get it all off." Rin complied happily. "My-Linh? Do you want to go next or should I?"  
  
"You." Answered the kitsune. She was eying the shampoo warily as Rin had done before.  
  
Kagome smiled. She quickly poured more onto her waiting palm and rubbed it into her hair before diving under the surface so as to rid of all the shampoo.  
  
"Your turn!" Kagome called to My-Linh. "You want to do it or should I?"  
  
"I will." Said My-Linh. She poured the shampoo onto her hand as she had watched Kagome do before. She rubbed it in her hair and dunked herself into the water so as to rid of the soapy stuff in her hair.  
  
"Yay, good job My-Linh!" said Kagome. My-Linh beamed proudly.  
  
Kagome took the body wash out and crooked a finger towards Rin. "Come here." She beckoned softly.  
  
With a reluctant sigh Rin swam to Kagome's side once more. "Here, you just get the wet and wipe it all over your body. And if you do it right it will make bubbles." Kagome poured some into Rin's palm. Then into My-Linh's palm before pouring some for herself.  
  
"And don't put any on your face." Kagome told the two before they had a chance to.  
  
Soon there was much giggling and bubbles being thrown. A bubble war!  
  
In mid toss Kagome heard Kyo calling to them.  
  
"Lady Kagome? My-Linh? Rin? Are any of you almost done?"  
  
"Um, yes Kyo-kun!" Kagome shouted back. "Aww, alright. Looks like it's time to go to bed."  
  
"Do we have to Onee-chan? Sensei? Do we?"  
  
"Hai Rin, I will see you tomorrow though." Said Kagome.  
  
"Aw, all right then." Rin said unhappily. She was the first to get out of the hot spring and hurriedly dried off before putting on her yukata.  
  
My-Linh got out next but dried off and dressed slower than Rin had. Kagome finally got out, dried off, and put on her hakama and haori next.  
  
She gathered her toiletries and wrapped them in one of the towels. The other towels were hanging off the arm that wasn't handling the first towel.  
  
Kyo looked relieved as they all walked out the gate of the hot spring at last.  
  
Kagome waved cheerily to My-Linh and Rin as she and Kyo walked the opposite way to her room.  
  
Once they had reached the room Kagome hurried inside, dropped the towels and toiletries next to her backpack, changed into her nightgown, bid Kyo goodnight, and falling onto her futon allowed sleep to claim her at last.  
  
It had been on hell of a day.  
  
Not a bad day, just a busy one.  
  
**(-.-)  
**  
{**A/N:** Wow, dinner took almost eight pages... I must really lurv you reviewers!}  
  
**(-.-)  
**  
The next morning Kagome awoke to the sound of birds chirping to one another.  
  
"Five more minutes Mom." She mumbled into her pillow before turning over and falling back into a sweet sleep.  
  
Soon after that Kyo knocked. And came in rather reluctantly when Kagome didn't awake.  
  
Her scent was all over the room.  
  
Vanilla and Jasmine.  
  
Those two blended together to create Kagome's scent. She didn't smell bad like most humans, which was quite amazing.  
  
When Kyo reached the futon he looked down at Kagome. The raven locks seemed to form some sort of halo. Her lips were slightly parted, allowing her to take deep steady breaths. Creamy skin was flawless; she wore no make up to hide her true features and beauty. She was amazing.  
  
An angel.  
  
She looked like an angel. A fallen angel perhaps?  
  
Placing a clawed hand on her shoulder he shook gently. Soon enough thick black eyelashes opened to reveal sleep-clouded blue-gray eyes.  
  
"Buyo go away." She murmured softly, turning on her side to escape the one that was trying to wake her.  
  
Kyo smiled softly. "Lady Kagome?" he gently shook her shoulder once more. Once again those same dark eyelashes opened and a pair of blue-gray eyes peaked up at him.  
  
"Kyo-kun? What are you doing here?" she asked. Her voice was also coated with sleep.  
  
"Lady Kagome it is time you woke up. Did you not promise that you would go visit young Rin-sama?" That woke her up.  
  
"Eek! What time is it? I can't believe this! And here I had wanted to get up early so I could wake her up myself... Kyo? Could you get out so I can change?"  
  
"Sure Lady Kagome. I will send Hotohori in in about five minutes. Is that alright?" Kagome nodded as she dug through the closet in search of something to wear.  
  
He walked out the door, slid it shut, and went off in search of Hotohori. Surprisingly he ran into him on the way.  
  
"Is Lady awake?" he asked with a grin. Kyo nodded as they started back. As they rounded the corner both were surprised to find Kagome leaning against the wall looking at Kyo's scythe.  
  
"Morning Hori-chan! Kyo-kun!" She chirped happily.  
  
Both guards bowed to the miko before Kyo reached out to accept his scythe from Kagome.  
  
Once again she looked wonderful. She was dressed in a white haori and a rich blue hakama. Why had she suddenly started dressing as such? Did she no longer like the yukata in the closet or was she just trying out a new look?  
  
Hotohori was smiling appreciatively. "Good morning Lady. Here." He offered her a cup filled with the same stuff as yesterday.  
  
Kagome took the cup and swallowed the whole thing rather quickly. "Mm, thank you Hori-chan!"  
  
She waved and started off down the hall, "I will see you later Kyo-kun, Hori-chan!"  
  
Since when did she know her way around the castle?  
  
**(-.-)**  
  
Kagome walked down various halls and past multiple doors. Just when she was about to declare herself officially lost she found herself in front of Rin's room.  
  
She knocked softly and almost immediately the door was opened to reveal an irritable My-Linh.  
  
"What do you want now Kiar- Kagome!" she smiled but had the grace to look a bit sheepish as well.  
  
"Gomen, Kiarisa has visited more times than I can now count and was getting on my last nerve. Please, come in. Rin hasn't woken up yet."  
  
True to her word Rin was laying on her futon ensnared in a deep peaceful slumber.  
  
"I love Rin's room. Its so... I'm not sure what it is but it is a wonderful room." My-Linh nodded in agreement. "Hai, I rather like it here. I wish my room was half as nice..."  
  
My-Linh shrugged, "But it's not so I will get over it eventually. Hn, Kagome? How would you like helping me teach Rin? I could sure use the help. Please?" her look could've rivaled that of a lost puppy's.  
  
"All right. I will." Kagome raised her hands in mock surrender. "I'm not quite sure how you keep getting me to help you with things though, and I can't say it is a good thing either."  
  
My-Linh grinned wickedly.  
  
Uh oh.  
  
"Anything you say?? Let me test that theory..."  
  
She was in some serious trouble now.

* * *

**Kuraii-chan:** Aww, 11 pages. I must REALLY lurv you reviewers.  
  
**Sesshou:** Where have I gone?  
  
**Kuraii-chan:** Oh shut up. All of your complaining is really getting on my nerves...  
  
**Cast:** {Shuts up}  
  
**Kuraii-chan:** Thank you. Now, on to the reviews!

* * *

**Aleviel:** Hehe, I rather like making up OCs so that might be why. Anyway, thank you very much. It means I'm doing a good job if you reviewers like my story so much!  
  
**Leira,Frooky:** Hn. Why does he? I'm not quite sure, but it seems to fit his personality does it not? And for your idea, I love it! Sure thing, I can do that! So that will be the prize now. Thanks for the idea! You rock!  
  
**shippou fan:** Um, the plot bunny says it might be a little while. But when he pops up I will make sure there is a lot of him just for you, okay?  
  
**INUGIRL:** Here! I'm glad you seem to like it!  
  
**DemonWicca1:** It's no problem! I am scary when hyper... or so I'm told. I wouldn't really know, but you can ask the cast next time. I think they would know since they are the ones who have forbidden me any more candy or chocolate... evil.  
  
**drow goddess:** It's fine. I'm glad you reviewed even though it wouldn't let you log in. And now I lurv ya for it  
  
**Selene:** Awwwww, you are so nice! If you want really good stories you really ought to check out the stories I recommend at the end of every chapter now! They are really good.  
  
**JoWashington:** Hi! And you know I had never thought of My-Linh that way but I guess you are right! Wow, that's awesome. I love your idea, would you mind terribly if I use it?  
  
**raye:** Fwee! You're back! I miss you too! Inu and Kouga... nu. I agree about the yaoiness though, perhaps I can see if my reviewers would mind if I put some? (Dun tell Bing about your dream if you wish to live though.)  
  
**raye:** Nu, sadly. I will be on vacation then, gomen! Enjoy it for me though!  
  
**Midoriko1416:** Yay, I'm glad you think so!  
  
**SesshyKag:** Hehe! Here is the next chapter for you. And it is extra long as well!  
  
**Shiranai no hikari:** Fwee! I absolutely LURV you!!! Thank you so much! No, I dun hate you but thank you for telling me instead! I do need to know these things so I can make my story better for you reviewers!  
  
**The Foxen:** Yes! Pocky! Pocky is good. {nodnod}  
  
**The Foxen:** Aww, thank you. And you seem to be right about my flamer. I feel the same way about my computer sometimes too, you are not alone.  
  
**The Foxen:** Aww, would you really? Thank you sooo much! It seems like a good idea.. hm. And if I get 100 reviews by chapter nine I would first die. Then get to work on the next chapter. (Wait, this is chapter nine isn't it?) Thank you for reviewing and I lurv you!  
  
**Darkvampir129:** Thank you sooo much for emailing me your review, I simply lurv you!

* * *

**Chapter Recommendation:** 'Triple Threat' by Irulanna

* * *

**Kuraii-chan:** See lots of reviews = happy Kuraii-chan = Longer chapter. Its simple really.  
  
**Kouga:** So you know what to do!  
  
**Inu:** Press the pretty purple review button, come on, you know you want to! 


	10. An unexpected dare

_You and you alone can save me  
  
An unexpected dare  
  
By: Kuraii-chan_

* * *

**Kuraii-chan:** O.M.F.G. I LURV all of you reviewers soooooo much!!!! 112 reviews. I'm so happy!!!  
  
**Kouga:** It's a shame that everyone missed seeing Kuraii-chan bouncing like a mad monkey in heat when she came back from vacation and saw how many reviews she had received.  
  
**Kuraii-chan:** Kouga! That sounds so wrong coming from you.  
  
**Sesshou:** It sounds wrong coming from anyone, it sounds worse coming from him.  
  
**Kouga:** You wanna start something?!  
  
**Sesshou:** Baka. What makes you think I am interested in sparring with the likes of you?  
  
**Kouga:** WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST---  
  
**Kuraii-chan:** SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!!!!  
  
**Kouga:** {Mutters} Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed...  
  
**Kuraii-chan:** What did you just say?  
  
**Kouga:** Meep! Nothing... {Runs away as fast as possible}

* * *

**Author Notes:** Ehrm...Dun worry, Sesshy pops up in this chappie. All of you who have been asking where he went you will no longer question me about it. I hope not anyway... .

* * *

"Well, lets see. What could I make you do? Ohh the possibilities are endless..." mused My-Linh to herself.  
  
"Ah, but you really wouldn't want to make me do anything would you?" Kagome questioned nervously.  
  
A wicked smile, "But of course I would!"  
  
Well, the door wasn't that far away... maybe she could run for it?  
  
"I know!" exclaimed My-Linh happily. "I want you to tell both Kyo and Sesshomaru that you love them."  
  
"But whyyy??? Wait, what?! Tell them.... No, no way!!"  
  
"Come one Kagome! Just this once... I will tell them that I made you." Cooed My-Linh hopefully.  
  
Her wall of resistance was slowly cracking. "No. Why would I want to tell them such an awful thing when it's not true? I'm in love with someone else!"  
  
"Because it would be fun to see their reactions? And it would!! Admit it! You want to see what both Kyo and Sesshomaru would do if you told them you loved them. I imagine Kyo would take on an interesting shade of red and stutter. Sesshomaru though, I bet he would give you a cold look before ignoring you completely."  
  
Okay, now there was a definite hole in that wall.  
  
"I'm not so... No! I don't care." Lies. She would love nothing more than to see what they would do.  
  
"Aww, but it would be so much fun! Come on, you know you want to." My-Linh coaxed softly.  
  
It was crumbling before her eyes... how did My-Linh manage to do it??  
  
"Well... it could be- wait no! I don't want to find out."  
  
Sensing weakness My-Linh pounced. "Kagome!! Please??????"  
  
And now there was no wall. It had somehow been reduced to dust.  
  
"Fine. Fine! I'll do it, but you MUST tell them immediately that this was all your doing and that there was not an once of truth to anything that I had said. And that you made me." Kagome added as an afterthought.  
  
My-Linh beamed, "Yay! Now, looks like Kyo is first."  
  
Kagome sighed in defeat. "Fine..." she slowly, and when I say slowly I mean slowly, she neared the door. She knew full well that Kyo was sulking just outside of the door, but as she was about a foot away she began to feel nervous.  
  
She turned to an amused-looking My-Linh. "Do I really have-"  
  
"Yes. Now, go on." My-Linh answered, cutting off the nervous ningen.  
  
Mumbling some dark incoherent things Kagome complied and went to the door.  
  
"Kyo-kun?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Some rustling seemed to say that Kyo was quickly straightening up and checking his clothing.  
  
"Um, could you come in here please?" My-Linh snickered softly and Kagome gave her a death glare.  
  
"Yes Lady Kagome?" He peaked his head into the room and looked from the snickering My-Linh to a both peeved and blushing Kagome.  
  
"Um, well, I see, that is..." Kagome paused, cast a fruitless pleading look to My-Linh then re-directed her gaze to Kyo.  
  
"Um, you see Kyo... I, I think that-that I'm in love with you?"  
  
Kyo gave her a blank stare for a moment...  
  
...  
  
...before, as My-Linh had so correctly predicted, inventing his own new shade of red.  
  
"Lady-Lady Kagome...?" he mumbled quietly.  
  
Neither Kagome nor My-Linh had known that the floor could be so interesting. Kyo obviously thought it was.  
  
My-Linh received a particularly dirty look from Kagome before remembering her part of the deal, damn shame too. She would have loved nothing more that to just see how many different colors of red Kyo could create on his own.  
  
"Kyo? I made Kagome do this."  
  
Hm, maybe he didn't understand? He sure didn't act as if he had.  
  
"Meaning I bribed Kagome into telling you that she loved you when she really doesn't. Sorry to break your heart." My-Linh said bluntly. Tell him anything in some less harsh way and the baka wouldn't know what you had just tried to tell him.  
  
Kyo sputtered, looking much like some new breed of lobster that was just pulled out of the water. "O-Oh! I-I knew that."  
  
My-Linh smirked again. Surrrre he had.  
  
"Well now that that is all cleared up Kagome you still have one more person to profess false love to."  
  
Kagome groaned softly, "Can we not just forget about that? Please? Once was enough, I don't want to tell it to a 'heartless bastard' I believe you once called him?"  
  
"Nope," chirped the kitsune happily. "Come on, we have to go find him now."  
  
"Who else do you have to tell?" asked Kyo, he seemed to have finally gained enough composure to speak without stuttering now.  
  
"Sesshou-kun. Can you believe it? Is My-Linh not terribly evil?" muttered an unhappy Kagome.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama? Wow, I want to see this. Err, and I'm supposed to watch over you anyway so I need to come." Added Kyo hastily, trying to act as though he wasn't at all interested.  
  
Hah, they both already knew that he really wanted to see this.  
  
"Sure! The more the merrier!" Cooed My-Linh. "Now! Lets go find Sesshomaru- sama!"  
  
"Oh yes, just let everyone see me make a fool of myself..." Kagome murmured. Yes, the absolute joy.  
  
How did My-Linh get her to do this again? Oh she would sooo kill her. Later of course, but she would kill her. Purify her ass to hell in back.  
  
My-Linh, whether she sensed it or could tell by the very deadly look in her eyes, somehow knew Kagome was having some very un-Kagome like thoughts.  
  
"Um, I think we should start our looking for Sesshomaru-sama now." My-Linh promptly scurried out the door.  
  
Kagome glared daggers at where the kitsune had last been seen. She received curious looks from Kyo but ignored them.  
  
_Oh she won't get away,_ Thought Kagome darkly. _She can run and she can hide, but I will find and purify her ass for making me do this._  
  
Kyo lightly touched Kagome on the arm, pulling her from her 'pleasant' thoughts.  
  
"Lady Kagome? The sooner you find and tell Sesshomaru the sooner that you can come back here, purify My-Linh and have fun with Rin."  
  
Such was true, fine.  
  
"You are right Kyo-kun. Now, do you know where Sesshou-kun would be?"  
  
"In his study," was the prompt reply. Obviously he stayed there often at the time of day. Or maybe even all day, such she might just never know. Or she would find out later... didn't matter that much anyway.  
  
"Could you lead me Kyo-kun? I have never been to Sesshou-kun's study before. And I'm pretty sure after this I won't be invited back but..." she shrugged. Why would she want to go back anyway?  
  
"Yes Lady Kagome. Follow me." He lead her past quite a few doors, past My- Linh who was trying to blend in with the scenery, which didn't work very well seeing as the scenery consisted of stone walls occasional plants and the red carpeted floor, and finally he halted in front of on particularly nice and big door.  
  
"Lady Kagome we are here. Shall I come in with you?" Kagome nodded and turned to the seemingly empty hallway.  
  
"I would like you to come in as well My-Linh. It is after all your job to tell him that this is all your fault, I don't really mean it, and that it's just a joke. After that we all run for our lives."  
  
Both Kyo and My-Linh nodded seriously, if Sesshomaru took this as they expected then it they stuck around everyone would be dead within seconds.  
  
All three of them took a few deep breaths before Kagome knocked lightly on the wooden frame.  
  
"Sesshou-kun? Might I come in?"  
  
Silence, then...  
  
A heavy sigh. "If you must."  
  
Kagome slid the door open and timidly stepped in, with Kyo and My-Linh following closely behind.  
  
"Well Sesshomaru-sama, you see, I um..." Stuttered Kagome as she wrung her hands nervously.  
  
"Spit it out girl!" hissed Sesshomaru.  
  
"I, well, I. Oh hell, Sesshomaru-sama I love you."  
  
Finally she had gotten it out. Now, My-Linh's turn!  
  
Sesshomaru glared at all three of them and each one suddenly found it hard to speak much less move.  
  
"What did you just say?" asked the Taiyoukai coldly. He obviously didn't think much of her proposal.  
  
"Eheh, My-Linh has something to say to you now. Right My-Linh?!" Amazing that she had been able to speak at all. Now, if only My-Linh could do as much then they might just have a chance of getting out of here alive.  
  
"Right, err, um. Kagome doesn't really love you." Sesshomaru just glared at her, obviously unimpressed. "See, I convinced her to tell both you and Kyo that she loved you even though she doesn't. So it was kind of a joke. Now if you don't mind we will be going now."  
  
"Freeze." All of them froze on the spot. "Let me get this straight, you came and disturbed my peace just so you could tell me some foolish nonsense. Is that right?" his golden eyes were so cold right then. So emotionless as well, it was amazing how he could be that way.  
  
And you know when he put it that way it did sound rather, well, stupid.  
  
"Um, yes that sounds about right." Squeaked Kagome. She noted that the table that substituted for a desk was cluttered with parchment; some only half written on and others were blank. Bottles of ink were scattered all over the place and a single quill had been abandoned on the parchment that Sesshomaru must have been working on before she had interrupted. There were also about three shelves filled with various books. Some were small while others were impossibly large. The walls were bare but the ground was covered in a soft white rug, obviously the Taiyoukai had no fear of spilling ink on it.  
  
"If that is all, and you three are done showering me with nonsense then leave. I have important business to attend to and I don't need bakas like you disturbing me."  
  
The trio nodded quickly and scrambled out of the room. As the door snapped shut Sesshomaru shook his head. He was going soft, he really was. Because now he had a slight urge to smile, something he hadn't done it quite some time and planned never to do again.  
  
It was a lie he didn't want to smile.  
  
'Yes you did.'  
  
_You are back.  
_  
'Please, contain your excitement.'  
  
_I have no time for this, now go and annoy someone else._  
  
'Go buy some manners.'  
  
Okay he would have to kill that voice later.  
  
**(-.-)**  
  
Kagome sighed in relief. They had escaped alive!!  
  
"Well, are you happy My-Linh? I sure hope so because I am never doing that again." My-Linh nodded.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't ask anything like that of you again. I'm amazed he didn't slaughter us right there." Murmured My-Linh, Kagome nodded her agreement.  
  
"Oop, My-Linh we need to get back to Rin. She should be waking up really soon."  
  
"Gads! I had forgotten all about that!! Come on!" My-Linh grabbed Kagome and Kyo by the wrist and hauled them down the hallways. Obviously the kitsune cared for the little girl quite a bit.  
  
In a matter of moments they were back at the door to Rin's room.  
  
"Ouch, My-Linh! My wrist, let it go before you pull it off!" cried Kagome. My-Linh complied and opened the door while muttering an apology of sorts.  
  
Kyo looked at his abused wrist, "Ow. You would think she would be gentler but no.," he muttered darkly.  
  
This earned a chuckle from Kagome. "You are so funny Kyo-kun. Thank you, that's just what I needed." She smiled softly. Laughing really was a good stress reliever!  
  
"Oneechan?" a soft, sleep coated voice called from Rin's room.  
  
Rin stood in the doorway trying to rub all sleep from her eyes. Aw, she looked so cute!  
  
"'Morning Rin! My-Linh bribed me into helping you with your speech lesson today. Is that okay?" Rin nodded happily while still trying to run the rest of the sleep away. She was fighting a losing battle.  
  
"Ah, but first you are going to have to get dressed for the day and have your hair brushed."  
  
My-Linh appeared behind Rin. "Yes, I suppose she does need a little work before we start. Not a problem!"

* * *

**Kuraii-chan:** Fwee!! I finally got this out! Not only am/was I suffering from writers block but I just recently got back from vacation, will be going on another vacation soon and my mom was just let go of and is using the computer more. So now I have less time to be on the computer, bare with me please? I'm trying my best here.  
  
**Sesshou:** This Sesshomaru does not smile.  
  
**Kagome:** Shut up. Anyway, good job Kuraii-chan.  
  
**Kuraii-chan:** Aww, thank you so very much. Oh! And I have 112 reviews!! You cannot believe how much this means to me!!  
  
**Kyo:** You really can't. It must mean a lot if she is repeating herself.  
  
**Kuraii-chan:** I am? Oops. Sorry!

* * *

**little elfling:** Oh, I'm so glad! As an author I really want people to like and review my stories! Thank you so much!  
  
**me:** Er, thanks I guess. 00  
  
**DemonWicca1:** Aww, I know, but boy troubles make the story interesting don't you think? Well that is just my odd opinion. Heal her wounds? She is, just rather slowly. Remember that she has/had multiple wounds and the more shallow ones are gone, but since she is untrained healing so many wounds at once would take quite a bit out of her, no? Ah, but that is just my logic. Chocolate does make people hyper, just not all. As for coffee? That makes me hyper as well! I'm just a bit odd.  
  
**little elfling:** I'm so glad that you enjoyed it!  
  
**inuyasha1990:** Thank you so much, and as for her picking I have in the summary that this is a Sess/Kag fic. It will just take a while for them to grow to love each other, making Sesshy just jump Kagome would be very unlikely, no? Pocky? Ah, fine. Here. {Hands over a box of strawberry pocky} But only because you asked so nicely!  
  
**Sunnygurl357:** Thank you! Fruba?? You know of it too? Yay! I have met another who knows of Fruba! Hehe, I kinda borrowed a few names from there... like Kyo and Akito. You know, all my friends like Akito but somehow I just can't bring myself to do the same. And when they ask why I can't really explain. Sort of like how I feel about Kikyou. When you try to explain it sounds funny and kind of stupid but if you get the person to watch the episode where you hate that person the most then they understand. Like for Kikyou, I showed my friend Taylor 'Kagome's voice and Kikyou's kiss' I nearly killed the T.V. but I finally got Taylor to see why I hate her so much... um, sorry for my pointless rambling... just needed to get that off my chest. Hope you don't mind too much.  
  
**Niaka1:** Right, I already updated that part. Oh well, glad you like my fanfic and that you were wonderful enough to leave such a long review! If only I had more reviewers like you... don't get me wrong, and review is good but I would rather get longer reviews that tell me what the like or dislike about my story so I can make it better in the future chapters. Anywho, thank you again for your review!  
  
**Shinna:** I'm glad you liked it! I hope you like this one as well and continue to review!  
  
**serenity2222:** Err, when did that happen? On both the T.V. series and the manga it has a u. Not an o. But I thank you for your concern.  
  
**serenity2222:** Hehe, you will see soon. Is it easy to submit a story? Do you mean keep creating chapter after chapter, develop a plot, and try to update regularly? Nope, not at all. But when you get your reviews it all seems worth it.  
  
**INUGIRL:** I'm so glad! It makes me happy to know that people actually enjoy reading my story!  
  
**thelil'piratehellcats:** Aww! Thank you soo much! =3 By the way, I lurv your name!  
  
**Leira,Frooky:** Thanks! It might take a while to get both out but I can do it! I know I can, I think...Hehe, I let Sesshy have his privacy while he can still enjoy it. I have some interesting new twists that I can't wait to put into chapters! Who leaves the clothes? Umm, I'm not too sure I will ever tell anyone! Bwah! =3 I am evil, no? And she would only wear it for dinner because she wanted to look extra nice and respectable since she would be dining with people of some importance. (besides I think it kind of fits when you think about it...) Here is the chapter and I hope you enjoyed it! Oh, and I cannot thank you enough for leaving me a nice long review! They are my favorite kind!  
  
**loverofangelus73069:** I'm not so sure. I really think that not only would it take awhile for Kagome to see that she isn't in love with Inuyasha anymore but even longer to see that she has developed feelings for Sesshy as well. And Sesshy isn't just going to see that he loves her right away, it would take time to slowly crack all the walls around his heart. Oh and thank you very much, I didn't think I was doing to good in describing them but you have just made me feel better about it. As for Sesshy, here he is. I think it would be a very Sesshy-like thing to lock himself into his study-type- thingy and do whatever the hell he is doing. Tsubasa and Kagome fight? Hmm, I like the idea, perhaps later. That is a very good idea that I might just use. Thank you very much!  
  
**DimmingBlackRose:** Don't worry; I have no intention of discontinuing this story! I just like writing and responding to my reviews too much! And our dear Sesshy wouldn't stay cold hearted forever now would he? No, not with someone like Kagome around... if only we could be her. Lucky girl.  
  
**gimeGohan:** Aw, you think I'm funny? That's so sweet! I always try to add humor but nobody ever seems to think that I'm funny. {sulks} No fair, I'm only funny in real life it seems. Oh, and here is the next chapter, I hope you really enjoy it!  
  
**Hiro Mishima:** You like it? Yay, I'm so glad! And as I have said before, Kagome told Inuyasha that she would be gone about six days, it has only been, what? Three, four days? So he won't notice that she isn't helping at that village just yet... don't worry though, the plot bunny shall soon take hold and my chapters won't be quite so boring anymore. Promise!  
  
**puffin:** Yay, I'm glad that you like it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! =3  
  
**JojoBlond:** He has made his appearance in this chapter, but he didn't do anything bad. Just scare our dear Kyo-kun, Kagome, and My-Linh to death. That's all. Hehe, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
**Hieis/Kuramas-Angel:** Thank you and I'm glad you think so!  
  
**Foxen:** I hope that you don't mind that I keep calling you this instead of Lasako. If you do then please tell me so I can change it. Yes, yes. Pocky is good!! Steal you say? And gain ownership to Inuyasha? Hrm, I like this idea!! I want Sesshy and Naraku. Bwah, such wonderful little Bishounens, ne? I will share them with you if I must. But only on Wednesdays okay? (Oh, and I absolutly LURV your reviews. They have become my favorite to read and respond to)  
  
**Meyu:** It's okay, I'm happy that you reviewed anyway. Even if you are in class, it is fine with me. (Not that I have done that before or anything.. .)  
  
**Yukioh2021:** Yay! You have come back and reviewed!! I was beginning to wonder where you had gone.. but now you are back! =3 Yay. (Not that I'm happy to have one of the first reviewers back and reviewing my chapters for me again... where did you get that idea? .)  
  
**jaryjosephwantsapplejuice:** Ah, well she has only done one terribly evil thing so far, but I'm pretty sure I can try and get My-Linh to get Kagome to do more odd and evil stuff. It's loads of fun to write!  
  
**Sora:** Yay! I've been waiting for another Fushigi Yugi fan to come along and point such a thing out! Of course he is not an emperor of China in this but he is in fact a guy that looks like a girl. Yay, lurv ya Hotohori!! =3  
  
**Sora:** Yes, I already knew as much on all of those. I even have something of a definition for all of them. 

-san = The most common suffix. The equivalent of Mr. or Mrs.

-sama = Indicates a great level of respect or admiration and is used towards people who are older or of much higher standing.

-dono = Indicates great respect or formality. The equivalent of "sir" or "lord".

-chan =Indicates friendly familiarity. –chan is usually used towards girls but can sometimes apply to boys or adults.

-kun =The equivalent of –chan, -kun is usually reserved for boys.

Glad I wrote it down now. Yay... but yes I already knew about all of the attachments. I thank you for your concern though!  
  
** :**Um, I have updated now. I hope you not only like this chapter but leave something of a name the next tine you review. It is kind of odd to reply to a space.  
  
**Meyu:** Hehe, you are the second person to ask that. I'm not quite sure that anyone will ever find that out but you can always hope. And I'm glad that you came back to review chapter 9! (and read the rest of the chapters) Not very many people would do that.

* * *

**Chapter Reccomendation:** 'Secrets of the Forbidden Broomcloset' by Anthea Rose. **WARNING!** This IS a slash-yaoi Harry/Draco fic. Do Not Read unless you, like myself, are into such things.

* * *

**Kuraii-chan:** Right so I have also noticed that I am on the favorites of **11 **people (horray, I lurv all of you to bits!) and the author alert of **32** people! Yay! Its just a shame that about half of those people who have me on author alert don't even review!  
  
**Kouga:** Come on. Review and make the poor hanyou happy.  
  
**Kuraii-chan:** Yes, so PLEASE review. I will lurv you forever if you do!! (and lurv you even more if you continue reviewing) 


	11. Helping Rin

_You and you alone can save me_

_Helping Rin_

_By: Kuraii-chan_

* * *

**Kuraii-chan:** 'Ello there! Yes, yes, the new chapter is now officially available to all you wonderful reviewers to read... and Review. 

**Kyo:** Kuraii-chan? Inuyasha is pigging out on Ramen again... and not letting Shippou have any...

**Shippou:** Wahhhh!!! {cries}

**Kuraii-chan:** {sigh} Right, so I shall go sort this mess out... All of you, I hope you like the new chapter.

Oh! And none of you will guess what is so special about today! That, my dear readers shall be revealed at the end of that chapter!

* * *

**Author Notes:** Arr har. I can't think of anything to put here for this chapter... so yes, go on and read the new chapter. And remember that the next chapter (or two really seeing as I'm supposed to post them both on the same day) might take some time to write... Please be patient, ne?

* * *

Kagome darted through the cold stone hallways, making all sorts of turns at random moments. 

She had told Kyo, My-Linh, and Rin that she would hurry to her room and gather a few things that she wanted to use on Rin. Kyo had offered to accompany her, knowing that the young Miko had yet to learn her way around the castle, but Kagome had refused. Stating that she needed to learn how to get around without having to rely on others.

And so she had dashed off, following her gut feeling. Never questioning the little voice in her head that told her where to go, and for that she had reached her room easily enough.

But we all know Kagome and what wonderful luck she possesses so naturally she wouldn't be able to run from one place to another and back without running into someone.

Except, that someone, or two someone's, would be the two that made her feel most uncomfortable around.

But anyways, running down the hall, clutching various items in the hiked-up bottom of her yukata wasn't the best of ideas. And sadly enough for her, despite the two that she would run into being youkai they still hadn't been on guard, nor had they been listening for the pattering of her bare feet against the stone. After all, running barefoot down the hallways simply wasn't done.

Just as she was turning a rather sharp corner Kagome had the, 'luck', to run directly into none other than the Taiyoukai himself. And next to him was, oh wow, Kira.

"MEEP!" Kagome cried as she ran into Sesshomaru's chest, spilling all she had been holding with her yukata, but it seemed that Kami-sama was with her to help keep more bruises to add to her collection for a pair of strong arms reached forward and plucked her out of the air. Pulling her closer to the Taiyoukai and further from the floor that looked as though it were promising her that she wouldn't be so lucky next time. It would get her next time and leave a goose egg-sized bruise.

"Oi... that hurt," she whined softly, gently rubbing her arm. Good thing Sesshomaru hadn't been wearing his armor though; otherwise she would have a couple new wounds to tend to. "Aii, Sesshomaru-sama! Konnichiwa! And you too Kira-san."

Yes, that's right. Kagome babbles when she is embarrassed. She also uses Sesshomaru's title. Oh, right. The story; Kagome nodded since she couldn't exactly bow at the moment seeing as Sesshomaru's arms were pinning her against him.

Eep, he didn't look pleased. "And just what, may I ask, are you doing running around," His golden eyes took in her appearance, "barefoot? You shouldn't do such reckless things when you are injured Higurashi." His arms tightened as if to prove his point.

Wincing Kagome nodded meekly, "Of course. I am sorry Sesshomaru-sama. But you see I have the items that I will use to help-"She was cut off quickly.

"That is irrelevant Higurashi. You shouldn't be running barefoot though my castle in your condition. Not for any reason unless it was a life or death situation." With a frustrated sigh and a roll of her eyes Kagome nodded again. It was pointless to argue, she could tell.

The golden eyes narrowed at the lack of discipline from the Miko before him but let it go. She did, after all, travel with his sorry excuse for a half-brother. His arms released her and returned to his side, as though touching her had burned.

Stepping back Kagome bent down to retrieve the dropped items, which consisted of an interestingly large amount pocky, her brush, and some other various sweets. The miko was quite surprised to find Kira already there, having picked up about half of her things already. "K-Kira-san! Oh wow, thank you." She stammered softly, hurriedly collecting the other half from the ground before accepting that half Kira had picked up.

"Gomenasai Sesshomaru-sama, Kira-san." With a short bow Kagome skirted around the two and hurried off.

Kira turned to Sesshomaru with his finely arched eyebrows drawn together in question, "Why do you keep that useless baka ningen? She is of no use, why do you not dispose of her? If it is not to bold to ask Milord."

"It is to bold and not you place." Answered the Taiyoukai, and he swiftly stalked gracefully down the hallway. Kira scowled in frustration, as far as he could tell the ningen was just a nuisance. And yet, she was winning over many guards and servants alike. Well, she couldn't fool him. He would not submit to her tactics so easily.

Kira ran a hand through his azure locks and allowed thick eyelashes to flutter closed over weary molten eyes. Gods he needed some rest.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kagome rapped lightly before sliding the door open, not waiting for permission to enter. "I've got it! My-Linh? Has Rin decided what she is wearing today?"

Rin gave a toothy grin and nodded, My-Linh gestured to her young charge. "I do believe she has, and would like to gain your approval. And incase you are wondering Kyo went to gather Jaken."

Kagome's nose wrinkled as if she had tasted something awful. "Jaken? What does anything have to do with that ugly toad?"

"I'm not a toad you impudent ningen! I am an Imp; there is an enormous difference. Honestly, you need to learn your place!" cried out a strained voice. Belonging, ironically, to Jaken himself. Kyo was grinning and standing behind the toa-imp, looking as if he had planned this whole scene.

"Kagome, Jaken is here because she hasn't had any lessons from me recently. So I asked him to come and tell me what all he has been teaching Lady Rin while I have been away." Jaken huffed and muttered something about 'Ignorant kitsune who shouldn't leave him with the annoying ningen when she should be caring for.'

Away? My-Linh hadn't told her that she hadn't been here teaching Rin for a while. She cast a few curious glances the artic kitsune's way but they were ignored.

"All right, toad, hurry up." She stressed the word toad just annoy Jaken. Heh, and it worked rather well.

"I am NOT a toad you baka! I am an IMP. I.M.P. Not toad!" Kyo whacked Jaken on the head with his fist. "Get to the point already. Lady Kagome was just teasing you."

The imp huffed and folded his... can they even be called arms? They look more like twigs... Anyways, the imp huffed and folded his arms over his chest. "I-I knew that you stupid neko!" Jaken hissed. Of course, he convinced no one... but it was funny to watch him turn red and stutter.

"Yes Jaken, of course you knew that." Cooed My-Linh with a hint of sarcasm, but Kagome could also see that the artic kitsune was holding back a burst of laughter.

Well, at least she wasn't the only one. The young miko had already forcibly squashed that urge to burst into giggles at the look on Jaken's face.

Wait... had Jaken just called Kyo a neko? But.. That didn't make any sense. Wouldn't he have kitty ears like... that... annoying neko that fawned over Sesshomaru?

"Ano, Kyo-kun? In you are neko youkai where are your ears? Or even your tail?" Kyo blinked for a few seconds before looking embarrassed.

"Well, Lady Kagome, I-"he was cut off by a snort from Jaken. "He is a disgrace to all youkai! For some reason or another they don't show while he is in that form!"

Kagome grinned, "Really? That's awesome Kyo-kun!" Jaken sputtered madly where as Kyo looked confused.

"How so Lady Kagome?" The young Miko giggled softly. "Because! You are the only youkai that I have met that doesn't show off some appendage while in the human-looking form. You are the only one like you!"

"If you don't mind!" cried an exasperated Jaken, "I would like to tell you what Rin has learned so I can leave. I would rather spend my time elsewhere than in the presence of two humans, and two youkai that I could care less about!"

Kagome giggled, "I'm so sorry Jaken! Please, do go on." She managed in short gasps between bursts if laughter.

Jaken huffed and clutched his staff, looking as if about to explode.

"As I was saying... Rin hasn't been doing all that well on her speech. And I'm not all that sure that you will be able to help her in any possible way... You are ningen after all."

In response to Jaken's doubtful and distasteful glare Kagome brightened and grinned at the ugly imp. "Be that as it may none of us shall know for sure until I've tried, ne?"

Jaken glared some more, puffed out his chest and huffily flounced out of the room. My-Linh fell over laughing at the sight.

"Okay, My-Linh are you all right?" The kitsune in question was doubled over on the floor clutching her stomach in silent laughter. "Erm, please tell us when you are able to stand again, ne? Um, Rin, get your outfit and let me help you put it on and then I will help fix you up. Sesshou-kun said later today you would be going to an important meeting with him and you need to look pretty. Kyo-kun? Umm... I have nothing for you to do so you can just stand there."

Rin nodded and hurried off to get her choice of clothing. When she returned she held up the yukata for Kagome to see. It was liquid blue with silver and gold flowers.

"Oh Rin that's beautiful!" Rin beamed happily.

"Rin picked out the colors herself! Sensei and Miss Asa made it for Rin. Both said Rin had picked pretty colors but Rin wanted to here it from Kagome too!" She bobbed her head, nodding as if agreeing with herself.

"Why thank you Rin. Now, where is your obi?" Rin blinked before scurrying off to collect the forgotten piece of clothing.

"Here it is! Here it is Onee-chan!" She held out the jade green obi to Kagome for further inspection. The Miko smiled down at Rin and told her how beautiful her yukata had turned out. Of course, if you could see it you would agree too.

So naturally Kagome helped dress Rin despite that a girl her age should have been able to dress herself, her 'father' was a Taiyoukai and have servents so, Kagome figured it was safe to assume that she might never have to dress herself...

"Yay! Rin looks pretty, right onee-chan? Right?" Asked the little girl anxiously, peering up into the face of her beloved onee-chan. Wanting to here praise for her appearance.

"Hai Rin! Of course.. I still need to fix your hair." Kagome swiftly pulled out her brush and after carefully taking out Rin's lone pigtail she began to brush her hair.

The mused hair had soon been transformed into healthy shining and silky hair.

"Wow Rin, your hair is beautiful!" Murmured Kagome. She had never dreamed the little girl would have such amazingly gorgeous hair. Of course every time that she had seen Rin her hair had been tangled and matted... Looks can be deceiving.

Gently as she could Kagome pulled Rin's hair back in a low ponytail before using a clip to keep it up. Wow... Rin looked... older? Crap, being a bit overprotective of Rin she rather didn't like the idea of lecherous youkai trying to come onto her. Oh ick. No.

They wouldn't... but then Miroku had asked a girl about Rin's age to bare his children, if any youkai were as bad as that perverted monk then she would have a serious problem on her hands.

"Err, Rin? Before you go with Sesshomaru-sama I am supposed to help you speak properly. Now, I'm not sure how much I can get done with what little time I have and the fact that I've never taught anyone before but I will try. Rin, will you try too?"

"Of course Onee-chan! Rin shall try her hardest!" She, rather imitating Jaken's earlier movement, she puffed out her chest proudly and nodded.

"Good..." Hm.. How should she go about teaching Rin?

She hadn't enough time to think before she was being tapped on the shoulder.

"My-Linh! Good, you have finished your laughing. Tell me, what do you think?" She pointed to Rin and My-Linh, who had gotten a sharp retort ready on the tip of her tongue, stared open-mouthed.

"R-Rin?! Is... is that you??"

"Hai Miss My-Linh! Does... does Rin look bad?" She sputtered nervously, taking the way My-Linh was staring the wrong way.

"Iie Rin, not at all! But you look... so grown up!" Whispered My-Linh. "Kagome, you did this? Amazing..."

Kagome beamed, "Thank you! I'm rather amazed myself. Hey Kyo-kun! Come here and tell me what you think!"

Kyo blinked and got up from his position against the wall. "Think of what Lady Kagome?"

"Rin of course!" Cried Kagome sounding rather exasperated. "Honestly Kyo-kun! You are right there, were you paying no attention at all?"

He grinned sheepishly and ran a hand through his hair, "Sorry..."

My-Linh sighed, "Kyo-kun you truly are hopeless! Just tell us what you think of Rin's look for the meeting later." She gestured impatiently to Rin.

"Wow Rin, you look beautiful..." Rin giggle and batted a hand in his direction.

"Do you think Sesshomaru-sama will like it?" She asked softly, "Rin wants Sesshomaru-sama to be proud of her. He is like the daddy Rin never knew." She nodded solemnly.

"Of course Rin! Sesshomaru will be really proud!" Said Kagome nodding. "You look wonderful, how could he not be?"

"I agree, Sesshomaru-sama will be proud." Added My-Linh helpfully.

"Rin hopes so." Said the adorable little girl herself.

"Now! Time for your lesson Rin! Kyo-kun and My-Linh may help me along the way in I need it... but anyways! Rin, can you sit on your futon? I think that will be easiest."

"Okay Onee-chan!" chirped Rin as she scurried over and plopped onto the futon. "Is this right?"

"Hai Rin, now. I need to teach you to stop speaking in third person..." Quickly she spread all her sweets that she had brought on the futon next to Rin. "So whenever you do something right you will get one of these." Rin nodded happily.

"Okay, okay! Rin understands now!"

"Wonderful! Okay, what if someone came and introduced themselves to you?"

Rin looked thoughtful for a moment before brightening, "Rin is very pleased to meet you?"

"Iie Rin, you don't speak in third person. You would probably say something like, 'Pleased to meet you, my name is Rin.'" Said Kagome.

Rin blinked and nodded slowly, "Okay Onee-chan, Rin understands."

"I understand," Kagome corrected absently. "Onee-chan understands too?" questioned Rin.

"Iie Rin, I was correcting you. You should have said 'I understand.'"

"Oh..." Rin blinked, "Rin is- I am sorry." Kagome squealed and latched herself onto Rin.

"You did it Rin! Wonderful job! Which would you like?"

Rin giggled happily and looked down at the sweets, "Onee-chan, Rin has never seen any of these before..."

Kagome laughed softly, "They are all really delicious and they come from my home. That one is my favorite and it is called pocky. That one is chocolate, but I brought more than one kind of chocolate, there is dark chocolate, white chocolate, and milk chocolate." She pointed to each sweet in turn and named them all.

"That one!" Rin pointed to the milk chocolate and Kagome picked it up.

"Here you are, I hope you like it Rin!" She watched as Rin slowly nibbled at the edge...

... and then suddenly the rest of it was stuffed in her mouth.

"That was wonderful onee-chan!! Can Rin have some more?" She could faintly here My-Linh and Kyo trying to stifle their laughter.

"Only if you answer more questions correctly!" Rin frowned but nodded agreeing to this.

About thirty minutes later Rin had gotten through most of the chocolate and was getting a lot better... which was surprising seeing how little time they had had so far.

"Wow Rin, you are doing perfectly!" said My-Linh grinning. Kagome and Kyo nodded in agreement.

"Yes, wonderful job Rin! But I think that it is about time to get you to Sesshomaru so he can take you to the meeting."

"Okay Onee-chan!" Rin jumped up from the futon and My-Linh went to clean the chocolate from her hands and face.

* * *

**Kuraii-chan:** Fwee... It wasn't all that bad now was it? Thought not. 

**Seika:** I suppose not...

**Kuraii-chan:** Oh! And I'm not sure if I have already told you people but this is my muse! Seika! That's right; Kuraii-chan has finally gotten a muse!

**My-Linh:** About time too...

**Kagome:** Hm... so what_ is_ so important about today? Its just August 14th...

**Kouga:** Kagome... you don't remember??

**Kagome:** Remember what?

**Cast:** {sweat drop}

* * *

**kagami tenshi anei:** Yush! Everyone has those voices! {nodnod} I have another personality... {pokes Mika} Heh, but he only comes out if I get really mad... . 

**Leria,Frooky:** Oh yay! Kuraii-chan ish lurved! {bounce} Dun worry, Sesshy was in this chapter and will be in the next... I think. O.O I really have nothing planned for the next chapter so I can't really say. {le sigh} Oh well... {pokes Inu} You are seriously OOC in the chats with this wonderful reviewer, and its funny! Oh, and I did not open a can of worms, nope! {shakes head} Worms are no fun; I opened a can of snakes! Now _they_ are fun!

**Niaka1:** Oh yay! I hope you like this pitiful excuse for a story enough to leave me long reviews! And aww... I you have such a wonderful idea! Darn... I wish that I could of used that one, but I already have something interesting planned, and that means Kagome can't be there. Of course, it does involve some Kikyou-hating on my part but... {shrug} I really don't like her...

**Nymie:** Heh! That's funny, and rather interesting. I never would have thought of calling it princess-style...

**puffin:** I'm so happy that I could make someone laugh! I do try, really. But then no one tells me that it was funny and I start to think that I'm only funny in real life... . Not sure how I came up with it... just a random idea.

**InuLorien:** Yay.

**Aleviel:** Seriously? Oh my... I'm so happy that I'm not you. Barney... well lets just say if he had a horrible accident with some knives and a chain saw then I wouldn't exactly be unhappy.

**Hieis/Kuramas-Angel:** Wow, I'm glad that it didn't! I would hate to lose a reviewer! {clings} What do you think of this chapter??

**InuLorien:** You don't... know what pocky is? {dies} I can't believe so many don't know the wonders of pocky! And no, it isn't chewy. More like this thin stick of baked bread with either chocolate or strawberry covering it! It's really good!

**kitkune4:** Yay! I look back at my first chapters and... I am a horrible writer. o.O

**kitkune4:** Oh my goodness! Yush! Kira and Kyo rock!

**DimmingBlackRose:** Heh, actually most authors respond to reviewers so their chapters look longer... . That's wrong. I respond because I rather like to!

**INUGIRL:** Yay! Well here you go! =D Enjoy! (I hope... 0.0;;)

**InuLorien:** Well... I will support Yuri but would rather not read or write it because I'm a girl and don't go that way... but since I'm a girl I do rather like yaoi! =3 Gotta luff that yummy stuff. And I agree, I hate that saying. Its one of the most annoying things...

**serenity2222:** Yea, see? Told you. And submitting the story isn't all that hard, but keeping up with it and submitting each chapter... at times it feels like you just want to quit the story, but then you think of your reviewers and keep on going. And of course there is the part about making sure your characters are all in character and whatnot.

**InuLorien:** Actually... it is purple. {pokes it} People always say its blue but from my point of view, its purple! And of course I know the word kuso... .

**InuLorien:** It is not. {huffs} Yaoi between them is so destined. Besides, I was recommending the story because it because not only is it perfectly written but also I got my friend who is so against yaoi that it is scary to read it and even she thinks the story is good. Oh and, Kurama is far too good for Hiei.. . Hiei is so ugly that it isn't even funny, and all my friends think I'm nuts for that.

**jaryjosephwantsapplejuice:** Hehe, did you like it? And what about this chapter? Kuraii-chan needs to know! =D Heh, or more like would really like to know so she feels better about her poor writing skills...

**Mina-chan:** Aw, don't worry. They will be more Sesshy/Kagome later. Kagome shall be hurt spiritually and will need consoling, fluff shall insure. And I'm happy that you like it! I hope you shall continue to review!

**MizuiroSnow:** Hm... you know I'm not all that sure... perhaps I should decide what it is, ne? Heh, oh well. I do hope you like this chapter! Part two is coming... not sure how long it will take to get it out though. u.u

**Fluffy'sbabe:** Aww thanks! Not sure if I will ever get the chance to read your stories though... I have so much to do! And school is starting in three days.. Which is wrong might I add.

**bAbYdRaGoN12:** Oh yay! I'm glad that you like it so much!! Here is the next chapter... a bit boring in my opinion but never fear! More interesting stuff shall be coming soon enough...

**DemonWicca:** No problem! I'm happy you understand now, so all is good. You thought it was kind of funny? Yay, that makes me feel better. I'm always trying to be funny but nobody ever thinks that it is... .

**Shadow39:** Aw, that's really sweet of you! I do try to make my chapters long but I have a rather short attention span and so when I'm finally getting to like, 7 pages on Microsoft Word I start wanting to finish up the chapter.. u.u I do try though! Really I do!

**JojoBlond:** You think my work is good? Aw, that makes me feel really good, thank you! And you are right... don't we wish we knew what both of the poor youkai were thinking when Kagome admitted her 'love' for them...

**Foxen:** Oh good! I was worried that I would offend you or something.. c.C;; EBIL? Oh WOW! You are a lot like my friend Twixeh! That's really not her name but.. {shrugs} We have odd names. Like I'm Kitteh, she ish Twixeh, and of course we can't forget our beloved Master! He is funny, and I got married to him. Heh, and then we got a divorce. C.C;;; Nuu! {whacks the fans} Leave poor Foxen alone! {hiss} I know! No one can resist the wonders of the lurvly pocky! It just isn't possible I tell you! Um... I'm seriously not all that sure that I would want to give up my Kouga-kun. He IS after all my favorite, as odd as that is... Five minutes soon? {spazztwitch} That... it just doesn't work that way. And of course it is fair! After all, that's how I began calling you Foxen. You always use it to sign out with. {nodnod}

**eddie4:** c.C;;; Erm. Kyo and Kagome? No, not anywhere near that. I rather fancy the idea of sticking Kyo and Kira together... of course I need to see if anyone will suddenly abandon this fic if I do... which would be horrible...

**Anonymous:** More Sesshy will be coming in later chapters.

**Darkvampir129:** {gasp} I know you! =D Hey, and yes I got this.

**apatheticgurl:** ... o.O;; That.. really makes no sense to me but whatever. Thanks I suppose...

**Madam Sorceress:** Aw! No, I don't want you to suffer! Here, read this new chappie. Though... it is a bit boring the good stuff shall be coming soon!

**DemonKiKay:** Nuuu! Don't cry! I can't believe... that you would cry over my poor excuse for a story.. o.O;; Amazing. And highly flattering! =3

**Dragon of hope:** Aw, thank you so much! That means so much to me, I do hope you enjoy this chapter... It is a bit boring though...

**i-heart-sesshy:** Thanks! =3 Thats really sweet of you to say!

* * *

**Chapter recommendation:** 'Second Chance' by Striking Falcon.

* * *

**Kuraii-chan:** Wow... so many reviews! {sniff sniff} You are all so kind... 

**Kagome:** So what is so special about today?!?!????

**Kuraii-chan:** Oh, right! 'Tis my _**BIRTHDAY!!!**_ {dances} I'm so happy! My birthday, my birthday! {runs off}

**Kira:** While Kuraii-chan is off getting hyper off her candy and whatnot because today is her birthday, leave a review.

...

**Kagome:** Oh! I remember now! Today is Kuraii-chan's birthday!

**Everyone:** o.O;;

**[Note:** I know, I know. Today is NOT the 14th, its the 15th. But you see, there is a reason. Kuraii-chan had a lot to do on her birthday so when she finally remembered that she was to post the next chapter decided to be an ass and not let her do a thing. All right, so sorry if this confused anyone because none of the chapter has been altered from when it was ready a couple days ago...**]**


	12. Kyo's confession

_You and you alone can save me_

_Kyo's confession._

_By: Kuraii-chan_

* * *

**Kuraii-chan:** Weeee... the long awaited Chapter 12, along with Chapter 13 for getting us to 100 reviews! And seeing as there are going to be two chapters for you to read I won't put all that much right here... Enjoy the chapters! All of you who reviewed for me deserve it.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Oh! And I must ask before I forget... how many people would mind if I added a little slash in this fic? It wouldn't be major, I promise! Nor will it in any way interfere with the plot line. But I really want to have Kyo-kun be gay... so I need your thoughts on this...(though I don't think you have much choice after this chapter, muahahah...)

* * *

_Knock knock knock._

"Sesshomaru-sama? Rin is ready to go!" The wooden door slid open and the towering figure of Sesshomaru appeared.

"Good. And I presume you did do your job?" he sneered. The best tutors had been hired to treat Rin's speaking in third person and all had failed. He didn't expect any more from My-Linh.

"For the most part," chirped My-Linh helpfully. "Kagome did most of it though."

A finely sculpted silver brow rose in question.

"Is that so?"

"Hai Milord!" A blush rose on Kagome's cheeks.

"My-Linh you make it sound like I'm some miracle worker! I'm sure anyone could have done it!"

My-Linh turned to Kagome with disbelief written clearly on her face. "But that's just it! Nobody could, and they tried for months at a time! You did more in just an hour than they could have done in two years!"

Kyo, who had been following My-Linh and Kagome lazily, finally appeared with Rin in tow.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" squealed the little girl as she flung herself at the inu youkai.

"Rin, is it true that Lady Higurashi helped you with your speech?" Asked the Taiyoukai, and all fell silent waiting for her response.

"Hai! Hai! Onee-chan helped Rin-," She frowned for a second in thought before brightening, "Onee-chan helped _me_" She puffed her chest out proudly and flashed a toothy grin.

"Good job Rin!" Squealed Kagome as she bent over and locked the little girl in a breath-stealing hug.

"I see." Sesshomaru nodded approvingly. That was indeed an enormous difference. How had she done what others couldn't in so little time?

Rin beamed. My-Linh and Kyo exchanged knowing looks.

"Sesshomaru-sama? What do you think of R-_my_ yukata?" Rin asked anxiously, "Sensei and Miss Asa made it for Rin!" Kagome winced, but then she couldn't have expected Rin to be perfect given how little time she had had to teach her.

Sesshomaru nodded, "It looks beautiful Rin." Ouch, he could at least sound a little more interested!

But Rin didn't seem to mind that his voice lacked the warmth that normal people would have used when praising them on their appearance.

"Who did your hair?" Asked Sesshomaru suddenly. He had never seen Rin's hair look healthier.

"Onee-chan!" chirped Rin. So she had done that as well... well it seems the young Miko wasn't as useless as she often appeared to be.

"Higurashi, where is your outfit?"

"Ah, I don't have one..." Replied Kagome nervously.

"Don't have one? How can you not have one, and expect to go to the meeting?" Dear lord, he thought she was going?

"Sesshomaru-sama, I am not going to the meeting."

"And when did this happen?" he growled out.

"Well, um, you see..." How was she expected to think straight, much less talk when the Ice King himself is boring holes into you?!! My-Linh and Kyo backed up a bit.

"My wouldn't are almost fully healed, so I was thinking that I could go back to Inuyasha and the others today." She finished in a rush of breath. Everyone but Sesshomaru was giving her funny looks because they had only caught bits and pieces of what she had said.

"I see." She searched his face for some sort of emotion, but it was like looking at a blank chalkboard. Except, he wasn't all green or black.

Was that all he was going to say? Just 'I see'?!

"I would hate to hold you against your will," Sesshomaru started coldly, "so you may go. But you will have Kyo accompanying you."

Rin looked ready to burst into tears. "Onee-chan is leaving?"

Oh shit... she hadn't thought that leaving would mean she wouldn't get to see Rin!

"Hai Rin, I'm sorry." She pulled Rin into a tight hug, "But I promise you that I will come and visit you and Ah-Un. And My-Linh too I suppose." She added the last part somewhat teasingly, hoping to lighten the mood. It didn't seem to work all that well.

My-Linh, who had tears welling up in her eyes gently punched Kagome on the shoulder. "Damn right you will come and see me too!"

Rin was quietly sobbing on Kagome, "Onee-chan promises?"

"Hai Rin. I promise."

She sniffed and swiped at her eyes with the back of her fist. "Okay, but remember! You promised!"

"Don't worry Rin. I won't forget." Rin nodded solemnly and Kagome released her.

Sesshomaru, who had just stood there, silently observing the scene, cleared his throat. "You had better get going if you want to reach them before sun down."

Kagome nodded and turned to Kyo. "Kyo-kun? I need to go to my room and get my backpack."

Kyo nodded shortly and strode off in the direction of her room with Kagome following after.

"Why the hell are you letting her go?!" Hissed My-Linh angrily.

"She wished to return to her 'friends' and my poor excuse for a brother." Returned Sesshomaru icily.

"So?"

"So, I have to right to keep her here if she longs to be else where."

"That has never stopped you before! And besides, you saved her life!"

"I don't see what you are getting at!" snapped the Taiyoukai irritably.

"I'm trying to say because of that you two share a bond of sorts! One way or another you two will fall in love!" cried My-Linh, exasperated. "But letting her leave means that there is a chance you just ruined that, and that her heart will be shattered. It doesn't matter how you try to avoid it, I think _she_ is your soul mate!"

"You think I don't know about the bond?! But I can tell you now, I have no soul mate." Replied the Taiyoukai stiffly.

"You say that now, but in the end I will be right! You are just setting both you and her up for heartbreak this way, and when that happens I will in **no way** forgive you." My-Linh bowed shortly and stalked off, pulling Rin along and telling her that she could have one of the sweets Kagome left for being so good.

'She is loyal to her friends, I'll give her that' mused the voice in Sesshomaru's head.

_It matters naught if she is loyal to her friends! How dare she presume she can speak to this Sesshomaru in such a way!_

'And you know, I think she has a point. You can't avoid the bond you and Kagome share.'

_I'm not ignoring it, merely trying to sever it._

'And you do know that in doing so you are probably going to destroy both of your destinies?'

_Yes._

* * *

"Kagome, are you truly going to leave us?" Asked Kyo suddenly.

"Yes, I have a responsibility and I can't just abandon it. Not only that, but my friends will worry if I don't show up soon. I told Inuyasha not to look for me for six days, and if I didn't show up by then he go out and cause a disturbance looking for me. And knowing my luck Kaede has already finished helping the village and returned. So then everyone will be sick with worry, and I can't just do that to them."

"I see." She stopped just outside the door to Kagome's room. "Gather your things and we shall be on our way."

Kagome nodded and hurried into the room.

"Let me see..."she murmured to herself, making and going over a mental list of things that she couldn't forget.

"Brush, check. Hair ties, check. Backpack, check..." As she thought of the item she would search the room and throw it into the overly large backpack.

"Well, I think that's about it!" Kagome hefted the backpack onto her back and stumbled out the door. "Ready Kyo-kun." Kagome huffed, she didn't remember the backpack being /that/ heavy.

"I'll carry it for you," Kyo said softly, his resolve to be cold and unemotional to Kagome dissolving.

"No, its fine. I can do it."

Kyo gave her a small glare. "Hand it over already."

"All right, all right! You win." Kagome said in mock surrender as she handed the heavy yellow object over to Kyo.

He, much unlike her, slung it over his shoulder and set off with ease.

"Come on Kagome, we don't want you getting lost now do we?" he teased; slowing his pace just so Kagome could catch up.

"Kyo?"

"Hai Lady Kagome?"

"Have you ever been in love, and known even though you shouldn't love them you can't help it?"

Kyo grew strangely silent before whispering hoarsely, "Hai."

"Really?" Kagome blinked, "Who was, or is, it? If you want to tell me that is."

Kyo smiled weakly, "You would freak out like everyone else."

"No no, I wouldn't do that. Now come on, you can trust me."

"Remember when you are telling me that I shouldn't be that you said I could trust you."

"Don't worry Kyo-kun!"

"... Kira."

Kagome stared in disbelief. Kira? Kira, as in My-Linh's triplet? She hadn't known Kyo was gay...

"You are still in love with Kira?" Kyo looked ashamed. "Well I don't think its wrong. There will always be people who think that way, but I don't. You love who you love, and there is no changing that. You can't help it if you fall for someone's soul and personality. It should never matter what gender they are, as long you two are happy. That's all that matters. And besides, just because you two are of the same gender, it doesn't make your love any less pure."

Kyo stared at Kagome in astonishment, mouth agape.

"You know, looking like that won't help you get Kira..." Kagome said in a singsong voice.

"You, you truly are an angel Lady Kagome." The miko in question smiled softy.

"I wouldn't go that far, but I thank you all the same."

"Nobody thinks that way, most are closed-minded and think all who like people of their same gender should burn in hell for all eternity." Wispered Kyo in a wounded voice.

Kagome sighed unhappily, "I know. My own friends say that, but I disagree. You can't help whom you fall in love with."

"Thanks Lady Kagome. Its good to know that there are some people out there like you. You can't possibly know how hard it is for, well, people like me. Just because I don't like anyone of the opposite gender many believe that I shouldn't live. That I don't deserve to live and I'm filth."

Kagome pulled Kyo to stop and stared into his eyes, "**Never** let _anyone_ convince you that you are not their equal just because you have different preferences! You are not any less youkai than anyone else in the this castle with the exception of Rin and I. And are you not one of Sesshou-kun's best warriors? Well, if that isn't proof enough that you are just as good as everyone else then I don't know what is." She whispered fiercely.

Kyo pulled Kagome into a quick hug, murmuring the words 'Thank you' over and over again.

"No one has the right to think they are better than you are just because they like people of the opposite sex and you don't." Kagome informed Kyo with a nod.

Kyo nodded happily. "Thanks Lady Kagome. I really needed that."

"Not at all, and if you are ever doubting that come to me and I'll talk some sense into you."

Kyo flashed her a grin, "I'll keep that in mind Lady Kagome. Now, lets go."

Kagome hurried after Kyo, trying to keep up. "Slow down already! My legs aren't as long as yours!"

"Tough luck then, eh?"

* * *

**Kuraii-chan:** Muahahah... that's all for now. But you are getting the next chapter in like, a few seconds so don't you dare complain.

**Seika:** Whew... Review time!

* * *

**silvershadow14540:** Ah, but it will... I think. O.O;; Or at least I will make it seem like that. So far it has matched, because Sesshy was the only one who could possibly save Kagome from Akito, everyone else was like back with Inuyasha. And Inu-kun had strict orders not to come after her for six days sooooo....

**Someone:** Aww, thank you! I'm happy that you love it, but as I go back and look at my first few chapters I'm surprised and scared that people actually read that... =D;; And I do believe Jaken already spelled it... muahah...

**Fluffy'sbabe:** Ohh, thank you so much! It was pretty good. Had its ups and downs, but not that bad overall. I'm happy that you like my writing so much! Here you are, and you are getting the next chapter today as well, so REJOICE! =3

**Hieis/Kuramas-Angel:** Good, I would be horrified if I did. I really don't want to. And I hope I haven't scared you off with this chapter either, I'm sure some people won't be happy about Kagome standing up for the gays. But they are people too and shouldn't be discriminated against! Besides, why do others care **so damn much** if you are gay or not?! They have no say in the matter anyways! Sorry for my ranting.. =D Forgive me?

**DimmingBlackRose:** Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of suddenly stopping this fic! I hope you don't suddenly abandon me because of Kagome standing up for Kyo and all the gays, but I feel strongly about that despite my not being gay. They too are people, just the same as everyone else.

**Spellcaster Hikaru:** KARU-CHAN! glomps You have _finally_ reviewed! I'm so happy. =3 And I love the Kyo/Kira thing too! Might be why I just did the little confession thing in this chapter, ne? My muse is helping, but I'm starting to wonder if I need a beta too... OO;;

**Shinna:** Aw, thank you so much. I'm hoping I haven't just lost you as a reviewer because of this chapter and the whole Kyo/Kira thing. I promise it won't affect the story all that much if at all.

**INUGIRL:** Here you are! And the next chapter shall be delivered today as well, so I hope you enjoy. And I hope I didn't lose you as a reviewer because of Kyo's little thing for Kira. It won't affect the story much, if at all. I promise!

**lmb102191:** I'm sorry but I don't think I can do that. If I did email everyone who asked me too every time I finished a new chapter... well it wouldn't be good for me. I'm happy you like my fic though, and it means a lot to hear praise as high as that.

**nightwing:** Ramen you say? Mmm.... I'm as bad as Inuyasha if not worse when it comes to ramen... {happily accepts the bowl of ramen and eats it} Murrrr, thank you very much! For both the ramen and the happy birthday!

**Blackiecat:** Yes, I'm glad I'm not the only one who knows of Fruba! =D But I did change Kyo's eye color to make him a bit more original... but I got the basic outline for him from Fruba. :D

**Blackiecat:** I'm happy you are reviewing! I'm happy you were enjoying it! Have you noticed the difference from the first chapter up until chapter 8? And then on up? My writing skills improve and the story gets less hard to read! Which I am grateful for, otherwise I might not have as many fans as I do. And your behavior is fine; I'm rather odd at times myself. Teehee.

**Blackiecat:** Thank you soo much! It's fine if its late, at least you are nice enough to tell me happy birthday! Quite a few didn't, but that's okay. I understand that sometimes you forget things when reviewing that you meant to say. I hope I haven't scared you off with this chapter and Kagome defending the gays, but I strongly believe in what she said. So I hope you will stay and keep reviewing!

**DemonKiKay:** I reviewed? O.O I think you mean I updated. :D Yes I did. And I'm trying to decide how much of the meeting I'm going to add. Hrrrm... oh well, you shall find out soon enough for I'm posting the next chapter today!

**InuLorien:** Really? Teehee, well I hope she had a happy birthday. You know what pocky is? Oh good, and yes it is really good. And I answer every review left for me, no matter which chapter was reviewed. It wouldn't be all that fair to just ignore all the reviews except the ones for the last chapter.

**anei inu:** Rin is rather kawaii! And Kira is rather distrustful. So knowing that do you honestly think that he would suddenly like Kagome? No, he's a bit suspicious of her, not to mention he doesn't like that Sesshomaru saved her and has healers for her when she goes around with Inuyasha AND is human. Don't worry though; I'm sure I'll make him trust her one way or another. Just not right now.

**Leira,Frooky:** Thank you! {happily accepts the pocky} =3 Yummy... and its okay that it is late. :D I'm happy that you liked the chapter and I hope you like this one as well, even if it has Kagome standing up for the gays. She said exactly the way I feel, and I couldn't have put it better myself. (Of course not, I typed it didn't it?) Aw, I like snakes! My friend Juliet got one for her birthday a few days ago! Named it Ocha she did. {nod}

* * *

**Kuraii-chan:** Okay, now I'm hoping that I haven't lost any reviewers because of this chapter with Kagome standing up for the gays, but that's the way I feel as well. I promise the yaoi won't pop up all that much if at all. PROMISE.

**Kyo:** So I'm suddenly gay? After you make it look like I'm falling in love with Kagome?

**Kuraii-chan:** Eheh... yah, that's pretty much it.

**Kira:** WTF?! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU MEAN THE YAOI WON'T AFFECT THE STORY MUCH IF AT ALL?! THERE WILL BE NO YAOI. **NONE.**

**Kuraii-chan:** EEP! {locks herself in closet} Yes there will be. Just not all that much, it will simply be a kawaii thing, I won't go into any detail about it.

**Miroku:** Yaoi is unnatural.

**Sango:** {whacks him over the head} What did you just say?!

**Miroku:** Umm... I mean I don't find it unnatural! I just wouldn't prefer to see it myself!

**Shippou:** Okay, we all know that there will be two chapters but Kuraii-chan requests that you **_REVIEW BOTH CHAPTERS._** Please?


	13. The kiss

_You and you alone can save me_

_The kiss_

_By: Kuraii-chan_

* * *

**Kuraii-chan:** Here you are, chapter 13 to go along with our beloved chapter 12.... And seeing as its only chapter 13 and I'm already getting to this point in the story I'm a bit afraid that it won't end up as long as I would like. But oh well, we shall just have so see about that.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Well if you are still reading this then I can safely assume you haven't deserted me because of the little "confession" at the end of the last chapter and for Kagome standing up for the gays. Don't worry, I've already promised that there won't be all that much on the yaoi part. Sadly. Oh well, maybe at the end of the fic I shall add a little bit for all the yaoi lovers out there.

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama." My-Linh bowed respectfully but the Taiyoukai could tell that she was still upset over the earlier ordeal.

"Rin, are you ready?" he asked, blatantly ignoring My-Linh.

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama!" chirped Rin happily. "Are we finally leaving now?"

"Hai Rin. We are finally leaving."

Ah-Un grunted softly and shuffled its feet against the soft grass impatiently. A wind ran its fingers through Sesshomaru's long silver hair; making it dance in small patterns and causing his fringe gently brush back and forth across his forehead.

Sesshomaru swung his leg over, and mounted Ah-Un with graceful ease that women envied. He then reached down and pulled Rin up into his lap.

"We shall be going now, and will back before nightfall." Sesshomaru informed My-Linh briskly. She nodded, storing this information in case anyone asked and watched as Ah-Un set off into the air.

"Be careful Milord." She whispered to the wind, "For if you manage to get yourself killed, and I know you won't, but if you do Kagome will be forever alone. She and you are destined, why do you ignore that?"

With a sigh, My-Linh shook her head and set off for the castle. Kagome would be back soon enough, she didn't know how but she just knew it. And Kagome needed her room to be clean and ready for when she returned.

* * *

Sesshomaru stared at the castle before him. It wasn't nearly as big as his own, but it wasn't too small either.

"Rin, you will stay at my side at all times unless I instruct you otherwise."

Rin nodded, Kagome had explained the dangers of going off on her own and she didn't want to be kidnapped. Then she might never see Sesshomaru-sama again!

Absently brushing the imaginary wrinkles from her yukata she tried to remember all that her Onee-chan had taught her. She couldn't go messing up and embarrassing Sesshomaru-sama!

Ah-Un landed gently, and snorted softly as it waited for the people on its back to dismount.

Sesshomaru got off first, and reached up to pluck Rin from her spot. "Remember, stay beside me at all times." Sesshomaru whispered as he set off towards the entrance.

Rin scurried after Sesshomaru, trying to keep up with his long strides.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru! S-S-So good you could m-make it!" exclaimed the nervous youkai as he stared at the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands before him.

A single icy glare shut him up, and Sesshomaru swept past the guard with Rin following in his wake.

Rin stared at everything she passed, taking it all in. It was certainly different from Sesshomaru's castle, and even if it wasn't nearly as majestic it wasn't hard on the eyes.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru paused mid-stride to regard his charge, "Hai Rin."

"What is that?" she pointed to a picture of a miko with the Shikon no Tama.

"It is the Shikon no Tama." Rin gave him a dumbfounded look and Sesshomaru sighed. Looked like he would have to explain.

* * *

Kyo paused and smirked at Kagome.

"Are you getting tired Lady Kagome?" Kagome shot him a glare that seemed to say 'No-shit-Sherlock'. However that was different from what she told him.

"Iie Kyo, I am fine. We are almost there anyways, I can make it."

Kyo shrugged, "If you are sure Lady Kagome." He said before he started off again.

Kagome sighed irritably. _Sheesh. You should know that what people say isn't always true. I think I'm about to die here..._

Reluctantly she hurried after Kyo. "You can at least slow down." She hissed, pushing a tree limb out of her way.

"How far do you want to be dropped off from the village?"

"Umm..." Kagome looked around. "Here will be fine I think Kyo. Thank you for coming with me, and carrying that heavy thing the whole way. I don't know how you do it, but I'm grateful all the same."

"Not at all Kagome," replied Kyo warmly, "And remember that you promised to return. Well when you do, don't forget to visit me as well. Oh, and be sure to hurry to your village. It looks as if it is about to pour."

"Don't worry, I won't." Kagome hugged Kyo briefly before watching him speed off. So he had been going slow for her, how nice.

And then Kagome turned to the yellow backpack that was starting at her and groaned.

_Should have made Kyo stay and drop me off closed to the village... drat. Now I have to carry it myself._

Sulking ever so slightly Kagome pulled the thing onto her back and started off. She hadn't gone all that far, dodging rocks, tree limbs, and suspicious looking bushes when two voices met her ears.

"I came here just to see you. Why won't you come closer? You are usually happy to see me, why aren't you right now?"

"Because..."

"That's all you offer as an excuse? 'Because...'?!"

_Umm... lovers quarrel maybe? _Thought Kagome idly. But curiosity got the better of her, so she set down her backpack as quietly as she could and tiptoed forward, hoping to peek through the thick brush.

She pushed aside some branches and was confused at the sight that met her. It was Kikyou and Inuyasha. But she convinced herself that this time might be different, he might not have run off to meet her for once.

"You are mine Inuyasha, I won't let my reincarnation take you from me." She whispered fiercely, words tainted with hatred and malice for Kagome.

And then she closed the gap between them, placed her 'hands' on each of Inuyasha's cheeks, and getting on her tiptoes kissed him.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes widened, and Kagome fought the urge to gasp and sob loudly. She let the branches fall back into place and stumbled through the forest, blinded by her tears. She didn't know where she was going, just that she had to get away from there.

But had she stayed a little longer she would have seen Inuyasha push Kikyou away.

"Kikyou, I'm sorry. I just, I can't do this." Kikyou's mud brown eyes narrowed and she let her hands fall away from Inuyasha's face.

"I see. It's that girl, Kagome, isn't it?" She hissed softly. "Well you _will_ come to me. I know it, for you and I are destined Inuyasha. And I won't let that little whore take you away from me. You and your soul belongs to _me_."

She stepped back, and her soul stealers appeared out of nowhere only to carry the clay priestess off.

Just before she disappeared though she called down to Inuyasha one last time, "Don't forget me, for you and _I_ are soul mates. We will be together one way or another, I will make sure of it."

Inuyasha stared down at the ground and shuffled his feet, stirring up little clouds of dirt.

_What came over me? Why did I push Kikyou away? Is she not the one that I wanted to be with for so long? The one that part of me still wants to be with? Then why...?_

With a frustrated sigh Inuyasha turned around and started back to the village where he knew Sango, Miroku, and Shippou would all still be eagerly awaiting the arrival of Kagome and Kaede.

* * *

With a choked sob Kagome hurled herself through the forest, running blindly. It was amazing she hadn't run into anything yet.

_How could she... how could he..._ She could still clearly picture the scene, and could feel her heart break again. Shatter into more than a million pieces, left for no one to pick up and put together.

The cursed picture was probably forever imprinted upon her brain.

There to forever remind her of this betrayal.

Finally her legs collapsed from under her, and she fell face forward onto the ground. Just as she was lying there unmoving on the ground the dark clouds above rumbled fiercely.

_Yes. Come rain, and may your lightening strike me dead on the spot._ Kagome thought. And then in a flash of blinding light it seemed as though the heavens had split.

The rain poured, falling hard and mercilessly. Kagome curled herself into a ball and sobbed loudly, but no one would have been able to hear over the deafening thunder and the roar of the rain.

For a few minutes Kagome waited for the lightening to strike her, and to be swallowed into the sweet bliss of death. But she grew irritated when she realized that the lightening has no intentions of striking her. She would have a greater chance is she were out in the open instead of surrounded by all these trees anyways.

So unsteadily Kagome got to her hands and knees and began to crawl through the mud and large amount of water that was beginning to puddle on the ground.

_I must... reach the field. It isn't... to far from here..._

Panting Kagome cautiously crawled over a root that was blocking her from her sweet bliss. From the death that she so craved. Pfft, she wouldn't let a root stop her from it.

Her nails dug into the ground as Kagome fought her exhaustion. "No... I can't... stop... not now..."

Kagome's breath was coming in labored pants now and her whole body was on fire. Her wounds, Kagome was sure, had reopened by now. Every part of her was screaming at her to stop and rest before she continued any farther. But she knew she couldn't, if she stopped she wouldn't ever reach her destination.

So Kagome, soaked to the bone, shivering from the icy droplets, wanting to die, her wounds reopened, and her body on fire, was slowly crawling to a field in hopes of getting struck by lightning.

She paused for a moment to try and steady her breath, and ended up looking down at the yukata that she had borrowed from Sesshomaru that was now splattered in mud.

_Rin... My-Linh... Kyo... I promised you, but I'm afraid I won't keep it. I'm sorry, forgive me._

And finally she reached the empty field. She crawled a few more unstable feet before she collapsed in a heap of exhaustion. She was faintly aware of her surroundings, and a wind that popped out of nowhere. She ever barely registered the concerned voice before drifting off into unconsciousness.

"K-Kagome?!" whispered a mortified Kouga.

* * *

**Kuraii-chan:** And I shall stop it there. I don't think I portrayed her depression well enough, but I tried.

**Seika:** This chapter is rather short... O.O;;

**Kuraii-chan:** ... I know I know, but I wanted to stop it there. Muahahah.. because I can. And I have no reviews to reply to for this chapter... it feels odd.

**Kagome:** Wow... I want to die.

**Inuyasha:** But I pushed Kikyou away!!!

**Kuraii-chan:** Arrrg... {locks self in closet}

**Kira:** Hrrumph. he is still REALLY mad about the while gay thing

**Kirara:** Mewl, mrow, meo, moow. (Translation: Read and review!)


	14. Kouga and Tsukasa

_You and you alone can save me_

_Kouga_

_By: Kuraii-chan_

* * *

**Kuraii-chan:** Bleh... I'm sorry it's taken so long to update. ::dies::

**Seika:** On with the chapter all ready!

**Kuraii-chan:** Okay! Okay!

* * *

**Author Notes:** Merp.

**

* * *

**

_'Rin... My-Linh... Kyo... I promised you, but I'm afraid I won't keep it. I'm sorry, forgive me.'_

_And finally she reached the empty field. She crawled a few more unstable feet before she collapsed in a heap of exhaustion. She was faintly aware of her surroundings, and a wind that popped out of nowhere. She ever barely registered the concerned voice before drifting off into unconsciousness._

_"K-Kagome?!" whispered a mortified Kouga._

"Kagome?! Kagome!" Kouga shook her gently, hoping to bring the miko he had so fallen for back from her slumber.

_That mutt... he must have done this to MY Kagome!_ Sniffing her softly Kouga looked for proof of any kind that he could hold against the hanyou, but his scent wasn't anywhere on the young priestess. The only scents that could be detected were mud, the bitter saltiness of tears, a strong sent of depression, the usual vanilla and jasmine, and the faintest smell of Sesshomaru.

So what could have happened---- WHAT?!!?!??

**SESSHOMARU?!**

Growling fiercely Kouga sniffed again, and the smell was still there. What the fuck was Sesshomaru doing touching his woman?!!

"I swear I'll kill the bastard," he growled, "How dare he..." Why was Kagome anywhere near the Taiyoukai? What was their relation? And why didn't he smell that mutt face??

Well, the only place he could possibly get answers would be from Sesshomaru. But that meant not exploding in his face at sight, something that may take a bit of work. If it would get him answers though, then it had to be done. For Kagome's sake.

Very gingerly Kouga wrapped his left arm under Kagome's knees and his right arm about her shoulders, holding her in place somewhat against his chest.

(**AN:** ::twitch:: Much better than saying "bridal-style"!! Muahahah...)

"Hang on Kagome." He murmured more to himself than to the limp ningen in his arms. "I'll get answers, and I'll make sure you get better."

And with that he ran off in a whirlwind in the direction of the Western Land's castle, home to Lord Sesshomaru.

* * *

Kouga slowed his pace until he was right near the main doors. Guards positioned there glared suspiciously Kouga as he stalked up to them.

"Get Sesshomaru NOW." He growled harshly, holding Kagome closer.

"Why should we?" asked one cockily. Another jeered, "Yeah! Why should we? Just what makes you so special that you can just waltz up here and demand to see our Lord?"

Eyes narrowed dangerously, "If you don't get him I will personally see to your death. I'm not going to just let Kagome here die because you wouldn't let me see Sesshomaru."

"Kagome? As is Lady Kagome?!" All of them paled conciderably, "Why didn't you say so you baka wolf?!" Whimpered one as three of them ran off hastily to find Sesshomaru. Another ushered Kouga into the large hall.

"Come! That sort of weather can't be good for her condition." He said urgently, "And why is she even _IN_ such a condition?!" The young guard regarded Kouga with such sudden anger it was almost amusing.

Almost.

"I found her as such. That's what I'm here to find out, she has traces of Sesshomaru's sent on her." He glared solemnly at the guard, daring the young one to accuse him of putting her in such a state.

He didn't, instead called out to a passing servant, "Get Hotohori immediately!" She nodded and ran off in search of the healer.

Kouga suddenly found himself in a spacious room.

"Set her down," Instructed the guard, watching Kagome with the attentiveness of a hawk.

_She really must have made quite the impression on all of Sesshomaru's guards..._ Kouga thought idly, hugging Kagome even tighter to his chest as if in fear that she would break if set upon the couch. _That's my Kagome._ His mind whispered fondly.

* * *

Sesshomaru was at his desk, in the process of drafting an important document when one of his guards, Takiwaki he remembered, threw open his door and came bursting in.

"Milord! Milord!"

"This had better be good." Hissed Sesshomaru, a tinge of anger seeping into his voice. The guard took no notice, which seemed rather odd.

"There is a wolf in the sitting room with Lady Kagome! She looks like she has been through hell Milord, covered in mud, yukata torn, scratched up pretty badly too. You must come!"

But Sesshomaru had already risen at Kagome's name. A mask of pure rage distorted his features at the description of Kagome's current state, and he had already stormed out by the time that Takiwaki had breathlessly told the air, where Sesshomaru had once been, that he must come.

The guard blinked blankly for a moment, looking at nothing, before scampering after Sesshomaru.

* * *

A sharp intake of breath alerted Kouga that he wasn't alone.

"I already told you damn guards that if you fucking come in here one more time to ogle at MY woman again I'll-" Kouga growled as he turned to face the intruder, but it wasn't quite who he had been expecting...

"Or you'll what?" Asked Sesshomaru dangerously, his golden eyes glittering with anger and hate, "And when did she become _your_ woman? As I recall no one has claim to her."

"Shut up! What the hell did you do to her?! I can smell you on her, so what did you fucking do?!" Kouga gently set Kagome on the ground, got up and glared at Sesshomaru. As if daring him to deny that he had at some point been near Kagome.

"How _dare_ you accuse me of harming Kagome?" he hissed. "And in my own castle no less, what kind of moron are you?"

"Shut up! Just tell me what you did to her or I'll pulverize you!" clenching his fists tightly Kouga took a menacing step forward, glaring up at the taller Taiyoukai.

"I would _never_ even **THINK** of harming her." Growled out the silver-haired inu youkai.

"Yes you would, you wouldn't have even thought twice about it two weeks ago! So what would make me believe that you wouldn't now?!"

At that choice moment, when Sesshomaru was just about to loose his head, yell at Kouga, and then kill him for being such an idiot Hotohori walked in.

"Where is she?" He asked, appearing to be calm. But if you looked more closely you could see his eyes darting around in a nervous search for the beloved miko and his hands twitching.

"Over there." Spat Sesshomaru, not even looking at Hotohori.

He rushed over, acting a bit more concerned than Kouga liked. "Don't you touch her!" he yelled at Hotohori.

"And why shouldn't he? You have no claim to the miko as I have already stated."

"Of course I have claim! She's my woman!" shouted Kouga irritably.

"And I'm the doctor of this castle." Added Hotohori randomly.

"SO WHA-.... What?" asked Kouga, dumbfounded.

"That's right you damned wolf, he's the doctor." Said Sesshomaru, his anger a little more under check by now. "Now explain."

Kouga blinked, and looked ready to challenge Sesshomaru again but seemingly thought better of it and complied.

"I found her out in the field on the way to see if she was at Kaede's..." started Kouga but was almost immediately interrupted.

"Kaede... Kikyou's younger onee-chan right?" asked Sesshomaru curiously.

"Hai, hai." Answered Kouga waving a hand impatiently. "This was how I found her, and at first it had been the stupid mutt but she didn't have his scent on her... Instead I found yours." Kouga shot a glare at Sesshomaru, "Which by the way I want to know why you were anywhere _near_ Kagome."

"None of your business," Sesshomaru said breezily, "continue."

Gritting his teeth Kouga merely nodded. "So I rushed over here to find answers as to why she was in such a state, I figured that you might have something to do with it since you happened to be the only recent person with their scent on her."

"Foolish of you. Not only could you have worsened her condition by handling her so carelessly but you didn't even check the surroundings did you? There could have been a clue there as to what was wrong that possibly can have vanished by the time this storm lets up."

Kouga hung his head, letting this all sink in... he could have harmed Kagome even more...

"That's right, you've royally screwed up." Whispered Sesshomaru angrily, "And if she dies it will be your head I come after." And with that he stalked out of the room leaving Hotohori with silent instructions and an awkward silence that followed the slamming door.

"How is she?" asked Kouga hoarsely after a few moments.

"She isn't in the best of shape, and I fear that she has slipped into a coma." Admitted Hotohori sadly. "Her wounds will heal in time I believe but whether or not she makes it will depend solely upon her will to live."

* * *

_Kagome sat up slowly... she didn't feel any pain at all._

_Why?_

_Blinking curiously she inspected herself, there were no marking of any kind on her body. Her yukata wasn't torn as she remembered and it was no longer dumping._

_So wait... where was she then? It looked much like the very same place she had been in previously and yet, it couldn't be._

_"Kagome-sama." An almost musical sounding voice floated over the land._

_"Ne?" Kagome asked, looking about for the unseen person. And just then before her this bright light appeared, not that it already wasn't bright enough but this was blinding. Soon enough the light faded and in its place was the most beautiful person she had ever seen._

_Shaggy silver hair fell in gentle layers to its shoulders from where a pair of large soft feathery wings appeared, and lavender eyes seemed to sparkle with life. There was a lush green crescent moon with a small star in between the points adorning its right cheek that contrasted nicely with tanned skin it was sitting delicately upon. Despite such amazing beauty the person, or rather youkai, was wearing a simple black hakama and white haori with the same crescent and star on the back._

_The youkai smiled and bowed deeply. Flustered Kagome sputtered, "You don't have to do that! Its okay, really!"_

_Nodding the figure straightened and stared straight at her. It was like looking into pools of spilled ink, beautiful and shiny._

_"Kagome-sama," it began again, and she noted firmly that 'it' was male, "This is not where you should be. It is not your time yet."_

_"Not my time yet?" she blinked, utterly lost._

_"Hai, it is not your time yet. You still have much to finish in Life."_

_Kagome paled conciderably, "Wait... you don't mean that I'm-"_

_"-Dead." He finished for her. "Iie, you are not. You are right at the crossing point though, but you see as I have said before it isn't your time just yet."_

_She looked at her hands, turning them slowly. So she was at the brink of Death? How was she to return to Life? And... did she really want to go back?_

_"Sir," Kagome began, "How come I am not dead, that I am only at the crossing point?"_

_"It is not yet your time," he repeated slowly, as if having to explain to a child, "And you would be in Death had your friend, Kouga I think it is, come just a few minutes later."_

**Kagome**

_"Ne?" someone was calling her... and yet no one else was here._

_"It is Him. He is calling you back into Life." Whispered the winged youkai softly, "And you must go to Him."_

_"Him? Who is he?" Kagome asked. That voice, it sounded so familiar..._

_"You shall find out when you return, but for now you must answer his plea. You and He shall be the ones to bring down the Dark One."_

_"Dark One?" Kagome's brow furrowed, "You couldn't possibly mean Naraku could you?"_

_The youkai shuddered at the very mention of the name; well that was a blatant answer._

**Kagome**

_"Go." He whispered._

_"Tell me your name first!" Kagome answered as she was suddenly pulled up into the sky by an invisible force._

_"Tsukasa." He answered just before she was dragged into a cloud. Looking around frantically she wondered just how she would get back into Life, and into her body._

_She didn't have to wonder long though because she was soon shocked with an even more intense and bright light and searing pain spread through out her body, quickly alerting Kagome that she was finally back._

-------

**Kuraii-chan:** And this is where I shall leave it. Why? Because I'm like that.

**Seika:** ::grumbles::

**Kuraii-chan:** Oh hush you; at least this chapter is somewhat longer than usual.

**Seika:** Yeah yeah...

* * *

**puffin:** Eeh, I'm sorry for not updating sooner... but you see I've been rather busy. (Poor excuse I know but it's all I got.) Hoped you enjoyed this!

**Leira,Frooky:** Yes, we agree to disagree. So you liked it? Really? ::giggle:: Yay! That's wonderful to hear, and makes me feel a lot better.

**Leira,Frooky:** Of course! That's just the way it goes, but you see this way it makes things more interesting does it not? Inu will in fact end up alone. I despise Kikyou and would rather not see them together, but for all Kikyou-fans out there I will be nice to her. That's it though I don't want them together.

**darkmikodemon:** Aw, thank you! It means a lot to me to hear that.

**Lady Mystic Saria:** I have, do you like?

**Lost Lioncourt:** Thank you, and yes it is but as I have explained I don't think they would instantly start liking each other. I mean Sesshy has tried to kill her before, and it's amazing that he saved her at all. But then to just fall in love after not really knowing what love is, having an ice wall around his heart, and only actually getting to know her for about four or five days isn't really all that believable. I thank you for your intrest in my fanfiction and hope you stay with the story.

**Raiyushin Takaniru:** Of course it is strange, that is what I am after all, no? I'm sorry about that, but I thought I had replied? Hurrm...

**Raiyushin Takaniru:** Um, no. I'm happy with my number of reviews and that's not the way I intend for my story to go. And I rather don't like that sort of thing either way, it just, I dunno, defeats the purpose of having her as a human.

**Cherry Dragon:** Why thank you! I would insert a cute little smile face here but is being an evil little donkey so I can't... ¬.¬

**InuLorien:** How can I defile him if he was already that way? O.O;;; And please don't hate me! (besides, I think gay guys are cool!) I'm happy you liked it! Teehee!

**InuLorien:** I suppose it was a bit dramatic but think about it, she has been falling more and more in love with him for however long (three years I think) and then not only after expressing affection for her that she has yearned for she sees what she thinks is him kissing a clay pot. Maybe I _am_ being overdramatic (of course, I do that to everything ¬.¬) but whatever, I already wrote it and everyone already read it. I'm rather happy with my work too. Teehee. ::insert smile face here::

**JessyBelle:** Wow, such high praise is flattering! I'm glad you found it funny, I do try, but then no one tells me that anything was funny and I begin to wonder if I'm actually any good at writing funny things. Incredible? Hardly, but knowing you think so highly of it makes me really happy. ::insert-smile-face-here::

**Lady Hiei:** Hehe, of course I can. I have written more for your reading pleasure, and I hope you liked this chapter as well. Thank you for such lovely praise! It is much appreciated.

**Aleviel:** Of course Kagome is Sesshy's! Well... heh, for this fic at least... ::snicker:: I do have plans for one where Kouga will finally get his chance! YES! Kira does doesn't he!

Moon Mage Goddess: Aw! Thank you! ::glomps:: You are such a wonderful reviewer, making me feel all special and stuff. **AND** you like the Kyo/Kira pairing! ::muah:: I know I shouldn't do this but you have become one of my favorite reviewers, tee hee!

**Blackiecat:** Yay! ::big smile:: I'm happy and yes it does rather clear the way (sort of) for Kagome and Sesshomaru doesn't it? Hurrm, I hadn't thought of that...

**Blackiecat:** Well, that was what I was hoping for. If he were expected I really wouldn't be doing all that good of a job as an author now would I? (I once was forced to watch this Mary-Kate and Ashley movie with my cousins and I predicted _EVERYTHING_ before it happened. They kept asking me if I have seen it before... ¬.¬)

**Spellcaster Hikaru:** Aw, it's fine. I'm happy that you did review though and that you agree with me on what My-Linh told Sesshy. Heh, I would have told him off if I were her too. ::nodnod::

**Spellcaster Hikaru:** Here you are! I know it didn't come soon but at least I updated at all! ::nod:: I once read a fan fiction that hadn't been updated in over a year... ¬.¬

**Love Me Princess Kagome:** Thank you, I'm glad you like it!

* * *

**Kuraii-chan:** Thank you everyone who reviewed and especially all those who reviewed both chapters for me! ::grin:: Made me really happy it did!

**Kagome:** Wait... so where was I?

**Inu:** ::sigh:: She's hopeless...

**Shippou:** Don't say such things!

**Sango:** ANYWAYS! Yall know the drill, read and review! (**AN: **Sorry, 'yall' comes more naturally to me than 'you all'... betcha can't guess where I have been born and raised?)


	15. My savior

_You and you alone can save me_

_My savior_

_By: Kuraii-chan_

* * *

**Kuraii-chan:** And here we are at chapter 15! ::dances:: I'm happy so many people like this story!

**Seika:** Why don't as many like WIRY? ::blinks::  
  
**Kuraii-chan:** I dunno. ::shrugs:: I personally like it.

* * *

**Author Notes:** My lovely reviewer 'an' brings up a good point!

_One question.If Kyo is gay, why did he blush when Kagome hugged him,play that keep-Kagome-away-from-Sesshomaru game,and seems to stutter sometimes when he's around guess who, Kagome? Good story otherwise._

Well you see my reasoning is that Kyo can be rather shy when you get to know him, and being around her somehow just has that effect on him. (Sort of like Clark from Smallville, except I haven't come up with a good reason why he is that way just yet) As for the game? It was a perfect chance to "upset" Sesshy was it not? And who wouldn't want to just annoy the sexy evil demon lord without there being the chance of him killing you on the spot?

My outlook on it anyways!

**_And before I forget, any random sections of italics ARE FLASHBACKS._** I hope this won't confuse anyone.

So, on with the chapter!

* * *

**Kagome**

_"Go." He whispered._

_"Tell me your name first!" Kagome answered as she was suddenly pulled up into the sky by an invisible force._

_"Tsukasa." He answered just before she was dragged into a cloud. Looking around frantically she wondered just how she would get back to Life, and into her body._

_She didn't have to wonder long though because she was soon shocked with an even more intense and bright light and searing pain spread throughout her body, quickly alerting Kagome that she was finally back._

Sesshomaru gazed down at the battered and bruised girl before and felt a small wave of, compassion?

"Again." Whispered Hotohori. He could feel Kagome's soul returning from whence it had been hiding.

Casting a blank and doubting look his way Sesshomaru nodded.

"Kagome." He whispered softly, "Come back."

Unable to refrain from doing so he reached one hand forward and gently brushed back the chocolate locks from her eyes. Daring the damned alluring blue-gray orbs to open and stare back at him.

And they did just that.

The thick black lashes fluttered softly against her cheek before fully opening and allowing the ningen to blink unsteadily and try to focus on something, anything.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked coarsely her eyes finally settling on the Taiyoukai.

* * *

_"Sesshomaru." Hotohori looked solemnly at him. "She needs you."_

_"Me?" he asked, looking rather affronted. Allowing his mask to slip for a few seconds._

_"Hai Milord. You."_

_"Why not me?!" Kouga cried out suddenly. "I'm sure I can do anything better than that pretty boy! Just tell me what to do!"_

_"Iie." Was the sharp reply. "It must be Sesshomaru."_

_"Why him?" protested the Wolf._

_"Because he is the only one who can save her. Bring her back from where her soul has drifted off to."_

_"What do I need to do?" asked Sesshomaru gazing down at Kagome._

_"Take her hand Milord."_

_Wrapping his left hand and around her cold right one he looked up at the doctor expectantly, awaiting further instruction._

_"And now, call her name."_

_Kouga sulked silently in the background, watching the scene with the attentiveness of a hawk._

_Sesshomaru whispered softly, "Kagome?"_

**You and you alone can save me**_, came a voice that sounded suspiciously like Kagome's, and yet it couldn't have been. Could it?_

* * *

_Ouchieeeee..._

"Kagome!" cried someone happily. ... Kouga?

"Kouga-kun?" she whispered in that same cracked and dry voice.

He whipped over and grasping her left hand he began to talk. "Oh Kagome thank Kami-sama that you are alright! When I found you out there in that field and in such a state I was worried sick that that damned Mutt-face had something to do with it-"

_And he did._ Kagome added silently

"-But there was no trace on your clothing! All I could make out was the scent of Sesshomaru here." He jerked a thumb at the Demon Lord who was currently glaring daggers at the wolf, nearly letting out a protective growl.

"You couldn't smell Kyo-kun?" she asked faintly, she had hugged him after all...

"Kyo?" Kouga looked dumbfounded. "You mean the neko guard? Ice Prince number two?"

Ice Prince...?

"No. The rain and mud must' a covered it up." That made sense, she had only hugged him for a few seconds and that couldn't have left a strong scent. It could have easily been covered by something else.

Kouga shook off his confused look and recaptured the miko's attention.

"I'll never let you out of my sight again Kagome! How did this happen anyways?" an odd hurt and closed expression drifted and settled itself on her features and Kouga continued hastily, "You don't have to answer! Ignore me and my stupid questions!"

Hotohori cleared his throat, demanding attention. "Lady Kagome? It is good to see you back, but I had hoped it would have been on better conditions." He bowed lightly.

"Hori-chan!" Kagome half-cried but her voice cracked halfway through and lead to a coughing fit.

"Lady Kagome!" Hotohori rushed forward only to watch Sesshomaru softly pat Kagome's back.

Kouga sped off and returned a few seconds later with a glass of water, though how he knew where to find it was anyone's guess.

Kagome took the glass and took a few tentative sips. "Thank you Kouga-kun, Sesshomaru." She nodded her gratitude and handed the glass back to Kouga.

Sesshomaru was rubbing absent circles on Kagome's back, and she found the movement amazingly relaxing.

"Mmhmnm." She whispered before immediately drifting into a peaceful sleep.

"Let her rest." The Taiyoukai ordered quietly as he propped her up ever so slightly. Of course what she did next was only to be expected.

She latched onto his arm with her death grip and no matter how much he tried Sesshomaru could not free himself without harming Kagome in any way.

"Milord?" Hotohori called out with a faint smile as he and Kouga reached the sliding door.

"I'll be there..." what could he say? That this girl was clinging to him for dear life? "In just a moment."

"All right." Hotohori winked and happily escorted a grumbling Kouga out before closing the door behind them.

Kagome sighed, a sound of happiness, "Sesshomaru..."

The Taiyoukai froze.

Was she... dreaming of him?

She whimpered. "Please..."

_Please?_

"Don't-"she whimpered again, though this time more softly, "Don't leave me."

Sesshomaru smiled softly, idly wondering if he was getting too soft.

"Please?" Kagome squirmed and clung ever tighter to his arm.

"I promise." He whispered to Kagome, "I won't leave you."

A delighted sigh, and her tossing stopped.

And then a carefree smile expressed itself and Kagome looked just as one could imagine and angel would. With a smile too easily formed that just seemed to make her glow and her hair fanned out behind her head Sesshomaru could easily imagine her to be a fallen angel despite the ugly cuts and bruises that marred her porcelain skin.

"I won't leave you," he repeated softly, slowly.

* * *

**Kuraii-chan:** Yes, yes, its rather short compared to my last chapter but I just had to get this out. I've just had this welled up feeling in my chest, seemingly screaming at me 'write the next chapter damn it!' and so I have.

**Seika:** And now we would like to attend to one reviewer who falsely thinks that Kuraii-chan has not responded to his reviews.

**Raiyushin Takaniru:**

I HAVE in fact replied to your reviews, check my last chapter if you so wish. Check _CAREFULLY_ in the review reply section!

Thank you.

**Kuraii-chan:** Review time!

* * *

**Leira,Frooky:** Of course we will! What about this chapter? Packed the ending with fluff I did. ::nodnod::

**InuLorien:** Actually that was me daring all of you ::pokes the little AN sign:: But anyways! It was supposed to signify that I do, in fact, prefer to use 'yall' instead of 'you all'. And yes, I was born in the South, tee hee. Still live in this lurvly state too, same house and everything. ::big cheesy smile::

**Raiyushin Takaniru:** Already replied to.

**Lady Mystic Saria:** Here you are! Much sooner than usual, no?

**Gaviveww:** Here you are! I hope you like it!

**Pinayazngrl:** Why thank you!

**serenity2222:** Yes yes, I'm evil like that. Here you go, did you like it?

**Mystic Hanyou:** I'm sorry about the update thing, but it could have been worse! I could have waited even longer to update! And I personally like Kouga, he is my favorite character! ::giggle:: Love at first sight you can say! And you got your answer in this chapter, thank you for asking. As for the bag... um... maybe I can use that for something... ::evil snicker:: Hehe...

**TwistedBlackAndRedRose:** Here you are! ::grin::

**raye the great:** YAY! It is fine.

**raye the great:** Hurrm... I'll consider it.

**raye the great:** 'Tis fine!

**an:** Oh I simply love you for asking! ::smooches:: I hope I answered your question properly.

**inlovewithsesshomaru:** Wow, I love your name! Here is your update I hope you like!

* * *

**Kuraii-chan:** Short, yes I know but it was a pretty durn fast update! ::huffs::

**Shippou:** Earn Kuraii-chan's love by reading and Reviewing!

**Kagome:** YEAH! Wait... what?


	16. Everybody's fool

_You and you alone can save me_

_Everybody's Fool_

_By: Kuraii-chan_

* * *

**KK:** Bwahahah! I've just noticed, I can start using 'KK' to signify that I'm talking! _::snicker:_: I'm so clever… 

**Seika:** Um, Kuraii-chan? If you are so _clever_ then why didn't you think of this earlier?

**Silence**

**Seika:** Mmhmm… that's what I thought.

* * *

**Author note:** YAY! This chapter contains one of a few things that I had planned on occurring since I started this story. (That's right, only a FEW THINGS. The rest I pulled out of the air.) Now, read on beloved reviewers! (BY THE WAY: This chapter isn't for any and all Kikyou fans…) 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Evanescence's song, 'Everybody's Fool'.

* * *

"Inuyasha, she still isn't back," reminded Sango worriedly. 

"Feh."

"Aren't you worried?!" cried Sango angrily. "She could be god knows where! Hurt, scared, _dead_."

"Shut up." Growled Inuyasha, "I know all that! But she said not to begin searching for six days."

"What the f--Miroku get off!"

The monk in question had taken hold of Sango's arms just as she was just about to begin her attack on Inuyasha's ears. "Now, now Sango, violence is not the answer. We should just wait a day longer and if Kagome still isn't back THEN we will go and find her."

The taijiya looked ready to tell him off and demand they start the search now, but only to find she was outnumbered in this.

"FINE. Leave her to die, I don't care." Huffed Sango angrily, looking near tears. Miroku gathered her in his arms and nodded apologetically to Inuyasha.

For once it looked like the two would have a peaceful moment but the atmosphere was shattered with a loud screech of 'HENTAI!'

Some things would just never change.

* * *

_Ano… where am I? Mom? Souta? … Inuyasha?_

Everything looked so blurry, all sorts of colors meshing together.

But… what WAS this thing she was holding onto? It had red, lots of silver, and quite a bit of white… what that magenta too?

_What the hell--_

**SESSHOMARU?!**

Aiiee… lovely. She was clinging to the ice taiyoukai for dear life… again.

How did she always manage to get herself into the sorts of situations?

Blinking everything thing suddenly came crashing into focus.

"Owiee!" She whimpered softly, her head aching terribly. And then the arms that had been wrapped around her middle tightened and something growled, protectively?

"Nyah, Sesshomaru that hurts…" Kagome whined, though she didn't expect for his eyes to snap open.

"You're awake." He stated flatly, as if he wasn't seemingly fondling the miko in her sleep.

"My aren't we observant." She replied sarcastically. Her remark was met with a cold look and she quickly shut up.

"Milord," the door slid open, "Kouga is insisting that if this is your idea of a little while that you must be, and I quote, 'Outta your damn mind' and he 'wants to see "his" woman'." Said Hotohori as she popped in. "So it might be a good--ah… should I come back later?"

Hotohori smirked as she finally noticed just what was taking place, and suddenly Sesshomaru's arms disappeared from its protective grip about Kagome's waist.

"Kouga?" Kagome blinked, looking confused before earlier events crashed back to mind. "OH! Kouga!"

_I'd forgotten about him…_ thought Kagome randomly.

"No," said Sesshomaru as he got up and brushed imaginary specks from his haori, "We will be out shortly."

"Hai milord," replied Hotohori with a knowing smirk as she exited the room.

As the door slid shut Sesshomaru gave her a scathing look. "You need a more decent attire. I will send Tsubasa in with your new outfit and she will help you dress."

"Hn." Snorted Kagome, sounding eerily like Sesshomaru for a moment

_Tsubasa, Tsubasa… why does that sound familiar?_

Sesshomaru blinked, looking at Kagome almost questioningly for a moment before turning and gracefully as ever, sweeping out the oak door.

Kagome didn't have long to wait for only a few moments after Sesshomaru had left a neko youkai entered.

It was then that Kagome knew why the name sounded familiar.

The neko youkai's fluffy white ears lay flat against her shoulder-length golden hair and her pristine white tail twitched irritably. Once again she was adorned in silver yukata and midnight black obi; perhaps it was her uniform? After all, she was just a maid, and all maids have SOME sort of uniform. Tsubasa's clear green eyes were narrowed as she showed Kagome two different outfits.

"The one on the right," said Kagome, answering Tsubasa's silent question. She nodded, but only to be polite.

"Yes'm," Tsubasa gritted out as she set to the task of relieving Kagome of her tattered garments. She wasn't all to gentle in helping Kagome into her chosen outfit either.

"Ouch!" Kagome hissed through her teeth in pain as Tsubasa pulled the obi tight around her waist.

The neko then fetched a ribbon and yanked her hair into a ponytail.

"Done. Is that all you need?" asked Tsubasa, looking smug at all the pain she has caused Kagome.

"Hai." Answered Kagome. She slowly twirled in front of a small mirror and looked satisfied with the reflection. Now, to find where everyone had snuck off to…

* * *

Kouga seethed as Sesshomaru walked in, without Kagome. 

"Where the hell is my woman!?" he complained loudly.

"Dressing. She needs to have a decent appearance at all times, and what she was wearing was far from decent." He answered coldly. "I will not have her running around looking like a whore in my castle."

That did it.

"DID YOU JUST CALL MY WOMAN A **WHORE?!**" exclaimed Kouga while at the same time Hotohori protested. "Kagome could never look like a whore milord! How dare you even compare the two!"

"I didn't call her one, I merely said I didn't wish her looking like one in my castle. Said Sesshomaru suddenly and both Kouga and Hotohori shut up.

Of course, I said they were silent, not that they weren't sending Sesshomaru the dirtiest looks they could muster.

And, as always, Kagome chose that moment to enter the room.

She looked amazing to say the least, which is a hard thing to accomplish when you have cuts on your face and such.

Her hair was pulled back with a blood red ribbon, matching her same colored obi perfectly. Her kimono was white with dainty pink sakura blossoms dancing across the fabric.

"Ano, Konnichiwa Hori-chan, Sesshomaru-sama, Kouga-kun." She bowed halfway, and smiled. "My ears were ringing, so were you talking about me?"

Kouga's face went pale to red all over again. "No Kagome, we weren't." he gritted out with obvious effort while glaring pointedly at Sesshomaru.

"Somehow I'm not convinced…" muttered Kagome to herself. But she soon brightened. "Hotohori! I heard you have something for me!"

Hotohori smiled, "Hai Lady Kagome. I have your drink right here." She handed Kagome the honey-smelling concoction and in seconds the whole thing was gone.

"Thank you Hori-chan!" beamed Kagome. As always it was surprisingly delicious. If only Hotohori could show people in her era how to make medicine taste that good…

"Not at all Lady Kagome." Replied Hotohori as she accepted the cup back from Kagome.

Suddenly Kagome turned to Sesshomaru, "I need a ride back. I need to back to my friends. I never got to tell them that I'm all right… besides," she added softly, "I have something I need to do."

"Absolutely not." Said Sesshomaru.

"But I have to!" reasoned Kagome, "My friends need to know that I'm fine before Inuyasha destroys everything while looking for me!"

"No." repeated Sesshomaru. "And that's final."

"You're not being fair!" wailed Kagome angrily, "Why not?!"

"Because you aren't in any condition to travel."

"I don't see why that would be any of your business! Let me go see them damn it!"

Sesshomaru's eyes glittered dangerously, "I already said---"

At this choice moment the door was slammed open and Kyo and My-Linh rushed in.

"I heard Lady Kagome's back!" (Kyo)

"Where is Kagome Sesshomaru?!" (My-Linh)

"Let use see Lady Kagome, where is she?" (Kyo)

"Onee-chan?" (…Rin?)

"Ah, I'm over here guys." Said Kagome and the two guards blinked as they paused their yelling at Sesshomaru to discover that Rin already had.

"Kagome!" they cried in unison and rushed over.

"I heard you were hurt Kagome, are you all right?" asked My-Linh breathlessly.

"Yes Lady, are you all right?" Echoed Kyo anxiously.

Kagome laughed softly, "I'm fine! I'm fine! Really, I am." She added as she caught sight of their disbelieving glances.

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan came back to see Rin- err, me?" questioned Rin as she tugged impatiently at Kagome's sleeve.

"Hai Rin," Kagome nodded sagely, "Just to see you."

Rin squealed happily.

"But," Kagome cut in, "I'm afraid I won't be staying long. I must get back as soon as I can. But Rin, I promise I will stay longer next time. Okay?"

Rin seemed to ponder this for a moment and answered hesitantly, "Ok."

"I can take you back," Kouga offered suddenly.

"Oh would you Kouga? Thank you!" Kagome said happily.

Kouga looked smugly at Sesshomaru.

"How soon do you plan on leaving?" asked My-Linh looking crestfallen.

"Today," answered Kagome. "After we are done talking here I'm afraid. I have promised to be back and stay longer though, so you'd better be full of gossip by the time I get back."

My-Linh grinned. "Done."

"Good, Kouga? You ready?" Kagome asked.

"Yep. You wanna leave now?" Kagome nodded. "Alright. Say goodbye, I'll be waiting in front of the castle."

"Bye Rin." Whispered Kagome, hugging the little girl tightly, "Bye My-Linh, Kyo, and Hori-chan." And she hugged each of them in turn until there was just Sesshomaru left.

"Um, bye Sesshomaru. You haven't seen the last of me though, so don't worry." Kagome added somewhat teasingly as she shuffled reluctantly out the door. "Bye everyone, you know you'll miss me!" a chorus of 'Of course we will' rang out and Kagome set out to find the front of the castle.

"That's the second time you've had to watch your future mate leave without you…" said My-Linh nudging Sesshomaru. "I don't know how you do it."

"Simple." Returned Sesshomaru icily, "She's not my future mate."

"Mmhm, you just keep telling yourself that." Said My-Linh distracted by the thought of being an Aunt to Kagome and Sesshomaru's children.

* * *

Kouga beamed as Kagome walked slowly out to him, limping all the while. 

"Ready to go?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes. I'll tell you where to stop."

Kagome was swept up in Kouga's arms the same way as when he had rescued her and sped off.

Minutes passed slowly and painfully by until she finally cried out, "STOP! Kouga this is it! Stop!"

The wolf dug his heals into the ground and as soon as he stopped skidding gently set Kagome down.

"You sure this is where you want to stop?" asked Kouga anxiously. He could obviously smell 'mutt-face' and wanted to make sure that not only that she arrived safely but he got to gloat that he had had Kagome.

"Hai Kouga, thank you!" Kagome answered as she padded a few feet, stopped, turned around, and waved goodbye to Kouga.

"Bye Kagome! I'll be back to check on you real soon, count on it!" and with that he was gone.

Kagome turned all her attention back on where she was stepping. She had to find—speak of the devil.

Kikyou stepped out from a pack of shadows, her dull brown eyes devoid of any emotion.

"Kikyou," said Kagome haltingly, nearly choking on her own tears, "Kikyou I want you to know… that um."

She paused and shuffled her feet, causing puffs of dust to rise before settling back on the ground.

"I want to wish you and Inuyasha happiness." She said hurriedly, afraid that if she should stop for breath she wouldn't get it all out, "And to say that you won. I won't even fight it."

"You," hissed Kikyou angrily, "Come to gloat have you? Rub it in my face?" she sneered as Kagome sent her a confused look, "That won't work on me, and I don't see how he could have chosen _you _over _me_."

Kagome blinked once. Twice. "What…?"

Kikyou wouldn't have any more of Kagome's confusion though, "If I get rid of you there will be no one left in my way. I shall have Inuyasha no matter the cost."

She reached out and with a surprisingly strong grip wrapped her right hand around Kagome's neck and lifted her as far up in the air as she could.

"Now you die."

* * *

**Perfect by nature**

**Icons of self indulgence**

"Inuyasha go FIND HER!" screamed both Shippou and Sango at the same time. They had given up on waiting and wanted the beloved miko back.

**Just what we all need**

**More lies about a world that**

"Feh." Replied Inuyasha turning away, "She _said_ not to go looking for her before the time was up, and I dunno about you but I don't wanna be 'sit'ed." Miroku placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

**Never was and never will be**

**Have you no shame don't you see me?**

**You know you've got everybody fooled**

"Go look for her why don't you? I've just got this ominous feeling about it…" Shippou and Sango nodded in agreement.

**Look here she comes now**

**Bow down and stare in wonder**

"Fine." Growled Inuyasha, "But I'm gonna hold the lot of you accountable if she gets mad at me!"

**Oh how we love you**

**No flaws when you're pretending**

**But now I know she**

Just as he was getting up two different scents assaulted his nose… Jasmine and vanilla: Kagome, and graveside soil: Kikyou. What?!

**Never was and never will be**

**You don't know how you betrayed me**

**And somehow you've got everybody fooled**

Inuyasha sped off in the direction where the scents were coming from, ignoring the cries from his friends. Kikyou and Kagome? Together?

**Without the mask where will you hide?**

**Can't find yourself lost in your lies**

Just then he came upon the clearing where the two were. "Kikyou…" he breathed softly before crying out in alarm, "Kagome?! Kikyou what the hell are you doing to her?! Put her down now!" Kikyou chuckled softly.

**I know the truth now**

**I know who you are**

"No Inuyasha. I'll get rid of my reincarnation, get my soul back and have you back as well. I don't know what you see in this useless girl but it doesn't matter. You are mine Inuyasha. Mine." Kikyou dug her nails into Kagome's neck, causing the miko to cry out in pain.

**And I don't love you _anymore_**

"No." gritted Inuyasha and he charged at Kikyou, his claws extended, but he was too late. Sesshomaru had somehow gotten there first and had not only saved Kagome but had stabbed Kikyou right where her heart had once been.

Wait… Sesshomaru?!

**It never was and never will be**

**You're not _real_ and you _can'_****_t_ save me**

**Somehow now you're everybody's fool**

* * *

**KK:** Whee, that was fun now wasn't it? 

**Inuyasha:** What the hell are you doing there Sesshomaru?!

**Sesshomaru:** Saving Kagome it seems…

**Kikyou:** So now I'm dead…?

**KK:** _::falls over::_

* * *

**Pinayazngrl:** I did too, it was coated with fluff… heh. And be nice to Kouga_ ::weeps::_ I loff him… 

**TwistedBlackAndRedRose:** Thank you! _::dances with you::_

**Chelsea:** Why thank you so much! _::beams::_

**Niaka1:** YAY! _::bells go off::_ You win!

**inlovewithsesshomaru:** Yes, it was rather fluffy wasn't you? _::shrugs::_ People were demanding it, I had to shove it in there somewhere…

**NightmareSelene:** I'm happy you like it! Be nice to my poor Kouga-kun though, I love him to bits!

**raye the great:**_ ::laughs::_ I dunno about that, but it was funny…

**Mystic Hanyou:** _::laughs::_ Yes yes, I agree. Thank you for your praise, it means so much to me!

**Demonic Pyromaniac:** Thank you! _::beams::_

**blackstorm50:** Wow! Thank you so much! Such high praise is wonderful and greatly appreciated.

**Madam Sorceress:** Aww, thank you!

**raye the great:** I LOVE YOU TOO! _::muah::_

**Lady Mystic Saria:** Sorry. _::weeps::_ I didn't get to.

**raye the great:** YES! More fluff that I've ever written and its enough to rot your teeth!_ ::laughs::_ and that's okay, Kitty-sama is best.

**sheshyaddiction:** Thank you, I hope you like this chapter!

**serenity2222:** Thank you! _::glomps::_ You are such a wonderful reviewer! Whee! _::dances::_

**silver-fang9:** Aww, here is more for you're reading pleasure!

**Love Me Princess Kagome:** Aw, thank you!! _::giggles::_ I'm happy that you like it so much! Thank you!!!

**stephanie:** Here you are, I hope you like it!

**inuyasha1990:** Thank you so much! It means a lot to hear you say that!

**BlueMonkey89:** Aw, that's what I was hoping for, thanks!

**Meyu:** Yes, I do want him to pop up later in the story, he's just far to kawaii for me to just drop the guy! Thank you and I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

**KK:** Well I'm hoping people liked this chapter, I've been planning it ever since I heard Evanescence's song Everybody's Fool. 

**Kouga:** You claim to love me Kuraii-chan and yet you keep me from Kagome… I'm beginning to wonder.

**KK:** HEY! Now I have like, two fan fic ideas for you and Kagome! ::glares:: Shall I get rid of them?

**Kouga:** NO! I mean, of course not Kuraii-chan! I love you?

**KK:** _::glares::_

**Sango:** So read and review people!


	17. Sesshy's Interference

_You and you alone can save me_

_Sesshy's Interference_

_By: Kuraii-chan_

* * *

**KK:** Oooh. Long wait, gomen! 

**Seika**: Kuraii-chan… you always make them wait for a while, I would think they'd be used to it by now.

**KK:** Pfft. That's no excuse. I'm still sorry.

**Kagome:** Oh get on with the story already, I wanna know what happens!

* * *

**Author Notes:** Nuh uh.

* * *

**And I don't love you _anymore_**

"_No." gritted Inuyasha and he charged at Kikyou, his claws extended, but he was too late. Sesshomaru had somehow gotten there first and had not only saved Kagome but had stabbed Kikyou right where her heart had once been._

_Wait… Sesshomaru!_

It never was and never will be 

**You're not _real _and you _can't_ save me**

Somehow now you're everybody's fool

* * *

**After Kagome left, Sesshomaru's Castle.**

He stalked out of the room, pointedly ignoring all inquires of where he was going. My-Linh was right on one account… that WAS the second time he had watched Kagome be whisked away by another man.

Someone other than himself.

Wait… Where were such thoughts leading? Shaking his head as to clear his mind from such pointless ideas and feelings Sesshomaru idly began to wonder where that horrible voice was… surely it delighted in such random thoughts?

'Wow, didn't know you wanted me back…'

_I didn't and still don't._

'Mmhm, or so you say. Now, I need to ask you if you really think leaving Kagome with that **wolf** is the best of ideas.'

_You dare to question this Sesshomaru's actions?_

'More like question the lack there of. Who's to say that the wolf won't suddenly be driven by lust and try to steal Kagome away and forcefully mate her?'

_He has more honor than that. As Prince of the Northern Lands, Kouga knows well enough that appearances are everything. Should he do something so morbid and utterly despicable as that he would be ineligible for the throne._

'Of course, but you forget, being a Prince, and a young reckless one at that, the Elders will overlook the matter… They always were nice at negotiation.'

_I would personally make sure that his status is lower than that of a ningen._

'But what if you can't convince them to do such a thing? It would be dismissed and Kouga would still have Kagome. What would you do then?'

_I would never allow such a thing._

'Hai, but what if it happened all the same?'

_This Sesshomaru would hunt down and kill him._

* * *

**After Kagome left: Sesshomaru's Castle, _Later_**

"Milord?" My-Linh cast Sesshomaru a curious glance.

"Hn."

"Are you alright? You aren't acting as yourself." She eyed him. "Worried for your Kagome-chan?"

Immediately his hand met with her throat. "She is **not** my 'Kagome-chan,'" he hissed venomously, "And should you ever think to say such a thing again this Sesshomaru will make sure that your life is ended prematurely."

My-Linh stifled a laugh, "Ooh, touchy. So agitated, why don't you just go look for her. You don't have to make your presence known, just check to see if she's okay."

Cold golden eyes glittered dangerously and tight lips were twisted in a sneer.

"Not on your life." The hand disappeared and Sesshomaru disappeared through a door, slamming it roughly behind him.

My-Linh gave a wry smile to the door. "He just doesn't know how to deal with his emotions. Poor thing, never been shown love nor has he had to deal with it before… and suddenly a young ignorant ningen comes and tips that upside down…"

She looked thoughtful for a second, pondering, "He's so worried for her safety, I would hate to see what he would do if someone hurt her…"

"I'd pity that unfortunate person, but then, they shouldn't have touched what is Sesshomaru's.

"Especially his soon-to-be-mate."

Sesshomaru snarled. How did she always manage to do that?

My-Linh knew exactly what to do to get her point across, even if it meant angering the Taiyoukai in the process… she obviously held no fear of angering him either, much unlike others.

But there was something wrong with it…

… She was always right in the end. No matter how absurd it sounded.

Straightening suddenly Sesshomaru began to briskly make his way to the castle's main entrance.

If she was always so right, then he _should_ go check on Kagome. What would it hurt; it wouldn't be as if she'd know he was there. It would sooth him to see her fine… but that hanyou would be there as well.

It was common knowledge that his half-brother traveled with a miko who wore strange garments, but there was also speculation on his feelings for the ningen. Many said he cared for her in ways that he shouldn't, and others scoffed at the idea of it all.

But if it was possible that he truly did care. And if that were to be the case, he knew full well that the miko somehow withheld feelings for the hanyou…

Did he still want to go now?

_No. It would be a waste of time; there would be no point._ He scoffed to himself. _I have things of more importance to do rather than track down that ningen and then watch her and Inuyasha confess feelings to one another._

'You're scared of just that.'

_This Sesshomaru fears nothing._

'Then why are you trying to convincing yourself not to go?'

_It is not a matter of importance._

The voice snorted, 'Not of any importance my happy arse.'

_Hn._

'Just go you pompous ass.'

_There are things this Sesshomaru needs to do that are of greater—_

'Shut up and go already.'

_Hn._

So be it, he would go, if not only to get My-Linh and that voice from pestering him. There were affairs in which he had to take care of, so it had better be a quick "visit".

Having paused while debating with the voice, he picked up his brisk pace to the entry so as to get this over with as soon as possible.

Trees passed swiftly, the green of the leaves and brown of the bark easily mushing and blending with all the passing scenery.

With skillful grace Sesshomaru darted in a weaving pattern through all the foliage, intent on arriving, checking, and leaving as quickly as possible.

The wind howled in his ears as it passed, and bringing scents. At first the scents, they were normal but then they began to change…

He could detect a feel of utmost hatred coming from up ahead, and the smell of graveside soil and dead souls readily met his nose. There was also a trace of blood… why did it smell so familiar to him?

The blood, it smelled of fear and pain and of Jasmine and vanilla… where did he know it from?

… Shit.

Kagome.

Silver eyebrows drew together over glittering golden eyes. How dare** anyone** do so much as touch Kagome.

_Well,_ he pledged silently, _this Sesshomaru won't let such filth get away with it._

And then another scent assaulted his nose… Inuyasha.

So, the hanyou was in on this was he? That bastard of a youkai, well he won't get away with it either.

Finally, the perfect reason for killing that abomination. For merely living, it wasn't enough. Not even for having the sword that he, Sesshomaru, should have been given. But for an attempt on Kagome's life, that was a worthy reason.

He burst from the clearing, hand poised and ready on the hilt of Toukijin only to falter for a second at the scene.

That one miko that Inuyasha had so foolishly fallen for about fifty years ago, she was somehow here… what was her name? Kikayami? Kikuoro, Kikiroku? No, Kikyou if memory served.

She had her hand wrapped around Kagome's neck and was holding her as far up off the ground as she could. Kikyou's long nails we biting into the delicate skin of the ningen, so that was where the blood was coming from.

Then the undead miko spoke to Inuyasha with a soft chuckle, "No Inuyasha. I'll get rid of my reincarnation, get my soul back and have you as well. I don't know what you see in this useless girl but it doesn't matter. You are mine Inuyasha. Mine." She then promptly dug her nails into Kagome's neck, causing her to cry out in pain.

"No." he heard Inuyasha grit out before charging at the woman he had once loved with claws extended.

Sesshomaru wouldn't let Inuyasha kill Kikyou though, that was to be his job, and the hanyou would not interfere.

He charged forward as well, but being faster, he arrived far earlier than Inuyasha.

"Worthless bitch." He hissed, grabbing Kagome from Kikyou's grasp and clutching her to his chest with one arm, raising the other with claws extended he ran it straight though where her heart should have been.

Cracking his knuckles as he pulled his hand out, Sesshomaru made sure to release some of his poison into her gaping wound so as to end her life faster.

A look of shock passed over her face, obviously not having expected anyone other than Inuyasha.

"No… you can't… do this," she whispered hoarsely before crumpling to the ground in a graceless heap of her own pooled blood.

Sesshomaru blinked, pausing to regard the quickly dying miko before him for only a second before looking at Kagome. She had passed out as soon as she had reached the safety of his arms it appeared; honestly she trusted him far too much.

Inuyasha stood only a few feet away, regarding the heap that was Kikyou with a look of intense longing and sadness. "You shouldn't have done it Kikyou. You were better than that." He mumbled to himself and with a shake of his head Inuyasha added onto his own mutterings, "But you weren't Kikyou. Only by appearance, for Kikyou wouldn't have done such a thing. Not the Kikyou I knew."

Sesshomaru almost missed his last words to the body before him.

"Not the Kikyou I loved."

Kikyou seemed to have heard however because she just nodded and allowed eyelashes to flutter closed over her now-void brown eyes. Her last breath escaped with a shudder and the body immediately returned to the dust it was constructed from.

The half-brothers watched in silence as the souls Kikyou had stolen to withhold her life escaped at last, free to move on and find peace.

Inuyasha turned his amber eyes to Sesshomaru after a few tense moments and nodded to Kagome, "I'll collect the others and we'll come see her." He said and turned, not waiting for a rejection to follow.

Sesshomaru merely nodded and turned heading for the forest, going the same way he had come. But this time there was no need to rush; Kagome would rest easier if he just didn't suddenly take off at full speed.

It was fine with him; it would give him time to think about all that had just happened.

And then there was sonething in his path. It was funny how he nearly tripped over Kagome's forgotten overstuffed backpack. Well he couldn't just leave that, so Sesshomaru stooped over to pick up and hoisted it over one shoulder.

Kagome, sensing movement clutched Sesshomaru's haori in her hands and snuggled closer.

A soft smile alit Sesshomaru's features as he looked down at the miko in his arm.

Perhaps she wouldn't want to leave his castle this time… it didn't sound like it would be so horrible to let her stay, not to Sesshomaru anyway.

* * *

Inuyasha walked off towards camp, his mind turning. What all had just happened? 

Sesshomaru had killed Kikyou. He had nearly killed Kikyou himself. Kikyou had nearly killed Kagome. And he, well, he had finally let Kikyou go. Kikyou's soul should finally be at rest now. And it seemed Sesshomaru had feelings for Kagome.

Wait.

Woah.

Sesshomaru? Have** feelings**! For Kagome! Who was a ningen?

Couldn't be… could it? Why else would he go out of his way to save Kagome? About a month ago he wouldn't have thought twice about killing her himself, much less watching her die at the hands of another… so what could have changed that now?

Giving his head a shake Inuyasha walked up to the hut that Miroku had managed to con his way into staying at this time.

"Oi! We're leaving, pack up, all of you!"

Sango glance up at him with a funny look, "Where's Kagome?" Shippou nodded and chimed in, "Yeah! Where is she?"

Miroku paused the sharpening his staff to peer over at Inuyasha as well.

"Sesshomaru's got her," he replied roughly, "Now hurry and pack up. We're gonna go see her."

"What!" gasped Sango as she stood.

"WHAT!" screeched Shippou, "HOW COULD YOU LET **SESSHOMARU** GET HER YOU MUTT-FACE!"

Miroku raised his hand to silence the both of them, "Hang on, I'm sure Inuyasha's got a good explanation."

Inuyasha snorted. "Just pack up already. I'll explain on the way there." _Maybe_ he added to himself as he turned on heal and strode out of the hut.

He recognized the sound of them scrambling to get their stuff together, but didn't pay any head to their whispered suspicions of how it had happened.

_Kagome… you're all I have left._ He thought softly, _Please be okay. I won't let Sesshomaru do anything to harm you; I swear it on my own life._

* * *

**KK:** Well, all done for now… :D Yayness. I finished it after the worst writer's block I have ever had. 

**Seika:** About time too.

**KK:** _:eyes:_ Hush it you.

* * *

**Mystic Hanyou:** Thank you! Hehe… don't leave Inu alone? Hm… how would you like an Inu/Sango story? I've been plotting something for poor Miroku, so both Sango and Inuyasha would be alone at the end of it all unless I pair them together… _:blinks:_ Or I could stick him with My-Linh, whichever you prefer. 

**Rikku-san:** Of course, but that's what makes us love him! Hehe, and thank you! I've decided I'm going to redo my first five or so chapters though because they aren't all that good and I'd like them to have the same format as the rest of my fic. Thank you for the review!

**sakura tenshi.AnGeL oF lOvE:** Aww, thanks! _:smiles:_ That's so sweet of you! Thank you for the review!

**Kagamoesiun:** Sesshy all the way of course:D

**TwistedBlackAndRedRose:** :_:weeps:_ Does this mean I don't get the Kouga plushie? _:looks hopeful while muching on cookies:_

**inlovewithsesshomaru:** Nice name, hehe, and I wouldn't forget… I just get stuck on what to write and how to write it.

**MizuiroSnow:** Haha, thanks:3 I like that part myself, bwahaha. And I'm sorry, I don't mean to be slow. _:weeps:_ I do try though, did you like?

**Lonefighter:** Yay! Thank you, and I can never hear it enough. Aww, it probably isn't my story, but I rather like the thought! _:laughs:_

**Pink Sakura Blooms:** Thanks! Haha, and they haven't not yet anyways… _:shifty eyes:_ I wonder who will figure out that they love the other first..?

**Madam Sorceress:** Aww, thank you! Here you are, and cheers:D

**Leira,Frooky:** YES! _:sings along:_ HUZZAH, WE SHOULD HAVE A PARTY! _:grins:_

**Raye-chan:** OF COURSE. You never did get me my pocky by the way… _:glares:_ YES. Seems Leira and I might just plan a party for Kikyou being dead! _:grins:_ Gimme pocky and I'll invite you!

**Love Me Princess Kagome:** Not at all! I'm just happy you reviewed, for I love all reviews teehee!

**Lady Mystic Saria:** TT-TT I'm sorry for the wait, I hope you like!

**Kimmi-Kitsune:** Haha, thanks! I do try. _:bows:_ It's fine, I understand, hehe.

**Silver Wolf Of Cosmos:** Aww, thanks :D

**SeSsYLoVeEr:** Aww, thanks. I wouldn't just stop writing at that, for that would be the utmost evil I could ever come up with! And don't worry, I won't let him… and they /will/ fall in love. Don't worry. _:smirks:_

**Chelsea:** Aw, thanks:D

**Ayva Trance:** Are you serious? You read all the chapters? Notice how my writing seemingly gets better along the way… T-T Don't worry though, my goal is to go back and redo the first five chapters or so…

**A naughty mouse:** Yay, thanks! And I would love to take credit for it being thought out, but it's not. It honestly isn't… T-T Pocky? 'Tis biscuit sticks covered in either chocolate or strawberry… amazing and absolutely yummy!

**zer moua: **Aww, thanks :D

**Caladriel:** Haha! _:laughs:_ I love how you cussed during that, most seem to think that authors, despite writing the cuss words and all, would mind hearing people say them and like use stupid sad little subtutions… _:twitch:_ Hah. And here you are, you like:D

**serenity2222:** _:laughs:_ Come now, I'm not royalty or anything, you needn't bow. xD Thank you though!

**shadows-insanity: **Thank you, here you are:D

**DKLightsoul:** Haha, you think so? Thanks!_ :eats the chocolate happily:_ You know just how to make me love ya! Hehe. :D

**Aqua Miko:** _:goes wide-eyed:_ Oh, please don't! I don't think that I want to be held responsible for you exploding! xD I hope you like:D

**Chichiri-sama:** Omfg! _:points:_ Chichiri! I love him! _:purrs:_ Ah, thank you! Glad you like:D

**JJ:** Thank you, and I'm sorry. Aww, really? That makes me so happy, teehee:3 Thanks so much!

**Dar:** Aww, thanks! Sorry for the wait…

**sesshou's fan club:** Oooh, nice name! Hehe, and neither would I might I add… seriously, that would be awesome… _:purrs:_

**mekahanyou:** Thank you! And pocky is biscuit sticks dipped in either chocolate or strawberry. Absolutuly yummy!

**koi of sessy:** Here you are, and I'm sorry for the long wait!

**silver-fang9: **Aw, thanks! Here you go, you like:D

**Spellcaster Hikaru:** It's fine, hehe. Thanks! Aww, really? I love Tsukasa though… hehe. _:grins:_

**Spellcaster Hikaru:** YES. Hail the fluff!

**Spellcaster Hikaru:** YES, Kikyou is dead, all is well, and hai, I love your happy dance:D

**Athnamas Ezul:** Awww, thanks! That's so sweet, I hope this chapter was up to standards… Do I need another charrie? Not at the moment, but I'll be sure to come to you should I. :D And pocky is biscuit sticks dipped in either chocolate or strawberry stuffs. Really yummy:3

**TheFalloftheDemon:** Aw, thanks, and here you are! Like:D

**Itallia Kendai:** Haha, thanks! Glad you think so, did you like:D

**Bent-not-broken:** Oh dear… Did you know? I'm Bob the dancing lima bean. _:nods:_ I sure hope they wouldn't eat you, I would feel responsible… xD

**rosestotts27: **Here you are, you like:D

* * *

**KK:** Like? No like? Review anyways! 

**Naraku:** Where the bloody hell am I!

**KK: **T-T Plurft. Not tellin'.

**Kaugra:** Blah.

**Kanna:** Review. Now.


	18. Hotohori and Fluff

You and you alone can save me

_Hotohori and Fluff_

_By: Kuraii-chan

* * *

_

**KK:** Oh hai, I live!

**Seika:** Barley.

**KK:** Yah… Kuraii-chan had been recently grounded from the computer, which is why there were no updates for a while…

**My-Linh:** Sheesh Kags, you're just getting beaten up left and right…

**Kagome:** _:weeps:_ Such cruelty towards me…

**KK:** Oh hush it you or I won't go on with this chapter…

**Immediate silence**

* * *

**Author Notes:** Oooh! Kuraii-chan has gotten an idea for a new fan fic and she is positively in love with it, it's called **_Bringing Honor_** and when she's done completing the plot and outlines it will go up for your reading pleasure! (Already have the first chapter done! _:grins:_ I love it!) 

And also, I received a question on if Inuyasha would really let Sesshomaru take Kagome, and so I decided I would answer it here as well as individually that way anyone who didn't ask it, forgot to, or doesn't review and was wondering the same thing will know as well.:

My understanding of it is that there was a mutual and silent agreement between brothers after the Kikyou incident. Sesshomaru was taking Kagome back to somewhere safe that she would get proper treatment for her wounds that couldn't be provided by anyone in her group. This also allowed Inuyasha some time to mourn the loss of the woman he had once loved. Inuyasha as figured that Sesshomaru wouldn't go out of his way to save Kagome if he was just going to have her killed. Too much hassle in that.

I hope everyone one now understands if they didn't before. It is also mentioned later in the chapter, so you'll get just what he's saying.

* * *

_Kagome looked at the familiar bridge she was currently sitting on…where did she know this from? And this place it all looked…_

"_Kagome-sama?" that same soft comforting voice reached her ears once again._

"_Tsukasa-kun?" inquired Kagome, "didn't think I'd get to see you again so soon!"_

_He laughed softly, "I was just about to say the same to you. Why are you at the In-between point again?"_

_Kagome frowned in concentration… "Well… I remember seeing Kikyou, and going to congratulate her on Inuyasha choosing her and she flared up at me… said something about how I shouldn't flaunt or rub it in.. I don't remember just what she said, but it was something like that. And then…"_

_Her hand immediately went to her throat as if reliving the pain from the dead miko's nails and her grip… "She grabbed me by the throat and lifted me up in the air."_

_She blinked as if seeing the truth for the first time, "I do believe she meant to kill me… and I was struggling at first before I gave up… and I think I remember seeing Inuyasha, they fought verbally for a little, and then the last thing I heard was Sesshomaru."_

… _Wait, Sesshomaru? He was there?_

_Tsukasa nodded, his expression caught between that of 'that's-to-be-expected' and 'haha-I-knew-it'. _

_His shaggy layered silver hair caught the sunlight, looking very pettable at the moment. And those sparkling lavender eyes… feathered wings and the lush green crescent with the star suspended between its points oh his tan cheek. Somehow she had almost forgotten what he looked like._

_Tsukasa however knew just what would be the topic of conversation while she was here._

"_Do you love Him?" Kagome looked blankly at Tsukasa._

…_Him? Who is this 'Him'? Wait… wasn't someone referred to as Him the last time she was here? It had been… um… wait… Silver hair… beautiful golden eyes… magenta stripes……_

_Sesshomaru!_

"_Oh! D-Do I love him?" sputtered Kagome helplessly, "You mean Sesshou-kun? Are you seriously asking me that?"_

"_Hai" he responded solemnly, "Do you or do you not? Make sure to thoroughly examine your heart though before answering."_

_Kagome was at an utter loss of what to say… she wanted to eagerly deny being in love with Sesshomaru but something was telling her to check her heart, examine each piece and make sure that she truly hadn't developed feelings for the youkai that kept saving her rear._

"_Alright. I'll examine it, but that means you may not get your answer any time soon, seeing as I don't know how long it'll take or when the next time I'll see you is."_

_Tsukasa just nodded though, looking satisfied with the answer. "That is fine Kagome-sama."_

"_So, ah," Kagome looked around, "Just what am I doing here again? Not to be rude Tsukasa-kun though! I am merely curious as to what brought me back so soon. Am I… am I ready for Death?" she asked suddenly as a new and horrible thought struck her._

_He shook his head, smiling ever so slightly, "Iie Kagome-sama. You still are needed in Life and not yet fit to venture into Death." She sighed a breath of relief._

"_Whew. Thanks Tsukasa-kun. I was worried there for a second."_

"_Worried?" questioned Tsukasa curiously, "Of what? Surely not Death?"_

"_Well," Kagome answered a bit sheepishly, "Hai, a bit, but more of not being able to see My-Linh, Kyo, Rin, Sesshomaru, Sango, Inu, Miroku, Shippou, and everyone again."_

_He nodded, "You needn't fear Death though Kagome-sama. It isn't painful as Life can be sometimes. You can't be hurt physically, though I suppose it's possible for one to be hurt emotionally in Death. I really wouldn't know though because nothing has been brought up to hurt me emotionally in Death and I hope it will be the same for you and your friends when you all cross over as well."_

_Kagome smiled, "Thanks Tsukasa. What are you by the way? I've been curious…"_

"_Ah, you know of Phoenixes right?"_

"_Hai."_

"_Well I am one, except, I'm a **snow** Phoenix." He grinned, "Never heard of one I presume? It's fine; I wouldn't expect you to have. We died out long ago."_

"_Aw, I'm sorry Tsukasa."_

"_Nah, nothing to be sorry for. Now you know though." his eyes twinkled merrily, "I wonder if you told anyone that we once existed if they'd believe you?"_

_Kagome laughed, "Well I'll tell them for you and we'll find out, mmkay?" He nodded and suddenly, she felt the invisible force pulling her back into the air as it had done the first time._

_This time though, she just waved. "See you Tsukasa-kun!"_

"_Bye Kagome-sama." And he returned the wave with a grin._

_Soon though he was well out of sight as fluffy clouds surrounded her… just as Kagome reached out to touch one they all disappeared and she was met with aching on her throat.

* * *

_

Well… it was good to be back all the same.

"Oh ow," whimpered Kagome piteously. "That hurts."

"Kagome."

_Sesshomaru…_

"Mm? Konnichiwa Sesshou-kun." She whispered softly, having given up on speaking regularly; it just hurt too much.

A cool hand swept under her bangs pressing against her forehead.

"Fever has dropped." Mumbled Sesshomaru to himself, "About time too. Hotohori will be thrilled."

"Hori-chan?" Kagome smiled. "I don't mean to cause so much fuss for the poor dear."

Sesshomaru dismissed it airily though, "That's what he's paid for."

Kagome had just been ready to nod but one word in that sentence struck her.

"…He?" she asked incredulously. "C'mon! How could you call a girl who's so young and beautiful a 'he'?" _Give me a break…_

A silver eyebrow quirked, "'Girl'? I assure you, Hotohori is all man."

Hotohori chose that moment to walk in and smiled. "Lady Kagome! How are you doing? Feel any better?"

**Touchie**

"Ohmigawd, it's flat!" Kagome stared in wonder and horror at the flat chest she was now apparently fondling before paling considerably.

_Oh my god… oh my god…_"Nothing above. A-And below is some mysterious object I know nothing of…" _Oh my god… _**(1)**

Hotohori laughed. "Didn't know Lady? I had wondered about that -chan thing. Hai, I assure you I am male."

Kagome wobbled back over to Sesshomaru, still in quite a daze.

"Hori-chan… is a guy…"

She should have been paying attention to what she was doing however, because then she could have avoided what happened next.

"Kagome."

She blinked, thrown from her trance-like state, only to find she was now sitting on Sesshomaru's lap.

"Wha-… oops! That hadn't been intended Sesshou-kun, honest!" she tried to get up, but a strong arm wrapped itself around her waist, keeping her where she was.

"All this moving cannot be good for your health. And this time you have no excuse to get up prematurely. The half-breed and others are coming here. Now you need rest."

Kagome yawned and nodded, leaning her head against Sesshomaru's chest comfortably, allowing herself to be lost in the feel of Sesshomaru.. How he smelled, the feel of his silk haori against her cheek and the gentle caress of a few silver strands of hair against her face.

Hotohori smiled to himself and quickly left the room, his mind focused on finding My-Linh and telling her what had just progressed here. She would find this bit of information rather interesting…

Kagome sighed contentedly, able to hear Sesshomaru's heart if she listened… and then a bit of her earlier conversation came to mind just out of nowhere. **_Do you love Him?_**

_I'm… I'm not sure anymore. Maybe, just maybe I do._

She reached a hand for something grip and what she found, though she didn't know it, was Sesshomaru's hand. Immediately she held onto it and slowly their fingers intertwined.

Sesshomaru looked tenderly down at the miko in his arms, and softly squeezed her hand that so easily fit with his… maybe My-Linh was right… maybe it was time he admitted defeat and succumbed to these emotions he seemed to be unwillingly harboring.

Kagome's one free arm wrapped itself around his waist and she buried her face into his tail that was still wrapped around his right arm, and only then did she finally slip into a peaceful sleep.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but wonder what one would think if they walked in to find them in such a compromising position…

* * *

Inuyasha sat on a rock, idly waiting for them to finish packing. 

"Inuyasha?" called Sango softly, as she appeared behind him, "Inuyasha, we're ready."

He nodded as Sango climbed onto the back of Kirara along with Miroku and Shippou. How he missed Kagome's reassuring weight on his back now…

"So Inuyasha?" called Miroku, "I believe you owe us an explanation."

"Feh." Muttered Inuyasha as he took off, "I don't owe you nothin'."

"Come on Inuyasha! We're worried all right? We want to know why Kagome is with your brother, where she's been all this time, if she's all right…" Sango trailed off softly.

Inuyasha sighed irritably, "Kagome is with Sesshomaru because he took her. I went to go find her earlier and when I got there she was being strangled by Kikyou, but before I could do anything Sesshomaru appears out of no where, wounds Kikyou, and takes Kagome from her."

He didn't add that he had been in shock during the whole thing, which is why he hadn't really done anything.

"And I let Sesshomaru walk off with Kagome because he has doctors who could take better care of her at his castle than Kaede could. Besides, we seemed to have this mutual agreement…" he couldn't really explain it though.. Not after hardly understanding it himself.

It's just… he let Sesshomaru take Kagome because he knew somehow that Sesshomaru wouldn't harm her no matter what, he'd have her well taken care of, and that he'd let them, Inuyasha Sango Miroku and Shippou, come and visit them because that would be only right.

"Has she been with Sesshomaru the whole time?" asked Miroku curiously.

"Dunno," answered Inuyasha gruffly. It would make sense though… over the short period of time he could have better gotten to know her and see that she wasn't just a worthless miko.

"And what was Kikyou doing there? Is she dead?" that one was from Shippou… leave it to the runt to hit that one dead on.

"Kikyou was mad at Kagome for something and was trying to kill her. And yes, Kikyou is dead."

All immediately went silent. Shippou had just asked the question, he hadn't actually expected it to have happened… and now he wanted to feel happy and relieved about it, but Shippou just couldn't muster it. It sounded like Sesshomaru and Kagome had gotten pretty close so maybe it wasn't Inu she loved anymore but his older brother.

… Nah.

And thus, Shippou had dismissed something that could have happened or is happening at the very moment.

Inuyasha had long since dismissed the notion and the idea hadn't even occurred to Sango and Miroku.

Poor dears, well they'd be in for a fun little shock.

… Especially Inuyasha.

* * *

"So?" asked My-Linh impatiently, "What do you have Hori?" 

He smirked. "Well…" My-Linh stamped her foot impatiently.

"Come on already!"

"Lady was leaning against Lord Sesshomaru while sitting in his lap."

The kitsune squealed softly and danced a bit, "Hahaha! See? It's already happening? And he did nothing to stop it did he!"

"Nay, rather seemed to encourage it by not letting her up and using the excuse that she shouldn't move before she has fully healed."

My-Linh grinned happily, "Lets go and look in on them!" Hotohori sent her a disbelieving glance. "Hey!" she cried defensively, "I'll just say I had heard from you that Kagome was back and I wanted to see her. And I dragged you along."

She puffed up proudly.

"Lady Kagome has returned?' asked Kyo as he sauntered up, eyes dancing, "Well that was quick. How is she?"

Hotohori and My-Linh exchanged glances. So he hadn't heard yet…

"Kyo, she's getting over some new injuries. From what I've heard they were caused by the legendary miko Kikyou, and there has also been talk that Lady Kagome is the reincarnation of Kikyou-sama."

"She's hurt!" Kyo's eyes bulged, "So why are we standing around out here! Let's go see her!"

My-Linh smirked and followed the neko without a word. Hotohori could tell what she was thinking too, that Kyo provided the perfect excuse.

And so the trio hurried off to the room that Hotohori had left not all that long ago, each having different thoughts than the other two.

* * *

Kyo wasted no time with knocking, sliding the door open impatiently, and obviously not expecting just what he saw. 

My-Linh smiled knowingly, Hotohori's eyebrows rose and a faint smirk could be detected, and as for Kyo? Well his jaw was in fair danger from being detached from his skull and dropping straight to the floor.

For, as earlier described, Kagome was in Sesshomaru's lap, one arm securely fastened around his waist, her other hand intertwined with his, and her face buried cozily in the fluffy mass of tail being offered as her pillow. Sesshomaru, who didn't seem to be objecting to the position, offered them a look at flatly said 'well-what-was-I-supposed-to-do?'

Kagome was sleeping so peacefully though, and it could be easily understood why he hadn't shaken the battered and clingy girl off.

"Milord," My-Linh began, "Congrats." Sesshomaru glared, though it didn't cause much of an effect other than a wide smile.

"We'll be going now Sesshomaru-sama." Said Hotohori respectfully, dragging both My-Linh and Kyo out of the room and shutting the door quietly.

"What did you do that for?" hissed My-Linh, "I wanted to commit the picture to my memory!"

Hotohori smiled mischievously. "He's free to be himself without us there to crowd him. Let him discover his feelings in peace, da?"

Kyo nodded thoughtfully, "I suppose. In the meantime I think we should spread the news. Lady Rin shall be particularly interested because seemingly with help from My-Linh here, she has developed a growing intrest to see Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru together. She adores the idea of having Lady Kagome as her mother…" the neko shot the grinning artic kitsune a look. "I have the feeling she will also be interested in the fact that Lady Kagome is back again."

My-Linh nodded, "I agree. Shall I prepare Ah-Un? She'll no doubt want to go pick flowers for Kagome to wish her well." She received collective nods. "All right, I'll come to see Rin when I am finished."

And with that she was off to attend to her now task.

"I'll go tell Rin," offered Kyo. Hotohori smiled.

"Yes, and I'll be sure to prepare her a snack. Flower picking always makes her hungry, it'll be ready when she gets back."

So now the three plotting youkai were off to complete various tasks all the while thinking happily back to the prospect of Kagome and Sesshomaru settling together as mates.

* * *

**(1)** This has been borrowed from a certain manga, I wonder if anyone knows which one…?

* * *

**KK:** I know, and I'm sorry that it's not longer! _:bows:_ I shall try and make it up to you lovely reviewers!

**Seika:** Gee… no cliffhanger, I'm astonished. _:peers out a window:_ Is the world ending?

**KK:** Haha, very funny. _:glowers:_

* * *

**inlovewithsesshomaru:** Thank you! That's so sweet, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! 

**Italia Kendai:** Hehe, yes. Doesn't that just make for the best possible way a bad situation can suddenly turn good?

**Mystic Hanyou:** Oh no, not at each other's throats. I do believe she only yelled at him to go get Kagome… I could be wrong though. Haha, all right, thanks for the approval though I'll probably feel really bad about it when the time comes but yes, Miroku will end alone. And I agree, Sesshomaru needs that push. A lot.

**serenity2222: **_:grins:_ Not a _total_ idiot… :D Thank you for the compliment though! I hope that if you like this one that you'll like **_Bringing Honor_**! I'm not quite sure when I'll post it and I haven't had time to get a description up for it yet, but I do have two chapters done, teehee.

**Leira,Frooky: **Aww, thanks! Here's another one. Yes, yes, Kagome is back with Sesshomaru, bwahah. I wouldn't have it any other way. _:pulls out the cake and ice cream: _PARTY!

**raye the great:** Haha, sure. You WAYYY owe me though.

**evainuluva:** Aww, thanks fine. Twins? Really? You're the second person! I met someone as absolutely insane as me just a few weeks ago and I officially claim her as my long lost twin. I don't doubt that we could be twins either:D Not after that, heh. And as for me being older, that's where I bet you are waaaaaaay off. Seriously. I've had people tell me I seem 17 and really? I'm like… four years younger than that. But shhh, don't tell anyone, mmkay:D

**TwistedBlackAndRedRose:** Schwa! _:hugs the plushie happily: _Thank youuuuu!

**sessy love me, only me: **I do too, which is why I added it. :D I do hope that this really happens to them, even if we don't get to hear it. And you didn't hear it from me, but probably in the next chapter…

**Miko of Pure Souls: **Why thank you! I do fret about that actually… _:sulks:_ I'll proof it and post it, and find misspelled words and then beat myself over the head with a frying pan for it… _:sighs:_ Oh well though, thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

**Kag-Kitsune:** Thank you, here ya go!

**Animeboytoykoi: **Aw, thanks! Dunno though, not many seem interested in **_Will I remember you?_** so I promise you nothing. I do hope however that you will read **_Bringing Honor_** when I finally post it…

**INUGIRL:** Aww, sorry for the wait. Here you are though!

**Spellcaster Hikaru:** Haha, thanks for the support! Sorry for the terribly long wait!

**rebxl: **Sorry for the wait, and amazing. I don't know how you people do it… you are one of many to sit though and read the whole thing… I personally think the first five or six chapters are _awful _and need to be shot. I'll re do them though, eventually.

**JJ (Jade): **Me too! Yes, and I'm beginning to pity poor Kagome for it… perhaps I should be nicer to the girl…?

**sheshyaddiction: **Thanks, and I wonder about me too… and you know, I've been thinking about if I should or not… maybe, but if I do I'll probably have to up the rating… I've been reading too many graphic sex scenes not to apply what I've read to what I want to happen… :D;;

**silver-fang9:** Thank you! Hehe, and hopefully you shouldn't have to wait long for the next chapter…

**arwen-evenstar2: **Aw, thanks! I glad you like it so much, but you agree with me that the first five or six chapters need to be shot right? I don't like them, and I hope to redo them soon so I don't scare off any more potential reviewers… I'm glad I was able to keep you though! Thanks for the review!

**saylam: **Thank you, and I honestly wouldn't do such a thing to either the readers/reviewers or myself.

**Bgotten: **Thank you! Hehe, and here you are.

**sveta89: **Thanks. I just hope I can keep it up.

**Ayva Trance: **Yes, I was absolutely overjoyed when I wrote that, muhaha. I made sure though that at the end she didn't look like _much_ and man-stealing dead clay pot that you just want to bash repeatedly with plastic chairs. I was good. :D

**Atomic Toaster: **Thanks. Nice name. :D

**personwithnoname: **Here you are!

**Sora's Chi Aka Kaminari: **Aww, thanks. And it was just some random twist I wanted to put in to confound reviewers. I rather like it too… certainly one thing that caught everyone off guard, no:D

**Caladriel: **Haha, thanks! Sorry for the long wait, and I hope you like this one too.

**Sesshys-sweet-lil-phoenix: **Actually it was suppose to go along with Kagome thinking she saw Inuyasha and Kikyou kiss.

**Love Me Princess Kagome: **Aww, thanks! Glad you did, it means a lot!

**Kiki-chibi-chan: **Thank you! Oh… thanks for the suggestion!

**Kiki-chibi-chan: **Aw, thank you! And yes, I have **_Will I remember you?_** out as of now, and as soon as I finally post it I think you might be interested in reading **_Bringing Honor_**.

**mekahanyou: **Oh no, it's fine. I believe there was a mutual, and silent, agreement between brothers over that. Kikyou was dead, so Inuyasha was allowed time to mourn that, all the while knowing that Kagome was safe with his older brother. He knew she was safe because he also knew from experience that Sesshomaru wouldn't save something he would just kill later. If you still see it as wrong though, I'm sorry.

**SilverShadowKitsune: **Haha. You don't like Kouga? Awww, I love him! I've really been portraying him as a little bare though, hm? Oh well, Kouga is just part of the story, how could I leave him out?

* * *

**KK: **Ohhhh! I have over 300 reviews! _:big huge heart:_ THANK YOUUUUU! 

**Kagome:** You mean to tell me people actually like this story?

**KK:** _:tear:_ That's cold Kagome… _:sniffs:_

**Kouga:** Hn. Review? Or don't. I wonder… perhaps you shouldn't because I don't have a big enough part in this story…

**KK:** … Kouga.

**Kouga:** _:sweat drop:_ Oi! Kidding, kidding! _:shields self: _Review then people… _:whisper:_ (She'll hurt you if you don't, take it from me. Vicious thing Kuraii-chan can be…) _:whisper: _((**AN: **Bwahah, I just noticed Kouga rhymed… trust me, it wasn't intentional.))


	19. Insecure

You and you alone can save me

_Insecure_

_By: Kuraii-chan_

* * *

**KK:** Teehee. Yes, I'm trying to make it up to yall for my lack of chapters recently due to being grounded.

**Kouga:** She's seriously been working her ass off for you people, so you'd better be grateful and review.

**KK:** Hah, thanks Kouga. I'm just trying to keep them happy with all these chapters.

**Seika: **Mm, but on with the story!

* * *

**Author Notes:** I just wanted to say that I hope when I finally post **_Bringing Honor_** that people will love it as much as this one. So far I rather like it, and I'm also making a point of having the chapters reach ten Microsoft word pages… (actually, they just keep coming out that long for some reason) So please check it out when I finally decide to post it? Thank you for your time!

* * *

"Hey Rin!" called Kyo cheerfully, "You'll never guess who's here!"

Rin looked up from the paper she had been drawing on. "Onee-chan?"

Kyo smiled, "Wow Rin. Yes, Onee-chan is here, but she's not feeling well so Sesshomaru is staying with her to make sure she feel's better soon. Then she'll come and play with you Rin, wouldn't that be nice?"

Rin beamed happily. "Hai! I'll go pick flowers for Onee-chan, that way she'll feel better soon! Remember how she liked those flowers last time? I think I'll go back there and pick some."

She got up from her place and turned to Kyo. "Prepare Ah-Un for me Onii-chan."

Kyo shook his head, "No no, My-Linh has already done that. Come now so we can hurry."

Rin clapped her hands delightedly, "Good! To Ah-Un!" she cooed before taking off out the door to go see the beloved two-headed dragon, leaving Kyo to scamper after her.

* * *

"Rin!" called My-Linh, waving a hand. "I have Ah-Un ready over here."

The young girl skipped over, Kyo trailing behind.

"So you're going to go pick flowers for Kagome?" Rin nodded, "Well be back before the sun goes down and Hotohori will have a snack waiting for you, all right?" Rin bobbed her head eagerly.

"Rin will be back soon. I promise." The grabbing Kyo's hand she was lifted up onto Ah-Un's back, soon followed by her 'Onii-chan'.

The two, or well three counting Ah-Un, were off in a matter of seconds, eager to pick the flowers for the beloved and much adored Kagome.

My-Linh waved cheerfully before setting back to the castle. She had to get Kagome something too now…

* * *

"Look Onii-chan! We're here!" Rin hopped off of Ah-Un eager and scurried off towards the patch of flowers.

Bending over she scooped up a few daffodils and handed them to the orange-haired guard.

"Here Onii-chan, hold them please?" with a sigh he accepted the flowers.

"Don't remember holding flowers for a young girl as part of the job description…" he mumbled grumpily to himself, but holding the flowers all the same.

Rin returned seconds later with a few daisies. "Onii-chan, hold these too?"

Before he could answer she had skipped off, grabbing some snowdrops and honeysuckles.

"Will Onee-chan like these?" she asked softly, holding up her new prizes.

"Of course Rin, she'll love them!" the little girl grinned and left the flowers with Kyo, running off to find more.

Rin went out for the last time, picking flowers she hadn't previously gotten. When she returned she had some violets, chrysanthemum, and even a lily of the valley.

"Good job Rin!" praised Kyo, "Lady Kagome will adore all of these for sure." Rin beamed, apparently proud of her hard work. "Now, let's get back and eat that snack Hotohori made for you because the sunset. After that then maybe we can take Lady Kagome her get-well-soon flowers from you, all right?"

Rin flashed a smile, "All right Onii-chan. Ah-Un!" she called loudly, "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

The dragon in question lazily came forward from it's grass-eating to the little Mistress.

The little ningen girl hopped on Ah-Un nimbly, waiting patiently for the guard to climb on as well.

With everyone on and Kyo carrying the flowers the two, or three, of them took off back to the castle.

"Are you sure she'll like them Onii-chan?" questioned Rin anxiously as they approached.

"She'll love them," said Kyo reassuringly, "And she'll love them even more because they are from you." He patted Rin comfortingly on the back. "Don't worry about it, okay?"

Rin nodded, "Okay."

Ah-Un descended and My-Linh was there to greet them. "Oh how beautiful Rin, did you pick these all by yourself?"

She puffed up confidently, "Hai!"

"Wonderful job!" cooed My-Linh, "Here, I'll find a vase for them and get some fresh water." The kitsune took the flowers carefully and left to finish.

"Hotohori is waiting with Rin's snack," My-Linh added over her shoulder, "Be sure to hurry or it'll get cold."

Rin and Kyo grinned and hurried off to find the castle doctor.

He was rather famous for his cooking…

* * *

Sesshomaru blinked as the miko in his arms stirred.

"No! Not math!" she mumbled quietly into the Taiyoukai's fluffy tail, "Please, anything but math…"

He shook his head at the strange things she had begun to mutter in her sleep about five minutes ago.

Shifting his position a little, he began to rearrange Kagome a little as well. After much struggling he finally go her to release his waist. He then skillfully maneuvered until she was vertical across his lap, head still resting against the silky white mass of tail. His arm was snugly tucked around her shoulders, and their hands still intertwined, resting lightly on her stomach, which lifted with each breath.

The results were satisfying… no more sleep talking.

With a sigh Kagome drew a deep breath and her heart rate increased, eyelashes fluttered before finally opening to reveal sleepy blue-gray eyes.

"Anou… Sesshou-kun?"

She blinked a few times and yawned.

"Mm… I feel a lot better." She was going to lift both arms a stretch but she noticed one seemed to be rather occupied…

……

… with Sesshomaru's hand.

_Ohmigawd, ohmigawd, ohmigawd… I grabbed Sesshomaru's hand while I was sleeping! Ohmigawd, what am I going to do? Aiiee, I'll never trust myself to go to sleep around him again! Oh no… oh no, oh no, oh no…_

… _But it feels… really nice too. WAIT. No, no, no, no. Get a grip girl! You can't go and do this to yourself._

"Mm, thank you Sesshomaru-sama." Carefully she detached her hand from his, "You always seem to help me, and I don't know what I can do for you. Here, when you come up with something you can tell me and I'll try as best I can to fulfill it."

Slowly Kagome got up, doing her best to hurt the Taiyoukai she had used for a bed. With precision and grace he rose as well and looking down met her eyes.

"Thank you for saving and helping me. It means a lot." She smiled softly and Sesshomaru nodded.

"Come. Dinner should be about ready by now. The accomplices you travel with shall be here soon as well, and you should be ready for their arrival."

Sliding open the door he lead the miko to Rin's room to dine with her and set off to arrange a bath and wardrobe change for Kagome.

"Oh! Hello Kyo, My-Linh, Hotohori. Hi Rin!" she leaned over and hugged the little girl tightly. "How are you?"

Rin hopped up and down, "Rin picked- um." She paused at the look directed her way and started over again, "I picked flowers for you Onee-chan! Look!" She was handed a miniature bouquet of flowers.

"Oh Rin," whispered Kagome softly, tears brimming in her eyes, "Thank you so much."

"Why does Onee-chan cry? Does she not like the flowers?" asked Rin softly, confused.

"Oh no Rin, I love the flowers. I'm crying because I'm so happy." She pulled Rin into another embrace and sniffed. "Thank you very much for the flowers. It's really sweet of you."

Sesshomaru chose that moment to re-enter the room.

"What's wrong?" he demanded.

"Nothing Sesshomaru," answered Kagome, straightening.

"Then why are you crying?"

"From happiness of course." She held up the bouquet for Sesshomaru to see. "Rin gave me this." She sniffed at the flowers fondly and sighed.

The Taiyoukai looked skeptical but seemed to accept the answer. After all, women were some strange creatures were they not?

"Your bath is being prepared as we speak, so do hurry or it'll be a wasted effort. Then a new yukata has been prepared for you to wear. It will be waiting on the bed in the room you stayed in when you last stayed here."

Kagome bowed, "All right, thank you Sesshou-kun."

Sesshomaru nodded and left briskly.

"So! Lets eat because it seems I have a bath and new clothes waiting." She plopped down new to where Rin had previously been sitting to eat.

"Why must you dress up Kagome? Going somewhere?" questioned Kyo curiously.

"No, my friends are coming here to see me." She smiled softly, "It's been a while so I'm really looking forward to it. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou. Well Kirara too."

My-Linh nodded slowly, "The hanyou, taijiya, monk, kitsune youkai, and fire neko right?"

Kagome nodded. "Wow My-Linh, good memory. Hai, that's right though."

Reaching over, she grabbed a pair of chopsticks and a bowl of rice. She finished easily and moved onto the miso soup.

"Mm… delicious!" purred Kagome happily. "Who's the cook?"

My-Linh grinned, "Hotohori believe it or not." The miko looked surprised.

"Hori-chan? Can cook this good?" She twitched. _Even I can't match this cooking…_

Stacking her empty bowls on top of each other, Kagome placed her chopsticks in the top bowl and got up.

"I'll see all of you later! I need to go freshen up."

She hurried out the door with a wave and nearly ran to the hot spring. The on-duty guards nodded to her and she passed by them.

A towel had been set out along with her bath products… so someone had found her pack? Well it was a relief that she would be bathing with shampoo and conditioner.

Stripping hurriedly she left her clothes in a small heap before stepping into the spring.

"Mm… that feels really good." The water was just the right temperature, not too hot as it had been sometimes and not too cold either.

Reaching over Kagome squirted some Jasmine scented shampoo into her hands and eagerly scrubbed at her head. She rinsed it out vigorously and applied her Jasmine conditioner.

While she was letting the conditioner sink in Kagome grabbed her bottle of Vanilla body wash and lathered it on her skin. Finally she when was satisfied that her skin was absolutely clean she rinsed off all of the soap and then rinsed the conditioner out of her hair.

"Yum, clean at last." She hummed happily, drying herself off with the towel before adorning the fluffy white robe.

She gathered everything together and left the spring, smiling to the guards as she passed.

It took a little before she found her room, having nearly forgotten where it was in the time she hadn't staying in it.

And as promised, lying on her bed was a new yukata, white in color with delicate pink sakura petals and occasional blossoms dancing across the soft fabric. A pastel blue obi was set out, along with some sandals. But there was another option lying there. White haori and red hakama were lying on the bed, along with a white ribbon to tie back her hair with.

_Oh… but, which to pick? I've grown used to the yukatas and with Kikyou having died recently the outfit seems inappropriate… but in some ways it seems just right. Something to show just what I am._

In the end she picked the traditional miko outfit.

Tying back her hair with the white ribbon, Kagome looked in a mirror. How different she looked! More professional almost…

With a sigh she slipped on the sandals and headed out of the room to seek Rin.

Instead though she ran into Sesshomaru.

"Oh! Hello Sesshomaru!" Kagome smiled nervously, "Do you think I made the right choice, wearing this?"

Sesshomaru nodded slowly, "Hai. In that you are honoring Kikyou, reminding those who knew her and whose lives she touched that she is only gone physically."

Kagome blinked… she hadn't thought of it that way.

"I do think that you should go pray for her soul and burn incense for her though." Added Sesshomaru, "It's what's right, and she would have done the same for you had she still been herself."

"I agree. Thank you Sesshomaru." Kagome began to bow, but a hand stopped her.

"Such formalities aren't needed here."

She found herself drawn into his golden eyes; they looked like pools of sunshine. Silver hair accented the eyes, making them stand out more than they already did. The magenta stripes seemed to caress his cheeks softly, almost teasingly.

_… Oh._

Kagome felt herself take an involuntary step forward, until she was looking up just to keep eye contact.

She could feel a small blush creep it's way into her cheeks and her heart pounded within her chest.

_I suppose… I suppose before I knew it I had grown to love Sesshomaru and finally gotten over Inuyasha._

_I… I think I love you Sesshomaru._

Her eyes finally moved from his alluring eyes, and settled on his perfect lips.

Somehow before she could register what was going on their lips brushed together, and Kagome knew all was lost.

She looked into Sesshomaru's eyes once again as their lips met slowly, and then her eyelashes slid closed.

Hands reached to rest delicately upon Sesshomaru's shoulders as his arms moved to wrap around her waist.

_Wait! Wait, wait, wait! This is going too fast! I've got to go…_

She pulled away abruptly, retracting her hands as if his touch was poisonous. Her breath was heavier than she liked and she stammered an excuse.

"I-I've gotta go… um, My-Linh and Rin… they-they're waiting for me."

Trembling, she ran until she had reached Rin's room.

"Kagome, what happened? You look like you've seen Death itself." Remarked Kyo. My-Linh elbowed him with a glare that clearly told him 'shut-it-you-you-aren't-helping'

"Hey Kagome, what's wrong hun?" My-Linh slid forward and guided Kagome to the bed to sit on.

Wide-eyed she chewed her lip mercilessly, "I'm just… really confused about something. And nervous."

An eyebrow rose in question and My-Linh had a pretty good idea what was happening here.

"You two kissed, didn't you?" she whispered softly so as to keep anyone else from hearing.

Kagome gave her a startled look but then nodded slowly. "It's not that I didn't like it, I did, but… I don't know, it's all so much to take in. I've only recently discovered, as in today, that I might even harbor feelings for him."

My-Linh patted her back softly, "It's okay to be confused at first, I think nearly everyone is. Soon you'll both see you're meant for each other."

Kagome shot her a look that clearly told My-Linh that she was in no way helping.

"Hehe, sorry, but seriously though. You aren't the first to feel insecure at first and you won't be the last."

_That's for sure… girls are always insecure in my time._

"But… what should I do My-Linh?"

The kitsune never looked so sure of herself before, "Follow your heart."

The door slid open and Tsubasa, looking as sour as ever, had an announcement that would only prove interesting to Kagome. "The hanyou and others are here. I am to lead you to them. Oh yes, and the Wolf Price has returned as well."

Kagome got up quickly, "Come My-Linh! Kyo, Rin, you too! I want you to meet my friends!" She cheerfully followed Tsubasa until they reached it.

The neko opened the door and entered. "Here you are." She muttered moodily, "Anything else I can do?"

"No, I've got it." Replied Kagome.

Tsubasa bowed and left.

"Uh, guys?"

Kouga and Inuyasha were in the middle of another fight already, and this time Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were actually trying to stop it.

"Come on, we can't have you tearing your half-brother's castle! We'd never be able to pay for damages!" cried Sango.

"Guys?" called Kagome. No one noticed.

"That's right dog breath, you must behave like a good little puppy." Coaxed Kouga.

Inuyasha snarled, "I'm not a little puppy you damned wolf!"

"**GUYS!**" screamed Kagome.

All activity ceased immediately.

"Good. Hello." Called Kagome, happy with the results. "This is My-Linh, Kyo, and Rin." She gestured to each in turn. "Now I would introduce Hotohori but he isn't here at the moment, Tsubasa just left, and Kira has yet to tolerate me."

"Kagome!" cried Shippou as he launched himself into Kagome's arms. "Oh I missed you! Inuyasha was being mean to me…" He sniffed and Inuyasha received a glare.

"Hey Kagome," called Inuyasha as he headed over along with Sango and Miroku.

She hugged Sango, threatened Miroku before hugging him, and merely smiled at Inuyasha.

Kouga however strode up and took a hug for himself.

"How are you doing Kagome? Feeling any better?" he looked so genuinely concerned it was rather touching.

"Yes, much." Kagome smiled, "Thank you for asking. So how are all of you? What's been going on while I've been gone? Any new leads?"

Miroku shook his head sadly, "No, I'm sorry Kagome. And we didn't want to go searching without you."

"Aww, thanks you guys."

Inuyasha blinked as if seeing her for the first time, "Say Kagome, what's with the outfit?"

She straightened, "It's in honor of Kikyou."

Inuyasha stared at the floor, "Thanks Kagome, means a lot."

_Funny… that doesn't mean anything to me, and yet, only a month or so ago if he'd looked that way while obviously thinking about Kikyou I might have been angry or sad… probably both. And yet… I feel nothing. Inuyasha, you and I really have grown apart._

* * *

**KK: **:yawns: Mm, and I believe I shall stop it there. I really don't like how the kiss came out though… :stabs it with a pitchfork: Oh well though, at least you people can quit bugging me about a kiss already.

**Seika:** Blah, blah, blah.

**Kagome:** So now I'm insecure…

**Kikyou: **She's honoring me…?

* * *

**TwistedBlackAndRedRose:** Haha, alright I'll remember _:nods:_ Thank you very much!

**Inlovewithsesshomaru: **Aww, thanks, I do hope you liked this chapter as well…

**WiccanMethuselah: **Hahaha… _:grins:_ Maaaaaaaybe… :D Of course I'm committed to this fic! It's the first one I ever wrote and I'm thouroughly in love with it… _:big huge heart:_ Yayyy!

**MizuiroSnow: **Yaaaaaay! Good job:D So smart you are, I believe I shall give you a cookie.

**Miko-Hime: **Thank you! Wonderful job, my reviewers are go smart and have wonderful taste in manga! I believe I shall give you a cookie as well… :D

**Dark Nadeshiko: **Hmmm… I hadn't even thought about poor Tama-baby and his line actually… :D;; Heh. Since I seem to be making a habit of it so far you will get a cookie too:D

**Kag-Kitsune: **Why thank you. :D

**Niaka1: **Goooooood job! _:cheers:_ And a cookie for your hard work as well. Nono, it was Hotohori, Nuriko's secret is found out in the second volume near this lake-type-thing. :D

**Mekahanyou: **Aw, if that was the best chapter then what is this one supposed to be?

**SilverShadowKitsune: **Aw, thanks! Me too… _:frowns:_ 'S not fair that Kagome gets all the guys, ne?

**Saikoubi Sama: **While I thank you for your imput and believe it to be quite useful there are some points I wish to correct you on myself. First, a yukata is nothing like what Kikyou and Inuyasha wear, that is a Haori and Hakama. Secondly, I never quite claimed to have a plot when I started this story and I admit to being quite new to the whole thing. Third, hai, my spelling needs work and I was quite aware of that already. Fourth, who ever claimed Hotohori to be evil? What magic hat did you pull that one from? Yes Hotohori comes from Fushigi Yugi. I think you should also straighten out what you wish to leave in a review before actually criticizing a writer.

**Sheshyaddiction: **Hehe, thanks! Glad you enjoyed it!

**Raye the great: **Haha. Yes yes, I know. You owe me a HUGE box of pocky.

**Arwen-evenstar2: **Thank you, hehe. I'm glad you liked it!

**Animefreak404112: **Aw, thank you so much! Feel free to tell this to my mysterious "SS" person who criticized my work just now with some false accusations… Er. :D;; Acutally you don't need to think about it. I've already done some straightening of my own.

**Inu Youkai Gurl: **Haha, thank you so much! Your review means a lot, yanno? Apparently my work isn't loved by all… And I agree. Writers block is the worst, da:laughs: Good luck with that!

**Kitsune'sangelofflames: **Aw, thanks. I'm becoming rather attatched to My-Linh myself. She's just awesome, no?

**Kirin Kage the Shadow Girl: **Why thank you! I believe some of your review was erased though…

**Mystic Hanyou:** Thanks. I felt he needed it. And yes, Kikyou being dead is good news to me… I made sure not to be too harsh though in case I have some Kikyou fans amongst my reviewers…

**Sesshylover3000: **Thank you, and please don't die… I would hate to think that I killed off someone without even meaning to.. D:

**Sesshoumarugrl: **Aha! Goody, I found another supporter! Thank you. And no, I think he's gay and will stay that way. I have yet to come up with complete reasoning for why he was like that around Kagome but for now I will just say that once you get past his mean exterior, you meet with a shy inner self.

**INUGIRL: **Here you are! Enjoy!

**YaY: **Haha, this chapter actually, funny you should ask…

**Silver-fang9: **Aw thanks. I'm glad you liked it and I hope you liked this one even more.

**Caladriel: **Hehe, and I hope this one is even better than both of them!

**Sora's Chi Aka Kaminari: **Oh hai! I love Kouga to itty bitty pieces I do! And I'm glad… I was slightly worried no one would be able to picture it much less understand what I had written… :D;;

**GreatestAnimeFreak: **Cookie.

**BookReader2007: **Thank you! I hope this was well worth the wait!

**Tigermage: **Ah… let me see. My-Linh would be _May Lin_. Tsubasa is _Su Ba Sa_. Tsukasa is like Tsubasa except _Su Ka Sa_. Um… Hotohori – _Ho Toe Hor e_. Kyo – _Ke o_. Akito – _Ah Kee Toe_, Kira – _Kir ah_, Kiba – _Kee Bah_. Remind me if I forgot any!

**Someone noone: **Um, I don't believe so. Thanks for the review!

**Newiceauthoress: **Aw, thanks. I honestly don't like the first seven or so chapters though… I plan on re-doing them in the near future.

**Kari konoko: **Aw, thanks! A kiss is what happens actually… :D

**Fluffyluva246: **Aw, thanks! Here you are, enjoy!

* * *

**KK:** Well I do hope you people enjoyed this chapter! Please review! 


	20. MyLinh gets help

_You and you alone can save me_

_My-Linh gets help_

_By: Kuraii-chan_

* * *

**KK:** Hello again oh lovely people! _:waves:_ Guess what! I have assigned a beta reader so as to hopefully find the mistakes I miss… :D Say hello to Raye-chan! (Sadly however, this chapter wasn't proofed because she was out of town at the time and I didn't want to wait until Monday to get it out) 

**Seika: **Oh joy… another useless human to deal with, Kami help me.

**KK:** Oh quit your muttering, some muse you are!

* * *

**Author Notes:** Bwahahah… ha. :D Nothing to go here except more encouragement for you to check out **_Bringing Honor_** when I finally get around to posting it…

* * *

Sango watched Kagome curiously… something was different about her friend. First she was honoring Kikyou, and of course Kagome had always been rather nice to everyone but this was just weird, and then by giving no reaction to Inuyasha. 

"Hey Miroku," she nudged the monk and nodded to their favorite priestess, "Is it just me or is something different about Kagome?"

Miroku nodded, apparently having been thinking along the same lines. "Hai, I wonder if this means that she no longer possesses feelings for Inuyasha?" he murmured questioningly.

Inuyasha had only given them sketchy details on the events that had occurred earlier, the main things being that Kikyou was dead and Sesshomaru had Kagome. He didn't really explain how either important facts had occurred.

"So Kagome!" chirped Sango who was determined to find out just all the details whether the knowledge be shared publicly or privately. "All we heard from Inuyasha was that Sesshomaru had you, how did you get here?" _And how long have you been here anyways?_

"Ano… Sesshou-kun saved me from some bear youkai who had decided I looked like a good dinner when I had been heading to help Kaede. Then Sesshou-kun just recently saved me from Kikyou." She twitched, recalling the both events in clear detail. Well… up until the part where she had been knocked out anyways.

Sango and Miroku exchanged looks, apparently thinking the same thing while Inuyasha looked aghast. **_Sesshou-kun?_** Chimed the three minds together.

Kagome seemed to have noticed for she flushed and waved her hands frantically, sputtering in incoherent sentences.

My-Linh smirked, _Wait until they hear of your kiss Kagome… I can't wait to see you try and get out of explaining that one._

Shippou, who was not going to take being ignored, huffed. "If I had been there Kagome I would have beaten them all up for you…" he deflated, "But you left before everyone woke up."

Kagome flinched noticeably, "Gomen Shippou-kun, and everyone else too. I know I left early when you all wanted to go with me but… I was being a bit stubborn. I just wanted to hurry and get the job over with." She looked sheepish. "Forgive me?"

Shippou snuggled closer into Kagome's embrace, "Of course."

Sango nodded, "How could I not?" Miroku grinned lecherously,

"For a price Kagome-chan." Promptly he received a resounding slap.

"Feh." Muttered Inuyasha, still hung up over that she had been attacked and he hadn't been there to save her.

Even Kirara mewled her approval before slipping out an opened door to investigate the new territory.

Kouga, My-Linh, Rin, and Kyo stood off to the side a bit so as to not interrupt this sweet reunion.

Sadly, they needn't have bothered for at that moment a door slid open with a snap and Sesshomaru closely followed by Kira and Jaken entered.

"You are loud." He said flatly, giving his younger sibling a cold look as if to indicate he was the source of such displays of rudeness.

Inuyasha huffed and crossed his chest, obviously expecting something more from the Taiyoukai before he would grace the room with his words.

Before Sesshomaru could say anything however Kagome darted forward and grabbed Kira's arm, pulling him out from behind the inu youkai.

"Guys! This is Kira!" she said happily, dragging an unhappy looking artic kitsune after her.

Greetings were said all around, though none lengthy because the look on Kira's face told them he wasn't the happiest youkai at the moment.

When all the hellos had been said Kira took back his wrist and joined My-Linh on the side.

"Kira," murmured My-Linh softly with a smirk, "Why I didn't know you had taken such a liking to Kagome-chan as to allow her to haul you around."

He looked down his nose coldly at her, "I have not, and will do no such thing as foolish as taking a liking to a ningen like her."

His words with met with an amused chuckle, "Sure. You just keep telling yourself that."

Kira blinked at what he took to be incompetence before turning his attention to that very same miko who had won the love of so many already.

_You may have fallen,_ he directed to those who had surrendered to her spell, _but I will do no such thing. I cannot be fooled so easily and take to one so foreign. When everyone realizes you aren't who they think you are, I'll be the one to dispose of you properly._

Well… to say Kira wasn't fond of Kagome would be a grave understatement. He was merely a naturally suspicious and cautious person, and wouldn't succumb to the allurements of this ningens charm and accept her so willingly. No, she had to prove herself should she wish to earn Kira's grudging respect.

Until she did any such thing though, he'd mark her as an imposter. An outsider worthy of acceptance.

Kagome turned her attention to Sesshomaru next, skipping over Jaken as if he were invisible.

"Sesshomaru!" the girl chirped happily, My-Linh marveled at Kagome's acting abilities knowing full well that she was would be internally quivering after earlier happenings. "I don't believe you've ever been properly introduced to my friends!"

The Taiyoukai merely quirked a silver eyebrow, as if to say 'Surely you don't think I would be interested in such trivial things'.

But the young miko was quite oblivious to the tension in the room and promptly began introductions.

"Sesshomaru, this is Sango," Sango smiled and waved hesitantly, "Miroku," The monk nodded his greeting, "Shippou," the kitsune in her arms called out a muffled hello, "And Kirara was here earlier, she is a fire neko."

Sesshomaru inclined his head slightly.

My-Linh nudged Kyo who was grinning widely already. Both seemed to share the same thoughts.

_Well well… I suppose I'll just have to encourage this romance won't I? Heh, Sesshomaru has already fallen, that much can be seen. I mean, this is the kindest greeting I've seen from him, and to those who accompany his younger half-brother too! Amazing… Oh how much fun matchmaking will be!_ The artic kitsune rubbed her hands together eagerly, beginning to formulate a plan in her mind… but she'd need the help of others that much would be certain.

Well… there was always Kyo, Rin, and Hotohori… and maybe even that taijiya and monk. Perfect. She'd just need the appropriate cooperation and everything would be good…

The hard part? Keeping it from Kira, Sesshomaru, Jaken, and most importantly of all… Kouga and Inuyasha. Should those two find out all hell would break loose.

And honestly, the cleaning staff didn't need any more work than they already had for a castle so big.

"Kagome?" the ningen looked up with an expression of relief on her face, apparently thinking that My-Linh was going to save her. Poor thing, well it'd be worth it in the end where instead of Kagome trying to strangle her she'd be weeping with gratitude. "Might I borrow Kyo, Rin, the taijiya and the monk?"

She looked so crestfallen that My-Linh had to forcefully remind herself why she was doing this.

"Uh, sure. Just don't loose them." Replied Kagome flatly; the expression on her face was like that of a murder in front of his prey.

"Heh… Well come along now!" My-Linh scampered out of the room nearly dragging everyone with her.

_Whew.. I thought she was gonna slaughter me then and there… I'm safe until the next time she gets me alone!_

"Uh… Miss?" My-Linh paused her happy dance to register that she was out in the hallway with two curious looking ningen and an amused Kyo and Rin.

"Oh! Right! I suppose all of you, except you Kyo, are wondering why I have asked you out here right? It's simple. Seemingly our Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome have fallen in love, but neither is sure of it or what they should do about it. That is where we come in. We are here to give them the added push they need to help the relationship along… Any questions?"

Rin giggled, "Onee-chan likes Lord Sesshomaru? Does this mean Onee-chan will become Rin's mother?"

My-Linh beamed, "If we do this just right then yes, Kagome will be your mother Rin."

The little girl bounced up and down happily, "Oh good! Onee-chan will make a good mother for Rin!"

"Anyone who can put up with Sesshomaru needs special mention and honor," added Kyo with a smirk. "Seriously."

The monk, having recovered from his initial shock first ceased his gaping and cleared his throat. "Lady Kagome likes Sesshomaru?"

"Lord Sesshomaru," corrected Rin automatically.

"So it appears." Replied My-Linh casually.

"Yes, I noticed that something seemed different between the two of them," murmured Sango thoughtfully, "He went though introductions just because she wanted him to know who it was she traveled with. Normally he wouldn't even bother…" She mused silently for a moment before adding, "But are you sure that its just not some form of friendship?"

"Positive." Answered My-Linh smugly.

"Oh?" Now the monk, Miroku, looked positively intrigued, "And just what is it you are keeping from us?"

"Well… it's really not my information to relay…" My-Linh looked between Miroku and Sango, "All right you've got me. From what I hear, earlier today they kissed…"

Now it was Miroku and Sango's turn to exchange looks.

"Well… any details for us?" asked Miroku at last, but this time didn't receive the slap he had been expecting.

My-Linh grinned widely, taking pride in her ability to find out any and all information she wanted. Luckily there had been a witness.

"Well it seems that Kagome was thanking Sesshomaru for something and was about to bow when he stopped her and said something about there being no need for such formalities. And that's when it happened. It was like they both went into a trance, and they kissed. Kagome's hands rested on his shoulders too and his arms wrapped around her waist…" My-Linh paused to sigh dreamily, "She was on the tips of her toes too, and he was leaning over… But then Kagome pulled away, stammered some weak excuse and ran off."

She shook her head. "How dense they can both be sometimes…"

Sango looked star struck by the sweetness of the romance between Kagome and Sesshomaru. Miroku and Kyo looked stunned, and Rin was humming to herself.

"Count me in!" Chirped Sango happily, ready to help such a sweet cause. Kyo nodded to show he would too, but even if he didn't want to My-Linh would have made him, Rin was all for the cause… now all we needed was Miroku, because Hotohori would of course agree! _Or else…_

"I'll help as well. Lady Kagome deserves to be happy, and if Sesshomaru-sama can do that then by all means I have no right to stand in the way."

"Good!" cried My-Linh happily, pumping her fist, "Beware Kagome and Sesshomaru, you're about to be bitten by the love bug! Now, lets go get Hotohori and being work on the plan I started on earlier…"

The five of them shuffled off, being lead by none other than the hyper artic kitsune in search of the last member of their scheming group.

* * *

_I'll kill her… no, that'd be far too nice… I'll set Jaken on her, then slowly begin purifying her sorry rear!_

"Um…" for the life of her Kagome couldn't think of a thing to say. After all, she was left in a room with only Inuyasha, Kouga, Kira, Sesshomaru, Shippou, and herself.

Not the best company you could ever want, especially all together. With the exception of Shippou of course.

But what could you do? She'd just have to make the best of it.

"Kouga?" The ookami youkai perked immediately, ready to help with whatever the task. "Could you please take Shippou and rock him to sleep?" Kouga smiled softly.

"Hai," He reached out and took Shippou with more tenderness than Kagome could ever have imagined.

"Thank you Kouga." Next Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

"Now you," she began and Inuyasha looked up, "I need you to go to my room and get some blankets out of my backpack and make a bed for Shippou next to my bed, can you do that?"

He looked about ready to protest then Kagome then turned to Kira, "And if you could lead him I would be grateful… we don't need Inuyasha lost in Sesshomaru's castle." Kira nodded and started off out a door opposite to the one My-Linh had disappeared though earlier with Inuyasha racing to catch up with him.

One meaningful look at Jaken was enough for the toad to understand he wasn't wanted and gratefully escape to check up on something elsewhere.

"I'm so good." Muttered Kagome to herself, "I've gotten rid of everyone except Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Shippou. That should get me an award…"

Now… to rid of the Taiyoukai, "Sesshomaru? Surely you have work to attend to, you know matters to settle within your lands or arrangements to work out with neighboring lands…"

He nodded and set off to his office without a word.

Whew. Kouga was too busy with Shippou to bother her, and now she could try and find out just what My-Linh was plotting now.

_I really should get an award for things like this…_ Kagome thought as she carefully crept out of the room though the door that her friends and that evil artic kitsune had used previously.

_Now where would I go if I were a scheming troublemaking youkai triplet?_ Well… if you wanted to get anything done you would need the help of others, hence the need for Miroku and Sango… But you'd need more than just five people… Six at the very least…

So who would the last person be? If you already had Rin, Sango, Miroku, Kyo, and My-Linh, who would the last person be that you'd need?

Hotohori of course. _How could I have not guessed him sooner?_

Kagome set off at a jog down the hallway, trying to pull up her mental map of the castle that she'd been working on… Hotohori would probably be either in the kitchen to clean up or out tending to Ah-Un…

Well it hadn't been all that long since she'd eaten his food, so she'd guess he'd still be cleaning up.

Hurrying at a faster pace now that she knew where she was going, Kagome made sure to keep her eyes on where she was going which helped her manage to avoid running into Tsubasa.

"Gomen!" she called over her shoulder without slowing her pace and darted around a corner only to run into something quite solid.

"Ow!" Kagome squeaked as she fell backwards onto her rear.

A familiar silver eyebrow quirked at the sight of her sprawled on the floor, and she laughed hesitantly.

"Gomen Sesshomaru-sama… I thought you were in your study?"

He offered her a clawed hand, "I had forgotten that I had finished everything earlier." Kagome nodded and took the hand, using it to get back to her feet.

"All right then, I must be going now," the miko made to pass Sesshomaru, but he moved to block her way.

"Where are you going?" She blanched.

"Um… to eavesdrop on My-Linh and see what she's plotting now. The last time she got an insane idea I ended up telling you and Kyo-kun that I was in love… with… uh, you."

A blush crept from somewhere under the haori to rise to color her cheeks as Kagome remembered that encounter and the embarrassment that came with confessing false love to two different youkai. Well now to one of them it just might not be false anymore.

The inu Taiyoukai's eyes narrowed conciderably, "This Sesshomaru will accompany you."

"What? But why?" Kagome nearly screeched in panic. She didn't want to go anywhere with him alone at the moment! Not after what had happened earlier!

"Do you dare question this Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, I do." Kagome narrowed her eyes as well and the two began a staring standoff.

* * *

**KK:** Honestly, I'm surprised I didn't have reviewers breaking down my door and threatening me at gunpoint to finish this chapter… 

**Seika: **Psst! I'd pay any and all reviewers who are interested in doing any such thing.

**KK:** _:narrows eyes:_ What was that?

**Seika:** Eheh… nothing?

* * *

**Inugirl:** Sorry it too so long… I don't have many reasons not to now that its summer if it helps any… 

**TwistedBlackAndRedRose:** Teehee, thank you!

**KitsuneMistressoftheYoukai:** Aww, haha, thanks! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you.

**Kirin Kage the Shadow Girl: **Aww, thanks. I hoped it would turn out fine, but seeing as I've never written a kiss before I wasn't too sure how it'd turn out.

**Sesshoumarugrl:** Teehee. Yeah, a lot of people seem to like Kyo. :D That makes me happy, because I rather like Kyo myself. Thank you for your support!

**Leira,Frooky:** Sorry it too so long.. But! At least I updated.. :D Pleasedon'tkillme.

**Mystic Hanyou: **Yay! I'm glad you liked it. :D

**Newiceauthoress: **Ah, deal! I really do need to start rewriting them… and soon. Before more people read them and get scared off.

**Tigermage:** Aww, no problem! I'm glad I could help. :D

**Hermonine: **Aww, thanks!

**Inlovewithsesshoumaru: **Really! Awwww, I'm undeserving of your praise.. :D But thanks for it all the same, it means a lot.

**Animefreak404112: **YES! Reviews are like… THE BESTEST! No no, romance driven schoolgirls are not bad things! –is one-

**Kag-Kitsune: **Aren't they? Aww, huzzah for Kagome/Sesshomaru pairings!

**Kexin:** Aww, thanks! I hope you liked this chapter as well.

**Kari Konoko:** Sure! Hah, I think the next chapter is gonna be fun to write with a scheming My-Linh…

**Raye the great: **That's right! YOU OWE ME POCKY BIOTCH! O.o;; Are you sure you aren't high? Because you sure aren't acting like you aren't right now.

**Miko Gurl: **Haha, I understand how it is. And yes, I noticed I switched between him being called a girl and boy… --; I meant to call him a girl until Kagome discovered that it was a he, but I would forget and call him a he… And I've been wondering about leaving him alone.. and I wonder if he should in the end hook up with Sango? Something is going to take Miroku away, so don't worry about him. Kiba will come…eventually… and I created a Kisa? _:spazzes:_ Are you sure! Oh no… please let me not have forgotten about someone. Unless you meant Kira?

**Sunstar: **Leave Sesshomaru? Bwah, would _you_ leave something that sexy? Pssh. We'll just have to wait and see.

**Sesshy'sangel: **Really? Why thank you! I'm gonna redo those first seven or so chapters though.. they will look decent! Until I do however, please ignore them. :D

**CultKagome and Sesshomaru: **Yes! And of course we need a jealous Sesshy, it just wouldn't work if he didn't get jealous at some point, right?

**Tamia: **YES! They need to be worshiped! Well… maybe not, but as long as people write them then I'll be happy.

**Love me Princess Kagome: **It's all right, I understand what it's like. Thank you for your kind words, muahah. :D

**BookReader2007: **Teehee, thank you!

**Noname: **Yes, Hotohori is a man though I was supposed to portray his as a woman until Kagome figured it out… _:sighs:_ I failed. And I have no other stories except Will I remember you? which I'm thinking about taking down at the moment…

**Renyun: **Aww, thanks!

**AnimusPatronus: **Why thank you! I'm glad you like it.

**No name:** Well there certainly are a lot of you with 'no name' for a name… Here it is so you may read.. :D

**Phenix:** Aww, thanks! Here you are.

**Sweller of Shadows: **Oh hello. :D Yes, I'm back and ready to write… I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Dementedqwertyuiop:** Wow… and you ask after reading only my first three chapters? I still need to redo them…

**GinHoshi985: **Thank you. :D

**Elric: **Yes I know… I do try, but life tends to get in the way. _:sighs:_ I shouldn't have too many problems now with summer here though so hopefully they'll come a lot sooner.

**SesshiesKamatotoGirl: **Here you are!

**Ayva Trance:** Aww, that's all right about the late review! Yeah, I'd be sorta insecure with him too… for like, two seconds before jumping into his arms. :D Have I ever told you I love your name? It looks so pretty…

**Tamia:** _:blinks:_ Didn't I just answer a review of yours earlier….?

**Zzz412003: **Aww, thanks. But why did you review the first chapter instead of the 19th…?

**Annon: **Sorry… :D;; It seems I have developed a life and never knew.

**Ninja-Wizards:** I like pocky too! Chocolate is my favorite for whatever reason… maybe because it's the first kind I ever had? Oh well, it's yummy. And thank you!

* * *

**KK:** Whew, thanks for all the reviews! I wonder if we can reach 400 reviews this time…? 

**Kouga:** Pssh, they'd have to actually LIKE this story to do that.

**KK:** Just what are you trying to say?

**Kouga:** That your story sucks! It doesn't have enough of me in it! Not to mention I don't end up with Kagome! No wonder more people don't like it!

**KK:** I'm gonna sick Ayame on you. You have 5 seconds, start running now.

**Kouga:** SHIT! _:runs:_

**Kagome:** Well while Kuraii-chan is trying to kill Kouga, you all can review!


	21. Caught!

_You and you alone can save me_

_Caught!_

_By: Kuraii-chan_

* * *

**KK:** Hi-lai-lo! I'm back with the next chapter (yay) and in addition to Raye-chan I have also recruited Yukina-chan for a beta reader. :D Anyone else who'd like to become one, seeing as I am in desperate need of them, feel free to leave me an email.

**Kouga:** But you also need to have some sort of sample of writing to show or leave a link for because Kuraii-chan would like to read your work. It is also helpful if the beta reader has aim because that is a much easier means of speaking.

**Kagome:** Do you think that people would actually want to be Kuraii-chan's beta reader?

**KK:** Well I'd hope so. Let me add one more thing though, the people applying also must be aware of my other fanfic WIRY? and ready to check over oncoming chapters for that story as well as this one.

**Inu:** _:yawns:_ Don't know why you're wasting your time asking…

**KK:** … Inu, don't make me come over there… _:growls:_

**Inu:** On second thought… shouldn't we get on with the chapter already?

* * *

**Author Notes:** Mhn, just more encouragement for you to apply as a beta reader. :D And to remind you of _**Bringing Honor** _whenever I finally am satisfied with it and post the beloved story.

* * *

"So… she is with Lord Sesshomaru is she?" the hanyou rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "And as are Inuyasha and the rest of them."

_Such a strange turn of events… Is Lord Sesshomaru becoming soft? Kukuku, this will only serve as to help my plans._

Naraku waved Kanna away and watched as the young girl stood silently, her mirror going blank, and moved to the shoji screen.

"Kanna, bring Kagura to me." The girl paused for a second to listen to her master's instructions before continuing from the room.

Kagura looked up as Kanna exited the room, "I suppose he wishes for me?" the wind sorceress asked bitterly with a wry smile. Kanna nodded mutely.

"So be it," she muttered beneath her breath as she entered the room.

"You wanted me?"

Naraku looked up and brushed a few locks of wavy hair from his blood red eyes. "Hai. I need you to look into something for me…"

Kagura nodded, knowing full well the implications behind that. He was expecting her to behave and keep to the task at hand, not try and escape again. And that should she try, the consequences would be dire.

"What is it I need to do?"

He smirked, "You need to watch Kagome. Currently she is residing in Sesshomaru's castle along with her companions. I want you to see just what she is to Lord Sesshomaru. Be sure to report back to me every day, because you will also need to watch her every move in order to see just what she's doing there as well. A simple mission, surely even you cannot screw it up."

Kagura bowed. "I shall be back later with my report."

She turned to leave, but was only halfway to the door before she paused, "Just why are you so interested in the miko Naraku?"

The widened smirk could be felt without the need to turn and look, "Merely curious. It seems I'm not the first to notice the girls raw potential and realize it to be a valuable asset."

_You're planning something Naraku… I just haven't figured out what._

Kagura left, disgusted at her inability to realize Naraku's plan just yet. And was his intrest solely within her untapped power?

Kanna was right where she had been when Kagura had left, apparently waiting for her older "sibling".

"I'm being sent to spy on Kagome at Sesshomaru's castle." Kanna wore her same expressionless look, but Kagura could tell she was curious. "Apparently he wants me to check on what she's doing there, and just what her relations to Sesshomaru are." _Simple task… the nerve!_

"Why her?" Kanna asked softly.

"I think Naraku's grown intrigued by her. He says she has raw potential, which is true, but I think it stretches beyond that. There's something about her that's caught his attention, and now he wants to know everything about her." Admittedly she felt sorry for the poor thing, having to be subject to Naraku's intrest. It could only lead to trouble for Kagome.

"Be careful." Said Kanna before she continued down the hall without Kagura.

_Yes, too much is at risk should I be caught_.

With a sigh Kagura turned and pulled open yet another screen where she arrived outside the castle. Reaching up she pulled a feather from her hair and in seconds she was soaring in the sky.

_If only I could be free. Free as this wind…_

* * *

"You're not coming with me unless you can supply a good reason." Ground out Kagome, her eyes locked with the Taiyoukai's.

"You have no say in what I do." Responded Sesshomaru flatly.

She nearly groaned in frustration. "Will you just go already? I need to spy before she's finished, and **no** you aren't coming!"

"Explain ningen, just why you have the notion that anything you say will effect what this Sesshomaru does."

"Because!" Exploded Kagome, "It will and you know it! My opinion matters to you, and you just won't admit it! Now go back and play with some ink or something because you aren't coming with me."

Within seconds Sesshomaru had Kagome pinned against the wall, hands on either side of her head. A low growl escaped his throat, and Kagome knew she'd gone too far… except she wasn't going to back down for anything. Not now.

"Now," began Sesshomaru in that deadly quiet voice, "say that again Kagome."

_Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, ohno… He's gonna kill meeee! I'm too young to die, I wanted to finish school, go to college, get a good job, have money, and then get married some day… Pleeeeeease don't kill me!_

When she didn't say anything he lowed his head to where their foreheads were nearly touching, "I just asked you to do something."

Kagome squeaked, wide eyed. "Don't kill me!"

Sesshomaru gave her a flat look, and she began to note just how close together they were and what this would look like should anyone pass by.

Well that wouldn't be good… especially should it be _My-Linh_ who showed up.

"Ano, Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome bit her lower lip as if she were expecting him to go all out and kill her at any second, "Maybe you should let me go before anyone sees—"

She stopped abruptly as his right hand gently cupped her left cheek, caressing the skin with his thumb.

_Ohhhh no… see! You should have left when I told you to damn it! I wouldn't be going though this again._

'Please. You know you like it.'

_Well eff. And just when I was sure I'd gotten rid of you…_

'Hahah… you? Get rid of me? Not likely.'

_Should you never be able to do another useful thing in your life, how about you make Sesshomaru back up and keep him from kissing me again?_

'Hah. You're so funny… I mean you know as well as I do you want to kiss him again. And I'll be damned if I stand in the way of another one of his kisses.'

_Damn you._

Sesshomaru's other hand tangled itself within her hair, and it took all of her self-control to keep her hands neatly by her side and away from temptation.

"Why are you different?" mused the Taiyoukai before her softly, so softly she nearly missed it. The expression on his face was almost pained.

Abruptly, before she could ask just what that was supposed to mean, he crashed his lips against her own.

At first the kiss was demanding, bruising, but gradually Sesshomaru became gentle, as if subduing the primal instinct and desire to something more tender.

Admittedly Kagome found herself reacting to the change, favoring the softness of the kiss now to the carelessness of it before. Before she knew it her fingers were intertwining in the soft silver mass of hair, something she had longed to do ever since that fateful morning she had awoken in Sesshomaru's bed doing just this.

Their lips melded together easily, obviously taking delight at being back together after being apart so long. A hidden passion within both bodies was ignited, presenting itself to both parties for the first time and demanding to be fed.

Sesshomaru backed away and pulling Kagome with him so as to give her room without being pressed against the wall, and to allow space for his tail to wind itself around her waist.

He traced her bottom lip with his tongue, gingerly asking for permission to enter, and slipped inside when her lips parted with a soft sigh. She tasted unlike anything he had imagined, like honey and unimaginable warmth.

"Ah hem."

Sesshomaru growled low in his throat as he reluctantly stopped his exploration of Kagome's mouth.

"This had better be good." He snarled softly to himself as he pressed Kagome into his arms as if to protect her from some unseen threat. She groaned into Sesshomaru's haori, recognizing the voice straight away.

My-Linh wore a wide grin, with all her recruits staring wide-eyed behind her.

_Fuck._

"Sesshomaru! Way to go, and here I had thought I'd need to sneak around and scheme to get you two together… but apparently all you need is to be left alone."

Rin giggled, "So Onee-chan is going to be Okaa-san instead?"

Sesshomaru could hear Kagome groan again, despite it being muffled, and felt her burrow her face further in his haori as if trying to escape the humiliation. It probably didn't help that her hands were still tangled in Sesshomaru's hair.

"You realize," began Kagome softly so only Sesshomaru could hear, "That they ALL just witnessed that."

Sesshomaru sighed and nodded. "That Kyo and Miroku are staring at us like we've gone mad." The inu youkai snorted.

Kagome peeked at the group again, "Rin is giggling like a mad man…

"And that Hotohori, My-Linh, and Sango are grinning like loons."

"Well perhaps we should give them something to look at…" mused Sesshomaru with a faint smirk. Kagome went wide-eyed.

"You're can't be thinking of-" abruptly their lips were crushed together again for a few seconds.

My-Linh was practically beaming.

"Come now lovebirds, you should do that some other time… Kouga and Inuyasha will start to wonder where we've all gone off to and come searching…" Miroku, having gotten over his initial shock, was now grinning.

Kagome groaned and began disentangling herself from Sesshomaru. "You've got a point, and I really don't feel like trying to explain all this to them at the moment."

Hotohori looked at My-Linh, "I suppose this means we don't have to follow though with your plan anymore?"

"Nah… unless for some reason or another they get into a fight. So everyone remember what they are supposed to do should a situation arise, all right?"

Everyone nodded and began to drift back to the room they had left earlier.

My-Linh grabbed Kagome by the hand and winked at Sesshomaru, "I won't be borrowing your girl long so don't worry. I just have questions she needs to answer," Her eyes sparkled mischievously and she dragged Kagome off to leave Sesshomaru to follow the crowd with his thoughts occupied by the day's previous happenings.

"So? What happened? How did it start? Did he just randomly jump on you?"

"Wait!" cried Kagome, "Slow down! I can't under stand you when you talk so fast…"

My-Linh nodded. "All right, did you find your answer?"

Kagome shot My-Linh a sidelong look accompanied by a small smile, "I think… I think maybe I did."

"Annnnnd?"

"And its very possible I'm falling head first for Sesshomaru." Sighed Kagome. "I don't suppose its wrong to love one guy, and then suddenly fall for his brother is there? Because there has got to be some kind of law against something like that."

Just as My-Linh was about to answer Sango popped in. "Nah. If Inuyasha would have acted like a real man and chose to be with you over some long-dead ex-lover of his then maybe, but he was tiptoeing around with you and her. He wasn't sure if he wanted Kagome or Kikyou, and then he had the nerve to see you as Kikyou _instead_ of the real person you are. Kagome."

Kagome nodded slowly, and My-Linh seconded it. "Yes, I agree. And see, if Inuyasha couldn't see all of that straight off and realize just what he was doing to you, then he doesn't deserve you or your love. Sesshomaru on the other hand doesn't think of you merely as some 'reincarnation of Kikyou'. He sees you for who and what you are, and doesn't care."

She smiled softly, "Thanks Sango, My-Linh. Now, lets go bother the others!"

The three of them entered the room with huge grins on their faces…

…That is, until they caught sight of Kouga and Inuyasha fighting again.

"She told ME to watch him dog breath!"

"I don't care, I told you I know him better and I want to take care of him now!"

"Trying to impress Kagome, eh? No need to bother, the likes of you probably don't intrest her anymore. You always were under appreciative of her, no wonder she's moved on."

"And just what are you trying to imply?" Snarled Inuyasha.

"That she doesn't want you anymore, are you that thick?" Kouga grinned haughtily.

"HEY!" Shouted Kagome, "Do you two ever quit? For crissake, Shippou is trying to sleep!"

She stormed forward and took Shippou from Kouga and silenced Inuyasha's protests with a flat look. "Shh, go to sleep Shippou, its all right now. Inuyasha made a bed for you so you'll soon have somewhere soft to sleep."

She looked up at everyone else as the kitsune snuggled into her arms, "I'm going to go put Shippou to bed. Sango and My-Linh have permission to bash in the heads of anyone who starts or is involved in any kind of fighting." Kagome looked around the room, daring anyone to complain before nodding shortly and disappearing in favor of her room.

Sango and My-Linh exchanged looks before smirking widely. "You heard her, make any trouble whatsoever and you'll find yourself passed out with a nice sized lump on your head!"

* * *

Kagura frowned. Well this was an unexpected problem.

Just how did Naraku expect her to watch Kagome when the girl wasn't outside? Was she supposed to somehow find a way _into_ the castle and watch without being caught?

Impossible. So how…?

With a frustrated sigh Kagura glared down at the castle below.

_Damn you Naraku, this must be some kind of test for me as well._

Dressing as one of the servants wouldn't work; everyone knew just what she looked like. There wasn't any way she could see though the walls either. Besides, surely there would be a barrier every now and then.

She maneuvered her feather to the top of a tree before allowing it to become smaller. Sticking the feather back into her hair as she slowly fell, Kagura was careful to make no sound as she landed on one of the branches. Alerting the guards posted outside the doors wouldn't help.

"Naraku!" Kagura blinked as the familiar baboon pelt stood before her.

"Kagura," That silky baritone voice seemed to almost purr. "Good to see you followed instructions."

Kagura's ruby colored eyes narrowed. "Of course."

"I suppose you'd be wondering why I would send a puppet out here? It is simple, as of now you have no way to track Kagome's movements. I can change that, but you will have to work with another sibling of yours."

_Another sibling? You mean there is another like Kanna and myself you didn't tell us of? Despicable hanyou…_

"His name is Hibiki, and unlike you and Kanna he is a shadow demon."

As if right on cue another figure materialized behind Naraku. He had the same piercing red eyes as Naraku and herself, but his hair was instead of the deep chocolate brown was ink black.

"Hibiki, meet Kagura." Naraku moved to the side to allow Kagura a better view of her newest sibling.

His hair wasn't nearly so long as her own, falling only to his chin with bangs that nearly covered those red eyes. His haori was a deep blue, void of any decorations. His leggings were loose and tucked neatly into the boots he wore, both legging and boots being black as his hair. He hadn't bothered with an obi, merely winding a long stretch of black fabric around his waist.

"Nice to meet you." He had inherited that smooth deep voice from Naraku, but his seemed to make his master's pale in comparison.

Kagura narrowed her eyes, "Same here." So he followed Naraku's orders closely… she'd need to be careful around him.

"Hibiki can get you into the castle easily," began Naraku, recapturing his 'children's attention, "Kagura you will use your wind powers to mask your scents. Be sure you do a good job, for this isn't just Inuyasha we are dealing with but a castle full of true-blooded youkai."

Kagura nodded, clutching her fan tightly. Oh how she hated that man.

"Good. Don't fail me now." The baboon puppet disappeared and the two were left, though Kagura had the distinct impression Naraku was still watching them.

"Come on kid." She grabbed her feather once more, "We're going to get closer now before we try to enter."

Instantly in a flash the feather enlarged itself and Kagura was atop it.

"Give me your hand," she called before hoisting Hibiki on as well.

_Let the fun begin._

* * *

**KK:** Not too bad… and you all knew Naraku would pop up eventually. :D You just never knew I'd create another sibling for it. Shoot, **I** didn't know I'd create another. But I couldn't figure out how to get Kagura in there without help somehow so he kinda popped up…

* * *

**Miko Gurl:** I don't know… I don't remember making a Kisa… -pleasedon'tletmebelosingmymemory- Haha, they didn't have to be forced in the end.. AND there was another kiss! Muahaha… no one can get mad at me now! Yeah, I don't like Kikyou either. And as for Inu, I've been wondering if I should pair him with Sango? Hmm… Kouga is gonna be alone though because I REFUSE to let Ayame have him! Kira and Kyo get each other, My-Linh might end up with Hotohori or something… Kiba will be all alone though, I have no one for him. Except Tsubasa. But no. xD

**Chichiri-sama: **Haha, that make me laugh so hard… moonwalkish thing… hahah..

**KKSG: **Aw, thanks. :D Sorry though, no matchmaking plan… don't kill me! My update wasn't months away though, so you may rejoice! Teehee.

**Ninja-Wizards: **Ayame? NO. (doesn'tlikeheratall) Kouga is mine. And I'm not sure, I've been wondering if I should stick him with Sango… Is this soon enough? I'm happy with how soon it was… :D

**Silver-Wolf21-15: **Here you are! Enjoy!

**INUGIRL: **Teehee, I hope you liked it…

**Inlovewithsesshoumaru: **Aw, that's so sweet, thanks! I hope this one wasn't too bad either.

**Kag-Kitsune: **Sooner? Impossible! xD Except… this is sooner. So here you are!

**Anny: **Here you are… I hope you like it!

**Aurora:** Haha, thanks. I agree. :D Thanks for your praise!

**I love SesshouMaru: **Aw, thanks. :D No plans you get to see though, sorry. There just wasn't a need for them.

**Atomic Toaster:** O.O You wouldn't… (updates) THERE! Muahah, no Jaken…

**Ikimono Joufu: **Aww, sure thing! If this wasn't enough I'll add more… eventually.

**Tricie328: **Haha, thanks! I'm glad you like it. :D

**Aurora: **I'll tell him, don't worry. :D Really? I like writing them, I'm afraid I haven't been doing so much of it as of late though… Sesshy comes back, don't you worry. I mean, how could it be a story without Sesshomaru?

**DarkDemoness14:** Aw, thanks. :D Glad to know I'm not the only insane one… teehee.

**Hermonine: **Hehe, thank you! I'm glad you like it. :D

**CultKagome and Sesshomaru:** Haha… Its good to be liked, even when scheming. Don't worry, I'll make Fluffy jealous soon enough… heh.

**Chichiri-sama: **Aww, no need to feel like an idiot here! This is ME you're talking to, the Queen of the Idiots. Losers too. :D Don't worry, here is your update!

**The Squabbit: **Aw, thanks! I hope you like this chapter as well!

**Miko of purified souls: **Of course! How could I not? Opposites attract after all, and they are polar opposites.

**Amethyst eyes: **O.O! Don't die! Pleeeease, don't die. That would be bad for my conscious… xD Here you go, I hope you like!

**Mystic Hanyou:** Hah. Well it all worked out didn't it? xD Poor Kagome, being caught like that… Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of dropping this fic.

**SweetyDream: **I'm glad you like it so much… If it helps any, you aren't the first to say that. :D I hope you like this chapter as well!

**Kay-Cee:** All time favorites? Honestly? O.O I'm amazed and proud and shocked. Are you sure I deserve such praise? In all honesty you aren't too much younger than I am… heh. :D 14 in August.

**Roseanne:** Thanks. :D

**Sesshygurl09: **Haha, thanks. :D I'm glad you like it so much, and the new ones aren't any different than the old as long as you continue to review!

**KitsuneMistressoftheYoukai: **Here you go, I do hope you like it. :D

**Renyun: **Aww, thanks! You didn't have to wait long though… :D Hehe.

* * *

**KK:** Heh. So? It may not be all that long, but it was a quick update, da? Rejoice!

**Kagura:** Jeeze woman, how many characters are you just going to randomly create!

**KK:** Uhm… that's the last one? _:sweat drop: _Don't hurt me!

**Miroku: **Annnnnyways. Don't forget to review.

**Sesshomaru:** Or email Kuraii-chan for the position of a beta reader should you be interested. Remember, terms are at the beginning conversation so if you missed it, go back and read. Maybe even apply.


	22. Enter Kiba

_You and you alone can save me_

_Enter Kiba_

_By: Kuraii-chan_

* * *

**KK:** Hahahah… updates so close together, this has got to be the most motivated I've been in quite some time! But, everyone also realizes that with all these updates that the end of the story will be drawing closer? Yeah, makes me sad too.

**Inu:** About damned time!

**KK:** _:ignores: _But fear not! I've decided that when **_You and you alone can save me_** ends, it will be **_Bringing Honor_** that will take its place. So far, I'm really excited about this futuristic SessKag fic and Raye-chan thinks it'll be a big hit. :D

**Seika:** Doubt it. _:snorts:_

**Kagome:** Sesshomaru again? Sheeeeesh… how many times are you gonna stick me with that Ice box?

**KK:** As many times as I get good ideas for you and him. Opposites attract right? You two are POLAR opposites, so it's all good. :D

* * *

**Author Notes:** I think I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the following people:

**-Raye-chan**

**-Yukina-chan**

**and of course,**

**-InuLorien**

The first two have been chosen for being my wonderful beta readers and fixing up my chapters before they are presented to the public. :D **(Let me add though, that I just found a mistake you both missed while re-reading my last chapter)** And of course InuLorien my faithful reviewer who, despite having taken a break from all Inuyasha fics in favor of Harry Potter (and trust me, I know how that is) has returned to me, said that my writing style was much missed, and all this in a review! For this I thought you deserved special mention. :D (And of course I remember you!)

Enjoy!

* * *

"_Give me your hand," she called before hoisting Hibiki on as well._

_**Let the fun begin.**_

* * *

Kagome returned to the room, humming softly to herself. Shippou could always put her in a better mood, and she still wasn't fully sure how he did it.

My-Linh and Sango were grinning evilly, towering over the sprawled form of Inuyasha.

"Anyone else care to make trouble?" asked Sango dangerously, her eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Uhm… you two can stop now, I'm back." Kagome rubbed the back of her head, feeling almost guilty about her previous orders. _Almost._

Kira, standing with his arms crossed next to Sesshomaru, looked about ready to laugh.

… A definite first.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru began when he caught sight of the miko. "We have need to discuss your possible leave from the castle."

A raven colored eyebrow rose. "Do we now? I don't suppose you are going to try and **order** me to stay, because that certainly isn't going to stop me from leaving with my friends. I have a responsibility to uphold, having shattered the Shikon no Tama. We need to collect the last of the shards, like it or not, and defeat Naraku once and for all."

A task that had looked so optimistic when Kagome had first started out, now looking more like a heavy burden and chore. Still, she had no right to complain when the reason she was in such a mess was her own clumsiness. All she wanted was to finish her duty, graduate High School, get a nice job and settle down with that special someone whoever he may be.

Though… it looked more and more like that someone was here in Sengoku Jidai rather than her own time. Still, she had something that needed finishing before she could possibly indulge in her feelings for Sesshomaru.

"Iie, I wanted to discuss your training."

Her thoughts came to a stand still.

_Training? But… I'm not in training._

As if reading her thoughts Sesshomaru went on to explain, "Surely you will need training before you even considered fighting against Naraku? As strong as your power may be now, it is still not fully under your control. Without you fully trained as a miko, not only do you loose some of your power because you are unable to tap into it, but you pose a possible threat to any and all near you should you suddenly without meaning to or warning purify everything in the immediate area."

Ouch. And yet… he had a valuable point.

Kaede had already taught her as much as she knew though, so just where was she going to get this much needed training from?

"With this in mind, one of my guards, Kiba, has agreed to train you."

My-Linh looked both confused and delighted.

"Kiba… how could a youkai, no offence, train me in being a miko?"

Sesshomaru gave her a look that shut her up, "As I was saying, Kiba has agreed to train you. To gain complete control over your powers you need to be able to tap into them. The easiest way to get in touch with yourself is by meditation, am I right houshi?"

Miroku nodded vigorously. "Indeed. It helps you gain better self control, and allows you to better understand the power within yourself."

The Taiyoukai turned away from Miroku and returned his attention to Kagome. "Also, he trained under an exceptional miko when he was young, thus allowing him more knowledge about your powers and abilities than the rest of us. A perfect sensei for you, despite his being a youkai, ne?"

Kagome nodded, finally able to grasp just what Sesshomaru was saying. And of course, this worked out well because she would still be under the inu youkai's care, if only for a little while longer.

"But, while I am here training where will my friends be?"

"They will stay as well of course," responded Sesshomaru smoothly. "Though should any of them become too rowdy or cause a disturbance in my castle they shall be asked, and none too kindly either, to leave." He cast a meaningful glance to the ookami Prince and his half-brother who had somewhat dazedly awoken.

"I refuse!" cried Inuyasha instantly. "Kagome, you can get training somewhere else like Kaede or somethin'. But we are **not** staying _here_ with this sorry excuse for a youkai."

A silver eyebrow rose in response. "I am in no mood for your petty defiance. You may not care if Kagome receives the proper training, but it is a sever matter that needs to be dealt with quickly and before Naraku decides to strike. Should you not care to stay, I would gladly allow you to leave however Kagome **is** staying here for her training like it or not."

Miroku looked at his friend, "Admittedly, your brother has a point. Kagome really does need to gain control over her powers before they become unmanageable. An untrained miko with Kagome's level of power is a highly dangerous thing."

Inuyasha rose unceremoniously from his position on the floor and glowered. "No, we're not staying. Everyone pack up, its time for us to leave. Kagome, we'll get Kaede to train you."

Everyone looked from Inuyasha, to Sesshomaru, and back again. Even Kouga wasn't taunting the hanyou at this moment.

Sparks flew between the brothers before a timid voice brought everyone's attention to another person.

"Actually Inuyasha, Kaede has already taught me as much as she knows. I think it might be best if I stayed here and received training from Kiba. He's My-Linh's triplet brother, so I can trust him if that's what you are worried—"

Inuyasha snarled. "Fine! Who the hell needs the lot of you? Everyone can stay here for all I care, I'm going to go get the rest of the jewel shards while you all just sit here and train. I'm strong enough on my own to take down Naraku."

He stormed over to the door and before anyone could protest, slammed it shut behind him.

Kouga looked stunned, Sesshomaru looked satisfied, Kira undecipherable, and so on. Mostly everyone appeared slightly shocked the outburst. Sure, they expected him to argue about staying in his loathed half-brother's castle… but no one would have thought he'd just leave.

"Eh…" Kagome began massaging her temples before saying anything. "Well it looks like we're staying. I don't know about any of you but I've got a headache and it's about time I checked up on Shippou."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Kyo will wake you tomorrow and take you to Kiba where you will begin your training. Short notice, but time is of the essence and there is no need to waste such valuable time. Be ready to be exhausted by the end of your lesson as well, it would not be uncommon."

He addressed the rest of her friends. "Tsubasa will take you to your rooms. It is best you get sleep as well, because I will expect all of you to be training yourselves though without the help of a sensei."

Kouga decided to speak up then. "Since Kagome is staying, I'll stay as well." He commented loudly. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, but said nothing as he swept out of the room.

My-Linh smiled. "I'll alert Tsubasa, all of you just stay here while you wait for her. She's a neko youkai, not easy to miss. Being friends of Kagome, she'll probably despise all of you as well so if she seems cold you'll know why. You should indeed get a good nights rest so you may begin training of your own tomorrow. You'll need to be in the best shape you can be to face a foe such as Naraku."

With a wave, both artic kitsune left the room as well, leaving the rest of them to wait for Tsubasa.

"I'll be going now as well," called Kagome, "'Night everyone!"

"Good night Kagome," they all chorused… the all consisting of just Sango, Miroku, and Kouga.

* * *

_**Knock, knock, knock.**_

"Lady Kagome? Lady Kagome, it's time to wake up." Kyo sighed as he opened the door to her room slowly. "Lady Kagome?"

There she was, curled up on the bed with the kitsune tucked safely in her arms.

With an affectionate smile on gives their puppy when they do something cute, Kyo abandoned his scythe at the door and began to slowly shake the young miko awake.

"Nng, five more minutes mom." She groaned and twisted, trying to maneuver her body away from the insistent hands.

"Sorry Lady Kagome, but you've got to wake up now if you wish to bathe before your first lesson with Kiba."

One sleepy eye cracked open to blearily survey Kyo. "Ugh, can't you just let me sleep?" she whined piteously.

He shook his head good naturedly, "Sorry Lady, but no. You wished to bathe before you met the final triplet of the Taijou family, and if you still are inclined to do so you must do it now."

"Fine, fine, I'm coming." Carefully she somehow managed to set Shippou in the bed without awaking the kitsune and stumbled out of bed.

"I don't suppose whoever keeps setting out my clothing has done it already…?" when Kyo shook her head Kagome sighed in defeat. "I'll just have to use my fluffy robe then." She made her way to the huge yellow backpack sitting in a corner and began to rummage though the items, mumbling to herself.

"Soap, shampoo, conditioner, towel…" she looked up, "Kyo-kun, you are going to have to leave so I can change into my robe. It would be too much of a pain for me to go in clothing and have to carry it back."

Silently Kyo grabbed his scythe and exited the room, "I'll be out here when you are ready Lady."

Rapidly, Kagome wiggled out of her nightclothes and folded them neatly next to her backpack before slipping on the fluffy white robe and tying it securely into place. With her arms full the miko tapped the door with her foot. "Could you open the door Kyo-kun? My hands are a little full at the moment…"

The door slid open and Kyo's eyebrow rose.

"Need help Lady?"

"Nah, I'll manage, thanks Kyo-kun." Precariously the two made their way to the guarded hot spring outside.

"'Morning!" she chirped to the guards as she slipped though the doors to bathe. The smiled and bowed.

Carefully she set everything down next to the edge and easing out of her robe slid into the welcomed heat of the soothing water.

She didn't notice the small commotion outside.

"Milord! What are you doing here?"

Sesshomaru blinked, "Is Kagome here?"

He didn't need an answer however because a soft voice floated down and blanketed them, coaxing silence from all who heard.

"Ikutsu namida o nagashitara, every heart sunao ni nareru darou. Dare ni omoi tsutaetara, every heart kokoro mita sareru no darou"

_If there were many tears falling down, every heart would become gentle. If everybody expresses what they think, every heart can be satisfied._

Kagome smiled softly as her voice began to grow stronger with confidence. No one outside was objecting and she couldn't hear anything so she assumed them to be listening.

Squeezing the shampoo out onto her palm she began to lather in gel into her hair.

"Meguru meguru toki no naka de, bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru, tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara. Kyou mo takaisora miageteiru."

_In endlessly repeating time, we were searching for love, because we wanted to become stronger. We look up to the faraway sky._

Inhaling the soft sent associated with her shampoo, Kagome rinsed out her hair slowly, taking care to rid of all of the shampoo. After applying the conditioner, she reached over for her body wash and scrubber.

"Donna egao ni deaetara, every heart yume wo fumidasereruyo hitowa. Kanashimi no mukou ni, every heart shiawase ukabete nemuru."

_The two of us, smiling, meet here, every heart has a habit of receiving its dreams. Sadness has no effect on us, every heart gains happiness when it flies._

Rubbing the foamy-good smelling soap all over her body Kagome slowly sunk into the water, allowing the warmth to take away the bubbles.

Bubbles… sometime soon she'd just come here to play with the bubbles._  
_  
"Itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga, yasuraka ni nareru youni."

_Someday our souls will unite, we will give peaceful approval._

With a sigh, she leaned back until her hair was submerged completely in the water and began to thread her fingers though her ebony hair, coaxing all the conditioner from the silky strands.

The she rose from the spring, knowing full well if she stayed any longer that she wouldn't get out at all._  
_

"Meguru meguru toki no naka de, boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru. Toki ni warai shugoshi naite, kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku."

_In endlessly repeating time, we know why we are living. We go through the nighttime laughing, both of us are mourning, yet we walk on._

Rubbing away the moisture that clung to her skin with her soft towel, Kagome sighed. It was a long day ahead of her, and she'd need to get moving if she wanted to make the most of this training she was receiving. Slipping back on her fluffy robe, Kagome gathered her things once more and headed to the door._  
_

"Osanai kioku no kata sumi ni, atatakai basho ga aru soushi. Hoshi tachi ga hanasu mirai ga, itsumo kagayaite ita, so shine."

_Memories of everything has settled, this is a warm place to be. The stars separate us from the future, we are always so brilliant, so shine._

After struggling though the door Kagome smiled to the guards who seemed transfixed. "That's all I'm afraid, I can't recall the rest of the song at the moment."

And that's when she noticed, standing right next to Kyo was, the one and only, Sesshomaru. So… he had heard?

_Noooo! Nonono, you can't of heard my horrible singing!_

Kyo smiled, "Amazing Lady, I didn't know you could sing so well."

Returning the smile, though rather sheepishly, Kagome responded softly, "I can't… my singing honestly isn't all that good. Sure, I'm decent but I couldn't make a living out of it."

The gentle guard shook his head in disagreement, "I honestly haven't heard such a sweet voice as yours."

Eager to get away from the topic of her singing, Kagome turned to Sesshomaru.

"Is there something you needed?"

The intensity of his gaze was almost unsettling, making Kagome want to run back into the safety of the hot spring and away from such scrutiny… and somehow it brought back to mind the kiss they had shared just the other day, causing a pink tinge to sweep over her cheeks.

"I was merely here to make sure you had awoken and weren't wasting time when you could be training. Hurry back to your room and change. Kiba shall be in the gardens near the dojo." Turning on heel, Sesshomaru strode purposefully off… probably to go over some letters with neighboring lands.

Kagome turned to Kyo, a look of disbelief clear on her face. He was sure she was about to go on about how Lord Sesshomaru had no right to treat her in such a way, but indeed this was not the case.

"You mean there is a garden and a dojo here as well? What else have I yet to discover about this place?"

The guard laughed, "Hai there is a garden and dojo. They are located on the eastern wall of the castle. I do believe you've only seen the northern and western walls where you have arrived though the doors of the main hall and met My-Linh at the stables and the smaller garden that Rin favors. The southern wall is entirely for the training of Sesshomaru's guards and assassins."

Kagome looked floored.

"Wow… so much, and I never knew…" Astounded Kagome began to hobble back to her room, mumbling beneath her breath about the size of this place.

"Lady?" Kagome looked up instantly, pausing her rambling. "Hai?"

"I do believe your room is that way." He pointed in the direction opposite of where was headed.

"Oh." Kami… why couldn't she do anything this morning? Every since Sesshomaru had shown up she'd been distracted by something. "Thank you Kyo-kun."

Turning Kagome began to shuffle in the actual direction of her room.

"Kyo-kun?"

"Hai Lady?"

"Could you tell me more about these training grounds and about this Kiba who will be training me?"

A chuckle escaped the guard as he gave the miko next to him an amused look. "Nervous?"

"A little," she admitted hesitantly.

"Well… Kiba happens to be the best assassin under Sesshomaru. He is the one who trains all of the guards and assassins which is why you've yet to encounter him. He's aloof and distant, and can be rather cold at times, but that's what makes him so good at what he does. He doesn't get attached to any one thing or person, because that would become a weakness for the enemy. However, he is completely loyal to Lord Sesshomaru, seeing as he was saved from death by Lord Sesshomaru when he was just kit, along with Kira and My-Linh. I don't think My-Linh has told you, but her parents were slaughtered by panther youkai, and she and her brothers were next when Lord Sesshomaru intervened. If anyone can be relied upon, it would be those three."

Kyo paused to consider his words carefully. "All though none of them will admit it, they look up to Lord Sesshomaru as one would an older sibling or a cherished father. Each one in his or her own way strives to be more like him. Kiba wants to one day be able to defeat Lord Sesshomaru in battle."

Kagome smiled, "Well maybe one day he'll be able to fulfill his dream." They stopped at her door and she slipped inside with an 'I'll be right out!'

Sure enough, she was soon next to him once more. An eyebrow rose as he took in the navy blue hakama, white haori with the midnight crescent on the back, and magenta makeshift obi.

"Well it looks like I'm this castle's miko now." She turned, trying to get a good look at the crescent on her back.

Chuckling Kyo leaned against his scythe as if in need of support to keep standing, "Lady we'll need to get going. Kiba isn't one to be kept waiting."

Blinking, Kagome straightened and saluted her guard. "Aye, aye, Captain!" She turned smartly and began marching down the corridor; missing the befuddled look Kyo shot her before following the miko.

"Konnichiwa!" cried Kagome as she flung open the final door between her and the lush outside on the eastern wall of the castle.

It would have been the perfect way to startle someone.

…. Had anyone been out there.

Kyo laughed softly. "Lady, Kiba will be awaiting you in the garden, not the expanse of land between the dojo and the garden."

Huffing, the young miko began to make her way to the large archway surrounded with various plants that she had spotted just seconds before. Her guard merely shook his head as he followed patiently.

"Hello?" called Kagome as she entered, "Anyone here?"

Suddenly before her stood the last of the artic kitsune triplets. He bowed deeply, before righting and allowing a small smile. "Lady Kagome I presume? It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person; I've heard many a tale about you milady."

When he straightened, Kagome finally got a good look at the final Taijou member. The identical telltale azure hair looked so soft that the miko almost forgot herself and reached out to touch it. Oh yes, but it reached about mid-back, loosely confined to a black silk ribbon. His eyes seemed to be a blend of the molten that Kira possessed, and the milky brown that came with My-Linh, being that same molten both rimmed by the milky brown and with small complimenting flecks. The same tail possessed by his siblings flicked back and forth lazily.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well Kiba-san." She smiled happily; it was about time she had gotten to meet him!

If the suffix startled him at all by her boldness, it didn't show. He merely nodded. "Are you ready to begin your training Kagome-sama?"

"Hai!" she chirped before turning to Kyo, "Are you going to stay here?"

He shook his head regretfully, "Iie Lady, I have work to attend to and make sure that your guests are not only behaving themselves but are doing their self-training as requested by Lord Sesshomaru. I assure you though, I will drop by every now and then to check on your progress."

Kagome nodded understandingly, waving, "Byyyyyyyye Kyo-kyo!" Her guard chuckled softly as he waved in return before disappearing back into the castle to fulfill all that needed his assistance.

Returning her full attention to Kiba, she grinned. "All right Sensei, what do I need to do first?"

"I'd like to see the full extent of your powers first Kagome-sama, so I hope you wouldn't mind shooting an arrow for me?"

His imploring look made Kagome blush, "Oh no! Of course I'll shoot an arrow, no problem!" Taking the bow and quiver of arrows from Kiba she followed as he lead her to the southern wall to a target made of wood.

Kiba smiled reassuringly, "The training guards and assassins were asked to leave so you may not be bothered, I hope you don't mind."

"Oh it's fine Kiba-san!" In all truth, she was grateful that they weren't here. It was one thing to show **one** person how good your archery was, but to show a mass of highly skilled assassins and guards… well that was quite another.

Slipping the quiver over her arm she extracted one arrow and slowly brought it up to the finely made oak bow. Notching it carefully, Kagome pulled the arrow back until the string of the bow was taunt and unwilling to stretch further for her. Carefully she aimed, silently measuring the distance so she could better her chances of a good hit.

Kagome could feel the power pooling into her hand and draining into her arrow, ready to be released. Naturally all surroundings faded as she became immediately comfortable with her weapon, placing her feet firmly on the ground, one well in front of the other. There, she could feel it was ready and released the arrow with her right hand. The gentle hum of the string as it snapped back into place seemed to reassure her of a job well done as the arrow, now engulfed in a soft pink light of purifying energy, soared to its target swiftly.

As it landed, the entire area where the arrow was was bathed in that same gentle pink glow, until the light faded leaving the ashes of the wooden target and some charred grass.

Wide-eyed Kagome turned to Kiba. "I hope you didn't need that target for something else any time soon…" she joked half-heartedly.

_Oops… I didn't mean to blow the whole thing up!_

Kiba laughed softly. "It is fine Kagome-sama. Excellent work on your archery, please leave the quiver, arrows, and bow here for the others to retrieve later and let us return to the garden."

With a nod Kagome set down the object carefully and trotted behind her new makeshift sensei, trying to imagine just what it was that her training would include. Meditation of course, but… what else that wouldn't involve the chance of her accidentally purifying Kiba?

"Alright Kagome-sama," Kiba said softly as he reached that same small clearing in the garden that he had met her in just earlier, "Have a seat, you may close your eyes or keep them open, which ever is more comfortable for you, just please do not fall asleep. Push all thoughts from your mind, you may focus either on your breathing or your heartbeat, it matters not which. When you have relaxed fully Kagome-sama you should be able to detect the energy within yourself, but seeing as you have not been trained it will be scattered. You need to pull it all together Kagome-sama, and push it into a tight ball. This is how you can better focus your energy and tap into its full potential during battle."

He paused as Kagome nodded from her seat on the lush grass, her face showing rapt attention. It was good to see his student was able to recognize the seriousness of the situation and the need to gain control over her abilities.

"Now Kagome-sama, I want you to do only that and do not attempt anything without my direction. It is fine if you cannot do this on your first try, that is only to be expected. If you become frustrated, pause your trying and calm yourself. You must be fully relaxed and emotionless while doing this; if you allow your emotions to control you during this process the result will very well be disastrous. You could quite easily knock off all youkai within the castle and possibly further, _that _is how great your potential is.

"Do not fear however now that you know this Kagome-sama, because I have faith you can do this. We all do, otherwise we wouldn't be practicing so near others, nor would it be I who is training you as I am youkai and could easily be killed. Merely keep in mind that you must be careful of what you do before you have reached your full potential, the extent of your power." He smiled softly, "Now Kagome-sama, try it."

Placing her hands loosely on her lap Kagome inhaled, tensing her body as if preparing for battle, and exhaled, allowing all thoughts and all the tension to leave with that spent breath. A serene black look flitted down to fall into place as she concentrated on her breathing, waiting to finally hear the soft beating of her heart.

It took a few minutes before the sound came to her in a steady, reassuring rhythm. _Ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump._ Only then did she begin to look deep within her mind, within her spirit and soul for the scattered power.

Almost as if drawn to her search a small light was suddenly visible, emitting a soft pink light. Other glowing bits began to swim into vision and at once Kagome knew it to be her spiritual power. As if gathering a small child she beckoned the lights together until she could have grasped them in her arms. The floating lighted vaguely reminded her of fireflies on a gentle night, swayed by the breeze but never deterred in their ambition.

With all her strength Kagome began to exert force of the small lights, compressing them together until they began to form one great ball of fierce pink light. But there were just so many of them, some joined the search late, barely swimming into her vision, and others resisted her grasp, quite unwilling to be caught after so many years of freedom. Despite the added effort to try and draw the new light to her, some of the others broke free of her grasp to drift effortlessly away, as if taunting softly that they could not be captured. _If you become frustrated, pause your trying and calm yourself. You must be fully relaxed._ The words entered her mind un-bidden and Kagome knew she had to stop her perusal so she could regain control.

"Kagome-sama? Kagome-sama are you all right?" The worried expression of Kiba swam into view as she blearily opened her eyes. "Kagome-sama, you were glowing and had become pale. Perhaps this is too much too soon, I should have requested so much on your first session."

She shook her head firmly, "Iie Kiba-san. I will be fine, might I have a few minutes to regain my composure?" The kitsune nodded eagerly, relieved that she knew well enough she needed some time before trying again.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome allowed herself to fall backwards in the grass and gaze up at the sky.

"Kiba-san?" she asked suddenly, startling the kitsune out of his quiet thoughts.

"Hai Kagome-sama?" The miko peered over at him with an oddly interested look, making him wonder just what it was he was about to be asked or informed.

"You wouldn't happen to know what Kira-san feels for Kyo-kun would you? I'm just curious…" in fact, thoughts of the two of them had been nagging her for some time now, as she was fully aware of Kyo's feelings but what about Kira's?

Utterly stupefied Kiba found himself staring at Kagome with a look of complete disbelief. _That_ was her question? He could fully understand questions about the castle, of the garden, or ever on her powers, but instead it was about **Kira's feelings.** Unexpected to say the least.

And now he found himself questioning this mysterious miko's motives. Was it possible she was just another insane matchmaker like his sister My-Linh? Or did she without a piece of incriminating evidence that he was unaware of? Surely such a small creature couldn't be capable of wide-scale mischief and destruction? But of course, who was he to talk? After all, having My-Linh of all people for a sibling certainly could leave him without any doubts that the little people are often the ones to be feared.

An eyebrow rose in question, "Why do you ask Kagome-sama?" he inquired curiously, "Surely you do not have Kira's best interests at heart."

A soft chuckle escaped Kagome before she could withhold it. "Iie, iie. Kyo-kun's surely, but I hadn't thought of Kira's." She snorted at the confused look replacing his interested one. "I would share with you all the details but I'm afraid I'd have a certain guard at my door with death on his mind if I did. I merely wish to know what Kira-san thinks of Kyo-kun, nothing more. Mind you, I'm not your sister." _Because I can be worse than her at times, I'll admit._

Kiba shook his head, eyebrows furrowed with his confusion still quite evident. "I'm not quite sure to be honest Kagome-sama. It's not a question siblings often ask one another… at least not for us. Kira is generally a withdrawn and reserved youkai as well, so he's not one to just open up to anyone. I can say he does trust us, My-Linh and myself, far more than almost anyone but I've never asked him a question so personal before. Why do you ask?"

"Lets just say I know an interesting bit of information and was simply curious on your brother's behalf." Her eyes glittered mysteriously with an open amount of mirth lurking in their blue-gray depths. "But never mind, lets get back to work!" she said abruptly, leaving the artic kitsune hanging.

Sitting back up, she rested her hands in that same place in her lap as before and inhaled, tensing once again, before exhaling and forcing all emotion, all thoughts and tension from her small frame.

That same blank, serene, but relaxed look took hold of her expressions as Kagome focused with all her might to keep thoughts from popping up unbidden into her mind, making her breaths deep and even as possible.

Sooner than last time the beat of her heart made itself known, the firm pattern reassuring.

Easily the lights swam into her view, though some of the lights were bigger, showing some success in her last attempt to draw her power together. Beckoning the lights Kagome made sure that she had all of the scattered raw glowing energy in her sights before drawing them together and compressing them firmly together. Twice, she felt her hold on the energy slip, but Kagome fought to keep reign on this power until she had successfully pushed it all into a ball.

And she at last accomplished this task.

Spent, she released the ball and returned from her almost-detached state to smile weakly at Kiba before falling on her side, unconscious.

"Kagome-sama?" Kiba looked panicked, "Kagome-sama!"

* * *

**KK:** Phew. Sorry took so long to get this out… :D But it's nice an long (14 chapters!) for all of you, and you get Kiba!

**Kiba:** That is a dreadful place to stop it.

**KK:** Yes, well, it was also a lovely imitation of a cliffie.

* * *

**Spellcaster Hikaru:** Haha, it's quite all right dearie. :D Thanks, teehee. Nah, I've never seen him cook either, but hey, this is a fanfiction and I can do what I wish with that lovely bishie, da?

**Spellcaster Hikaru: **Haha, thanks. I'm so happy you like it!

**Spellcaster Hikaru:** Oh your praise is too much! I'm afraid I don't deserve your kindness, but I welcome it all the same! Lets just hope I don't get a huge ego because of you… :D xD

**Inlovewithsesshoumaru:** Aw, thanks!

**Rhiannon: **That's so sweet… but uh… what are you doing with that axe? O.O;;; Here! It's long, just uh… don't hurt me. :D;

**Miko Gurl: **Oh, but this one is much longer, so you need not fear! Muahah.. Yes, I love them kissing. :D Awww, don't damn my Nara-kun! I'll lock him in my closet and you'll never have to see him again, how about that? Yeah, Miroku… I'm afraid I can't explain about him until the problem actually arises. :D;; And you meet Kiba now of course!

**Keyotto:** This is because I did update. can be a bit of a pain and for those who don't have an account on and don't receive the email telling them of the update you have to rely on checking back, but for whatever reason it often takes a while before the newest chapter actually is shown on the menu-thing though it is there.

**Kirin Kage the Shadow Girl: **Yeah… sorry. :D;; Is this a good update? I hope so, I do like Kiba.

**Wisebunny:** Thank you. :D

**Kira the Mizu Ryuu:** Here you are. Enjoy!

**Ikimono Joufu:** Haha, yeah. Eventually my butt as well, but here you are and I hope you like it.

**Sarah**: Aww, thanks! Here you go… _:adds cherries:_ You can have all the cherries you want because I'm not really fond of the things myself… unless they are Bing Cherries… yum. :D

Kari konoko: Wow… you name almost looks like mine. O.O;; But thank you, and rambling is fine, goodness knows I do enough of it myself. :D

**Darkangel329:** Aw, thank you! I'm glad you like it so much, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**Kitsune-Tenshi-16:** That would work nicely I think, goodness knows I need another one. Aim would certainly make talking easier, but it is also a luxery not everyone has and I understand. :D

**Renyun:** Aw, I could never get tired of hearing people asking for an update, it assures me that they are still interested in the story! I do hope you liked this chapter!

**Ninja-Wizard: **Kouga and Sango? I'm sad to say I'm not too fond of that either, I was thinking Sango and Inu since our little hanyou needs love too. Kouga, rest assured, will have me. :D Haha. No, he'll be alone in the story, and Miroku… well I can't say anything other than he'll not be with Sango otherwise I might give it away, which wouldn't be any fun. Kiba is here however. :D Yay! I know people have been asking about him, which makes me happy because it proves that there are people who do actually pay attention to everything, including his absense. Kagura… well I can't say for sure anything about her either, and if I did I would give more away again. And well.. I just can't be doing that, can I? I'm delighted you leave me such a long and questioning review, and I hope you will continue to do so!

**INUGIRL:** Haha, calm yourself. :D Here is it, and I hope you enjoyed it.

**Jo Griffen:** I'll certainly try, though it might prove difficult later on… but who knows if there will be anything to even write when my few distractions pop up? This story might well be done by then (sadly) but I will have my **_Bringing Honor_** to replace it, and I hope you will like that story as well. :D Thank you for your review.

**Hermonine: **Haaa, thanks! I suppose it was a bit misleading, but the actual happenings were far more desired than catching My-Linh in the middle of her plotting, ne? I'm glad you liked it and I hope you'll have enjoyed this chapter just as much.

**KitsuneMistressoftheYoukai:** A beta reader is someone who reads over a new chapter for the author before it is posted to check for mistakes so the author can fix them. :D Its fine that you didn't know, not everyone does.

**Mekahanyou:** More fluff eh? I suppose I could scrape some together for you in the next chapter… :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

**Mystic Hanyou: **Yeah… I'm sure it must, but I'm afraid I wouldn't know, which makes me sad. _:sighs:_ Oh well, that would be why I write fanfics, because I've no life.

**Kitty Mew 2005:** Oh… um thank you. :D

… Thank you, I'm glad you like it!

**Ashley:** I don't know if I'd go that far, because I'm certainly not that good yet, nor old enough but thank you that's wonderful of you to say. :D

**CultKagome and Sesshomaru: **I can't honestly tell you how much I laughed when I first read this review… hahah, thank you, I'm glad you liked it. And though Hibiki and Kagura weren't in this chapter they will be in the next for certain.

**Wisebunny:** Yeah, and actually I'm pretty sure they've only kissed twice… :D;; I'm glad you liked it, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

**AnimusPatronus: **Not at all! How could I not, you took the time out of your day to review did you not? Surely you must receive credit for that? I only hope you liked this chapter as much. :D

**Water Block:** Um… my story has never before been compared to Laying Amongst Dokatsu. Thank you for the compliment.

**Water Block:** Heh… yes I have, but that had nothing to do with the writing or planning of my story. In fact, I honestly can't remember much of the story at the moment except that Sesshomaru went back in time and Kagome nursed him back to health. Something about his blood level being low enough to pass as Inuyasha, or something to that effect. I'm unsure if I should be happy by the comparison or slightly offended. I would never copy another writer's storyline or base anything off their work intentionally… :D;;;

**Water Block: **Of course, Sesshy must be jealous sometime, ne? I'm glad you like it. :D

**Kitty Mew 2005: **Author alert is to signal you for when the author updates any of the stories, you will receive a notice and a link by email should you choose to do the author alert for an author. Its something you do if you enjoy reading the person's writing and wish to continue reading it with alerts for when they have something new up.

**Crystal jade2: **I do hope you like it. :D

**Lua Haunted:** You are actually the first person who has asked about this, and I do think it should. After all, they need love too. :D But I can't make too big a deal of it, because I promised I wouldn't for all the sadly homophobic readers who don't know better of their unappealing form of racism. (It is only a form however because they aren't basing it off of color, but rather sexual preference.)

**Sess&Kag-4ever: **Well… you are on chapter one, but I have no complaints. I'm glad you like it, and I understand your laziness. I've been thinking InuSango, SessKag of course, then a little KiraKyo on the side. I can't explain what Miroku's situation will be without giving anything away though. And Kouga? He'll be with me of course! xD No, but in the story I think he, and all the rest of my OCs will be alone. (though maybe there should be some My-LinhHotohori?) I'm glad you like it, and it is summer for me at the moment. I'm sorry about your finals… I understand, it was no fun. I do hope you liked this chapter as well!

**Nikki:** I'm glad you like it… And there is more, now. As for more Sesshomaru stories, you just need to use the little selector-things in the right-hand top corner of the page while you're looking though the fanfictions to find something to read, select what you want, and press… I think it says go, but I'm not certain.

**Chichiri-sama:** Hahaha, all right. Sounds cool to me too, Princess Chichiri of the Idiots. :D

* * *

**KK:** All right!**IMPORTANT:** I will be leaving on this 10 day-long vacation in five days from now (on the 25th), hopefully I will be able to get out another chapter for you guys before I leave, but if I can't I'll do it as soon as I get home. Don't worry, its not like I'm abandoning anyone or anything and when I get back I'll jump right back into updating and such what is left of this story. 

**ALSO,** it has just occurred to me to ask if anyone wants My-Linh to end up with someone. It could be either Kouga or Hotohori I don't care which, or if you don't want her with anyone. Just please, **_tell me what you want._** I'm leaving her love life up to you people, but if no one adds their imput I can't do anything for you and she'll just be all by herself.

**AND,** I know that Kagura and Hibiki were not in this chapter which is why they will be in the next one. I just found no room for them here, rest assured I haven't forgotten our new trouble makers. Please don't review to complain that they aren't there, because I am well aware of this fact.

And I'm currently rather sick, we visited the doctor this morning and apparently I have early signs of bronchitis which is why I'm coughing like hell. Hopefully I'll be better soon…

But that is all…. So uh… review. :D


	23. Insight

You and you alone can save me

_Insight_

_By: Kuraii-chan_

* * *

**KK: **Woo! I'm back (sorry about the wait, and vacation was fun but I missed my home) and with your next chapter:D Enjoy!

**_Annnd,_** this chapter isn't beta-ed. :D;;; Please don't mind any and all mistakes.

* * *

**Author Notes:** **_IMPORTANT!_** _After_ this chapter there will only be about **3 more chapters,** maybe four depending on how I break those chapters up. (Probably only three though.) And uh… please don't kill me? I figured it all out on the flight home and I partly blame the fireworks I watched on the fourth and my tired-ness. :D;;

* * *

_And she at last had accomplished this task._

_Spent, she released the ball and returned from her almost-detached state to smile weakly at Kiba before falling on her side, unconscious._

"_Kagome-sama?" Kiba looked panicked, "Kagome-sama!"_

His head snapped up as the sound of approaching footsteps reached his sensitive ears. 

He watched as Hotohori slid the door closed silently so as, despite her unconscious state, would not wake the young miko. Turning, Hotohori offered a wry smile. "She sure does have a habit of putting herself in undesired situations, does she not?"

Kiba blinked.

"Oh yes," the castle doctor chuckled softly, "I'd forgotten. You tend to isolate yourself; you see Lady Kagome has to back to this castle in worse states more than once. The first time was when Lord Sesshomaru rescued her from Yuki, the second when she was found out in the rain, and now this. I assure you it isn't your fault, she just tends to draw these kinds of situations."

Once again Hotohori laughed at the kitsune's expression. "I know, amazing. But then, she is a pretty amazing creature." With a grin Hotohori just shook his head, "Be careful not to fall for her however, Sesshomaru would be willing to fight you for her I'm sure."

To say Kiba was astonished… would be a grave understatement.

"He would fight… for a woman… who is not only a human… but a miko as well."

Hotohori smirked. "Hai. Now, about Lady Kagome…"

"Oh!" Kiba was at the doctor's side in an instant. "How is she?"

"Fine, she just a little overworked. I'm guessing that it was her first attempt to ever draw her power together, and as we all know, it's a draining thing to do. Most take weeks, even months before they are able to complete it. Do you know just how far Lady Kagome was able to get?"

Kiba shook his head, "Iie, but I'm willing to guess she was able to collect all of it in that ball, which would explain her enormous exhaustion and present state of unconsciousness. As you said earlier, she is an amazing creature. With great potential I might add, Sesshomaru was good to spot it before anyone else did. She could easily attract the wrong sorts of youkai to manipulate her, as Kagome-sama is kind to all and quite trusting to the point of naivety."

"I agree." The two turned sharply to face the Taiyoukai behind them.

"Milord!" Both bowed, but were waved impatiently by Sesshomaru. "What you say is true, Kagome is far too trusting for her own good and could quite conceivably be manipulated by someone such as Naraku."

"Impossible." Hotohori frowned, "Lady Kagome may be naïve at times, but I assure you that there is something in her that instantly alerts her of the nature of the person, or youkai, before her. She's trusting only to those who are good of heart, now they don't need to have a absolutely pure heart mind you, but if there is any trace of some good I think she can just as easily find it and bring that part of the person out. After all, she has done just this to both you Milord and Inuyasha has she not?"

Kiba nodded slowly… "Sort of like a miko's intuition I suppose, right?"

"I couldn't tell you if it was because she is a miko, or because that she herself is so pure of heart. Perhaps both which is why she is able to pick it up and feel it so keenly."

Sesshomaru contemplated this for a brief second, "It would make sense, but however we still cannot allow such a situation even a chance to occur. I will want Kyo at her side at all times, no matter what she is currently doing. As she learns more of her power and is able to tap into it she'll become stronger and her abilities will become well known and far easier to spot."

Both youkai shot the Taiyoukai a funny look, but Sesshomaru's intuition was never far off the mark. If he felt Kagome needed more protection, then it was most likely to become invaluable in some situation later on.

"Now," he commanded, turning to Hotohori, "You will tell me of Kagome's condition."

"She's currently quite unconscious, and when she finally awakes she'll be quite tired. Don't fret however she's merely overworked. Adequate rest is in order and I'll not have her up and about sooner than I deem it necessary."

Sesshomaru nodded, "I'll go in to check on her now. You shall come in to check on her as well every hour or so. We don't need anything happening to her before she should regain her ability to fight back against a possible assailant. Kiba, go find Kyo and send him here. He shall wait outside this door until I'm finished with my visit. Fill him in on everything. One of you shall inform My-Linh as well, but not Kagome's traveling companions, my half-brother, or Kouga. We do not need an uproar, and I've no time for their headaches."

"What about the kit Milord?" asked Hotohori softly, "I'm sure he'll want to be seeing his surrogate mother."

Kiba cast a confused look to Sesshomaru and Hotohori. _Kit? Surrogate mother?_

"Lady Kagome is the surrogate mother of a young kitsune. I do believe he goes by Shippou." Added the doctor for Kiba's sake.

"To bring him would cause a scene, and then the others would want to see her as well and wonder why only the kit could come." Said Sesshomaru.

"But that's his mother, he has a right to know! Besides, she's in no critical condition." Hotohori received a sharp look.

"Very will, he may visit tomorrow morning." And with that he entered Kagome's room, leaving the two to their assigned duties.

"See? Told you," whispered Hotohori with a nudge, "He's in love with her, and I'm quite positive she with him. Even saw them kissing in the hall just yesterday." He shook his head, "Who would have ever guessed? A cold-hearted ruthless killer Taiyoukai, and a sensitive caring naïve ningen miko?"

Kiba smirked, "Well they do say opposites attract, as such is with Yin and Yang. Perhaps that is just what they are to represent… either way, I'd better go get Kyo. You can tell My-Linh." The artic kitsune headed off, with Hotohori traveling in the opposite direction.

* * *

He approached her sleeping form and took in the pale face with slight concern. Hotohori had said earlier that her condition wasn't critical, had he not? Why hadn't he mentioned she was a bit on the pale side?

'Because she is simply drained of her energy and any fool would connect having no energy to being pale. He merely did not think that a Taiyoukai of your standing would be so incompetent as to such matters.'

_Kami help me, must you appear?_

'Why, am I interrupting something?'

_Hai._

'Ooooh, like what?'

_I do not recall my personal affairs being any of your business._

'Touchie… well calm down, I'll give you some time to spend with your unconscious miko. You know, pour out your heart, cry, that kind of stuff.'

But before he could retort he felt the voice and its faint presence in his mind disappear, alerting the Taiyoukai that the nuisance was gone… for the time being.

Immediately he was at her side, sliding her limp hand into his warm, firm one. Gently he brushed back the locks of raven silk from her forehead, relishing in the feel of her hair. He took in her soft mewl of satisfaction as she stirred lightly before falling back into her oblivious state of mind.

A wry smile tugged persistently at his lips, he could quite easily be in love with this fragile creature before him. After all, the signs were all around him. He enjoyed her scent of Jasmine and Vanilla far more than just an acquaintance should, he had already shared three kisses with her as where he had yet to share any with the female youkai he had bed from time to time because kissing was personal as was allowing one to see you sleeping, which Kagome had. In fact, she had even slept with him before which equally allowed him to witness her most vulnerable of all positions.

He enjoyed her person as a whole, held no desire to kill her despite the combination of her being both human and a priestess, whenever another male came too close to her he found himself holding back the urge to slaughter them, and unbearably the unmarked juncture of her neck and shoulder called to him.

And yet… could he _truly _be in this human emotion labeled as love? Was it possible for one so cold and one so obviously unevenly matched for him?

But still… he saw that where she was faulty he was strong, and the other way around. Somehow they were perfectly matched opposites; able to endure where the other could not. Was this some kind of sign? After all, his intuition had never been wrong thus far. Perhaps… just maybe there could be a future for the two of them after all.

His fingers intertwined with hers, "I'll always be there to catch you when you fall." He whispered softly before leaning forward to press a kiss against her forehead. If he could do nothing more for this deserving creature then he could at least promise this.

Reluctantly he removed his hand from her hand and other hand from her forehead. There were other matters that required his attention at present, and quite sadly they could not be neglected. He would return later to check on her condition however.

Just as he was turning Hotohori walked in and smiled, "Milord. My-Linh is on her way so it would be advisable to leave before she arrives and throws a fit." Sesshomaru nodded and was gone in an instant.

"Hori-chan!" called My-Linh in a half whisper - half shout, "Where is she?"

"In here." He returned softly. Instantly the artic kitsune was at his side, panting softly. "Did you run the whole way?" he asked incredulously. She nodded, leaning against him for support as she tried to regain her breath.

Neither seemed to be quite aware of how close they were, and how Hotohori's arm instinctively wrapped itself about My-Linh's waist to help her keep her balance… or so the guilty party would like to tell himself.

"Tsk," he admonished softly, "Lady Kagome isn't going anywhere, you needn't have run." He shook his head softly, smiling despite his serious tone. "Now, see? She is perfectly fine as well. All that's needed is some rest for exhaustion."

"What happened?" she implored, staring up at the doctor with a look of slight worry.

"Ah," He sighed, "Nothing of huge importance, Lady Kagome merely overworked herself during training. She was, however, able to gather all her energy together from what I hear, and on her second try nonetheless! So its quite possible that Lady Kagome is ever more powerful spiritually than anyone had first suspected."

My-Linh sagged against Hotohori with relief, "Is that all? I was worried something terrible had happened…" He chuckled.

"I told you it was nothing to fret over."

The artic kitsune smiled giddily, "Yes, well, we all know I'm not prone to listen to reason until I see with my very eyes." She sighed and closed her eyes. "I can't imagine what it would be like without Lady Kagome… I can only imagine how distraught Lord Sesshomaru would be as well…"

Hotohori blinked. "You thought why she was in need of rest was something life-threatening?"

My-Linh chuckled, "Well you can't very well blame me for that, she has a habit of getting into those kinds of problems."

The doctor nodded, "Hai, you have a point…" He smiled down at the kitsune, "But all the same she also has a habit of getting back out of those problems."

Gently he steered her away from Kagome's side and to the door. "We should let her rest now, how about I make us some tea?"

She nodded with a small grin, "Tea would be nice…"

* * *

He signed the letter and tucked it into a roll, setting it aside for a messenger to deliver later.

With a sigh the Taiyoukai looked blankly at his desk. Simply put, he just could not concentrate long enough to finish writing a letter… and that wasn't good.

The cause of his problems? Well Kagome of course, as she always was. He knew she was fine, that her condition wasn't dangerous and that she wasn't in harms way… and still he felt a need to stay by her side until she awoke from her deep slumber.

With a low growl, he pushed the image of her lying there away and opened another scroll, skimming though the contents before scowling and hastily writing a reply.

Once more he rolled up the paper and set it aside to be delivered later…

And still he felt the need to go see her.

Damn, but he couldn't concentrate on anything… fine. Then he'd go see her now, just to assure himself that she was fine, and return to his documents and letters and such.

Getting to his feet, he swiftly walked to the door and with a loud snap he was off to visit _his_ miko.

* * *

"Milord, back so soon?" teased a relaxing Kyo. He had arrived just as Hotohori and My-Linh were leaving, was filled in, and now standing guard over the infamous miko.

"Hn." He strode to Kagome's side. "Any change?"

"Iie, gomen nasai." Kyo sputtered as Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand in his own, "Should I leave the two of you?"

"Iie. How much do you know about spiritual powers and the bodies they inhabit?"

"More than most would expect," Kyo shrugged, "I was raised by one after all. Why?"

"This Sesshomaru is not well informed of these matters. Explain everything you know." He turned to Kyo, giving the guard a look that clearly told he had no choice in the matter.

"Well…" Kyo blinked, "Where shall I begin?"

Sesshomaru stared, "Wherever."

"Alright, well miko are born with a form of spiritual power within themselves. Depending how strong that spiritual power is defines them and their status. Take Kikyou-sama for example. Her great spiritual powers and pure heart earned her the status as the protector of the Shikon no Tama. Midoriko-sama as well. Each miko with immense spiritual abilities has become well known in some way or another for their great deeds, what they've created, accomplishments, or what they guard. There are various ways for them to gain in social ranking.

Of course, should the power go unnoticed or untrained it is a threat to any and all things in the immediate area. Or course, should the power be accidentally unleashed it all depends on just how strong it is and how much is released to determine the destruction." He paused for a moment, considering carefully.

"Quite unlike anything else however, the selection of who has spiritual powers is not random. A miko cannot be bred and humans or youkai can. It is all a matter of the heart. There is not one miko that has been born without a pure heart, and no do not argue. Every miko ever born at least _started_ with a pure heart. But all humans, all creatures actually, can be swayed. Greed, lust, gluttony, envy, pride, wrath, and of course sloth. The seven deadly sins, they are able to change the ideals and morals of **any** creature, you just must be strong enough to fight against all of that. In the end, some can't and fall prey to these things. Kikyou-sama did, as well as any other miko who has gone astray in the end."

"Like Tsubaki-san." Agreed a fragile sounding voice.

"Hai, the one who became a Dark Miko because of jealousy, envy, of not being chosen as the protector of the Shikon— Lady Kagome!" Kyo blinked. "You've awoken!"

Kagome grinned weakly. "Kind of hard not to, with you talking so loudly Kyo-chan." She looked over to Sesshomaru, down at their intertwined hands, and back up again. "Is there something you wanted?"

"To see you awake." He stared down at the bed-ridden girl.

_Aww, that's so sweet Sesshou-kun!_ She squealed internally… until-

"After all, you are no use to me while unconscious."

Kyo winced, giving Sesshomaru a pitying look.

Kagome's eyes grew to the size of rice bowls as she stared, astonished… but not for long…

"How **DARE** you!" she cried, yanking her hand back as if burned. "I want you out of my room, NOW!" she pointed to the door, seething.

Sesshomaru retracted his hand and exited swiftly.

Only Kyo saw the Taiyoukai's smirk and look or profound relief.

… Hmm…

"That insufferable… rant rant… how dare he! Mutter mumble… I hope he chokes on a piece of rice… fitting end…"

Kyo smiled, enjoying the enraged grumbling. "Feeling a bit better I presume Lady Kagome?"

"Wha? Oh yes!" she chirped happily, "I hope I didn't cause too much of a fuss. How is Kiba-san? Oh I hope I didn't worry him too badly…"

"You did, Kiba was horrified at his carelessness, but never fear. It's all right. My-Linh nearly had a fit when she heard about what had happened, lucky Hotohori was able to calm her down. I believe they're flirting over tea about now…" he chuckled at Kagome's mischievous grin, "And it was decided not to tell anyone about your condition. Lord Sesshomaru didn't want Kouga and Inuyasha causing a fuss and creating headaches all around. You will be able to see your kit tomorrow morning however and you may tell him if he can keep from mentioning it to anyone else."

"Wait, but didn't Inuyasha leave?" Kagome frowned, she could have sworn-

"Hai, but he showed up right after you left to see Kiba. Something about not wanting to leave that 'damned wolf' alone with you…"

Kagome laughed softly, "Ah, of course. I don't suppose they'll be able to visit me, my friends I mean. I know Sango and Miroku wouldn't tell… and maybe I could keep Inuyasha from doing anything brash… sit him, and tell him that even Kouga didn't know about my condition… yes that'd quiet him down. And then after they've all left and I put up an air-freshener Kouga could come and we could tell him the same thing we told Inuyasha…"

She grinned sheepishly, "They have a right to know… and this way there won't be a fuss. Each will think he's been entrusted with something the other hasn't… it'll work out fine, trust me."

Kyo shook his head in astonishment, "Why Lady Kagome, I didn't know you had it in you."

* * *

"Kagome!" chorused everyone minus Kouga.

"Hi guys!" she chirped, and there were collective gasps.

"What happened?" Cried Shippou, launching himself at Kagome.

"Well…"

"WHAT THE HELL! KAGOME WHAT HAPPENED?"

She winced. "Inuyasha, quiet down. I have something important to tell all of you, and you'll have to listen. Even you Inu."

With a glower he silenced.

"All right. Today was my training session, and I did amazing apparently. Exceeding expectation. However, while I was able to finish something in part of it, most can't do that in two tries without previous practice. It exhausted me, and I fell unconscious. All I need is some rest and relaxation. From what I can tell however, is I'm healing a lot faster that it would have been believed so I should be fine in a day maybe two."

Inuyasha opened his mouth, ready to raise hell, but Kagome stopped him with a look.

"Now I don't want anyone making a fuss. I'm fine, but you cannot go about openly discussing this. If Kouga knew, well, the castle would be in shambles before the sun sets today. I'm trusting all of you not to talk about it, and to go without doing anything either. It's also quite possible, as pointed out by some guards, that there could be a spy somewhere in the castle for Naraku. Should he learn that I'm currently unable to defend myself… well it would be bad. So no speaking about it at all when you leave this room, I don't care where you are."

Our favorite hanyou looked ready to cause a scene anyways until he realized he was being trusted with something Kouga could not.

"If you're sure you're fine…" Sango looked rather unhappy about the whole thing, but couldn't protest the pleadings of her friend.

"I am." Reassured Kagome. "Really. You watch, I'll be up and ready to bring havoc to this castle by tomorrow… the day after at the very latest."

Everyone nodded. "Other than all this I suspect the training lesson went well?" questioned Miroku curiously.

"Oh hai! It was amazing… I never knew there was so much power within me… and that is was so squirm-ish. It tried really hard to avoid me…" She scowled, remembering the horribly uncooperative little balls of pink light.

The monk chuckled.

… Was it just her or did it seem like Miroku was more interested in _her_ than Sango?

"I'm glad you're all right." Mumbled Shippou into her arms, snuggling happily closer to his surrogate mother.

"I'm glad that you got to come sooner than tomorrow morning. Which, by the way, feel free to visit then as well. I'd hate to have to eat my breakfast here all by myself."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well I suppose we'd best be going…" said Sango reluctantly, "You need all the rest you can get Kagome-chan. We'll be here tomorrow for breakfast."

"Great!" she grinned, giving Shippou one last hug before everyone slowly filed out of the room.

… Little did she know as she settled back in her bed that as Kyo went to retrieve the air-freshener that an interruption would come sooner than expected.

* * *

"What where they doing here?" hissed Sesshomaru dangerously as he flung open the door, glaring at Kagome who squeaked in return.

"You mean my friends?"

"Yes. All of them. I though I made it clear to everyone that only the kit could visit you, and that would be tomorrow morning as it is?"

Kagome huffed, "I don't know when you decided you could dictate who sees me, or when but you don't. Only I can decide that, and I wanted to see them. I even came up with a way for Kouga and Inuyasha to not bring havoc to you and your castle, but next time I'll not be quite so considerate!" Angrily she threw a pillow from her side at his head. "Now get OUT!"

The Taiyoukai snarled, catching the pillow easily. "I decide because I am the head of this castle, and you are so graciously staying here free of charge along with your traveling companions. You are under my care, and therefore my rules as well."

Kagome blinked before narrowing her eyes.

"If I want you in a better condition before I allow others to maul you with their insufferable worry and hugs then they'll just have to wait."

Unable to squeeze in a word edgewise, Kagome was about to give him a piece of her mind… but suddenly as he's come he was gone. With a groan she closed her eyes.

"Kyo forgot to mention the worst of all the deadly sins…

… Hope."

* * *

"Hey Kagome… what happened?" Kouga looked alarmed. Quickly raising her arms she waved them frantically.

She explained everything to the ookami prince as she had to her friends earlier, and skillfully adding the part where he couldn't mention it for various reasons.

"So Inu-kuro doesn't know?"

"No, which is why I'm trusting you." Kagome smiled. "He'd create such a fuss without stopping to think first. Which is why I'm telling you instead. I don't want you to worry about anything because I'm just fine."

Kouga was about to rush forward when Kyo rushed in the room.

"You must leave!" he hissed to Kouga, "Lord Sesshomaru approaches and we can't have him knowing you have visitors!"

With a sigh, Kouga waved to Kagome. "Get well soon!"

And he was gone. Hastily Kyo ran about the room until he could no longer hear Kouga. "Ah, a job well done if I do say so myself…"

Kagome grinned. "Perfect. Thanks again Kyo."

"Anytime Lady Kagome!" Added the guard cheerfully, settling back in his chair. "I know how much you don't want him declaring long-winded speeches of love and loyalty. I'm happy I could help you out."

The two laughed, before settling to a peaceful quiet in which Kagome began her much needed sleeping.

* * *

Lightly, the two of them landed near the opening door, placed carefully in the shadows created by the sun.

There, they waited until the castle doors opened so someone could exit. The guards began to speak with the person, and the spawn of Naraku took this chance to slip in.

Carefully the wandered up and down the various hallways, waiting for some sign of Kagome to appear…

"I'm going to put Shippou to bed. Sango and My-Linh have permission to bash in the heads of anyone who starts or is involved in any kind of fighting." Declared a voice loudly.

With a hiss, Kagura yanked Hibiki into the first room available, leaving the door open just a crack to peer out with.

Sure enough, Kagome walked out of the room with a small kitsune in her arms.

Stalking down the hallway, it was quite obvious of her anger. Motioning to Hibiki, Kagura slipped back out of the room, following at a safe distance.

They were led though the twisting various halls of the grand castle until Kagome finally stepped though a door, closing it securely behind her.

It had to be her room… but she was only putting the kit down, so she's be back out soon. Scowling at this horrible burden of a task Kagura slipped into another empty room with Hibiki to wait until Kagome left her room.

After a fairly short period of time spent by gazing with little intrest around the room Kagura finally heard the soft sounds signaling the opening and closing of a shoji screen. With a grin, Kagura decided to wait a little longer before entering the room for the possibility of the kitsune seeing them.

They would, of course, wait everything out until morning in the safety of the closet.

* * *

**_Knock, knock, knock_**

"Lady Kagome? Lady Kagome its time to wake up." There was a sound like the door being opened and a sigh. "Lady Kagome?"

With a suppressed yawn, Kagura straightened, stretching as best she could with her limited space. She could see Hibiki just sitting there on the other side, unmoving… just listening to the conversation between Kagome and some male.

"Fine, fine, I'm coming." Kagome sounded rather reluctant and from what could be deducted, it sounded like the miko was finally getting out of her bed.

… "I'll just have to use my fluffy robe then."

That had been far to close. For a moment it had seemed like someone would venture to the closet and fine something suitable to wear… but no. Apparently someone usually set out the clothing for the human to wear for the day.

"I'll be out here when you are ready Lady." And the male left the room. There was rustling for a little bit, a few grumbles, before the girl spoke again.

"Could you open the door Kyo-kun? My hands are a little full at the moment…"

"Need help Lady?"

"Nah, I'll manage, thanks Kyo-kun."

The door slid shut and voices fell silent. Only the soft deep breathing of the kitsune was left and his sleep rambling about something called pocky…

Kagura carefully maneuvered her way out of the closet, waiting only for a second for Hibiki before leaving the room the same way the male and Kagome had.

"You were listening, did they say where they were going?"

Hibiki stared blankly at her, "To bathe and then for a lesson with someone by the name of Kiba."

Nodding, Kagura suddenly turned on heel and headed down the corridor in the same direction as Kagome's scent went.

Of course, the only place to hide without fear of being seen was in nearby shrubbery.

_Of all the insulting jobs to be stuck with, sneaking around like a common thief is among the worst. Never have I had to resort to hiding in mere shrubs!_

She could faintly hear the girl singing some sappy nonsense while bathing, the song being nothing she'd ever heard before.

And, while casting a glance to the guards, she noted that Sesshomaru was there as well.

… Interesting.

Thankfully soon enough, the bathing was done and Kagome met with Sesshomaru. Soon the Taiyoukai left, and then she spoke with that same male as before a bit more. Actually they spoke quite a bit before finally gaining some sense and leaving on their way.

For a little while the spying job was boring… just following the two up and down halls, waiting for Kagome to get dressed, and then walking again.

Finally they arrived and with a shout of greeting Kagome flung the door open… only problem being that no one was there.

The male laughed and informed her that this 'Kiba' would be awaiting her in a garden.

In the end, it was only an artic kitsune… the only good thing from this adventure being that they, Kagura and Hibiki, were able to witness the girl's impressive spiritual abilities with a bow and arrow, and see her fall unconscious.

… It would be an interesting report to Naraku indeed.

* * *

**KK:** Muahah. I've finally got it out! Now, I'm finally getting a computer in my room (YES!) and therefore cannot promise how soon I can get to writing the next chapter… :D;; Don't worry though, I won't forget about it.

* * *

**The Squabbit: **Haa, thanks I did. :D Sorry this came out so late…

**Inlovewithsesshoumaru: **Aw, careful. Such praise might just go to my head… o.o

**Inuyasha Crasy: **Aw, thanks. :D I'm glad you like it.

**Hermonie:** Haha, thanks. I'm glad you liked it… and I'm sorry I didn't get to and for the horribly long wait. :D;;

**Punk10709: **Why thank you! That's so sweet of you to say, I'm glad you like it!

**Bunniculasama:** _:gaspth:_ So THIS is what it feels like to have an amazing writer you love review your story… Eek! Such praise! I'm glad you liked it… I did what I could off of experince. Which of course means I hurried, looked up how to meditate, tried it myself, and wrote based off of that.

**Waxynixo: **Haha, thanks! Fantazmik… can I steal this word?

**CultKagome and Sesshomaru: **Ha! Yes, it was Every Heart. Great job, and thank you my vacation was awesome. :D

**Chichiri-sama:** Oh you do not know how hard I laughed when I first saw this… it just looked so cute. xD Anyways, no need for panic here, so you may begin breathing again Princess Chichiri-sama of the Idiots.

**AnimusPatronus: **Aw, thanks! Such amazing praise, I'll need to be careful not to let it go to my head… :D

**Miko Gurl: **Wow… such a long review. :D Thanks! And yes, I'll keep my Nara-kun hidden for my use only in my closet. And yes, I know Kiba seems a bit off right now… its only because he tends to be more the way Kyo said when training his soilders and such. Kyo and Kiba never really have talked much, so that's the only side he's seen. Plus you just GOTTA be nice to someone held in such high esteem by everyone in the castle except for Tsubasa and Kira… And it was Every Heart, one of the ending themes for the anime. :D You can't see Hori-chan with My-Linh? Really? That's the paring most voted for at the moment, so… heh. And no, I don't think I should add another male character. I've got far to many characters in general as it is… o.o Heehee, I hope you didn't mind this chapter either!

**Kari Konoko:** Indeed. After not having it for… four years I was happy enough.. but then it returned. _:sighs:_ Oh well, what can you do? Asthma? Ick. My friend/beta reader Raye-chan has asthma too… I was afraid I'd kill her with my down comforter when she stayed over not to long ago… o.o And uh… I don't care much for Ayame, trying to force herself on my poor Kouga-kun… so I'd be happy enough if Ayame was "accidentally" pushed off a cliff…

**Dark Chaos Wolf:** No I am not… but I know quite a few who have been known to do the same when without any of those hair ornaments… and I'd just as happily use a spork for my hair. Thank you for your concern however.

**Vanya the Elven Maiden of the Valar: **Of course, glad to help! I agree with out… they just seem better suited for each other, ne?

**Ninja-Wizard: **Yeah, I like him too. :D And I fully agree with you. I do believe it will be 27 chapters, possibly 28. No, there will not be a sequel I'm afraid, but there will be a epilogue. :D I rather like my idea for an epilogue too… and heh, you'll just have to wait and find out for that… And yes, it is automatic once they become mates. I'm glad you like it so much, and I hope you liked this chapter!

**Lua Haunted: **_:sighs:_ Yes I have… I wonder why all of a sudden everyone is compairing the two stories? I'm glad you like my story so much!

**Concerned and confused: **Actually it all depends how much you ever paid attention the story and my added notes at the beginning and end of each chapter… If you actually want to know, you should probably go back and reread.

**Fluffyscatdemon: **Thank you, I'm sorry for the wait…

**MacDuffyGirl:** Haha, thanks. Inuyasha will be ending up with Sango I believe, My-Linh with Hotohori, Kouga by himself (but not really because I'M here!), and Miroku… with no one. :D;;; You'll see why soon enough.

**Megan:** Oh why thank you! I'm glad you like it so much. :D

**Dolphin girl202: **Here you are, I hope you liked it!

**Amethyst eyes: **Teehee! I wish I could taste his lips… _:pouts:_

**Amethyst eyes: **Haha, all right. I hope you liked this chapter as much as the last two!

**Ayame Ito: **No, I don't think so, but I'm glad you reviewed all the same. :D

**Sparkleberrie: **Haha, well that's never a bad thing… I'm glad you like it so much:D

**KKSG:** Ah, how kind of you to say. I have, thank you, and vacation was awesome. I hope yours was fun as well!

**Inugirl: **Here you are, I hope you liked it!

**Gringo:** Aw, thanks! I hope you liked this chapter as well… :D

**WolfPuppy:** Aw, how kind of you! Actually I'm sure, because I won't ever get around to writing that part… the story will end well before then so I suppose you can imagine all their kids. I'm glad you like it so much and I hope the rest met your expectations!

**Kitty Mew 2005: **I'm glad you like it so much… I'm not sure I could ever take a break from writing. :D;; I just love to far too much.

**Yukina-chan:** AIIEE! _:glomps:_ A review from my beta reader:D Aww… fine then. _:pouts:_

**YoukaiTenshi: **Thanks, and so far that's what it looks like its going to be. :D

**Lady Orchid: **I agree, that girl needs to become less accident-prone… and uhm… please don't have died. O.o That would be horrible for my conscious you know… Thank you, my vacation was amazing and fun… but I missed writing far too much. I am feeling better as well, teehee! I'm glad you like my story… :D (And I agree… I do it all the time!) Yes, I do believe that's who she'll be with from the looks of things. And uh… I'm sorry that there isn't much left for you to review… but I do appreciate you review those last remaining chapters… maybe you'll even end up liking my next story once I finish this one:D

**Sora chi Kaminari: **aw, thanks. And I'm glad you like it so much! Teehee, your praise it wonderful… just be careful. It might go to my head.

**AngelaStarCat:** Why thank you! I'm glad you like it:D

**Night Sins:** Should I take this as a good whoa or a bad whoa?

**Lady Samara: **Ah… I'm afraid he's gonna be with Sango… :D;; Sorry. Aw, a master? I doubt this, but maybe some day… :D

**Kate: **Don't worry I won't… until it ends. :D Yes, but only in my imagination I'm afraid… and onee-chan means sister, and onii-chan means brother. I'm glad you like it!

**Kate: **Why thank you.

**Demon Houseki: **Well I hope it met your expectations. :D

**SellenaSilvia88: **Aww! Pocky? For meee? How sweeeeet:D I love you already. Ah, don't worry, she won't be alone. It looks like she is going to be with Hotohori. :D;; And you can find it at H-E-B, Walmart, and various other places I'm sure.

**Mekahanyou: **I agree, and this one probably wasn't either, but I assure you it will all pick up sooner than you could possibly imagine.

**Love Me Princess Kagome: **Wow, really? I'm glad it affected you so much:D And actually the untamed one poses a greater threat. Without control over her powers she could accidentally purify everything in the surrounding area (like him and the inhabitants of his castle). In short it could end badly without control over her powers.

* * *

**KK: **Wheeee. Now. **_Important announcements_**, so listen up.

**In case anyone missed it earlier:** There are only about three, or actually two, chapters left of this story and one epilogue.

**Also:** For the voting, Hotohori is currently winning. No one can vote more than once, so don't even try. I've already written down names for who has voted already.

For the sake of fairness as well, if you are not registered and logged in you may not vote unless you have a working email address to prove you aren't some same person trying to tip the voting in favor of your preference.

**And:** We're about to get a computer set up in my room (FINALLY!) but I've no idea how long all of it will take… I'll get to writing the next chapter as soon as I can however, so no mauling the writer at any time.

**Shippou:** Okay. Now… go review.


	24. Seen!

_You and you alone can save me_

_Seen!_

_By: Kuraii-chan_

* * *

**KK:** No, my computer (who I've named Hisoka) is not accepting our internet. Frustrating, which is why it's taken so long to get this chapter out, no access to internet or word. ee

**Seika: **Hahaha… haaa!

**KK:** Annnyways.

**Shippou:** Kuraii-channnnn! Naraku is being mean… _:whimpers:_

**Naraku:** Kukukuku…

**KK:** O.O;; Uhm… Nara-kun?

**Naraku:** Hai?

**KK:** We've gone over this before, no stripping and then flaunting that you have an amazing body.

**Naraku:** _:huffs:_ I don't see why I should hide it under so much clothing!

**KK:** Neither do I—er. This is a conversation for another time, the reviewers won't be happy about you delaying their chapter. :D;

* * *

**Author Notes:** MUAHAHAHAHA. _:places a tiara on head:_ I wonder what daytoday is…?

_That's right,_** MY BIRTHDAY. **:D

* * *

… How exactly was she supposed to contact Naraku?

With a frustrated sigh, Kagura turned to eye the recovering miko. Yes, it proved to be an interesting report, however, once more the hanyou had neglected valuable information… off course it was fully possible that this was another of his tests. Ever since she had gone to Sesshomaru he had been constantly testing her, putting her into insanely difficult positions where she had to be smart enough to come out victorious.

Suddenly, a hand pushed a round cloth-covered object before her eyes.

"And what is this?" she hissed, taking the object and eyeing it warily.

"A way to contact Naraku-sama when we are ready to report to him." Hibiki answered flatly. Kagura scowled.

"And just why didn't you mention this sooner?" The boy, however, was finished with his sparse talking and merely offered a blank look before turning back to watch Kagome.

She unwound the cloth carefully and peered down at the mirror… so this mirror was connected with Kanna's and allowed her to speak freely to Naraku? Why had he not thought of this sooner? It was so simple and yet brilliant at the same time… even Kagura had to grudgingly admit she was impressed.

"Just say who you wish to speak to with into the mirror." Assed Hibiki softly, never taking his eyes off his target.

"Naraku." She muttered. Instantly the reflection disappeared and all she could see was black, as if some poisonous gas had filled the mirror. Soon Naraku's upper body was visible.

"I assume this isn't just a call to see if the mirror works?" the hanyou practically snarled, "If you have a report, then report."

Inwardly Kagura gritted her teeth, but merely nodded. "Kagome has formed close relations with many guards, assassins, and maids within the castle. Most seem to adore her and many speak of her and Lord Sesshomaru possibly having a more intimate relationship than the platonic front that is presented to the public. Today Lord Sesshomaru made her visit with a particular assassin who began to train her further as a miko. She, however, overworked herself and is currently resting. Already she has made a quick recovery and it is thought that she will be back to her usual self within the next two days."

"Perfect," purred Naraku, "It will just have to be accomplished before she can recover. After all, I can't have her ruining my plans now can I? Ah yes, Kagura, I want you to finish watching her today and report back to me in person. There is no need for you and Hibiki to stay any longer. That is all." Once more the mirror faded to black before returning her reflection.

"Hibiki," she commanded, "Did you hear all of that?" When the shadow youkai nodded silently she returned her attention to the miko with a slight frown.

_Just what is it about you that has Naraku so intrigued? And what is it what he's planning to do while you recover?_

She watched the girl throw Sesshomaru out of her room for something he must have said and suppressed a wry smile. Whatever the reason, Kagome would need all the luck Kami-sama could possibly supply if she wished to triumph over Naraku.

* * *

Kagome shivered. "Kyo-kun? This isn't the first time I've felt it today, but don't you feel like someone is watching us right now?" When the guard shook his head slowly she sighed, "Never mind then, it must be my over-active imagination at work… and how can you NOT be bored, all locked up in this stuffy room? It's still daylight, I want to go outside and do something…"

Kyo grinned, "You know Lord Sesshomaru would never go for it."

"Yeah," she looked dejected for a moment before laughing aloud, "Why didn't I think of it before? Kyo-kun? Can you please go get Kira-san?"

Curious as she was, Kagome could see Kyo bite his tongue and nod. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Humming happily, Kagome stared up at the ceiling. She wouldn't begin without Kira out of both respect, and the need of safety for her poor unsuspecting guard. Naturally, she didn't have to wait long for the two youkai.

"Kira-san! I'm so happy you could come!" She beamed and the artic kitsune couldn't help but smile in return.

"You wanted me for something Kagome-sama?'

"Oh hai! I wish to start my training once more, but I didn't think it wise to attempt such a thing while with a clueless youkai guard, or without your supervision." Never would she have guessed that she, Kagome, would ever utter those words. Calling for someone so they could supervise her? Oh how very strange her life had become indeed…

"I'm not quite sure I should let you attempt any such thing so soon after -"

"Come now, honestly. I had expected you to be thrilled because your student was ready and eager to learn despite any trouble she had encountered. True, it is a bit soon, but isn't the whole point of training me so I will be better prepared to take on Naraku and become less of a threat of youkai around me?"

"Here, if you can get Lord Sesshomaru to agree to let you train earlier than expected I'll do it. Those are my terms. Lord Sesshomaru must know about this and approve."

Kagome groaned. _This is not going according to plan…_

"Fine," she grumbled, "Kyo-kun? Could you please go get Sesshomaru?"

Kyo nodded, failing to hide a smile of intrest. This would prove to be entertaining.

Kiba laughed at the glare sent his way, "Come now Kagome-sama, you know very well that I couldn't risk something so dangerous without the permission of the ruling Taiyoukai now don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess," she grumbled, sitting as up as straight as she could to help the appearance that she was healing perfectly.

Now… to be cheerful.

"Sesshou-kun!" she called happily as he entered. "I have a sort of favor. I would like to continue with my training today since I'm already so much better, but Kiba-san would prefer to have your permission before we begin again."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, "Absolutely not."

"Wha- but why not?" cried a frustrated Kagome.

"You are not in a fit condition to undergo such strenuous activity so soon after being drained of your energy." He answered flatly; ignoring the doe-eyed hurt look she was giving him.

She scowled, "You're treating my like a child Sesshomaru, and I'm sorry to be the one to tell you, but I'm not a child."

Sesshomaru nearly groaned as the memory of the feel of her pressed against him came vividly back to mind. _You're right about that Kagome, you are no child._

"Perhaps not, but you are a guest in this castle, and this Sesshomaru will not allow you to become possibly endangered over something so trivial." He hissed, sounding a bit strained.

"You're being unreasonable!" she cried out angrily, "I have a duty to gather the rest of the sacred jewel shards, defeat Naraku, and graduate, and with you not allowing me to train more you're pushing me further away from being able to accomplish all of those things! We're running out of time, I can just feel it, and if I don't get all the training in I can now all will be lost and you know it. I know you can feel it too Sesshomaru, so don't even try to pretend you don't know what I'm talking about!

"I have to do my best, because it's my fault things are the way they are. If I can't protect the things I love and cherish most, then what good am I? Don't try to deny me the ability to do this, because I'll resist you with everything I've got."

Sesshomaru coolly eyed the panting girl, as if evaluating something before turning on heel and waltzing stiffly out the door.

"Do what you wish."

Kagome blinked before a wide grin broke out across her face.

"Ya hear that Kiba-san? Lets get to it right away!"

With minimal trouble she was finally out of the bed and stretching her limbs lightly. "Kyo-kun, you do not have to come if you don't wish. It's only training and I'm sure Kiba-san would be able to guard me should anything happen."

Kyo shook his head firmly, "Not only is it my assigned duty, but as I didn't get to watch last time I would like to sit in and observe this time."

Kagome chuckled lightly, "Have it your way Kyo-kun."

In the back of her mind she was reminded briefly of her whole matchmaking idea for Kyo and Kira, but decided it would be better if she waited until another time to bring it up.

* * *

"All right Kagome-sama, please sit."

Almost a bit too eagerly she sat. Why she so greatly looked forward to this, she had no idea, but something about the session seemed to give her a refreshed feeling… one that was quite intoxicating.

"Now, before we start anything new, I would like you to begin your meditation once more. Sometimes after the miko gets their power into that very same ball, the next time they search for it, it has already scattered into the smaller pieces once more. We just need to see if you need to 'train' your energy and yourself to keep it compressed into that ball."

Nodding, Kagome crossed her legs and placed her hands in her lap, favoring it to her knees.

Straight away she tensed up and drew in a large breath, then slowly let the breath out and with it all of her worries, tension, thoughts, and emotions. Kira and Kyo watched as her face relaxed into a blank but somehow peaceful look.

As if she had been doing this for her entire life, Kagome almost immediately tuned into the steady rhythm of her own heart beats, her mind still carefully blank. _Ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump._

And once again, straight away, the pink light swam into view, but somehow it had managed to keep its new single solid form. The gentle pink light seemed to beckon to her, begging to be touched. So, as one would reach out a carefully lay your hands on something beautiful, Kagome did the same and unknowingly tapped into her won spiritual powers.

Only Kyo and Kiba could see her as she began to glow that same pink once more. And even though being in such close range to the deadly purifying energy sent them on alert and caused the feeling of a need to get away as fast as possible, neither felt any _actual_ danger.

The ball heated up, bringing a warm tingling sensation to her body for a few seconds as the gentle pink turned a darker shade.

**_Youkai_** her glowing ball of pink seemingly whispered, **_Two_**.

_They are no threat to my person_ she responded without even thinking about it.

Soothed it regained its lighter color of pink and the strange warmth was gone. Gently she released the ball and slowly opened her eyes.

Kiba and Kyo were narrow eyed and tense, they expressions quite wary.

"Is something the matter?"

"Kagome-sama, did you not even realize? You were about to purify us for a few seconds…" Kiba shook his head and rubbed his arms as if he were cold. "Had you stayed that way any longer we would have been forced to flee for our lives."

She frowned, "Oh. Is that what it was? It was the strangest thing… the pink ball, and yes it was still a ball, it called out to me so I kinda touched it… but I didn't… Oh I don't know how to explain it."

Kyo grinned, "We know what you are trying to say Lady Kagome, go on." She could feel her guard and sensei begin to slowly relax in her presence once more. From now on she'd have to be more careful with that…

"All right, but I touched it… and then as if it did some sort of scanning or something, it got warm all of a sudden and turned a magenta color. And… I could hear it; it told me that there were two youkai. I think I told it that neither of you were a threat because it backed off. The warmth went away and it turned back into that lighter pink. I wasn't even sure what had happened until you told me I had almost purified you."

Kiba grinned, "Looks like you're ready to go onto the next thing. You already do this rather unconsciously but it would be better off if you knew exactly how to transfer your energy into objects. First we will start with things like your arrows, but if this goes off without a hitch then I'll try and help you with transferring it to your hands."

Kagome laughed. "Sounds good!"

He handed her an arrow. "We'll start without the bow." he explained briefly, "Now all you do is try and feel that ball of energy in you. Try and bring it to mind without having to do any steps of the meditation."

For a few moments she contemplated this, before suddenly she was aware of the energy residing just above her navel in that familiar ball, the energy begging to be released.

"You look like you've got it. Now, the biggest thing is control. You have to know just how much energy you need and use only that and no more or less. It'll be hard, yes, but once you've got that down you won't even need to consciously think about it."

Just enough… I only need just enough to fill the arrow, but not so much that it'll purify the thing. It's like using the arrow as a container of sorts.

Carefully she fed her power from the ball to the arrow until she felt that it could not snugly fit any more. Despite the soft protests she could hear, she cut off the supply and looked down at the arrow. Just as her other one had before she could see it glow a soft pink and smiled.

"Wonderful!" Kiba nodded approvingly, "You may set it down somewhere as you'll not be needing it. Or you can try you hand at taking back your energy."

Kagome blinked, "I would like to try that sometime, but I really do want to get to transferring it to my hands."

Kiba smiled, "I figured you would. Now all you do is the exact same thing, except it is also possible for you to use less power depending upon the opponent. Like for a lesser demon, you can use less energy with the same effect, and this way you are also preserving your power. Follow?"

"Hai!" chirped Kagome happily. _Kiba would make a perfect modern day teacher…_

"In this instance you are going to be firing at a wooden target as you did earlier. But now you must be able to mentally measure and gauge how much energy you think it will take to wipe out your 'foe' without going overboard. Sound familiar?"

Kagome grinned sheepishly, "Heh, yeah…"

She took the bow and arrow offered and took a deep breath. _All right Kagome-girl, just focus. You can do it and you know it._

Slowly she brought the bow up and notched the arrow deftly, pulling back on the string until it was taunt, refusing to go any further. It was only a wooden target, so it wouldn't require much… instantly she felt the ball of energy, urgent and pressing to be released. Monitoring the intake she cut it off abruptly and let the arrow fly to the target. The power, it was just calling out to her… no wonder she was such a threat to youkai. If she was unable to keep all this under control she could easily purify everything within a fifty mile radius.

She watched with detached excitement as the arrow hit, and purified only the wood.

"That's wonderful Lady Kagome!" cheered Kyo warmly, "Perfect job!"

"Yes I suppose it is." Kagome smiled, "Do we have enough time to learn the hands-thing? It could come in handy some day as I have no real training in hand-to-hand combat."

Kiba nodded, "Of course Kagome-sama."

As soon as all the archery items had been put up and the container-like arrow disposed of they were ready to learn the final lesson of the day.

"This one should actually be really easy for you Kagome-sama," Started Kiba, "All you do it tap into it like you have been, and allow it to pool into your hands. Its mostly what you've already been doing, except keeping the energy there in your hands instead of feeding it to come inanimate object."

Kagome nodded happily.

That very same familiar warmth spread into her arms before settling in her hands. It tried to escape a few times, but mostly Kagome found it easy to keep under control.

"Very good. All you have to do is touch something and let the energy go and whatever will be purified," Kiba grinned, "This has been a wonderful lesson Kagome-sama. You are a very quick learner indeed."

She could feel beads of sweat begin to form on her brow and released the energy back into its ball before wiping the back of her hand against her forehead. "Whew, I'm exhausted. Lets go in now, all right?"

The youkai nodded agreeingly and amiably followed the strong-willed girl back to her room so she might rest.

* * *

Kagura and Hibiki watched as Kagome argued with Sesshomaru about another training lesson…

Well, she had to give the girl credit for guts, but take away points for disrespecting the Taiyoukai. Surprisingly he took it rather well considering he didn't kill her on the spot. Imagine if it had been her who had been so careless… he would have killed her on the spot.

_So there really **must** be more to their relationship than is shown…_

The girl was victorious, and Kagura was shocked.

He would give in so easily to her? That was weakness right there. Unless he was simply tired of her pleading and wished her to quiet… but no, that could not be it.

As she was pondering the whole thing Kagome, Kiba, and Kyo had gotten ready and already left. Hibiki cast her a look, but she merely shook her head.

We cannot be too close. Even with his power, Naraku can only do so much to mask us from even Sesshomaru. Carelessness is not an option.

Finally, she nodded and they swept carefully out the door… however, luck was not with them this time.

My-Linh blinked at them, as they stared at her.

"You are… Kagura. But… who is this?" she mused aloud, which jolted the pair out of their stupor.

Shit, Naraku won't like this one bit.

"Come!" she hissed, and grabbing Hibiki they bolted down the hallways with My-Linh in close pursuit.

However they were able to reach the entrance first, and straight away Kagura had her feather ready. She and Hibiki were up in the air when My-Linh got there and she growled in frustration at the sight of the spawn of Naraku getting away.

Kagura sighed.

"No, he won't like this at all…" She turned to Hibiki, "Prepare yourself for his wrath."

* * *

"Milord!" cried My-Linh breathlessly as she flung his door open. "Milord, I just saw Kagura and some other spawn of Naraku in the castle. I'm sorry to say they got away however…"

The Taiyoukai's head snapped up, golden eyes narrowed dangerously. "Where did you find them?"

My-Linh frowned for a moment before going wide-eyed. "Kagome-chan's room…"

Sesshomaru snarled and was gone in an instant, presumably out looking for Kagome. How… how had they surpassed security and escaped the notice of so many youkai…?

But the most pressing questions of all… have they harmed Kagome-chan and how long have they been here?

With a devastated look My-Linh rushed off to alert Kira and Hotohori.

This was bad.

* * *

**KK:** I have been spoiling the lot of you… _:sighs:_ Either way, the next chapter will probably be far longer, to make up for the mere 9 pages of this one.

* * *

**Renyun: **Aw, actually I didn't. That was after. ;

**Gaara's girl:** Yes, I am quite aware thank you.

**Miko Gurl: **Aww, very true. And uh, no. No sequel. Sorry. ; I do have a lovely epilogue planned however that I think you'll enjoy. And of course, it wouldn't be a story without the villains now would it? Conflits just make the outcome sweeter. Most of the time anyways. And I'm **very sorry** I missed your birthday, **_LATE HAPPY BIRTHDAY_**!

**CultKagome and Sesshomaru: **Yeah, everyone seems to be wondering about that… in fact, I wonder about that myself. :D;;

**Ninja-Wizard:** Yes, well, Sesshy has a tendency to either start the moment or ruin it doesn't he? And yes, that's how it will go. Can you believe it? And yes, it looks like My-Linh and Hotohori are the winners. :D

**Damned Angel of the Dying Light: **Why thank you, teehee. :D I'm glad you like it.

**Kira the Mizu Ryuu:** Thank you, and I'm sorry about the wait.

**Keyotto: **Why thank you, and actually I'm turning 14 today. I wouldn't sue you, don't worry.

**AnimusPatronus: **Haha, thanks. I'm sorry about the wait and I hope you liked it.

**Princess of Altea-170: **Nah, no sequel I'm sorry, but there will be a lovely epilogue that I'm sure you'll enjoy.

**Inuyasha4eva:** Why yes, how could you tell?

**Waxynixo: **Aw, you're too kind. I hope you did like this chapter… :D;;

**Elise:** Wow, that's so sweet… I'm glad you like it. And I agree with you on Sesshy and Kagome being such an awesome pairing. No problem, I like long reviews. :D

**Gaara's girl: **I don't think he'd interfere… we'll he might try, but he cares too much to do anything but be bitter by himself.

**Lady Orchid: **Actually that last one bares concidering… it actually makes me think a sequel might actually be worth it… or at least it'd make for an awesome just-for-fun extra story.

**Spellcaster Hikaru: **I know… I love him too. :D I actually think she'd be better off with Hotohori myself, and Kouga can have meeee. And so far Hotohori is winning as well, which is awesome.

**FluffyFan:** Why thank you… and as amazing as your idea sounds… I honestly have no experince with horribly long make outs, or any making out for that matter, and it would be terribly hard for me to write… and also I don't know if I could write huge chapters and fifty of them of just kissing. O.o

**Hermonine: **Why thank you, and I'm quite sorry about the wait… :D;;

**Kiki: **Um… thank you.

**Inugirl: **Sorry about the wait… :D;;

**Emogirl684: **I'm sorry about the wait, and such praise… thank you:D

**AngelaStarCat:** Thank you. :D

**Mekahanyou: **Haha, yeah I spoil you. And I like this chapter better than the last one. :D And don't you ever worry about me forgetting about this story. How could I, its my baby.

**Sparkleberrie:** Yes, sadly. Thank you, and I hope you liked the chapter.

**Megan: **Aw, thanks. :D I'm sorry about the wait, I hope it was worth it.

**Renyun: **Yes, it was wonderful. And yes, I thought so too:D

**Chichiri-sama:** o.o _:hides:_ Noooo! Don't attack me with Idiocy…

**Rosie rose: **Oh… why thank you. :D

**Love Me Princess Kagome: **Of course he will… after all, I'm far too attached to him now just to let him go, yanno?

**Rosie rose: **Oh wow, thank you. :D I'm hoping you liked this chapter just as much.

**Miko of purified souls: **Does Kagome know? Probably not. In fact, I bet she doesn't. And of course they'll realize their love… just not at the moment. :D;;

**Sora Chi Kaminari:** Aw, why thank you! I'm glad you like it so much… :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**InuheartKag4eva: **Wow… thank you:D I love Sesshomaru and Kagome myself… teehee.

* * *

**KK:** Whee. I'm sorry for the wait but I sure hope every one of you thinks it was worth it. :D

**Kira: **Review.


	25. The End?

_You and you alone can save me_

_The End?_

_By: Kuraii-chan_

* * *

**Kuraii-chan:** Yes, I know, I'm very late _again._ I'm sorry… but also with this chapter comes the realization that there is only. _One chapter left._

**Seika: **About damn time too!

**Kouga:** Shut it you!

* * *

**Author Notes:** The final chapter. Wow. It's enough to make me want to cry… my first fic is nearly over with only an epilogue left. I must thank everyone who has been with me on the journey of writing this story, and even hopped on the wagon recently. 

It might take me a little while to actually start putting **_Bringing Honor_** up with so much going on (Church stuff, band stuff, loads of homework…) but don't worry. I've already started working on it and pulling the whole story together, so there is no way I could neglect it.

By the way, Evanescence's song 'My Last Breath' is not mine.

And, enjoy the second-to-last installment of You and you alone can save me.

* * *

Kagome blinked, absolutely dumbfounded. 

_Kagura? HERE?_

But… it explained her previous feelings of being watched.

"Therefore," Sesshomaru went on, "You will not be allowed anywhere without Kyo, and preferably another guard. Security has been tightened… I'll not allow this to happen again. The whole castle has been alerted of My-Linh's encounter, therefore they'll also let me know should you be spotted without someone else and they shall promptly escort you back here."

Kagome opened her mouth to protest, rather loudly too, but was interrupted before should could squeeze a word in, "There is no need to take any unnecessary risks when it comes to you." For a moment his unfeeling hard eyes softened to a tender melted gold and he reached up to brush a finger across her cheek. "You mean too much."

Despite the absolute simplicity of the statement and complete lack of sentiments she had always thought should follow something like this, Kagome felt as if Sesshomaru had just said the sweetest thing possible and offered her the world at the same time. Her chest tightened and she could feel a spreading of something warm throughout her body that made her hair stand on end and every fiber of her being tremble.

She began to lean into the touch every so slightly when, of course, the door burst open.

"Kagome? AH. There you are, thank Kami-sama!" cried My-Linh as she launched herself at Kagome; oblivious to the moment she had just interrupted. "I was so worried they'd gotten you, are you all right?"

Kagome chuckled softly, gently prying the artic kitsune off. "I'm fine. The most that I even knew was that I'd had a feeling, a sense, of being watched. Otherwise I had no idea they were here, and I'm positive they didn't harm me in any way."

My-Linh pressed a hand over her heart, as if trying to calm what must be it's erratic beating against her ribs. "You don't know how scared I was… what if they had gotten to you somehow? What if you were trapped with that vile excuse for a hanyou, Naraku?'

The only indication that Sesshomaru was paying any attention to the near-sobbing youkai guard before him was the dangerous glint in his eye as My-Linh mentioned Naraku and the possibilities of Kagome's fate should Kagura have gotten a hold of her and taken her to him.

"Ni, it's all right My-Linh!" She tried to reason, "After all, I'm here and fine am I not? There is no need to dwell on the past, because you will only miss out on the present."

"Kagome."

"Hai?" Sesshomaru looked over at her.

"You will go with My-Linh to watch Kiba train his guards. I will be attending to some matters in my study should something arise that requires my immediate attention, if it does not then do not disturb me."

Kagome nodded as the Taiyoukai swept out the room while My-Linh only watched him with a dumbfounded look.

"He's cracked." She muttered at last before shaking her head and dragging Kagome down the hall.

"Ne?" the young miko questioned with a frown. "Cracked? Sesshou-kun? Not likely."

"Oh no, _very_ likely. After all, I knew it would have to happen some day…"

"Nani?" cried Kagome, exasperated, "My-Linh you're making no sense!"

"Think about it Kagome," The erratic kitsune halted dead in the middle of the hall, nearly causing Kagome to run into her, "He just gave this long winded speech about how you must be extra careful and not leave rooms without at least Kyo, though two guards should be the bare minimum. In fact it sounded like he would probably be right there with you as well, and then suddenly he needs to lock himself up in that damn study of his while he sends you off to the other side of the castle to watch some guards train. Sure, I'll admit you'll probably be safest off over there with all of them, but on the journey over there you never know what could happen. He's practically going against everything he just set down for you, which is horrendously sloppy of him might I add… and the of course there is the fact that you're the one he's madly in love with, and don't you try and deny it because its obvious, and he's being so careless with your very life!" She huffed, glancing around in paranoid annoyance.

_Hm… you must admit, that is rather sloppy work of Sesshomaru… not the kind of mistake you'd expect from someone like him. Someone like me, yes, but not him. I wonder what could have caused this? Stress level? Maybe his mind was preoccupied with something else._

But something in the back of her mind nagged her, whispering traitorously that that was no excuse to possibly be putting her life on the line because his thoughts were elsewhere.

"But anyhow!" continued My-Linh, "We'd better get over there before we miss the whole thing... You've yet to see Kiba in action, and I have a feeling you'll love it…"

And once again she was off, dragging Kagome behind her like a rag doll.

* * *

"Perfect!" Kagome grinned, settling herself under the shade of a giant oak. They had the best possible seat to watch the training, and of course she found herself curious. When she had first heard about Kira he was the exact opposite of what she had been foretold… perhaps Kyo only knew him from what he saw as Kiba trained his men? 

"**Set!**" The triplet barked and suddenly everything went still. The soft murmur of laughter and deep voices was abruptly cut off as the men stock-still.

"You've had your fun, now it's time to get down to work. I'm sure all of you heard about the day's happenings?" without waiting for a response he plunged on, "This shows weakness on our behalf, that they could enter somewhere like here and remain undetected for however long. Serious damage could have been caused… damage that couldn't be undone." He took a look around at all the blank faces of his men.

"What if Kagome-sama had been killed, or worse yet, captured and hauled off to that disgusting excuse for a spider hanyou's lair?" The silence was immediately filled with intensity that Kagome was sure she could have felt even if she hadn't been a miko. And it was odd, she noted absently, how the triplet had said nearly the exact same thing as his sister had previously.

"Exactly. We'll be training extra hard from now on. This is a mistake that will not repeat itself in the future, am I right?" The roars of approval were so loud they could have deafened one should they had stood too close.

Kagome couldn't help but smile as her eyes watered. _Aw, I love you guys._

"Now! Get into your teams and stretch out your limbs. You'll be needing it." Kiba stalked off, entering a small hut to retrieve something as the youkai silently split into about five smaller groups.

"All right! We will be working with as much as we can in as little time as possible. There will be **no** playing around today. I want Team Four to start off. We're doing katana-wielding first."

A group of about seven stepped up and the one closest to Kiba was handed a katana. "Spar with me."

The young man nodded, and fell back into a defensive position; feet shoulder-length apart and holding the sword at a slight angle in front of him. Kiba unsheathed his sword and mirrored his opponent, making eye contact.

It was barely the time span of the blink of an eye when suddenly Kiba was rushing at his pupil, his sword perpendicular to the ground, clearly aiming for the head in one of the most basic and common attacks.

Just as quickly the student was ready however, raising his sword above his head, parallel to the ground just in time to make contact with his sensei's sword before any damage could be done. Then as soon as the blow glanced off his sword, he swung his sword in a slight arc in a horizontal angle at Kiba's right shoulder.

Easily he moved his sword to his right and blocked the attack, the two of them looking as if they were doing nothing more than throwing paper balls at one another. Then with amazing speed he was lunging forward and thrusting his katana at his student's torso.

Kagome's eyes bulged in disbelief as she gasped. He looked as if he was intent to kill!

But the student showed no fear, instead pulling his sword down in a tight downward swing so that Kiba's blow was knocked to the side and merely slid past.

Kiba suddenly stopped, pulling back and sheathing his sword. "Good! You've finally mastered it Kakashi! I'm impressed." The student, Kakashi, smiled at the praise. "Arigato Sensei!"

"Just don't let it get to your head," Kiba reprimanded, "A big ego is a samurai's downfall."

Kakashi, still beaming, shook his head. "Of course Sensei."

* * *

"Kiba-san was amazing!" cooed Kagome happily, delighted at having had the chance to watch him train others. "I never knew he could have such different personalities inside himself." 

"It is what is necessary to get the job done." My-Linh shrugged, "You can't let your personal life or feelings get in the way if you want to accomplish what you set out for. Such is the way of a warrior, or anyone who has a major goal or dream. No less could be expected as you can't get what you want by just sitting around."

_Much unlike my era,_ Kagome thought humorlessly. How many people got rich by sitting by and watching the stocks? _But I don't think I exactly prefer the ways of my era to the hardworking ones of this era._

"Kagome!" Cried an all too familiar rough, deep voice.

"Kouga-kun," She returned. Obviously word really did get around fast.

He grasped her hands firmly within his and sapphire met smoky blue-gray. "Are you all right? The spawn of that _half-breed_ didn't lay a finger on you did they?"

She smiled softly, touched by his profound concern. "Iie Kouga-kun, I'm fine. I think they were only watching from afar. Observing… though why, I'm not sure." The ookami nodded thoughtfully.

"All right. If you're certain. But when I get my hands on that Naraku he's gonna regret the day he was born." Kouga's eyes flashed angrily, and he squeezed her hands softly. "I'm not gonna let them harm you Kagome, don't you worry."

Kagome just smiled.

"Oh yeah, before I forget…" He released her hands and reaching down, tugged his two jewel shards from his legs. "I can't chance Naraku getting a hold of these, so I'm giving them to you." With a wolfish smiled he added, "You take good care of them. I don't want to have given them to you only to have Naraku get a hold of them."

"Don't you worry Kouga-kun." She chuckled, "I'll take good care of them."

Reaching forward, Kouga boldly cupped her cheek, "Should anything happen to me Kagome, I want you to know I love you. This isn't about beating Dog-shit either… I really do have feelings for you Kagome, and I want you to know that even if I'm not the one to make you happy that I'll always be here for you."

Tears pushed forward and threatened to spill down her cheeks as she hoarsely questioned, "Do you really think we're that close to the Final Battle?"

Kouga nodded sagely, "We're on the brink Kagome, and there's no turning back from this point on. I just figured you should finally hear it in a proper declaration rather than my usual."

One tear escaped and slipped down her cheek before falling and shattering into a million little crystal droplets on the floor. "You be careful from this point on then you damn reckless ookami." Very suddenly Kouga found the small frame of the miko he'd so loved for years in his arms, hugging him as though there would be no tomorrow. "I don't know if I could loose you." As odd as it may seem, Kouga was as close to her heart as Sesshomaru was… though in different ways. Kouga was like the pesky older brother, always looking out for her, protecting her, pestering her about things that didn't seem quite so important at the time… For all she cared they were like family, and to lose family hurts.

"I love you too Kouga-kun but-" she was cut off however as she looked up to find a pair of frigid gold eyes staring intensely at her.

_Oh fuck…_

Great. More misunderstandings.

"If you two are done," began the Taiyoukai coldly, "I'm here to inform you that we are evacuating the castle immediately. You are asked leave your belongings except for the bare essentials as it is doubtful we shall be gone long. Just hurry and report to the front gates when you are ready. There you shall be informed of what is going on."

"Sesshomaru I-" but he was gone before she could finish.

Kouga watched as Kagome kicked a nearby table furiously before howling with pain.

My-Linh winced at the display; my how things had suddenly taken a turn for the worse. And both Kagome and Sesshomaru were sure to be in a foul mood after this as well…

Well that just shows how jealously complicates things.

* * *

"Now," began the Taiyoukai and all murmuring ceased. "We are here because we are setting out on a journey. It is, however, voluntary. But the reason I've selected all of you is because I think your specific skills will be useful to the oncoming battle at hand. Naraku is obviously becoming overly confidant as to have sent his spawn into my home to spy on one of my guests. We shall have to change this. 

"Yes, it is possible that this could be the long awaited Final Battle that ends Naraku and finishes this war for good, or it is possible we will only be able to weaken his forces. Either way, however, is good for our side and a step in the right direction. Many of you have sought shelter here because of Naraku, and this is your chance to make a difference or extract your revenge. However you prefer to think of it. As I said before though, this is voluntary. There will be others left behind to guard the castle and you may join them, or you may leave if you don't wish to be involved. Whatever your decision, you had better make it quickly.

"The end is near, though how near is up to you, all those who will be fighting. All who wish to fight Naraku, follow, those who wish to stay, My-Linh will guide you back and assign duties, and for all who don't wish to be involved you may retrieve your things and leave to safer ground."

Kagome looked around, impressed despite herself as she saw the look of determination on every face nearby and possibly everywhere in general.

What strong loyalty lie within these men! And she watched as only about ten of the warriors got up in which to follow My-Linh. None, it seemed, wanted to stay back and watch this battle from afar, even though they were well aware of the risk they were taking by agreeing to fight.

Absolutely astounding.

"Kagome-chan!" She turned and smiled grimly at the approaching figure of Sango.

"Hey there Sango-chan. Where are the others?"

"They're coming. Inuyasha was determined to make the monk carry all of your things; he's positive that this is in fact the Final Battle and that you'll be needing all your futuristic supplies with you." Sango grinned sheepishly, "I'm sorry I didn't get to visit you earlier, but I heard about what happened. You look well enough, but are you all right?"

"Perfect… It's weird in a sense, but I have a feeling that they were only there to watch and observe, not to harm me. Not yet anyways." Kagome shook her head, "So, is Shippou coming?"

"Well he was stubborn about coming until Rin heard all the commotion and begged him to remain and keep her company. The poor girl, I can't imagine what it must be like living here with no companions aside from Jaken… so of course Shippou decided he would be staying here to 'protect' little Rin-chan." She chuckled lightly, "You don't suppose the kit will end up in love with her do you? How awkward it would have to be… but then, you can't do anything about your feelings."

_Boy isn't that the truth…I certainly didn't ask to fall for Sesshomaru, and yet here I am._

"We'll I'm sure they'd work it out somehow…" she trailed off vaguely, and Sango smiled widely, looking as though she'd just been proposed to.

"Why? Because you and Sesshomaru-sama are considering becoming **more than just 'friends'**?"

Kagome deadpanned. "Funny Sango-chan, just hilarious." Sighing wistfully Kagome wondered if she'd get a chance to smooth things over with that very Taiyoukai. Surely he couldn't honestly believe that what he thought he saw was what was going on, could he?

… Nah. Even he couldn't be that stupid…

… Could he?

"Oi!" called Inuyasha, successfully interrupting her thoughts. "What you got in this bag!"

"Bricks." She responded flatly, and with one look at their blank looks remembered a bit too late that they had no bricks here. "Er… never mind."

Miroku, however, was the one actually carrying the bag… and the shade of red he had turned suggested passing out sometime in the near future.

… And five seconds later he did just that, slumping to the ground in an ungraceful heap.

"Wonderful," muttered Sango, poking at the lifeless form of the houshi with her foot. "We're just about to set off to battle and he's sleeping. Or dead."

Inuyasha blinked down at the mass of purple and black, only sparing the monk a moment's thought before turning to Kagome. "So, you're all right?"

_Ugh. How many more times will I answer that horrid question?_

"**Fine."** She ground out bitingly, causing Inuyasha jump back in surprise. "And while I'm at it, no I've no idea why the sky is blue."

Oops. That came out a tad bitchier than she'd meant it to…

"Heh," Sango began nervously, "So uh, where do we stand on the jewel shards?"

A small hand automatically reached up to grasp the half-circle through her haori, "I've got my half, and then two that Kouga-kun gave me earlier which I've already fused into the one on my necklace… it honestly looks like Naraku has the other half and that there are no more to be found."

So at long last her obligation to this era would be complete… and then what? What would she do once everything had been set back to normal and this whole game of cat-and-mouse was at last at an end? Surely she couldn't just leave everyone here and act as though nothing had happened… but she had a life – well a semi-life at best – back in her own time.

And it wasn't any longer a point where she could just brush this off as something she'd think of later… because later would arrive eventually and with the way things looked it was very possible that later had already finally arrived.

"Kagome," the rough voice of Inuyasha pulled her from her thoughts, "We're setting off. You can't just stand there and stare off into space any more."

"Oh!" she squeaked as a fierce blush worked its way across the bridge of her nose and spread to her cheeks. "Right, arigato!"

Awkwardly, she started walking in the close-knit circle of her friends, because apparently Miroku had awakened while she had been deep in thought, except this time their mission was different. The situation was different. More people were involved and at risk.

They'd just have to fight harder this time, because the huge lump of assassins were youkai she had grown to admire and adore in the past however many days.

"So all we need to do is defeat Naraku and the Shikon Jewel will be complete again?" Questioned Inuyasha, sounding awfully hopeful.

"Yes, that the way it appears. Of course, we can't be sure until we have his half of the Shikon in out possession…" Kagome trailed off. For all they knew, Naraku wouldn't even have it on him at the time of the battle… but that was unlikely the more she thought about it. He was awfully cocky; something that was overdue for change.

"Hm," pondered Sango aloud, "You don't think that his true intentions for sending in Kagura was to lure us out of the castle, do you? Sesshomaru's castle is a place he obviously couldn't have safely entered himself… and as Kagura is merely a fraction of him, and technically not even a whole being, it would be easier to get her in undetected."

Miroku, however, interjected his opinion, "Actually I'm pretty sure that wasn't what he had been intending. I think his plan went a bit astray but he'll be able to take advantage of the situation and turn it in his favor now that the objects of his intrest are out in the open where he had resources and can access easily."

"Objects?" Kagome asked softly, and rubbing his chin in thought Miroku nodded slowly, "Hai. Obviously Inuyasha is a point of intrest, but I believe he has taken an intrest in you as well Kagome-chan. Why else would Kagura have been tailing _you_ instead of Inuyasha, or anyone else for that matter?"

Inuyasha snarled audibly, making a few warriors turn around and give the hanyou and questioning look. "He won't lay a hand on Kagome!"

A flash of something indescribable darted across Sango's eyes that Kagome barely caught a glimpse of before the taijiya was nodding in agreement, "I won't allow it."

For a few minutes the group trod along in silence, each pulled into their thoughts that varied for each person. The rumbling of Kagome's stomach dragged them from their stupor however and Inuyasha shifted her backpack from one shoulder to another.

"Hungry? Got any ramen in here?"

Kagome grinned, "Only a little more, and you can have it if you can convince Sesshomaru to let us stop and eat." She watched in delight as his cute furry little white dog-ears twitched and could just hear the rusty wheels in his head turning frantically.

… It made quite a funny visual actually.

And of course, just as she said this everyone suddenly halted, nearly forcing Kagome to run into the poor unsuspecting youkai before her. Luckily having nearly lived out here in this era had improved her reflexes and saved her a suspicious looking tumble with a probably handsome-looking guard.

"We will be setting up camp in the clearing to your right. Be on your guard however and remember just what we're here for." Softly Sesshomaru's voice drifted to them, but with such authority that it was amazing.

Shuffling slowly, Kagome easily claimed a spot for herself, grinning at a few of the small bickering matches over sleeping space. Inuyasha plopped her yellow pack next to the large oak tree and slid to the ground, sighing.

"Anyone who wishes to hunt food, feel free to do so. Those who are not eating may rest because we have a huge battle coming up. If you have food with you, eat it. I doubt we will be saying long."

Kagome laughed at Inuyasha's expression and handed over the cup of ramen after some digging. "In fact…" she pulled out just enough for the rest of them as well. "Never underestimate the wonders of either your mother, or your backpack."

Miroku seemed to be thinking along the same lines as she, because he hurriedly skirted around the enormous trunk and set to making a fire that would go unseen by any others. If they were to see the food of the future, questions would arise… not something she really wanted to deal with at the moment. It just wasn't at the top of her priority list.

"Psst. It's ready," hissed Miroku with a grin and the three of them scooted around the tree to join their friend and the waiting fire.

"Mm, thus iz tuh lyfe. Tamk joo Kogameh." Mumbled Inuyasha through a mouthful of noodles. Kagome gave him a flat look, and he all too happily went back to his favorite food.

Though she had to admit… as nice as castle food was, nothing could compare to a nice hot cup of instant ramen.

Their peace was interrupted all too quickly however as Inuyasha's body went rigid, and he stopped what he was doing… with ramen hanging out of his mouth and chopsticks paused in mid-air. Then his eyes narrowed just as a shout rang out through the clearing.

"Naraku," he snarled, and stood suddenly. Alarmed, they all practically hopped to their feet, stumbling a little on the way until everyone was upright and undamaged.

**_"Sound the alarm!" "NARAKU!" "Everyone, get your weapons!"_**

Snippets of various shouts of panic reached Kagome's ears as she quickly retrieved her quiver and bow. Sango slung her Hiraikotsu over her shoulder and nodded to Kagome, crouching like a tiger ready to pounce on its prey. Miroku had his staff firmly in his left hand and flexed his right hand as if preparing his kazaana for battle, and next to him stood Inuyasha, hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga and ready to battle.

Kagome smiled bitterly, _How sad it is that those my age and even younger must be ready and prepared to go into battle and witness some truly horrendous things in this era._

But as quickly as her thought flitted into her head, it was gone, replaced with nothing more than thoughts of the battle ahead as she rushed into the clearing only stop dead in her tracks.

No wonder everyone had been making such a commotion.

Heading this way was the largest hoard of demons she had seen yet… there had to be thousands upon thousands of demons headed this way and closing the remaining distance rapidly. And if her eyes we're deceiving her, then Naraku was just above the midst of it all and grinning sadistically.

Lovely.

Absolutely _great._

"Didn't your mother ever teach you that it's rude to interrupt someone while they're eating?" Cried Inuyasha as he attacked the first wave of demons with such ferocity that even Kagome had to admit she was relieved not to be on Naraku's side.

_Well… It's a good time to test out everything I've learned._

With a grin, Kagome lunged forward, pulling her ki into her hand and then transferring it to her bow as she swung it forward. Easily she killed about five in one pink swipe… and so far everyone else seemed to be doing just as good.

"_Hiraikotsu!"_ shouted Sango loudly a few feet back, the bone boomerang ripping through multiple youkai in a large arc before descending back to the ground only to be caught by Sango once more… it must have taken quite some time to master that move.

"Jewel shardsss," hissed a particularly large snake, "Give me your shardsssss." Twisting around, it made its way towards her swiftly with such speed that would have been thought impossible for an object so large.

The giant green snake sprang up from the ground, cat-like yellow eyes gleaming with uncontrolled blood lust and a dark hunger for power.

"Shimatta!" Hissed Kagome as she fumbled for an arrow in the quiver that rested against her back, the sturdy sliver of wood eluding her nimble fingers.

"_Kaze no Kitzu!"_ And just as suddenly it had appeared, the oversized snake was shredded into pieces.

"Damn it Kagome, be more careful!" growled Inuyasha, slicing open yet another demon as it tried to sneak up on her from behind. "This isn't just a game."

"I know," she all but snarled in return, before sprinting forward and taking advantage of the slight lull in the onslaught of youkai.

Just on her left, she saw a blur of wind rush forward with the same idea as she. **Kouga.**

Notching an arrow, she let it fly in a beautiful arc of pink before it shot through two panthers, which seemed to think they could sneak up on Kouga and prevent him from getting to Naraku.

Well sucks for them.

A flurry of movement to her right caught her attention, barely allowing for a rapid fire of arrows to keep the oncoming badgers at bay.

And then she spotted a head of orange hair that she all too easily recognized. **_Kyo…_**

He had all the obvious experience and quick reflexes of a seasoned warrior, able to focus completely on his battle at hand and still be well aware of his surroundings so as to keep from being attacked from behind or the side.

"Eep!" squeaked Kagome as a rush of air pulled at her side and she turned in time to see something absolutely hideous, that she'd rather not know exactly what it was, get sucked into Miroku's kazaana.

"Careful Kagome-chan," he admonished before rushing off with a handful of sutras ready.

Wonderful. Reprimanded twice.

"_Dance of Blades,"_ came the malice-tainted but soft voice of Kagura as she brought her red and white fan down in a sharp horizontal sweep.

Kouga seemed to be doing a jig of some sort as he dodged the blade attack of the Wind Sorceress. They just kept coming so fast though, that he began to get slower and slower until…

"Fuck!" he yelped, falling backwards and clutching desperately at his side as if to try and keep the crimson liquid from leaving his body.

"Such foul language," she tisked with a smirk, "I'll just have to teach you some manners." And with that she brought that horrid fan down again with the softest hiss of _'dance of blades'_.

And Kagome knew what she had to do.

"Go to hell!" she snarled, swinging her bow at a sudden swarm of ravens. One swooped down, eager for the jewel hanging half-hidden by her haori. It let out an ear-splitting shriek as it dove and wincing, all Kagome could do was swing her bow blindly in hopes of striking the creature.

Its scaly tail swung and slashed the side of her cheek while a pair of talons sharp as the jagged edges of broken glass ripped angrily at her arm.

Thrown off by the attack, Kagome stumbled, biting her lower lip in an attempt to withhold her cry of pain. "Bastard," she snarled, swinging the bow down with as much energy as she could muster into it's skull and taking the slightest sadistic pleasure as it was simultaneously crushed and purified the three-eyed bird at the same time.

But her victory was short lived however as rapidly she found herself facing that same bear youkai she had encountered when Sesshomaru had saved her life… Aki was it?

"Miko," he grinned wolfishly. "It is a pleasure to see you again… except this time I'll be getting what I want."

"Bull," she grunted, notching an arrow deftly. He seemed unfazed however and merely stood there.

Hesitation slithered its way into the back of her mind… why wasn't he reacting to her obvious threat to his very life? Did he have some kind of power she didn't know of?

He saw her weakness, her falter, for what it was and smirked even more widely. "What is it you doubt miko? Is it truly what you think it is?"

"Explain yourself." She demanded, her voice sounding oddly steady.

"It is simple really… perhaps it is not within my strength that your doubts lie, but within everything you believe. Is what you're fighting for honestly all that much different from the reasons we fight? Are your 'friends' really what they claim to be?"

"Whaa-?"

Aki spread his paws widely in a gesture to bring her attention to all the war around her. "Is this really all you make it out to be? All you've convinced yourself it is? What reasons would Sesshomaru have for involving himself in this war? Or those warriors of his who have come as well? They didn't have the slightest intrest in the war before you came along, did they? Why the change of heart? I don't believe that he'd so easily change his opinions just for a petite human as yourself."

Did his words hold depth? It was entirely possible; after all, Sesshomaru had no real quarrel with Naraku… so why did he accompany her? What exactly would he gain from this?

"You see my point then, my dear?" He smirked deviously, his eyes glittering with some sort of look that Kagome could neither identify nor did she particularly want to. "So perhaps he himself is scheming. Things are never as they seem after all."

She was hesitant to answer, her mind whirling. Haltingly, she stepped backward as if in a half-hearted attempt to retreat from Aki.

The bear opened his mouth to once more cloak her mind in doubts, worries, and fears when before there was even time to register that something had happened he was down on his knees, clawing desperately at his back for something he couldn't quite reach.

"Kagome-sama! Are you all right?" Miroku's worried face peered over the writhing youkai, clearly expressing his concern for her safety.

"Fine Miroku," she murmured shakily, "I'm fine." His eyes shone with doubt but he nodded all the same. "I'll finish him off Kagome-sama, I believe the others require your help."

"Hai," she rushed forward, tossing last minute advice over her shoulder, "Don't let him get to you Miroku. Don't listen to a word he says, he is skilled in manipulating words."

She could barely here his response over the roar of the ongoing battle around her, "Thank you Kagome-sama!"

She was able to press forward with ease, having no encounters with any youkai for at least a few minutes, nor could she find any of the rest of her comrades.

"Iie!" Cried out a familiar anguish-filled voice. "No, _let me go!_ **Kohaku!**"

_Sango!_ "Sango-chan? Sango-chan!" Whirling around in a circle, she strained desperately for the taijiya through the battle-plagued land. _Concentrate Kagome-girl, concentrate. I bet you could find her if you just tried._

She halted abruptly, forcing her eyes shut and inhaling deeply. She allowed the sheer enormity of her powers to wash over her entire being, before sending it out in ripples, like the beacon of a lighthouse. It swept through all surrounding figures, touching everything in the immediate area. She could feel the youkai shudder one by one, as it washed over them, and she was able to sense their terror at such close proximity to such power. Power capable of purifying no less.

**_Youkai, youkai, youkai, tree, youkai, youkai, human-_  
**_There! The human, identify the human!__**  
A female, your size, with a weapon about as large as herself.**_

_Sango…_

Kagome snapped out of her trance-like state quickly and sprinted in the direction of her friend, dodging around all the ongoing battles.

"Kagome!" shouted Sango, and all heads pivoted over to stare at her.

Kohaku's eyes held only the faintest glimmer of recognition, but it was enough and Kagome could feel hope surging within her._ There is a chance Sango, we have a chance._

Her eyes shifted over to her friend to assess the situation and nearly groaned aloud. She was ensnared in a giant hand, and was held up high enough to force everyone to acknowledge that should she fall, at the very least bones would be broken. The taijiya was struggling mightily with her weapon, as her space was quite obviously limited. And of course, it didn't help that the creature whom the hand belonged to was a giant that happened to dine on humans. How did she know? Nasty encounter with one on one particular day while wandering off in the middle of the night in search of those hot springs that Miroku had claimed to be nearby.

It certainly hadn't been a pleasant experience to say the least.

Kohaku was currently standing with some dark-haired youkai that she'd never seen before… but by the close resemblance to a certain hanyou, it wasn't hard to figure out where he was from and why he was here. Curiously enough, Kagura wasn't along as well, despite her having become something of a 'babysitter' to Kohaku.

Something was amiss, but she couldn't place her finger on what it was—

"Egah!" Kagome yelped, dodging the sword just in time. Kohaku pulled the blade back from the empty air it had sliced through and fixed his eyes on her. The dark-haired youkai nodded and once again the younger demon slayer rushed at her.

Scrambling, she darted out of the way and hastily hid behind a tree, using its trunk as a temporary shied as she notched her arrow. Before she could get ready to go back and make her attack, Sango's brother was in front of her.

_Aww shit…_

Without any change in his features, he brought his sword to the ready and with his deadly aim he quickly began to close the distance between them. Kohaku's movements were so quick that her mind had not yet caught up and processed the fact that she was now in severe mortal danger and needed to escape… so she merely stood with her back pressed firmly against the rough bark and waited wide-eyed as her inevitable fate was closing in.

There was a flash of white and she cried out as Kohaku jumped back. Everything within her mind was foggy, and she wasn't really able to comprehend the situation and the fact she was still alive.

Kagura stood not twenty feet off, fan raised in what must have obviously her blade attack. Only… she had just saved Kagome's life. Why? And how was Kouga?

"Brat," she snarled, "Do not submit to Naraku! You disgust me." Kagome blinked. It wasn't quite clear if Kagura had been talking to Kohaku or Kagome herself, but it didn't quite matter. Her actions still stood out in the miko's mind, and she was struggling to comprehend it.

"Does this mean… you're on our side?" She asked softly, and Kagura's lip curled in a sneer.

"Don't let this get to your head. You are currently winning this war, and I despise Naraku. I merely stick to those with the greater authority, as I am not a simpleton who wishes to lose her life. Now collect yourself instead of waiting for the boy to attack you once more."

Kohaku however seemed to be just as preoccupied with Kagura's words of betrayal as she. His eyebrows drew together in vague confusion, causing his nose to scrunch up a bit. Kagome would have cooed and hugged him for the utterly cute picture that he made, but stopped herself in time. "Oh no! Sango!"

Kagura looked on with faint amusement as Kagome darted around the tree and down to look for her friend, the young miko cursing herself for her stupidity the entire way. She turned her attention to Kohaku and sighed. What to do with him? It wouldn't be good if Naraku got hold of his little pawn once more…

Kagome looked frantically around, astonished to find the giant hacked into pieces on the ground, and Sango gone. As was the black-haired spawn now that she thought of it…

Well there was no time to dwell on this, because Sango **must** be all right, and from what she could see as she glanced around, Kouga was having trouble after his spar with Kagura earlier, which must have weakened him.

She raised her notched arrow and released it, watching in satisfaction as it eliminated that particular hawk. Kouga turned to give her a surprised and grateful smile before continuing his movement forward.

Kagome was about to join him at his side to help get through the crowd of youkai, when a mewl caught her attention. Kirara was off to the right, in the center of a tight circle of various species of youkai. _Is it just me, or am I constantly being shifted around to help others?_ With a quick shake of her head, she notched another arrow and it flew, knocking out about a fourth of that horrid circle. All eyes shifted to her, as she reached back for another arrow only to find… she was out.

_Oh of all the luck…_

Well, there was no other choice but to proceed anyways, because she sure as hell wasn't going to leave Kirara to fend for herself. Trudging forward, she gathered some of her power into her bow and slowly she and Kirara began to eliminate the rest of them.

"Itai!" She cried out as she was attacked from behind. Swirling around, she promptly purified the creature as her eyes danced with anger. Bloody cowards. She didn't stop to inspect the wound however as she stopped two more youkai in their tracks. That could wait for another time…

Finally she sagged against Kirara, taking only the briefest of moments to look over her numerous scrapes she has accumulated so far. None of them were half as bad as they appeared, for which she could be thankful. Kirara meowed her thanks and Kagome smiled, taking their small break to look around.

The amount of bodies on the ground were growing steadily as they pressed forward with their assault, and Kagome had to admit she felt a small sense of pride in noting that she could only see a few of the bodies belonging to Sesshomaru's warriors laying on the cold ground. To be certain she would properly bury and grieve them at a more appropriate time. Speaking of the Taiyoukai, she was happy to note the flash of white and red was going on as strong has he had been when they had started, obviously not one to tire easily. In addition, about half of the dead youkai had been slain by Sesshomaru's merciless poison whip, which was currently in the process of taking out another large chunk of the enemy's massive army.

"KAGOME-CHAN!" She blinked, turning her head only to find an insanely large and quite hideous youkai coming at her and Kirara.

"Oh damn," she snarled, internally beating herself. How could she have been so stupid as to drop her guard on a **battlefield**? And it only got better as Kirara was currently trying to rise from her sitting position, and she herself was out of arrows.

But once more she was saved just in time; though this time by Kyo who had called to her earlier. His scythe was buried in one of the, well _thing,_ 's arm and was keeping it at bay with his sword.

With frantic movements, Kagome grabbed the sword of a fallen soldier, though to which side he belonged she wasn't quite certain. Turning she was just in time to watch as that _thing_, whatever it was, run it's hand into Kyo's stomach, its razor sharp claws making quick work of the fragile flesh. The guard cried out in pain, falling to his knees as the creature retracted its bloodstained hand.

Before she knew it, Kagome was running at the hideous creature, sword raised and brimming with purification powers. "Die," she snarled, plunging the glowing blade into its chest. The thing's eyes widened before suddenly its body glowed and crumbled to the ground as dust.

The sword dropped to the ground as she hurriedly knelt next to Kyo. The fist-sized wound in his stomach bled freely as the guard tried to contain the blood with his hands. "I shouldn't have been so careless," she bit her lower lip sadly reaching down to lay her hand over the wound. "Let me try to heal it Kyo, please." Agh, if only she had her backpack with her!

The youkai was ready to protest, but one look at her face and his resistance faded. "Fine, if you must."

Kagome nodded, focusing. She'd only heard snippets of Kaede conversing with someone about a miko healing a youkai. Apparently it was possible, but the miko needed to be in great control of her powers in order to refrain from purifying the demon at the same time. It was a rare occurrence, and not even Kikyou had ever mastered it. She tried to recall exactly what it is Kaede said had to be done.

Oh yes…

Carefully she called on her powers and brought them forward to her hands, which were hovering dangerously close to the wound. She could feel Kyo tense beneath her, but that was only to be expected. Carefully and slowly she sifted through the power, and drawing out the smaller healing particles. She removed all the power that would actually purify except for about a speck. Yes, she was well aware that even that small amount had the potential to kill him, but it was necessary to clean the wound. And just as soon as she would release the speck she would draw it back so as to keep from seriously harming Kyo.

She slowly fed the healing energy into Kyo's wound, and about halfway allowed the tiny bit of purifying energy to enter, retracting almost as soon as it was released. Kyo kissed loudly in pain, his eyes widening but she could do nothing but hope as she fed the rest of the healing power to him. Amazingly enough when she removed her hand the wound was gone without a trace of it ever having been there. Kyo blinked and looked down, prodding softly at his skin through the ragged blood-soaked hole in his haori.

"Amazing," he smiled up at Kagome, "How can I ever repay you Kagome-chan?"

She chuckled, "Seeing you better is enough. But we should keep going before the same mistake of staying in one place for too long repeats itself again, ne?"

The two rose and Kagome blinked, looking for Kirara. Where had she gone?

"Come Kagome-chan, this war is not yet over." She nodded, following a bit reluctantly. She only hoped Kirara as well as Sango were doing all right.

They didn't encounter many demons, and Kagome was able to snag a quiver of arrows from some soldier before they joined up with Inuyasha, Kouga, Miroku, Sesshomaru (who made a point of not looking at her), Kira, and Kiba.

Kira's eyes flickered over to them, and particularly paid attention to the hole in Kyo's haori where there should have been a wound and wasn't… but he said nothing. Kagome wanted to giggle insanely and slap him at the same time.

Despite his apparent but hidden concern for Kyo, he should have been paying more attention and it was almost astonishing to Kagome that he of all people would make this mistake. "Fuck it all," she growled, notching and arrow and letting it fly as quickly as she could. It wasn't fast enough however because the bear managed to get a swing in, his claws slicing through Kira's shoulder cleanly to the bone.

She winced at the snarl that started somewhere in the kitsune's throat, a combination of the pain and from such close proximity to something so deadly to him. That could have easily reduced him to nothing but ash as it did to the bear. He fell to his knees, clutching at his shoulder much like Kyo had to his stomach wound previously.

Kyo was shoving Kagome forward, eyes wide. "Kira, Kagome-chan can heal your wound." But the kitsune shook his head firmly.

"No, I'm fine." Kyo frowned, and knelt next to the kitsune. "Kira, please let Kagome-chan heal you," he implored softly, "I don't want you in pain."

Kira blinked, apparently quite astonished at the normally quiet and confidential guard's sudden show of emotion. All the same he remained firm in his decision, "Kyo, trust me when I say I'll be all right." Quite reluctantly the younger youkai nodded, unhappy with Kira's choice.

Kagome smiled to herself, stealing a chance to look over at Sesshomaru. He was giving the two of them a strange look that she found herself unable to interpret, and she didn't bother to guess. Instead she rejoined Inuyasha and Miroku who had not halted in keeping the demons back, and decided to give Kyo and Kira some space. After all, something good could come out of all this ruin and death yet.

She had just finished a particularly frustrating fire elemental when a shadow from above caught her eye. Kirara landed gracefully in front of them in the space where that damned fire sorcerer had just been, Sango perched precariously on her back. It took a second to notice the deep gash in the taijiya's right leg.

"I'm fine Kagome-chan," she grinned good-naturedly at the look on her friend's face, "Don't worry about it. Good thing I've got Kirara to cart me around so I'm not useless, eh?" And without waiting for her friend's response, Sango and Kirara took off, the shouts of '_Hiraikotsu!'_ ringing in her ears.

And soon thereafter Kagura appeared. Kagome could just feel the astonishment rolling off everyone in waves as the wind sorceress proceeded to help wipe out the declining stream of youkai.

It seemed like hours before they finally caught sight of Naraku. For once he wasn't disguised in that hideous baboon pelt, and would have appeared as any normal villager if not for those red eyes…

"Naraku, you bastard!" shouted Inuyasha loudly, quickly disposing of the youkai in his way and sprinting towards said hanyou, "This time I'm gonna finish you off once and for all!"

He brought Tetsusaiga down rather forcefully on the visible barrier around the spider hanyou, but was repelled almost instantaneously. Which, of course, infuriated Inuyasha to no end.

"Feh," he grumbled, "Why don't you stop hiding and come fight me?"

Naraku chuckled. "Do you take me for a fool? I'm afraid I can't be egged on quite so easily as you can. And Kagura you traitor, I shall deal with you later." His eyes shifted and settled on Kagome.

That gaze… that piercing gaze was unnerving. It was almost as if he were laying her bare, right down to her very soul, for everyone to see. Could he see everything she hid so deeply? Her doubts, worries, and fears? It was almost as if she were transparent before him. And in the same breath the look he was giving her could only be described as hungry… it was as if he were simply devouring her with his eyes.

A shudder traced its way down her spine, but she found no matter how desperately she tried, she couldn't look away. Suddenly he broke the look, and Kagome nearly fell to the ground. She had been so powerless, and it was almost as if he had sucked most of the energy from her body with that single look alone. It was absolutely terrifying.

They had somehow penetrated the barrier whilst the unnerving staring had gone on, and Sesshomaru had given Naraku a few wounds with his poison whip. But Naraku didn't allow it to continue any further than that. He rose up in the air, his eyes flashing and from the shadows Hibiki emerged.

Everyone but Sango, Kagome, and Kagura blinked as their thoughts were all the same. _It must be the newest spawn of Naraku._

"You will fight me," He inclined his head towards the group, once again his rich voice making Naraku's own smooth drawl pale in comparison. He said nothing more as he crouched, a set of beautifully crafted twin daggers within each hand.

Sesshomaru stepped forward. This was to be his battle.

So now it was up to the rest of them to go after Naraku… Peachy.

Inuyasha snarled and went after him with Tetsusaiga once more, but every attack was somehow deflected despite the lack of barrier this time. The hanyou chucked, and he allowed his eyes to wander over the collected misfit warriors before him, once again pausing at Kagome.

She, however, was able to avoid the spellbinding look as she followed Inuyasha's movements, shivering as she could just _feel_ Naraku's intense gaze.

"Inu!" The hanyou looked over at her, his frustration quite evident, "I've got an idea! Come here, everyone."

Naraku remained where he was, smirking down at the plotting below but uninterested in just what their new strategy was. Surprises were always much more entertaining after all.

"Miroku, I need you to put your best sutras on Sango's Hiraikotsu. Sango, I'm going to put an arrow full of my purifying powers in it as well, and you're going to throw it with as much strength as you can at the same time as Inuyasha's backlash wave… we can do this, we can win if we bind together. Kagura, if you could send your Dance of Blades along with our attack along with that one Dragon thing it would be greatly appreciated."

Everyone nodded, watching as Miroku drew up his most powerful sutras and slapped them onto the bone boomerang. Kagome then withdrew her strongest arrow and began to slide her ki into it. She was running out however, and it seemed to weaken her to push the limit of the arrow a bit before embedding it into the boomerang, and to be safe adding a little to the actual boomerang as well.

Everyone straightened as Kagura set to work. Inuyasha got ready, and Sango nodded, both moving as if they had choreographed this perfectly.

_"Backlash wave!"_

"_Hiraikotsu!"_

_"Dance of Blades."_

And right as all three released their attacks, Kagome set up a barrier, wincing as she felt the last of the youkai Naraku had out on the field (who had been battling with Sesshomaru's assassins) rushed forward to attack them in a weak attempt to help Naraku out.

They were persistent though, so Kagome was unable to watch the path of their attack but instead had to focus on just keeping the barrier up. She was weakening quickly however, and the pounding in her head didn't help any. She swayed slightly, her head spinning rapidly as her body fought violently against exhaustion.

No one noticed however, their eyes trained on the struggle between Naraku and their attack…

_I'm sorry…_Kagome thought vaguely as she fell to her knees, the barrier slipping. But suddenly she felt gentle hands pick her up, setting her back up and feeding power to her to give to the barrier.

_Ni? Miroku? No…_ Her vision had gone hazy, everything blurring together, and she was barely able to make out a figure with long brown hair. Who else could possibly be helping her? If only she could see their face…

And as if able to hear her thoughts, the person turned and smiled softly. _"Don't give up Kagome, I'm here with you."_

She nodded faintly, before slowly being claimed by the darkness of sleep as the barrier finally collapsed and pulsed, sending out a pink wave that purified the youkai fighting against it.

"Thank you Kikyou."

Sesshomaru snarled as Hibiki went still for a moment, pausing mid-attack before darting around the Taiyoukai and rushing at the others as if tracking down the source of the eerie pulse.

The proud Taiyoukai turned, eyes widening in horror as he saw Kagome slide to the ground… and she was the shadow youkai's target.

"**Kagome!"**

Everyone who had been too busy anxiously watching the struggle then gasped, watching as Naraku was torn into pieces and his half of the jewel fell to the ground with a soft _'ping'_.

"We've done it!" Inuyasha looked aghast, "We've finally done it!"

"I'm free." Murmured Kagura; allowing a smile to settle on her features for the first time since her birth.

Sango opened her mouth to say something when a _'thump'_ caught everyone's attention, and they all turned around with smiles to hug Kagome only to have their expressions freeze in horror.

Miroku was first to react, jumping in the way of Hibiki. He positioned himself, Wind Tunnel ready, but Hibiki was suddenly behind him.

**Hold onto me love  
****You know I can't stay long  
****All I wanted to say is I love you and I'm not afraid  
****Can you hear me?  
****Can you feel me in your arms?**

It happened too quickly to process, but there was a gush of blood, the sputtering of someone who has suddenly found their mouth filled with some sort of liquid, and the thud of a body falling to the ground. Sango's eyes widened even further… _No… NO!_

**Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
****Are all my thoughts of you?  
****Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight**

With a strangled cry, the taijiya rushed forward, dropping unceremoniously to the ground. She reached forward and cradled Miroku's body to her chest tightly, chanting the word no as if it would somehow undo this. "Shh," Miroku murmured, coughing violently and bringing forth more blood.

**I'll miss the winter  
****A world of fragile things  
****Look for me in the white forest  
****Hiding in a hollow tree _come find me  
_****I know you hear me  
****I can taste it in your tears**

She felt numb as the tears rushed forward and fell, clutching him closer and burying her face in his soft hair. "You can't do this, you can't leave me!" She rocked back and forth, hugging the monk close and sobbing quietly. Her shoulders shook, and she closed her eyes. This couldn't be happening… not now.

**Closing your eyes to disappear  
****You pray your dreams will leave you here  
****But still you wake and know the truth  
****No one's there**

"Aishiteru Sango," He mumbled, before coughing even more violently and finally going still. All movement stopped and Sango looked down into the pale, drawn face. Even her tears quit falling, and she could almost feel her heart shatter.

**Say goodnight  
Don't be afraid  
****Calling me, calling me as you fade to light**

"NO!" Sango shook Miroku, softly at first then harder as his eyes failed to open. "No, no, no…" Her breathing was coming faster and she was faintly aware that she was hyperventilating. _"NO!"_

**Holding my last breath  
****Safe inside myself  
****Are all my thoughts of you?  
****Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight **

Everyone winced, unable to find the tears that should have surged forward. It was as if they were all trapped within their surprise at the sudden turn of events. Kagura's eyes shifted over to Hibiki, who stood over the overwhelmed taijiya and the now-deceased monk.

How dare he remain here?

"_Dance of Blades,"_ she all but snarled, launching the attack with more vigor than usual.

Hibiki's eyes widened as he noticed the attack from his sibling just seconds too late. The question in his eyes was evident, _why?_

"Because you are worthless." She hissed, biting her tongue to keep from crying out in pain as she pulled the still purified arrow from the boomerang nearby and plunged it into where his heart should have been. The youkai disappeared instantly, with the look of betrayal still evident in his normally stoic eyes.

Sesshomaru was at Kagome's side as she awoke soon thereafter, and she cried bitterly with Sango.

"We won't bury him here," the miko murmured to her friend softly, "We'll give him a proper burial, because he deserves so much more than this." Sango nodded, her eyes haunted.

"Yes," she whispered brokenly, "he does." All the same, she made sure no one mentioned to Kagome that he was protecting her when he died… that was guilt she didn't need and Sango knew she didn't do it on purpose. There was no reason to divulge something like that. "Don't forget to get the other half of the jewel Kagome."

She nodded, and getting up slowly she walked over to the nearly forgotten jewel and picked it up. The tainted half purifying in her hand instantly. She closed her hands over the two halves, and felt the familiar warmth as the two pieces fused together.

"It's finally over." She murmured, surveying the damage around her with sad eyes. Why did it have to be this way?

As if sensing her thoughts, Sesshomaru came over and hugged her firmly from behind, enclosing her much smaller hands within his own. "I'm sorry," he whispered softly. Kagome nodded, smiling… but it didn't fully reach her eyes.

Neither had the chance to notice the astonished gaping of Inuyasha and Kouga, nor the somewhat satisfied look of Sango.

"Ni?" Kagome blinked, feeling the jewel heat up of its own free well. "Nani—?" And suddenly she was enshrouded in a soft light. Sesshomaru released her and stood back in confusion.

To her left a very familiar being appeared. His shaggy silver hair caught the last remaining stray rays of golden light, and his lavender eyes sparked with great warmth. His large white, feathered wings were folded against his back instead of stretched out, complimenting his tanned skin. A lush emerald crescent stood out against his cheek with a star suspended between the tips.

"_You…"_ she murmured, before the light swallowed her up and she was gone.

He looked solemnly to the rest of the stunned faces and slowly began to explain the situation.

* * *

_**Thud.**_

"Oof!" Kagome blinked, trying to adjust to the sudden darkness in contrast to the light and the setting of where she last was.

So uh… where exactly was she now?

Feeling around slowly, her hands met with the solid wood that enclosed her in this small space. _The well… I'm back in my own time?_

With a look of utter confusion, she climbed her way out, panting softly from the strain it put on her already overworked body before jumping back in.

… But she was not transported back into the past and instead added another bruise to her steadily growing collection.

"No," she hissed. This couldn't happen, it couldn't end this way! Not after everything, not when everyone needed her most… not when she needed them most.

Furiously, she climbed out of the well and jumped once more, only to be able to count on one more bruise showing up tomorrow. And over and over she repeated this process with the tears of frustration growing in her eyes until she could no longer climb out of the well and instead began to cry softly.

It was over… it was **all** over.

* * *

**KK:** Bwah. And thus ends You and you alone can save me. I will be setting the last installment up soon (hopefully), and I do think you will all enjoy the epilogue more than this chapter… :D Please don't kill me? 

**Seika:** Oh, trust me… they'll bloody well kill you.

**KK: **Oh but you see, they _can't._ If they kill me then I'll never finish the Epilogue and they'll never get their happy ending.

**Seika:** Ah… niiiice.

* * *

**Lady Orchid:** Hehe… I'm sooo sorry about the 4 month delay… :D;;; I promise you the Epilogue won't take as long. 

**The Squabbit: **Haha, well I hope you liked it. I certainly disliked the war… it was choppy and horribly written, but seeing as it's my first attempt it doesn't quite surprise me.

Awww, thank you. :D

**hermonie: **Yes, I fully agree. :D

**AnimusPatronus:** You're too kind. And thank you, it was a lovely birthday. :D

**xXxEmoChickxXx:** Oh I'm so glad you think so. :D I hope this one was to your liking as well.

**Demonic Gurl: **Oh thank you! Teehee… :D And I just don't much care for sequels myself because they usually aren't half so good as the first one and it's just a major disappointment, plus I'm only interested in the romance and falling in love part. What they do after is their business… o.O;; I'm glad you like the mirror thing, I rather liked it myself… (perhaps I should sell them my idea?) And I've not heard of this rumor, no, but it won't stop me. This is one of my favorite parts.

**SexyYami89:** Oh thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it. :D

**Darkangel329:** Aw, I'm happy to be of help!

**Sparkleberrie: **Sorry, only one more… :D;;;

**Mimiru:** Simply by their questions and what they say. Like asking about something you stated several times or tried to put emphasis on in explaining it… and then they criticize you for it because they didn't care enough to read everything.

**Love Me Princess Kagome:** I agree, but falling in love does that to people, ni? And you see, if she doesn't know about her power it's true it could be sleeping, but its also possible it could awaken without her knowing and she could purify things on accident. All the same there is still the hidden threat there should the miko be aware of the powers or not.

**Black Lady of Darkest Shadow:** Aw, not the best but I must thank you for such high praise! Inu and Kouga will find out in Tsukasa's explaining, but sadly we will not be there to see their reactions. Oh well…

**Chichiri-sama:** :D THANK YOU! –plays in confetti-

**Ms Lioness:** No, I'm afraid not. I'm planning on putting it out sometime after the ending of You and you alone can save me. And I can only hope…

**Mekahanyou:** Oh dear, then I be this chapter shocked you. :D I struggle with it to be honest, it takes effort to get them as long as they are. (Especially this one)

**Yukina-chan:** NEVER WILL I IGNORE YOU! –pounce-

**Kagome-chan:** Indeed. :D

**Miss lady death:** Oooh… -wince- Is 4 months soon enough?

**Hikaritenshi2000: **It's fine, I understand. Us with dying computers must stick together!

**Sora Chi Kaminari:** Aw, teehee. Sure, when I get some free time. I'm not promising you anything however because I have the worst memory in the history of Ever… I forget what I wrote in my last chapter and frequently have to refer to it when writing the next chapter… o.o;;

**Icerose:** It's fine, I understand. I'm glad you think so highly of me, teehee. :D

**Animeniac:** Hehe, I hope you liked this chapter as well. :D

**Paige:** Aw, I wouldn't do that far… Don't worry, it's my baby. I can't not finish it. :D

**Lisa:** Thank you very much. :D

**Cylastia: **School.

**The Pia: **O.O;;;

**Selena-chan:** Thank you. :D

**Churry:** Believe it or not, you are the only one who has commented. Everyone else has had no problems with it and have loved it or overlooked this problem. I'm sorry that you are a close-minded homophobic and pray that you see the error of your ways. Have a nice day.

**Shadow miko: **I'm glad you liked it, teehee. :D

**Itoma the god of water: **Well I'm sorry for the delay. I do hope the length makes it up to you!

**StarPrincess2020: **Why thank you, you are too kind. :D

**Tohru-Uotani-Hanajima: **Here you go, I hope you enjoyed it. :D

**OrionPeardott: **Thank you for all the reviews! Heehee. :D

**Darkness 4 eternity: **It's fine, I don't mind. Thank you for reviewing!

**Inugurl25: **Why thank you! I'm glad you like it. :D

**Darkness 4 eternity: **Haha, it's fine. Thank you for reviewing at all. You're too kind, and I hope you liked this chapter.

* * *

**KK: **So… I'm unhappy with how the battle came out. 

**Seika:** Well it was your first attempt…

**KK:** And I'm sorry for the 4-month delay. I do hope the 25 pages made up for it… and the Epilogue will not take as long I **PROMISE**. :D


	26. Epilogue

_You and you alone can save me_

_Epilogue_

_By: Kuraii-chan_

* * *

**KK:** And this is it. Amazing… I'll miss working on this story terribly. Nearly two years ago I made this. (Nearly…) Amazing.

**Seika:** Hn. So uh, all you YAYACSM addicts? Look for Bringing Honor. Seriously. It's another Sesshomaru and Kagome romance-thing… and it actually shows signs of something of a plot. O.O;; Yeah, exactly.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Shoot I'm going to miss this story… My first is almost finished.

Annnd, the Fireworks thing is taken from my trip there last year. :D I base it off experience. Seriously, almost all of it. We were there, and we did get those awesome seats, and it WAS deafening. Yeahhh, good times.

* * *

_**Thud.** _

"_Oof!" Kagome blinked, trying to adjust to the sudden darkness in contrast to the light and the setting of where she last was._

_So uh… where exactly was she now?_

_Feeling around slowly, her hands met with the solid wood that enclosed her in this small space. 'The well… I'm back in my own time?'_

_With a look of utter confusion, she climbed her way out, panting softly from the strain it put on her already overworked body before jumping back in._

… _But she was not transported back into the past and instead added another bruise to her steadily growing collection._

"_No," she hissed. This couldn't happen, it couldn't end this way! Not after everything, not when everyone needed her most… not when she needed them most._

_Furiously, she climbed out of the well and jumped once more, only to be able to count on one more bruise showing up tomorrow. And over and over she repeated this process with the tears of frustration growing in her eyes until she could no longer climb out of the well and instead began to cry softly._

_It was over… it was **all** over._

Sometime later, though Kagome was unsure as to when, her Grandpa stumbled across her. He has almost mistaken her for Buyo with the way she had just been sitting there hunched up in a corner.

Immediately after his discovery, Jii-chan had alerted the house, and with all of their combined efforts they were able to get Kagome out of the well and into the house.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Questioned her mother softly as she tucked her daughter under the blankets. Kagome merely stared blankly, her eyes puffy and red from crying until she could no longer.

"All right," she smoothed Kagome's hair gently before planting a kiss on her forehead. "Just call if you need anything, and get some good rest."

With a sigh, she got up and shut the door quietly behind her. What could possibly gone so terribly wrong in the past that could have had such a profound effect on her daughter? She hadn't even been this distraught over that Inuyasha fellow…

The worried faces of her Dad and Souta awaited her as she descended down the stairs, but she shook her head.

"She won't speak, and all she does is stare… she doesn't even seem to be looking at anything in particular." Souta scowled, but his worry for his sister was apparent in his eyes.

"Well she had better get better soon," he mumbled, turning awkward and heading for the TV. Grandpa scratched his head in thought.

"You don't suppose she needs to be exorcized do you? It's possible she could have been possessed by one of those demons."

She shook her head. "No, I doubt it. Kagome is a trained miko… but it's possible that either the well refuses to let her return to the Feudal Era, or someone close to her died."

Jii-chan opened his mouth to say something, but was cut short as the phone rang. He leaned over and plucked the ringing plastic device from the receiver.

"Moshi moshi," Grandpa listened for a few moments, shrugged ("sure, give me a moment"), and handed the phone to her. "For you."

"Hello?"

"Miss Higurashi?" The voice was deep, but unrecognizable.

"Hai?"

"Higurashi Kagome is your daughter, am I correct?"

She frowned, suspicious. "Hai."

"I would like to talk to you about what you are planning for July 4th…"

"July 4th?"

"Hai. It is an American holiday, and I have airline tickets for you and your family to fly you out to Seattle, Washington to see the firework display they put on every year for their Independence Day."

"… All right, I'm listening."

* * *

_A few weeks later…_

"Kagome! Hurry up or we'll be late!" Shouted Souta from downstairs.

Silently she grabbed her small suitcase and exited her room.

Apparently by some lottery-drawing-thing they had been chosen for an all expenses paid trip to America for their holiday, Independence Day. Whoever, or whatever company was sponsoring this trip even owned one of the docks on the water where the fireworks would be shown. Which in turn would allow them access to some good seats to watch the traditional display.

Kagome vaguely registered somewhere in the back of her mind that this was the most bogus-sounding call anyone had ever made, but sure enough they had received the tickets and the key to the docks in the mail just a few days ago.

Souta had been ecstatic, never having flown before, much less to **America**. Not to mention the First-class seats were something to be coveted, but she couldn't find it within herself to look forward to the trip.

She would be leaving her home for a week to go to some foreign country. What if Inuyasha somehow figured out a way to get the well to work again? She had to be there to wait, and even try once or twice a day to get back.

Sure, she knew that after this long they had probably given up, but she couldn't deny herself that small hope. Her purpose had vanished with her ability to travel through time, as well as her need to survive. What was life without that cold aloof Taiyoukai?

And worse yet… she had never told him her feelings.

If it meant admitting she lived only in hope that she could go back, so be it. Nothing else had meaning anymore.

Constantly she was told that it wasn't worth it to dwell on the past, but how could she not? No matter what her family said, she couldn't move on. Not after being so close…

With a shake of her head, Kagome exited the house, locking the door before squeezing in the car.

The rest was a blur or crowds, paranoid officers, luggage, loud voices over the intercom, screens declaring flight schedules, overly cheerful flight attendants, and escalators.

"Peanuts?" Offered the stewardess, holding out a small package of the salty nuts. Kagome shook her head, and the peanuts were passed over to Souta instead. She got water despite her soft insistence that she didn't want a drink.

She and Souta were sharing one row while Mom and Grandpa were in the row right across the isle from them. Souta had his face pressed eagerly against the small window nearly the entire flight, the only exceptions for the time he was eating or sleeping.

Half-heartedly she would try to place an expression of intrest on her features when Souta would point out various landforms, but other than that she preoccupied herself by reading a book… only you couldn't quite call it reading, because she didn't take in a word of it.

Finally after what seemed to take an eternity, they arrived, and once more it was the same blur except in English and with Americans everywhere.

Eventually they tracked down their luggage, their rent-a-car, and finally their hotel.

Souta babbled incessantly the entire way, delighting over every small detail.

"Look Kagome! What is that?"

"It is a train Souta."

"Oh, and what about that?"

"A homeless person."

And so it went on, telling Souta what everything was even though about ninety percent of the time he already knew.

"Here we are!" Their mother parked in an empty space and everyone got out of the car (still quite unused to the American ways), grabbed their own bags, and entered the motel in a single file.

A Japanese man was standing at the desk, thankfully, and was all too happy to speak in his native language.

"There are reservations for the Higurashi family?"

He smiled, "Oh yes, you have one room with four beds. You will be staying for six days and checkout is at noon, am I correct?"

Her mother nodded in relief, accepting the envelope with the key cards to their room. "Thank you."

"Not at all. Your expenses have been paid for, and we look forward to serving you while you stay here. At the end of your trip, if you could fill out a survey to tell us about our performance it would be most appreciated."

"Sure," Her mother looked ready to go on talking when Grandpa coughed loudly. "Oh…" she frowned, "Thank you for your help, sir. We must be going now."

The man nodded understandingly, and they proceeded to their room on the fifth floor. ("Well isn't this nice," cooed her mom)

Everyone but Kagome was all too happy to unpack before exploring the room and the rest of the hotel. Despite it only being eight o'clock here, Kagome murmured something about jet lag and went to her bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

Tomorrow was the Fourth of July after all.

* * *

"Wake up Kagome!" Something bounced on her bed, and Kagome stuffed her head under the pillow.

"Come on Kagome," Agreed another voice, "It's already five forty. We've let you sleep in long enough, now we need to head off for some early dinner and then start towards the dock. Apparently traffic gets really bad if you wait too long."

"Neh," she grumbled, sitting up with a flat look. She stumbled into the bathroom, blatantly ignoring the pairs of eyes that followed her.

After reliving herself Kagome stood at the sink, rinsing the soap off her hands. Then with a sigh, she cupped her hands until they filled with water and splashed it against her face, rubbing vigorously. She repeated it once more before turning off the water and drying her face.

She cast her reflection a glace and was about to get some clothes to change into when she stopped abruptly. Turning she frowned at the thing she saw in the mirror.

Surely that couldn't be her…

But it had to be; her hair and eyes gave her away.

She had lost weight despite it being unnecessary in the first place, giving her a big-eyed fragile look. But… her eyes had lost their life, and simply stared back at her. She almost wanted to call them haunted-looking. Even her hair seemed to be lacking its bounce.

Wow. For the sake of her family then, she'd try and have fun tonight.

Besides… Sesshomaru would call her a fool for allowing this to happen. Inuyasha probably would yell at her about them not being so important as her life now that she finally could fully commit herself to her own time.

She chuckled softly, the sound hoarse and rather bitter sounding.

Perhaps she **was** a fool. No matter, tonight if it killed her, she'd try to be her old self.

Nodding firmly, she exited the bathroom, grabbing some clothing before entering again.

Stripping off her pajamas, Kagome pulled on a pair of pants, a plain powder blue shirt, and a black jacket. It was almost uncomfortable as opposed to the usual styles of Japan, but she knew that it'd be really cold and it would be highly unwise to dress in something that would do nothing to keep her warm.

Grabbing the brush on the sink, she jerked it through her tangled hair, brushing out her hair until she was satisfied with the large mass of silky brown. Then she pulled it back in a messily done ponytail and glanced at the mirror once more.

Well, it was certainly a start.

"Ready," she called, and knew at once that the smile on her mother's face was certainly worth trying to regain her footing in life.

They ate at a Mexican restaurant, giving Kagome the opportunity to laugh softly as Souta experimented with the salsa and found out too late that he didn't have a high tolerance for the spicy dip.

"Here we are," Everyone clambered out of the car, a sense of eagerness in the air as they approached the gate.

Their Mom unlocked the gate, holding it open for everyone to step through before having it snap closed behind them. Slowly she lead the way through the docks until they had found the extended strip of wood that lead them out further into the lake to the last boat. There they sat, except for Kagome who chose to remain standing, ten minutes until the fireworks were to start.

"Oh look! We're not the only ones!" exclaimed Souta, and sure enough there were about three other families on the same dock, and countless others elsewhere. But sure enough, they had the perfect location.

Everyone was transfixed as the airplane slowly flew in circles with a large American flag suspended. All the Americans burst into cheers and those on their boats and in their cars all honked loudly. It was almost deafening, all the noise, but exciting all the same.

From somewhere the anthem was played loudly, stretching across the water to drench the surrounding area in silence except for the nearby bridge full of cars. Quite a few had even pulled over on the bridge and were sitting there to watch the fireworks.

She wasn't quite sure how much later, but soon the first firework went up, making the loudest noise she had heard yet.

And there it started, only to get louder and lovelier from there on. The large array and variety of their fireworks was astounding…

Gold sparks, and showers of red. Bursts of green and blue. Some were even cleverly done as smilie faces, though how they had managed to put those together was beyond her. What was funnier is some of them turned out sideways or upside down…

And as she was watching the large shimmering bouts of random colors, she felt arms surround and pull her tightly against a solid chest.

She stiffened, mentally scolding herself for letting someone sneak up on her. No more moping around, she'd re-train herself and find a way to put her abilities to use in this era.

"Welcome Higurashi-san," the deep, obviously male voice whispered in her ear. "How are you liking America?"

A shiver bolted down her spine as she wished Sesshomaru was here… but wait, how did this stranger know her name?

And then it clicked.

"Sesshomaru!" She gasped, turning around to gaze up at the pale face of the Taiyoukai.

He smirked, "You've gotten worse. What if I had been some sort of kidnapper?"

"It's you… it's really you." She murmured faintly in shock, wrapping her arms around the slim waist and burying her face in his chest. She could feel the vibrations as he chucked softly, holding her close.

"Hai. Do you know how long I have been waiting for this day? To see you again?" He buried his nose in her hair, inhaling deeply.

She cried softly, holding him asclose as humanly possible. "I've missed you so much—"

"Shh, turn around. Look at the fireworks."

She did so, leaning back and relaxing in the Taiyoukai's embrace. As if on cue, the next firework flared up, bursting loudly into a red heart. Two or three followed before they moved on, but the significance wasn't lost on her.

"You had them do that, didn't you?" she murmured, and she could feel him nod slowly.

_I can live again now…_

* * *

"What would you like to know?" Asked Sesshomaru softly, seated in her motel the next day, the glamour dropped and he looked just as she remembered… but in a business suit.

"Shippou! How's Shippou?" The Taiyoukai – former Taiyoukai? - chuckled.

"The kit, he is well. He has grown and matured quite a bit. I believe he mated with a thunder youkai… I do not recall her name however. They seem to be a good match, and it seemed as if everyone had expected it."

… Thunder youkai.

…

_OH!_

"You mean the Thunder Brother's younger sister?" She laughed, grinning insanely. "Oh I **knew** it! Any children?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "They have five pups. Born only last century…"

"What about Miroku?" she demanded. She had constantlywonderedif perhaps Sesshomaru had wielded Tenseiga and saved the young monk's life. After all, he had saved Rin hadn't he?

"He is gone Kagome," Sesshomaru pulled Kagome close and hugged the ningen in an attempt to comfort her, "The demon who appeared as you left us and Sango both agreed that it were best that he move on into Death. He-"

"Tsukasa!" She cried, peering up into Sesshomaru's startled face, "What all did he say?"

"He explained your leave and why you couldn't return. And about the Shikon no Tama."

Kagome frowned, never having noticed the absence of that pesky jewel, but remained silent in waiting for the Taiyoukai to continue.

And continue he did, "He explained that the battle within the Jewel was over, as a human and a youkai, opposites in every since of the word, had found love within each other. The Shikon no Tama was more or less purified I suppose, as there is no word to describe the occurrence in correlation to the Jewel. All that matters is that the Jewel is no more thanks to the feelings we had developed for one another. Added to that, now that your job was complete, the Jewel sent you back before it vanished or disappeared, or whatever it is that that damned piece of rock did. What is more, now that you were no longer in possession of the Shikon no Tama you could no longer access the portal of sorts that connected our times. And since the portal was now inactive or unable to be accessed by you, Inuyasha couldn't use it either."

She nodded slowly. _Sure, why not, we'll go with that. Sounds complicated which means it's probably right._ She nearly snorted aloud. But uh, currently, the sound of Sesshomaru's heartbeat was far too intoxicating.

"The taijiya is fine, and I believe she and my half-brother mated quite some time ago. Both are doing well and I fear they are already on their fourth or fifth litter of pups." If Taiyoukai's made faces, Kagome was certain he would have done so right then

"Kouga still swears he'll have no one but you, and finally Ayame gave up and mated with one of Kouga's men… Ginta I think his name was." Sesshomaru frowned for a moment in concentration. "Oh yes, My-Linh and Hotohori mated as well… I believe they even named one of their pups after you."

Kagome grinned, "Awesome. I always knew they'd work well together! Ohhhhh, and what about Kyo?"

Sesshomaru frowned faintly, "He and Kira have been together for quite some time now, and while I don't particularly care for the match they've made each other quite happy. And I hear they've had your approval all they while, so I can't argue it. Adding to it that they are still some of the best guards and assassins that I have, I can't very well do anything about it. It's their business after all…"

She laughed softly, wrapping her arms around him tightly. "Good. I'd have to kill you if you'd told me that you had forbidden it… I worked too hard trying to convince Kyo he was good enough after all."

Sesshomaru merely rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in amused exasperation. "You are quite the meddling ningen, Kagome."

She nodded, "Indeed. And what about Kiba and Rin?"

"Kiba is currently un mated, and managing the security of my company, and various others. He's very well off. Rin passed on about a millennia ago after a happy life with a hanyou. Sadly said hanyou was a bit sickly, and as she was only human she died soon after her mate."

Kagome blinked once. Twice. "Explain this mating thing to me."

"If a human mates to a youkai (or hanyou) and receives the mark, their life span should match that of their mate… assuming the human doesn't meet with some kind of fatal accident. The mating doesn't make them invincible after all, only stretches their life span. Most humans die soon after their mate passes on despite the fact that if they wanted it badly enough, they could survive on their own a couple decades longer. Most either don't realize this or don't want it however."

"Ah, and why is Inuyasha not dead yet?"

"It seems to be a mix of his absolute stubborn attitude, and of being stuck to the tree for fifty years. It appears that has messed with his life span as it was not a natural occurrence, and somehow he has been able to live as long as I with ease. The Taijiya has had no problems either."

Kagome nodded. Well it was good that when they both needed someone most that they had discovered each other. Hopefully that had softened the blow of everyone suddenly disappearing… _Oh!_

"What about Kohaku?" she asked frantically, struggling to sit up. Sesshomaru, however, kept her firmly in place, stroking her hair soothingly.

"The boy was fine. After the meeting with you (Tsukasa and Kagura had told the others about this meeting) Kagura had taken Kohaku to safety and apparently left him with Kanna, who Naraku had not wanted in the battle. A foolish decision on his part, because not only would Kanna have been valuable in battle, but also because of her growing loyalty to Kagura she kept Kohaku safe and away from the hanyou. She did not even alert him that Kagura had betrayed him or that she had Kohaku; I believe she wanted freedom as badly as her sister.

"As for the jewel shard that is usually in the boy's back, it was taken out weeks before. Naraku had finally gotten to the point where he didn't need the shard any longer to control the boy, only his mind. He retrieved the shard from Kohaku and used it to try and continue increasing his strength… and he didn't want to leave it in the boy as now that Kohaku was healthy and able to survive without the shard you would have gotten the fragment of the Jewel and that would have been one less piece for him during the battle. And apparently after so long of having his memories repressed, Naraku really didn't have to do much to keep them buried. The boy, Kohaku, apparently was doing it on his own."

"And did he ever regain his memories?"

Sesshomaru appeared to be thinking, "No, I don't believe he did. Not fully anyways. He began to recall his sister, and his family, but not the night he slew them. It was probably best off that way, and no one pressed the matter. Why make him remember something like that? Sango was content with what he could remember and refused to let anyone try and force those horrible memories on him. She was quite protective of him for the first few years, but I believe she got better about it later on. Kohaku never mated, and I suspect this was because he had wanted Rin and she had already mated that hanyou. A case of lost love I suppose."

"Aw," Kagome sighed, "That's too bad. I suppose he never truly became happy either. No love, a small nagging that he was still forgetting something, and the feeling that he didn't deserve the kindness he got though he wasn't sure why he felt this way. Not to mention that while he could remember his family, he had no memory of their deaths."

The Taiyoukai sighed, "He could not recall anything from their deaths then on except some mental picture of Sango over him with a katana, crying. I don't believe she ever told him about it either."

How sad… he lost everything and couldn't live as any other boy his age could have. I can't imagine what it must have been like. May he at least rest in peace.

"And you shall be seeing everyone today for lunch. We have a large room reserved at a nice restaurant. Hopefully everyone will be able to fit and we won't have to connect rooms. They are all most eager to see you, but agreed (rather reluctantly) that I should have time with you first."

LUNCH! "I'm not ready!" Squeaked Kagome, almost falling off her seat in panic. "Oh no, what should I wear? I don't know if I brought anything suitable for this…" She dug through her packed wardrobe, nearly crying out in frustration. Sesshomaru did little to help, watching her in evident amusement.

"Calm yourself," He murmured, sliding up behind her. "There is no need to panic, we have an hour and a half before we need to set out for the restaurant." Gently he pulled her back against him and turned her to face him.

"But I don't know what to wear-" Sesshomaru silenced her, gently leaning down and swallowing her words. Kagome melted against the strong, warm body happily. It had been far too long, and they were only too eager to reacquaint their mouths with one another. Mm, and he smelt of sandalwood and large open grassy fields.

"Oh **ew** Sis! We leave you so you may sob and laugh about what your old friends have been doing, but when we come back you're doing this? That's grateful for you!" He huffed, leaning against the doorframe. Grandpa shuffled his feet in the back, looking anywhere but at the odd couple, and Mom was red.

"Should we come back at a better time?" she asked, a sparkle of mischief in her eyes.

"Uhm, no. It's fine." Carefully, Kagome unwound her arms from around Sesshomaru's neck where they had settled. "I'm going out for lunch though, it'll be a reunion-thing, so don't include me in your plans."

"Mmhm," muttered Souta, still looking rather sick. "Just don't do that in here again. I gotta sleep here."

Kagome laughed, "Sure thing Souta." Once more she resumed her search for clothing, and it went fairly quickly with her mom's help.

"All right, lets go Sesshomaru. See you guys later!" Called Kagome as she pulled the large Taiyoukai out the door. The faint call of _"Call us if anything changes"_ hardly registers as she bounced.

"Ooh, I can't wait to see everyone!" She cooed, but stopped short as Sesshomaru's hand slipped into her hair, cupping the back of her head softly, his mouth only inches from Kagome's. "May I?" he inquired, mouth quirking in a mix between a smirk and a small smile.

"Yes," she whispers, a hint of a smile appearing before she was swept away in a whirl of emotion and color.

Her arms find their away around his neck and told him tight, his warm gentle lips moving over hers. Deftly, his tongue swept across her lower lip before slipping inside Kagome's mouth as she sighed happily. She tasted as he remembered, of unimaginable warmth and honey. The kiss lasted an eternity, yet ended too soon.

Sesshomaru pulled away, sending an amused look to the dazed female in his arms. "We should get going."

"Mmhm," mumbled Kagome, smiling up at him as she unwound her arms from his neck. Sesshomaru couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him, nor bending down to swiftly kiss those tempting lips one last time.

"Come," he murmured, capturing her hand in his. His glamour slipped back into place as the two set off, hand in hand, to meet up with old friends.

* * *

**KK:** Yeah, The End. I hope everything was explained properly and everyone is content. I didn't add the reunion because that wasn't the purpose of the Epilogue. All this very final installment was for is to get everyone back together and tie up all loose ends. I've already done that.

**Seika:** In English; she's lazy and didn't feel it necessary to write anything else.

**KK:** Any characters that weren't added at the end in the explanation, I apologize for skipping over.


End file.
